


Wrong (Right) Number

by Alette



Series: Wrong (Right) Us [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 85,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alette/pseuds/Alette
Summary: +82-1-145-0xxx:IFckFUCKOh my godOmg im so sorryOmg i mustve put in the wrong number♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :Really? Who would’ve thought?Hyungwon receives a text from a stranger swearing at him. It turns out less annoying than he'd ever imagined





	1. Don't text strangers but if you do, send a selca

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing  
> I love chatfics and I'm sorry but I'm not really funny or spontaneous so this thing is actually planned and probably won't be that great but thank you for clicking on it anyway  
> Also, I text like Hyungwon so I'm sorry if the messy texting parts are not relatable(?). I actually have to _edit_ myself to write those.
> 
> The names in bold are the ones saved in the other's phones, so they might change mid-chapter, though you'll get a warning when they do.  
> T for bad language and mature themes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (I googled kaomoji for this fic, rip me)

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Hey

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Hey?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Really? That’s all u got to say to me  
A fucking hey?  
After that shit u pulled today ur lucky ur fucking breathing right now  
I didnt rip your head off bc your friends were there  
You could atleast have the dcency to aplogize to me  
But all you give me is a fuckjing hey??

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
I’m sorry, who is this?  
Do we know each other?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Fuck you  
Its your boyfriend you asshole  
Tho the way u were checking out that guys ass u mightve forgot

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Minhyuk is this you?  
Whose number are you using?  
Knock it off you know I have a quiz tomorrow

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Yeonjae do not test me i am 1second away from going to ur dorm nd murdering u right now

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
What? Who’s Yeonjae?  
Hey I think you got the wrong number  
There’s no Yeonjae here

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Yeah there wont be yeonjae on this earth if u keep pulling this shit

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
I’m sorry, are you even reading my texts?  
This is not Yeonjae.  
You’ve got the wrong number.

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
The fuck u think i dont know my onw boyfriends number?

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Okay stop texting me.  
I have a quiz tomorrow and I don’t have time for this.

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Nice try im not letting u off that easy  
I want an aplogy  
Now

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
For the last. Fucking. Time.  
This is not Yeonjae.  
You have the wrong number.

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Yeah still going on with that?  
Prove it

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Good God.  
  
Satisfied?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
You son of a bitch  
Whys that guys picture in your phone??

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Oh dear god.  
Why are you so stubborn?  
_[VID_514.mp4]_  
How’s that?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
I  
Fck  
FUCK  
Oh my god  
Omg im so sorry  
Omg i mustve put in the wrong number

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Really? Who would’ve thought?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
I am sO SORRY

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Amazing how I had to record myself in this shitty cafe for you to get it  
When I literally told you three minutes ago  
This is not Yeonjae

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Right i see that now i am so sorry  
I just  
My phone got fucked up with a virus or some shit  
And i had to wipe it clean  
So i lost all my numbers  
And i do knw yeonjaes number by heart  
I do  
I

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
You were upset so you messed it up  
It’s fine

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Yeah  
Thank u im really sorry

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
We all make mistakes  
It’s alright

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Right  
So  
Ill jst go now  
And hopefully ill fall into a pit of darkness and stop existing  
Thanks

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Hold on a second there

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Yea?

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Send me a selca

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
What  
Why?  
Pls jst let me disappear and forget this ever happened

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Never  
I showed you my face, it’s only right for you to show me yours  
Otherwise we are on uneven footing

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
That  
Makes sense  
Ok 1sec let me get some good lighting

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Let me warn you though  
Do not send me a fake picture  
If you attempt to catfish me you will regret it

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Lol dnt worry i wont  
Here  


**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
I see  
Goodbye.

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Wait whatd i do

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
I said not to send me a fake picture.  
That is not you.

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
No that is me

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
Yeah right.  
Not only are you dumb enough to try to catfish me  
But you do it using a famous ulzzang’s picture  
So goodbye

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Oh so u know me?  
Hihi im flattered

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
You're saying you're that ulzzang?  
Really?

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Ye really  


**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡ :**  
One minute

\--★--

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk  
Minhyuk this is important get off Mark's dick and reply

**Pest:**  
R U D E  
Wat is it my wonwonnie?

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I will ignore that nickname because I actually have some use for you now  
Do you know this guy?  


**Pest:**  
Ohho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Stalking ulzzangs on thr net now wonwonnie? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Dats shin wonho  
Major sex bomb  
He likes bed selcas so obv i m in lov with him

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I see

**Pest:**  
U pickef a good one wonnie  
Hes actuqlly bi  
I rmbr when he came out  
Evry1 cried joyful tears  
Honestly i wasnt srurprised  
No man that gorgous could b one of the heteros

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You stalk his profile a lot?

**Pest:**  
Ofc  
Hes hotter than hell in summer  
And as a smalltime ulzzang u gotta stay up2date wit d big players

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Have you seen that selca of his before?  
  
Or this one?

**Pest:**  
Wherd u get these wonnie???  
They look recent but ive nevr seen them befor???  
Did u hack his acct  
Wonnie

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Jesus Christ Minhyuk of course I didn't

**Pest:**  
Then??????

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Never mind  
You've been useful

**Pest:**  
I dont even get a thanku????

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk your spelling is atrocious and gives me literal heartburn

**Pest:**  
Your welxome

\--★--

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡:**  
Alright  
So you might actually be a famous ulzzang

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Told ya

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡:**  
So we now know each other's faces  
That's enough  
You may go rail at your boyfriend now

**+82-1-145-0xxx:**  
Hold up  
Were not on the same footing tho  
You know my name  
I dnt know yours

Save **+82-1-145-0xxx** as: **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho**?  [Yes] [No]

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡:**  
Shin Wonho is not your real name  
Is it?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nah but its close  
Give me yours  
Something close

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡:**  
Alright  
You can call me Won

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wat thats just half of my name

**♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡:**  
Actually it's half of mine

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
A so ur a won too?  
Cool  
Won it is  
Nice this is the won won convo

Rename **♡｡･:*:･ﾟ★ Yeonjae ･:*:･ﾟ★｡♡** as: **Won (not me)**?  [Yes] [No]

**Won (not me):**  
Yes  
Now I really have to work on that quiz

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
O right right  
Ok see you won

**Won (not me):**  
Sure


	2. Stalking internet celebrities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  Kihyun  
>  I swear to god Shin Wonho texted me
> 
> **Satan:**  
>  Since when do you swear to God?  
>  Satan maybe

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hi

 **Won (not me):**  
Oh  
Hey  
You know this isn't Yeonjae, right?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
I actually wanted to ask u how your quiz went

 **Won (not me):**  
Oh you remember that?  
It went alright, not any worse than I expected

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Good  
I was worried i bothered u

 **Won (not me):**  
You did  
But I needed a break anyway

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(*＾＾*)  
Ok ill stop bothering u now

 **Won (not me):**  
No, it's fine, I'm not doing anything right now  
Would it be rude to ask how things went with the real Yeonjae?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I went to his dorm  & yelled a bit  
He said sorry  
We made up  
So things r fine

 **Won (not me):**  
Ah

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ah?  
Just ah?? Was that a good ah or bad ah?

 **Won (not me):**  
Just ah  
You seemed pretty upset, and for good reason

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No hes just like that  
When he sees a hot guy he cant stop himself  
Its not his fault rly

 **Won (not me):**  
Wait, a guy better looking than you?  
Shin Wonho?  
I doubt that happens often

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
U making me blush stop

 **Won (not me):**  
I'm not saying it to flatter you  
I'm being serious  
How often does it happen, that he checks out other guys in front of you?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Jst sometimes  
Yesterday was the 2nd time this week  
But the 1st time he didnt rly stare so i didnt say anything

 **Won (not me):**  
Ah  
I'm sorry, I'm a stranger and it's not my place to comment on your relationship

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What r u talking about?  
Youre won youre not a stranger  
Tell me

 **Won (not me):**  
Alright then  
I personally feel you should be with someone who actually pays attention to you when you're together  
Or at the very least respects you enough not to openly stare after other guys  
I'm sorry, I'm interfering in your business and we don't even know each other  
I'll stop now

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No its ok  
I rly like him tho

 **Won (not me):**  
Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't want to drive a wedge between you two  
Just don't let him treat you badly

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Aww u care about me (/‿＼✿)

 **Won (not me):**  
Like a human being cares for another, sure  
Not any more than that, stranger

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U at least cared enough to save my number tho (/‿＼✿)

 **Won (not me):**  
I don't see how that's important  
You saved mine too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ofc  
Youre won

 **Won (not me):**  
And you're Wonho, yes

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(。・ω・。)  
Ok i gtg my friends here to pick me up

 **Won (not me):**  
Go ahead, I have to get ready for work soon anyway

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay  
See you

 **Won (not me):**  
Sure

\--★--

 **Satan:**  
Hyungwon  
Minhyuk claims you're in love with an internet celebrity and you're now his stalker  
Tell me it's true

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I'm not in love with anyone and I'm not a stalker  
One of those famous internet ulzzangs accidentally texted me  
We talked  
That's it

 **Satan:**  
Really  
Which one?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Shin Wonho

 **Satan:**  
Hahahahaha  
No

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What do you mean ‘no’?  
Envious, Kihyun?

 **Satan:**  
I mean no as in no way Shin Wonho texted you  
This is just some stupid idea to try and make me jealous

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Ah how sweet this is  
Shin Wonho definitely texted me, albeit accidentally  
He texted me just a while ago again, asking how my quiz went

 **Satan:**  
As if  
Like anyone would believe that

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
I swear to god Shin Wonho texted me

 **Satan:**  
Since when do you swear to God?  
Satan maybe

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You need screenshot proof?  
_[IMG_016]_  
How’s that?

 **Satan:**  
Oh yeah  
‘Actual ulzzang Shin Wonho’  
How believable

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I saved his number under that, because that’s who he is

 **Satan:**  
My dear Hyungwon  
You're being catfished

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
That's what I thought  
But he sent selcas and Minhyuk confirmed Wonho had never uploaded them  
So

 **Satan:**  
Ask him to send you a selca with him holding up 3 fingers  
See how quick he’ll make up an excuse

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I will not because that is rude and, more importantly, I believe him  
Which idiot would catfish with a famous person’s selcas?

 **Satan:**  
I don’t know, the idiot catfishing you?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Whatever  
I don’t care if you believe me anyway  
You’re just bitter that the last hot guy who texted you was me

 **Satan:**  
What hot guy you look like pepe the frog

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay then, Minhyuk

 **Satan:**  
Fuck off

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun: 0, Hyungwon: 1


	3. Don't wanna be an idol anymore (too old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  What the fuck  
>  Who the fuck is YooHamsterBubbleBubble?
> 
>  **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
>  It ki
> 
>  **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  What the fuck  
>  Since when?
> 
>  **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  Since Minhyuk made this group chat and refused to share admin rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is title of a VIXX song (except the part in brackets, obviously)  
> Thank you for all the love! I'm sorry I don't reply to comments (it's a personal tick of mine) but I appreciate them all! （˶′◡‵˶）

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Won won won  
U there?

 **Won(not me):**  
Yeah I’m here  
Is everything okay?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Great i need a strangers opinion  
How do i look?  


**Won (not me):**  
Is that a trick question?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No won pls

 **Won (not me):**  
You look great  
Going somewhere?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah theres a party  
You sure its ok?  
Its an important party i need 2 make sure i look good

 **Won (not me):**  
It’s more than okay  
You look amazing  
What kind of important party?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
A bunch of ulzzangs are meeting up  
Were having a big party  
Its a big deal there gonna be scouts  & everything there too

 **Won (not me):**  
Scouts? Like modeling scouts?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Modeling idols acting everything  
Some of the younger kids r really into it and dress up lik crazy  
Nd i dont wanna fall behind

 **Won (not me):**  
You gotta protect your reputation

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Exactly  
Dont care much abt the scouts but my reps important

 **Won (not me):**  
Not interested in getting scouted?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nah  
I used to want to be an idol but i was a kid then  
M happy with where i am now  
Anyway im too old for idoling now lol

 **Won (not me):**  
Really? How old are you?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U dont stalk my sns?  
Im hurt won

 **Won (not me):**  
Of course I don’t stalk your SNS  
That would be creepy and invasive  
Not to mention completely unfair, since you don’t know anything about me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won its cool  
I put all that info there bc i dont mind who reads it  
Im not spilling my social security nmbr there lol

 **Won (not me):**  
Still.  
Maybe it’s because I’m actually communicating with you, but I feel strange about it

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well its there if u ever wanna read

 **Won (not me):**  
Why would I have to read when I have the actual source in front of me?  
How old are you?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
R u d e  
24

 **Won (not me):**  
I see

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why how old are u?

 **Won (not me):**  
25

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why do i feel like youre lying to me???  
Im p sure im actually your hyung

 **Won (not me):**  
No I really am 25  
January 92

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont believe u  
Damn i shouldve asked u first

 **Won (not me):**  
Then you would’ve lied to me?  
I’m hurt, Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U mean wonho hyung  
Youre not fooling me no way youre 25  
You said you had a quiz  
What kind of quiz would you have at 25???

 **Won (not me):**  
I’m doing my graduate degree  
That is an actual thing, Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You mean wonho h y u n g  
Youre n o t 25

 **Won (not me):**  
I’m very sorry Wonho-ya but I am most definitely 25

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N e v e r

 **Won (not me):**  
You have to start calling me hyung otherwise I’m not replying

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nop never  
No way your 25 im not calling u anything  
Won  
Won  
Won  
Won  
Won  
Won  
Won

 **Won (not me):**  
Jesus how long were you going to keep doing that?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Until you replied  
I wanted to say thank u

 **Won (not me):**  
What for?  
Replying?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No u said i looked amazing  
Thank u  
(/ω＼)

 **Won (not me):**  
You must hear it a lot though  
Is it really still a big deal for you now?  
I would understand if you were a commoner like me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ofc  
You said it so geniunely  
Nd whatre you talking about ive seen your face  
You damn goodlooking

 **Won (not me):**  
Right, I forgot you know what I look like

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thas right  
You couldve been an ulzzang too

 **Won (not me):**  
Thanks  
That means a lot coming from you, the certified king of ulzzangs

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won why u do this to me (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Won (not me):**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about  
I’m pretty sure half my university is obsessed with you  
I mean, even I knew who you were, and that’s saying something

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You a hermit type won?

 **Won (not me):**  
Let’s just say I’m not much of a party type

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh shit the party  
Sorry gtg

 **Won (not me):**  
Of course  
Have fun, I’m sure you’ll blow those younger kids out of the water

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Talk later won

 **Won (not me):**  
Sure

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Yoooo

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Why  
Why minhyuk

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What the fuck  
Who the fuck is YooHamsterBubbleBubble?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
It ki

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What the fuck  
Since when?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Since Minhyuk made this group chat and refused to share admin rights

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk  
How many ‘won’s do you actually think there are in my name?  
I don’t even have that many won in my bank account

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Sad life of an undergrad 3rd year  
Sadly I can relate

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonwon im gald 2 see you here  
Bc this s actulaly why i messged here

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Minhyuk please  
Turn on your dictionary for the love of everything good and holy in this world

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
No th dictoninary nevr knws what i mean

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Neither do we, Minhyuk

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Dnt giv me that ofc you do  
Anwyayyyy  
Wonwon spill  
About shin wonho yuore new text freind

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Really Minhyuk?  
You seriously think that random guy who texted Hyungwon is Shin Wonho?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
He shard pics ki!!!  
It wsa wonho i knw my husband!!!

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I thought Mark was your husband?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
No hs my boyf  
Theres a diferefence

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
There is a what?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
So spil  
Whas he lik?  
He snd anymor selcas?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I can’t believe you actually fell for this  
Come on, Minhyuk

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
He did send a selca, actually  


**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
W ow  
Wwoww sdfhaf  
My hearteu

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay I admit that is one good looking guy  
But  
Not the person Hyungwon is texting

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Ah Kihyun, feel free to believe whatever you need to warm your bitter black heart  
Wonho definitely did send me this  
He’s going to a party with a bunch of other ulzzangs

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Cna confrm  
Heard of it

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
But you’re not there?

▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:  
（┬┬＿┬┬）

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Right, sorry

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Well that’s where Wonho is right now  
Wearing what he was wearing in the selca, blowing the young kids out of the water

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Hyungwon  
You are NOT texting Shin Wonho

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yeah just like you don’t have a poster of Yoo Seung Ho you kiss every night before you go to sleep

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Fuck off

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Kihyun: 0, Hyungwon: 2


	4. Tell me about your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Omg  
>  Did u tell them exactly how it started
> 
>  **Won (not me):**  
>  Of course
> 
>  **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Omg won noooo  
>  That was so embarrassing why would u do that
> 
>  **Won (not me):**  
>  It wasn't that embarrassing  
>  I thought it was kind of cute
> 
>  **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Nooooo (//ಥ//_//ಥ//)

**Won (not me):**  
Hey, are you busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh won hi  
No i’m not busy  
Whats up?

 **Won (not me):**  
Just wanted to ask you how your party went

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh that  
It was ok i guess  
Little leo came nd he kinda stole the show

 **Won (not me):**  
Little… Leo?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yea  
You know leonardo dicaprio?

 **Won (not me):**  
I’m antisocial, Wonho, not a hermit

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats wonho hyung to u  
Anwyay theres this kid that looks jst like him  
Hes not an ulzzang but jeon wonwoo brought him along

 **Won (not me):**  
Okay, I don’t know who that is

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hes an ulzzang  
He took a selca with little leo nd the kid blew up  
Kids real shy so he doesnt show up much  
He showed up last night

 **Won (not me):**  
Oh  
Sorry, I guess

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nah i dont mind much  
I actually felt bad for him they were circlng him like vultures

 **Won (not me):**  
Oh, sorry to Little Leo then

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Kid probly wont show up to the next one  
Anyway forget abt the party it was boring  
I was alone (´ω｀。)

 **Won (not me):**  
You don't have any ulzzang friends?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
They didnt show up  
Jonghyun is in japan himchan hyung was with his little bro at home  
My best friends arent ulzzangs anyway

 **Won (not me):**  
Tell me about them  
If you want

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U actually wanna know?

 **Won (not me):**  
Yeah I do  
You don't have to tell me if you don't want to

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i do  
But like  
U actually wanna hear me go on nd on abt my friends?

 **Won (not me):**  
Yeah I like reading your texts  
Is that weird?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
No no  
It's  
Nice  
U wanna listen  
Im kinda used 2 hearing i blab abt my stuff too much

 **Won (not me):**  
Yes, Wonho, I want to listen  
What kind of friend would tell you you blab too much anyway?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Welll hes not my friend

 **Won (not me):**  
Ah  
Yeonjae?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
But hes right i do go on and on

 **Won (not me):**  
Well I want to hear it  
So go on

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok (❁´◡`❁)  
My best friend is hyunwoo and we met at the dance studio  
Do u know i dance?

 **Won (not me):**  
Well I do now  
And you'll have to tell me about that too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Right i guess hyunwoo is kind of like u  
Like he doesnt like parties and hes really quiet  
I met jooheon thru him they used to perform together  
Jooheonnie is a dongsaeng he raps  
But changkyun is my fav dongsaeng  
Cute little weirdo  
Hes a uni freshman

 **Won (not me):**  
Oh he's pretty young

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Around ur age maybe??

 **Won (not me):**  
Wonho I told you, I'm 25

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And i told u i dont believe u  
Won its cool i wont make u call me hyung

 **Won (not me):**  
Why would I, when you're my dongsaeng?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won

 **Won (not me):**  
Wonho?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre impossible

 **Won (not me):**  
I've been told that before

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
By who  
Tell me  
I wanna know abt your friends too

 **Won (not me):**  
I have no friends  
I am a recluse

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Come on won dont be like that  
Just tell me abt ur friends  
U have atleast 1

 **Won (not me):**  
Nope, not even one

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What am i then??

 **Won (not me):**  
A semi-celebrity I'm stalking

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
As if  
U didnt even know i dance

 **Won (not me):**  
Or maybe I did and was just pretending I didn't

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won

 **Won (not me):**  
Okay okay  
I have people I'm friendly with, but only two close friends

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats good  
Spill

 **Won (not me):**  
I'm getting there Wonho, have patience  
Minhyuk is a pest I met in high school  
Kihyun is a bigger pest I met through Minhyuk

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Im gonna need u to be totally honest with me a sec  
Youre not a highschool kid are u

 **Won (not me):**  
Jesus of course not  
I am definitely not a high-schooler

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok thank god  
Im gonna believe u bc ive never seen a highschool boy text as neat as u

 **Won (not me):**  
Well I texted like this even in high school so don't base it on that  
Wait, why did I say that?  
Bottom line: not in high school

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok  
Continue abt your friends

 **Won (not me):**  
Nothing more to say  
Ah they're the only ones I've told about texting you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Omg  
Did u tell them exactly how it started

 **Won (not me):**  
Of course

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Omg won noooo  
That was so embarrassing why would u do that

 **Won (not me):**  
It wasn't that embarrassing  
I thought it was kind of cute

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nooooo (//ಥ//_//ಥ//)

 **Won (not me):**  
Well if it makes you feel any better Kihyun doesn't believe you're you  
He thinks I'm being catfished

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why would i start by swearing at u tho

 **Won (not me):**  
Yeah it makes no sense  
I think he's just envious because you're a good-looking guy and you're texting me  
Poor hamster hasn't had a guy in ages

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Guy?

 **Won (not me):**  
Yeah  
Oh I don't think I was supposed to tell you that

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its cool not like im judging anyway (◕◡◕✿)  
But i wont tell a soul

 **Won (not me):**  
Thanks, not-Shin Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats not-shin wonho hyung to u  
Tell kihyun this is a present from me to him  


 **Won (not me):**  
Wow  
Hamster gets a selca and I don't?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
  
That ones for u then (◕◡◕✿)

 **Won (not me):**  
There we go  
Okay I have to go now, I have to get ready for class

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok  
Well talk later won (❁´◡`❁)

 **Won (not me):**  
Sure

Rename **Won (not me)** as **Won (my friend)**?    [Yes]   [No]

\--★--

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok make sure you're at the studio by 4 tomorrow

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Sorry for the late reply  
Ill be there (◕◡◕✿)

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok  
You busy?

 **Hoseokkie:**  
No no  
Won was telling me abt some stuff in his classes nd i forgot to check my other texts  
Did i tell u he does both chinese nd korean lit??

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
You did  
Hoseok

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah?

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Does Yeonjae know about this Won guy?

 **Hoseokkie:**  
I didnt bother telling him  
He says i talk too much abt my friends anwyay

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Yeah but you text this guy a lot  
You don't even know him

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo me and won are just friends  
And i know won weve been talking for almost 2 weeks now

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
But you don't really know him  
Not in person  
I worry

 **Hoseokkie:**  
You dont have to (◕◡◕✿)  
Hes not one of those stalkers  
I told u i texted him first

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Still  
Also what if Yeonjae gets the wrong idea?

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Theres no wrong idea to get  
Won is my friend thats all

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok ok  
But be careful Hoseok ok?

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Okay (❁´◡`❁)  
Love u hyunwoo (❁´◡`❁)

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
♥


	5. The standing thing and the blessed meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  It took u 6 minutes for 1 selca???  
>  Youre not even ugly why would u need 6 minutes
> 
> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Wow thanks, I guess  
>  I don’t share selcas if I’m not satisfied
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  And it took u 6 minutes to be satisfied  
>  I see
> 
> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Wonho

**Dad Bear:**  
Hey  
Could you do me a favor?

**Kyunnie:**  
Yell 2 me dad

**Dad Bear:**  
Changkyun this is serious

**Kyunnie:**  
Ok then talk 2 me @ a normal volume

**Dad Bear:**  
Why do I try  
What do you know about hoseok’s text friend?

**Kyunnie:**  
That won dude?  
Just the stuff hyung tells me  
Why?

**Dad Bear:**  
I don't know I'm not sure I trust this guy  
Who is he anyway?  
And hoseok shares pics and selcas with him all the time

**Kyunnie:**  
He does that wih th whole world hyung  
But i get what youre getting at

**Dad Bear:**  
I asked hoseok about it yesterday  
But i could tell he was getting pissed so i let it go

**Kyunnie:**  
So u need me 2 wheedle the info  
Got it  


**Dad Bear:**  
Not wheedle  
Just find some stuff out  
For my own peace of mind

**Kyunnie:**  
Yes dad  
Or is it now yes boss???

**Dad Bear:**  
Changkyun

**Kyunnie:**  
Yes boss it is  
Ok boss im on this

**Dad Bear:**  
Thanks kyun  
I guess

**Kyunnie:**  


\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Hey u busy?

**Won (my friend):**  
Not really  
What's up?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing jst bored at home  


**Won (my friend):**  
Wow  
Four selcas worth of bored, I see

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Totally  
Hbu?

**Won (my friend):**  
I'm home too  
I was reviewing study notes  
Now I'm horizontal on the sofa and suffering less

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol  
Send me a selca

**Won (my friend):**  
All of a sudden?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What all of a sudden  
I send u selcas all the time  
Remember that whole equal standing or whtver?

**Won (my friend):**  
You remember that?  
Haha I was hoping that wouldn't come up again

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well its up  
The standing thing  
I mean the uneven footing thing fuck

**Won (my friend):**  
Don't worry Wonho, I know what you mean

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats wonho h y u n g

**Won (my friend):**  
Wonho please  
I'm 25

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah right  
^ that was sarcasm

**Won (my friend):**  
Thanks for pointing that out  
I really couldn't tell

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
…  
Was that sarcasm too

**Won (my friend):**  
Yeah it was  
Doesn't really communicate through text, does it?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats why u gotta label it won  
But n o  
Dont change the subject  
Selca  
Now

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay okay  
But I'm not getting up for this

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U say that to your girlfriend too?

**Won (my friend):**  
Oh my god  
No I don't say that to my girlfriend  
I don't have one, in any case

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Aww do u want one  
I could help set u up i know lots of nice girls

**Won (my friend):**  
Setting up a girl with a guy you've never met and who communicates exclusively through text?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
When u put it like that

**Won (my friend):**  
Thanks but no thanks  
Not looking for a girlfriend anyway

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well if u need one your hyung will help u out

**Won (my friend):**  
Again, not my hyung  
Now do you want a selca or not?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right ill give u some time  
Won  
Won bro its been 6 minutes

**Won (my friend):**  
  
Happy?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
It took u 6 minutes for 1 selca???  
Youre not even ugly why would u need 6 minutes

**Won (my friend):**  
Wow thanks, I guess  
I don’t share selcas if I’m not satisfied

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And it took u 6 minutes to be satisfied  
I see

**Won (my friend):**  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok ok ill stop  
No but seriously  
6 minutes??? Just take a pic nd send it u dnt need to check your angles or whatevr

**Won (my friend):**  
I wasn’t checking my angles  
I was just making sure I looked presentable

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Presentable????  
Why lol im not ur mom or teacher or smthng

**Won (my friend):**  
No, but I still need to make an impression  
And what are you saying, the selcas you send me, you just snap one and that’s it?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i take a few  
But not for 6 minutes!!

**Won (my friend):**  
Well excuse me for trying to take a good selca

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok ok i take it back  
Great selca won  
U look great

**Won (my friend):**  
Wow. How genuine.

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No serious!!!  
You look good  
Like a sofa model

**Won (my friend):**  
Sofa model  
Sounds good, I’ll take it  
25% of my life is spent on the sofa anyway

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nd the other 75%?

**Won (my friend):**  
15% doing other shit  
60% with the love of my life, my bed

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
But won isnt that 60% just 6 minutes for u?

**Won (my friend):**  
Wonho  
I swear to god

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok that was the last one i swear  
I have to go now sorry

**Won (my friend):**  
It’s okay, I should probably get back to my notes too  
Heading to the studio?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yup  
The crew is learning a new routine

**Won (my friend):**  
You got contacted for another performance?  
Congratulations

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thanks (❁´◡`❁)  
Well talk later won (❁´◡`❁)

**Won (my friend):**  
Sure

\--★--

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Hyung  
U busy?

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Not for u  
Whats up changkyunnie?

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Just wanted to know what’s up with ya  
How’s mr. currency?

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Lol  
You mean won? Hes good

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
You find out any more about him?

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
He still says hes my hyung but im not falling for that!  
But i managed to get a selca from him (◕ᴗ◕✿)  


**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
He’s on a sofa

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Yup  
Cute aint he

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Yeah i guess  
I think i’ve seen him before

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Seriously??

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Yeah  


**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
C h a ng k y u n  
How dare u

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
It’s a 75% match hyung  
Siblings: confirmed

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
I cant believe u sent me a meme

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
It’s the blessed meme, hyung  


**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
1 more nd i block u

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Okay that was the last one  
You really dont know anymore about him?

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
No hes pretty private  
He doesnt even look at my sns posts, u know??  
He says he feels weird abt it

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
You want me to ask jooheon hyung if he knows him?  
Jooheon hyung knows jackson hyung  
Jackson hyung knows everyone

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
No no  
Thatd be weird and not rly fair 2 him  
Its like snooping in his stuff

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Okay if you insist  
But the offer stands

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Yeah im sure  
Now i gotta get back to practice

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Okay hyung, we’ll talk later

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Yeah  
And kyun

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Yeah?

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Tell hyunwoo im fine  
He doesnt need to send u to try and get info abt won or whatevr

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Hyung

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
See you later (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched up pepe the frog for you people be grateful


	6. Super stat study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won (my friend):**  
>  I’m telling you, Wonho  
>  Wait one sec  
>  Adhfhf  
> 
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Won?  
>  U okay?
> 
>  **Won (my friend):**  
>  Yeah sorry  
>  Minhyuk just kicked me  
>  He wants to know why I’m slacking off instead of helping him  
>  Except I have no idea how I would help him anyway?  
> 

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Guys  
Guys gyus guys  
U have to come to my room tnihgt  
I hava stat quiz tomorrow and i dnt knw anythign

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk  
You are aware neither Kihyun nor I have ever taken a statistics course in our lives

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Pls guys it doesnt matter  
I jsyt need soemone wit me so i dont die  
Plese its not like u guys have anythng to do anwyay

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wow  
That’s supposed to convince us

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ki pleeeeaaaaaaase

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh my god i could hear that in my brain  
It was hell

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ki  
Ki  
Ki  
Kihyunnnnnnie  
Kihyuuuuunnnnn

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay okay i’ll be there just  
Stop

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Wonwon?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
No  
I have a date with my bed, kindly screw off

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonwon ಠ_ಥ  
After everythig i did fr u

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Name one

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
That time u got super fcking drunk  
And embarassed urself

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Okay you can stop  
I’ll be there

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
You guys r the best freidns in the wrold ( *ˊᵕˋ)

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yeah sure

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Actually I’m glad I got you both here  
I need some help

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
If it’s for your stupid magazine may god help you Yoo Kihyun

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Guys please  
My boss is on my ass for an article on the local music scene  
You guys know people right?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why you?  
Aren’t you the photographer?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I’m the youngest person in the office  
My boss thinks I’m up to date with trends

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
If only he knew

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Why dont u ask yoongi for hlp ki?  
Hes a rapper isnt he??

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Because Yoongi said he would  
And I quote  
Rip my spleen out through my asshole if I asked for help with the magazine again

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Eloquent guy  
I can see why he writes lyrics

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Just ask some people, okay?  
This is important

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ok ki ( *ˊᵕˋ)  
Since ur helping me out  
Bc were friedns  
Right won wonnie???  
Wonwonnie??????

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes  
Right, Minhyuk

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
( *ˊᵕˋ)

\--★--

 **Won (my friend):**  
Save me I’m so bored

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol whats going on?

 **Won (my friend):**  
I’m at Minhyuk’s  
He likes company while he studies so I’m just sitting here while he screams about statistics

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Just the 2 of you?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Kihyun’s here too  
Not like the hamster’s any help though

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its better than suffering alone tho

 **Won (my friend):**  
True  
What are you doing this beautiful Wednesday night?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im supposed to be cooking  
Rn im hiding in my room  
The kids came over

 **Won (my friend):**  
The kids?  
Actual children or…?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Joo and kyun  
Its my turn to make dinner  
I cant

 **Won (my friend):**  
Not much of a chef?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Instant ramen is my best friend

 **Won (my friend):**  
Ah I understand  
I’m so bad I can’t even make that right

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hahahahahah  
No  
No one can ruin ramen

 **Won (my friend):**  
The only reason you think that is because you’ve been spared from my cooking  
The cheap delivery place nearby has my order memorized

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
That must cost a lot  
Esp for a 1st year like you

 **Won (my friend):**  
Still going on with that?  
I told you I’m 25

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yes im going on with that bc its the truth!!  
Just tell me won  
I wont make you call me hyung

 **Won (my friend):**  
I’m telling you, Wonho  
Wait one sec  
Adhfhf

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won?  
U okay?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Yeah sorry  
Minhyuk just kicked me  
He wants to know why I’m slacking off instead of helping him  
Except I have no idea how I would help him anyway?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol tell him i said sorry  
I am stealing his friend’s helpfulness

 **Won (my friend):**  
Nothing to steal  
Okay that was a mistake

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What happened now?

 **Won (my friend):**  
He is shaking me  
One sec fleeing

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You cant leave me hanging won  
Whats going on???

 **Won (my friend):**  
I had to run away  
He was trying to read over my shoulder after I told him I was texting you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ah  
Flattering (〃 ω 〃)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Have I told you about Minhyuk?  
He's like a puppy jacked up on caffeine and sugar  
Way too much energy

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
U said he was a living ad for happy pills

 **Won (my friend):**  
Exactly  
It's impossible to control him when he's hyper  
He's hyper now

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Really likes stat huh

 **Won (my friend):**  
Really likes you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wow  
Omg really? (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Won (my friend):**  
Yes  
You shouldn't be surprised you have admirers

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Won stop (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Tell me about minhyuk

 **Won (my friend):**  
He's kind of an ulzzang too, I guess  
He's not that popular yet  
Because he hasn't been doing it long

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wait whats his full name?  
Maybe i know him

 **Won (my friend):**  
Doubt it  
Lee Minhyuk

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
The athlete??  
Hes damn popular  
And super fucking hot  
Id let him javelin me any day  
Yknow except not bc yeonjae

 **Won (my friend):**  
I know  
And not the athlete, just the same name  
Minhyuk is good at archery though

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Cute (´∀｀)

 **Won (my friend):**  
What, that he's good with arrows?  
It is pretty cool

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No u keep talking him up  
Like ur trying to sell me on him

 **Won (my friend):**  
Maybe I am

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well im sold i want to see him  
Ask for a selca

 **Won (my friend):**  
Alright hold on  
He shrieked and ran into the bathroom to do his makeup

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im waiting (◕◡◕✿)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Kihyun says hello  
And something else I'm not typing here

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol  
Still thinks im catfishing u?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Yup  
I told him you weren't but he's suspicious like that

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its ok i dont mind  
Im not sure id believe me either (´∀｀)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh I just remembered  
You said your friend Jooheon raps, right?  
Is he in the Seoul music scene?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah hes underground  
Why?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Hamster needs an article for the magazine he works at  
Could you ask Jooheon if he'd mind writing something?  
It doesn't have to be long or that high class  
It's a shitty magazine anyway

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure  
But tell kihyun that fake wonho said no

 **Won (my friend):**  
Of course  
Thanks, I'll send you the link with all the details later  
Ah Minhyuk’s back

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Selca time

 **Won (my friend):**  
Be warned this will take a while

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Longer than 6 minutes??  
Takes longer to satisfy minhyuk i see

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok ok no more  
Waiting patiently  
And still waiting  
You guys didnt fall asleep did u?

 **Won (my friend):**  
  
Hllo

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey minhyuk  
Nice hair（＾ω＾）

 **Won (my friend):**  
Omg thnx ･:*:･(*/////∇/////*)･:*:･

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
  
A good selca deserves 1 back  
Good luck on the quiz!!!

 **Won (my friend):**  
Asfghdghakl  
Aaaaaah thanku omghg!!  
Okay what did you do to him?  
He screamed my ear off  
Oh I've scrolled up

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hes cute!!  
Cute people always clump together

 **Won (my friend):**  
Really?  
All your friends are as good-looking as you?  
Seems unlikely to me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not as much (◕◡◕✿)  
But yeah we couldve been an idol grp (◕◡◕✿)  
Oh fuck  
Caught

 **Won (my friend):**  
Go cook for your kids Wonho  
I now have a high Minhyuk to deal with

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ahaha sorry  
Ok well talk to u later (❁´◡`❁)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Sure


	7. Some people are assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ImChangChang:**  
>  I cant really say about that won guy  
>  But could he be worse than yeonjae  
>  No
> 
>  **MC Honey Hyung:**  
>  He cuold be a serial killer
> 
>  **ImChangChang:**  
>  So no he couldn't be worse than yeonjae  
>  Plus ive seen his face  
>  He's not ugly
> 
>  **MC Honey Hyung:**  
>  So he a cute serial killer

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Hey  
Hows ur article goin?

 **ImChangChang:**  
Oh hey hyung  
Going pretty good so far  
Thanks for the link btw

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
No prblem  
I know u wanna byy a new sound system  
& i dont really need the cash right now

 **ImChangChang:**  
Still  
How did u find this magazine anyway

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Told u hoseok hyung gave me d link  
His freind gace him d link

 **ImChangChang:**  
His friend  
His text friend won?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Yeah  
I ws thinkign about that guy  
U dont think he likes hoseok hyung di u?

 **ImChangChang:**  
Why do you think that?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
I dunno  
Just d stuff hoseok hyung says about him  
& he dont like yeonjae hyung

 **ImChangChang:**  
Surprise surprise

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
I know how u feel about yeonjae hyung

 **ImChangChang:**  
You mean how he's the biggest living shitstain on earth?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Language kyun  
But think about it  
He dont like hoseok hyugns bf  
He texts him lik all d time

 **ImChangChang:**  
So?  
We text all the time too hyung  
Am i in love with you?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Maybe

**ImChangChang:**   


**MC Honey Hyung:**  
What?/ i dont know  
U mifht be

 **ImChangChang:**  
Just bc i like guys? I like e v er y guy?  


 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
U think im just every guy???  
Wow  
R ude

 **ImChangChang:**  
No you're my lovely hyung  
I cant really say about that won guy  
But could he be worse than yeonjae  
No

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
He cuold be a serial killer

 **ImChangChang:**  
So no he couldn't be worse than yeonjae  
Plus ive seen his face  
He's not ugly

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
So he a cute serial killer

 **ImChangChang:**  
Hyunwoo hyung is worried about him too  
I think we can let hoseok hyung handle it  
Plus it's not like anything serious comes out of texting

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
I guess  
But if aynone gets murdered its not on me

 **ImChangChang:**  
If anyone gets murdered its yeonjae  
And i’m confessing right now  
I’ll do it  
Oh hey maybe we can get won to do it

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Changkyun

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey won  
You busy?

 **Won (my friend):**  
No just at home

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh cool me too  
Jst really bored

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wow really?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What i cant be bored??

 **Won (my friend):**  
No, not that  
It's just  
It's Saturday night  
I thought you would have plans

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I did  
Yeonjae canceled like 10 min ago

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh that sucks  
Something urgent come up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess  
He didnt really say  
He was supposed to pick me up at 8

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wonho  
It's 8:30

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yea i can see that won

 **Won (my friend):**  
Just  
He only canceled 10 minutes ago

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah he forgot to call  
Its fine  
Hes really forgetful sometimes its okay

 **Won (my friend):**  
You're making this sound like a common occurrence  
This happens often?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not often  
This is the first time he forgot this week

 **Won (my friend):**  
This week?  
You waited 20 minutes  
And only when you called did he cancel  
I would've roasted this person alive

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won i said its okay  
He sounded really sorry  
It happens

 **Won (my friend):**  
You  
Are a very forgiving person, Shin Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You say it like its bad

 **Won (my friend):**  
It could be  
It lets manipulative people take advantage of you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Watch it  
Thats my boyfriend youre talking about

 **Won (my friend):**  
I'm sorry  
I don't know him, so I shouldn't judge

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
But

 **Won (my friend):**  
But?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You have a but  
I can tell so spit it out

 **Won (my friend):**  
You really want me to?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah

 **Won (my friend):**  
Okay  
Your boyfriend sounds like an asshole

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So much for not judging  
You dont even know him

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh come on  
The day you texted me after my quiz  
You told me yourself he checks out other guys in front of you  
And he does it a lot  
And now I hear he stands you up too?  
What am I supposed to think?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
How about that its none of your fucking business

 **Won (my friend):**  
I'm your friend, right?  
I'm just concerned for you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Friend?  
You dont know me  
Or yeonjae  
So how about you shut the fuck up

 **Won (my friend):**  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to upset you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
But you did mean to talk shit about my boyfriend  
Yeah thats what i thought  
Well im not that forgiving

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wonho  
I'm sorry

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Dont text me again

\--★--

 **Satan:**  
Hey  
Who the hell did you ask to write for the magazine?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
A friend of someone I know  
Why?

 **Satan:**  
I read their article  
Very  
Interesting

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
That's good  
Isn't it?

 **Satan:**  
Well my boss rejected it  
But i definitely liked it  
Would it be weird if I emailed back and told him that?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I don't know  
Go ahead

 **Satan:**  
It seems kind of weird  
Maybe you could just tell him

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Why are you so nervous?  
You, the living embodiment of Satan?

 **Satan:**  
I'm not nervous  
I just don't want to seem unprofessional  
Just do it frog

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
That attitude will get you nowhere  
In any case, I can't  
I'm no longer on good terms with the person in-between

 **Satan:**  
But you were good enough to give the friend the link

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I was  
He said I shouldn't text him so

 **Satan:**  
Wait  
Your catfish buddy?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Wonho, yes

 **Satan:**  
What did you do to piss him off?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I don't need to tell you that  
The bottom line is we aren't texting anymore

 **Satan:**  
Wait the catfisher is the one who broke it off?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
For the last time  
He is not a catfisher  
Was not, I guess

 **Satan:**  
Is this why you didn't go out with me and minhyuk yesterday?  
Because of this guy?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I didn't go because you guys are annoying  
That's it

 **Satan:**  
You're legit pining over this fake shin wonho  
I cannot

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
First, I am not pining  
Second, he is not a fake Shin Wonho  
Third, you cannot tell Minhyuk  
He'll be really upset

 **Satan:**  
You cannot be serious  
Hyungwon

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun

 **Satan:**  
Okay okay I won't tell him

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Thank you

 **Satan:**  
He'll ask you about him though  
What are you gonna say then?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I'll think something up  
Hey hamster

 **Satan:**  
Yeah?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Email the guy  
It's not that weird

 **Satan:**  
Okay I will  
Thanks frog

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Sure


	8. Agent Son to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  Hoseok seems pretty upset with himself
> 
> **Agent Lee:**  
>  Really?? He started talking to himself yet??
> 
> **Agent Son:**  
>  Yes
> 
> **Agent Lee:**  
>  Oh then hes prety upset yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Dad Bear~

**[The Headquarters]**

**MC Honey Hyung** has been added to the chat

**Dad Bear** has been added to the chat

**MC Honey Hyung** ’s nickname has been set to: **Agent Lee**

**Dad Bear** 's nickname has been set to: **Agent Son**

**Agent Im:**  
Hyungs

**Agent Lee:**  
Kyun??  
What is this group??

**Agent Son:**  
Hold on  
How long have i been in this group

**Agent Im:**  
I made this group 6 min ago  
Don't worry hyunwoo hyung u ain't that old

**Agent Lee:**  
The headquartrrs?  
Wat is this grp about???

**Agent Im:**  
Hoseok hyung  
I’m worried

**Agent Lee:**  
U mean bcz hes been acting weird??

**Agent Im:**  
Yea  
It's not like him  
I dnt like it

**Agent Lee:**  
Is true  
Idk what happend but hes really angry wit his phone

**Agent Im:**  
His phone?

**Agent Lee:**  
Yeah we had breakfast at that cafe he likes yesterday  
In the middle he glared at his phone  
Like a real big glare  
I ws legit scared itd catch fire

**Agent Im:**  
That's  
Weird  
But you're right i think I've seen it too

**Agent Lee:**  
Hyunwoo hyung  
Ure being quiet

**Agent Son:**  
Actually i agree with you guys  
Hoseok has been down recently  
Hes upset

**Agent Im:**  
It's him  
I know it is its that asshole  
One day istg

**Agent Lee:**  
Wat yeonjae hyung??

**Agent Im:**  
Who else?  
He's gone too far this time  
I'll fcking murder him

**Agent Son:**  
Hmm  
I don't think it's yeonjae

**Agent Lee:**  
Oo u know something hyung??

**Agent Son:**  
I brought up yeonjae today  
Hoseok seemed ok  
So i dont think its about him

**Agent Im:**  
Okay fine  
Maybe its not yeonjae  
T h i s time

**Agent Lee:**  
Then?  
Its not 1 of us is it??

**Agent Im:**  
No way  
We’d know if we fucked up that bad

**Agent Lee:**  
Then wjo else??  
Hoseok hyungs been down for lkie 3 days  
I kno he goes 2 practice all d time so its not 1 of d dancer hyungs  
Hyung avoids ppl hes mad at

**Agent Son:**  
Has hoseok talked about his text friend for the last couple of days with you guys

**Agent Im:**  
Nope  
Why?

**Agent Son:**  
Me neither  
I think its about this won guy

**Agent Im:**  
  
I trusted him!!  
I was all ready to root for him  
Now he pulls this shit i’m

**Agent Lee:**  
What shit?

**Agent Im:**  
I don't know  
But he upset hyung a lot  
Fuck  
And he was cute too  
I'm disappoint

**Agent Son:**  
Hoseok seems pretty upset with himself

**Agent Lee:**  
Really?? He started talking to himself yet??

**Agent Son:**  
Yes

**Agent Lee:**  
Oh then hes prety upset yup

**Agent Im:**  
We gotta do something  
Should i find out about this won dude?

**Agent Son:**  
No need  
Ill talk with hoseok  
Dont dig up on won itll upset hoseok even more

**Agent Im:**  
If you say so

**Agent Son:**  
I do  
Ill take care of it

**Agent Lee:**  
Thas our hyung!!!

\--★--

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseokkie  
Are you busy

**Hoseokkie:**  
Nop just at home  
You need anything?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Just wanted to talk to you  
Youve been kind of down

**Hoseokkie:**  
Oh im fine  
Its okay dnt worry （＾ω＾）

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Did something happen

**Hoseokkie:**  
Nothing

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Nothing happened with your text friend

**Hoseokkie:**  
I dont have a text friend  
Not anymore anwyay

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
So something did happen

**Hoseokkie:**  
This guy  
He doesnt even know me  
Or yeonjae  
Sprouting bullshit abt my boyfriend

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
He said something bad about yeonjae

**Hoseokkie:**  
He said he was an asshole  
Said he wuoldnt judge  
And then said my boyfreind who hes nevr met ks an asshole

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Take a sec  
Calm down  
Why does he think yeonjaes an asshole

**Hoseokkie:**  
I dnt know  
It was on saturday aftr yeonjae canceled our date

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
So u do know  
Dont you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Maybe  
Stil he shouldnt have said that  
He doesnt know yeonjae at all

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
How did you first text this guy

**Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo pls dont remind me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Im just saying  
You can see why hed not have the best impression

**Hoseokkie:**  
I guess

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
When was the last time won texted you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Saturday night  
I told him not to text me so

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Maybe you should text him  
I think youll feel better

**Hoseokkie:**  
I thought you didnt like me texting him??

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Maybe i dont trust him totally  
But you like him  
Hes your friend

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay  
Ill think abt it  
Thanks hyunwoo  
ily ♡♡

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
You too

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Hllo guys  


**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Why minhyuk

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Please i need to let poeple see my face  
I cant live withuot sendning selcas

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
That’s what your boyfriend is for

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Mark is failng calc he needs to pass thsi mid  
He says im distracting him  
Whihc, u know, is prtty sweet  
But fucking sucks gdi

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Isn't this why you started posting photos online?  
You actually have people following you for your selcas  
Share with them

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I alrdy uploaded one today  
No one lieks me enough to want to see me tiwce a day

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Well  
That sounds accurate

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonnnnnie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Have u been busy nowadyas??  
With wonho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Not any more than usual

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
You still seriously think that guy was shin wonho?  
Seriously?  
He was a fake, guys

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ofc not he sent selcas!!  
Ones ive nver seen befrore

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Still jealous I see, Kihyun  
When was the last time a good-looking guy willingly talked to you?  
Any time in the last two years?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Fuck off  
I get lots of interest from hot guys

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Your Yoo Seung Ho poster doesn't count

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay i am talking about real regular guys  
And leave seung ho out of this

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Awww  
Its sweet how kihyun loves yoo seung ho  
And kind of creepy

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Ah yes true love  
Kihyun and his Yoo Seung Ho poster

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Better than you and your fake shin wonho

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
He is not a fake  
And he's just a friend

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Suuuuure  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What is that supposed to mean?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
You kno  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Send that emoticon one more time Lee Minhyuk  
Just try it

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Sure deny it all u like  
But i know  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Blocked.  
Goodbye.

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Oh wonwonnie  
Wonnie  
Wonnnnnniiiiiieeeee???  
That fcuking bithc he did it

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
He did warn you

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Stil  
Hey ki why did u say taht guy WAS a fake??

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Sorry minhyuk gotta go  
Boss calls

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ki  
Ki? Ki??  
Wtf yall abandnoned me  
I miss mark ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Son:**  
Ok i talked to hoseok  
He was mad at won but hell talk to him

**Agent Im:**  
What did won do?

**Agent Son:**  
Said yeonjae was an asshole

**Agent Im:**  
  
I SHIP


	9. Rate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Im:**  
>  But like how did he convince other people to drink it too?  
>  Who would drink some mysterious white stuff they knew came out of an animal??
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  Dunno  
>  I would
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  I would too tbh
> 
>  **Agent Son:**  
>  Oh my god i miss hoseok

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Im:**  
You know hyungs  
I was thinking

 **Agent Lee:**  
Dangerous

 **Agent Im:**  
Who invented milk?

 **Agent Lee:**  
I dont think you invent milk  
I think u just discovrr it

 **Agent Im:**  
Right  
Who discovered it??  
Like who thought  
Let me squeeze this cow boob and drink the white stuff that comes out  
A nasty freak that's who

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hmm  
I think it ws discovered by accidnt

 **Agent Im:**  
Accident?  
How

 **Agent Lee:**  
I think mabye some kids wre playign with a cow  
1 of them squeezed the cow boob  
Some milk got in his or some other kids mouth  
And tgey realized it wasnt too bad

 **Agent Im:**  
Possible  
But like how did he convince other people to drink it too?  
Who would drink some mysterious white stuff they knew came out of an animal??

 **Agent Lee:**  
Dunno  
I would

 **Agent Im:**  
I would too tbh

 **Agent Son:**  
Oh my god i miss hoseok

 **Agent Lee:**  
Oh hyung ure up  
Whats the update on hoseok hyung anyway?

 **Agent Son:**  
Hes thinking about talking to won  
I think hell do it soon

 **Agent Im:**  
Awesome  
I'm on this ship 147%

 **Agent Lee:**  
Kyun  
You dont evn know this dude

 **Agent Im:**  
I know he's better than yeonjae

 **Agent Lee:**  
He could be part of the mafia

 **Agent Im:**  
Still better than yeonjae

 **Agent Lee:**  
He cuold be a graverobbing voodoo witch

 **Agent Im:**  
Still better  
He could do voodoo shit on yeonjae, which would make him the best

 **Agent Son:**  
Oh wow i really miss hoseok

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
  
Hllo my bestest friends

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
3.5/10

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
The disrespect

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Aww Minhyuk I'm kidding  
You're an 8 even on your worst days

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonwonnie ☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*(´∀｀)*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆  
I'm ☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*(´∀｀)*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆  
I lov u  t          h          i        s  much

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Get a room

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Green isn't your colour, Kihyun

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Awwww ki is jealous  
Its ok bb i lov u too

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yuck  
I'm only here because i need you guys for something  
  
How do i look?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Kihyun  
Are you wearing makeup?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Will you answer the question or not?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ki u look fcking hot  
If i hadnt seen mark id totaly do u

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
What do you mean? I'm not doable?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
No lik after seeing him every1 else is just ok  
(〃‿〃✿)

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
But i look good right?  
At least a 7?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why, Kihyun?  
Why are you asking us to rate your selca?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Are u gnna send it to soemone?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Don't be ridiculous  
Where would his Yoo Seung Ho poster get a phone from?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay first, go fuck yourself  
I am not sending it to anyone  
I just want to know

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Well u look great!!  
（≧∇≦）ъ

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Hyungwon?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
6.5/10

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
You little shit  
Is it so hard to say i look good?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Fine  
7/10

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Good enough  
Or is this angle better?  


**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why choose?  
I'm sure your sugar daddy will appreciate both

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I told you  
I'm not sending these to anyone

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Sure Kihyun  
Minhyuk, want to use your favorite emoticon?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
With pleasure  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Fuck you all, I'm out

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes Kihyun, I'm sure your sugar daddy is missing you

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Why am i even friends with you

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You really didnt text me again

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wow  
This is unexpected

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
After i told u not to text me  
You actually didnt

 **Won (my friend):**  
Yeah  
I could tell you were angry with me  
I didn’t want to aggravate you any more  
You told me not to text you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Still  
If i told u to jump off a cliff would u do that too??

 **Won (my friend):**  
Are you comparing not texting you to throwing myself off a cliff?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Some people might

 **Won (my friend):**  
Some people, in this case, meaning you  
Hey I really am sorry  
You were right, I don’t know Yeonjae at all  
I shouldn’t say that kind of thing about someone I don’t know

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its okay  
I shouldnt have snapped at u either  
Just dont do that again okay?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Of course  
From now on all bitchy comments will go in my diary

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won

 **Won (my friend):**  
Okay I won’t do it again  
Promise

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ill hold u to that  
So  
Howve you been?

 **Won (my friend):**  
In misery

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im serious 

 **Won (my friend):**  
So am I  
Minhyuk is sad over his relationship  
A miserable Minhyuk is like a black hole for joy

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What happened?

 **Won (my friend):**  
His boyfriend is staying away from him so he can study  
It was alright at the beginning  
But today Minhyuk called me six times because he needed attention  
I never knew his boyfriend was that attention-giving anyway

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
His boyfriend??  
Minhyuk is dating a guy??

 **Won (my friend):**  
Yes  
He talks about it on his blog all the time

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh wow  
You never told me that

 **Won (my friend):**  
It never came up  
He doesn’t really care who knows

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So minhyuk has a boyfriend  
Kihyun is thirsty for a guy  
And u?

 **Won (my friend):**  
I am in a stable relationship with my bed  
Not interested in anyone else

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Cool  
Going steady

 **Won (my friend):**  
Very  
How about you? How’ve you been?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Doing okay  
Practicing hard

 **Won (my friend):**  
Right, for your crew’s performance  
It’s this Sunday, right?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
You remembered

 **Won (my friend):**  
I have a stellar memory  
Just like I remember your center was undecided  
Did someone get picked yet?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yup its hyunwoo  
Hes the best  
He’ll be the center in the point part and he gets a solo bit too

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh well congratulations to him  
I’m sure you’ll get center soon

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nah its okay  
Im sure id mess up anyway  
Its better if hyunwoo does it

 **Won (my friend):**  
Well I’m sure you would do fine

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i always mess up  
Id probably ruin it

 **Won (my friend):**  
Come on  
They wouldn’t let you stay in the crew if you made that many mistakes, would they?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess not

 **Won (my friend):**  
Exactly  
Don’t sell yourself short, otherwise you’ll start to believe it too  
Rule #1: confidence is key

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thanks won  
Rule no 1 of what tho?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Of everything  
I have class in a few minutes so I have to go  
We’ll talk later, is that okay?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yea yea its okay (❁´◡`❁)  
Have fun in class

 **Won (my friend):**  
I wish  
You’re sure you’re not mad at me?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No no!!  
Text me later (❁´◡`❁)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Sure


	10. You are the best so just shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  You act all mean nd stuff  
>  But ure a big softie and u know it
> 
> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Excuse you  
>  I am never soft
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  You should get that checked out thats not healthy
> 
> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Wonho

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Im:**  
Guess what i just heard  
That bastard won't be going to the hyungs’ performance

**Agent Lee:**  
Yeonjae hyung??

**Agent Im:**  
Who else  
Apprently he has ‘important stuff to do’  
Literally the most selfish pos in the world

**Agent Lee:**  
Mabye hes actually busy??

**Agent Im:**  
No he’s just a shithead  
He never treats hoseok hyung right  
Always canceling at the last moment  
Skipping events  
I just

**Agent Lee:**  
Ok i thouhgt this chat ws about hoseok hyungs bad mood  
What is it now bash on yeonjae space??

**[The Headquarters]** chat name has been set to **[Bash On Yeonjae Space]**

**Agent Im:**  
Not a bad idea hyung

**Agent Son:**  
Changkyun hoseok looks through my phone all the time  
Hell see this  
At least change it to the initials

**[Bash On Yeonjae Space]** chat name has been set to **[BOYS]**

**Agent Lee:**  
I cnt fucking beleive  
Its actually worse now

**Agent Im:**  
No more changing  
Don't want to corrupt the initial feelings  
The initial feelings of hate and disgust

**Agent Lee:**  
Thas kind f extreme

**Agent Son:**  
I agree with changkyun this time  
Yeonjae should go  
Especially because hoseok is getting the solo part this time

**Agent Lee:**  
Your ankle still not ok hyung? :/

**Agent Son:**  
Its fine  
But the solo has a lot of footwork  
I dont want to push it

**Agent Im:**  
Is hoseok hyung okay?  
He must be nervous

**Agent Son:**  
He is  
Thats why i wanted yeonjae there  
Hoseok should have his boyfriend to calm him down

**Agent Lee:**  
Does yeonjae kno hyung is getting solo??

**Agent Son:**  
Yeah

**Agent Lee:**  
Well fuck him  
Hyung has us

**Agent Im:**  
I don't know if i can make it

**Agent Lee:**  
Ure still sick?

**Agent Im:**  


**Agent Lee:**  
Is ok, ill scream 2x for the 2 of us

**Agent Im:**  
Hyung u the best  


\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
You awake?

**Won (my friend):**  
You caught me at just the right time  
I’m done with an essay, so I’m free  
What’s up

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing really  
Just taking a break  
Been practicing

**Won (my friend):**  
This late?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yup  
Proof shot  


**Won (my friend):**  
I believe you, don’t worry  
It’s really late though, you should go home

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I cant

**Won (my friend):**  
What do you mean?  
Did something happen?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I cant go home  
I need to practice

**Won (my friend):**  
It’s past midnight  
You should go home and get some rest  
And then afterwards you can practice again, okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i cant jst go home  
Hyunwoo got hurt

**Won (my friend):**  
Is it serious?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He says its fine but idk  
He’ll still be center but i have to take the solo  
And i need to practice i need to kill this

**Won (my friend):**  
So you’re freaking out because you got the solo part

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not freaking out  
I jst cant let my team down

**Won (my friend):**  
It’s 12:30 and you want to practice even longer  
When did you get to the studio today?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont know  
I had breakfast before i came tho

**Won (my friend):**  
You have been in there for probably more than 12 hours  
I think you can go home now

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
I still havent got the solo part down  
The performance is on sunday

**Won (my friend):**  
So you still have Saturday and Sunday morning  
Tiring yourself out won’t help anyone

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I keep messing up  
I dont know why hyunwoo wanted me to do this  
I cant

**Won (my friend):**  
Yes, you can  
It’s because you’re tired right now, that’s why you’re making mistakes  
You’ll have it down perfectly after you sleep for a while

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i just cant  
Im going to ruin the routine i know i will

**Won (my friend):**  
Don’t say that, you’re not ruining anything

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No he shouldnt have given it to me i cant do it  
I should quit

**Won (my friend):**  
No one is quitting  
And especially not you  
You are not going to ruin the routine  
Do you know how I know?  
Because you wouldn’t have gotten the solo if you were that much of a fuck-up  
How many people are in your crew?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nine

**Won (my friend):**  
And yet Hyunwoo wanted you to take the solo  
Do you know why?  
Because you are the best  
The best  
You deserve the solo, that’s why you’re getting it  
Understand?  
You’re not replying  
I won’t stop sending you texts until you reply  
Wonho?  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay  
I understand

**Won (my friend):**  
Good  
So stop freaking out and take a deep breath  
And then go home and sleep

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay i will  
Thanks won

**Won (my friend):**  
You’re welcome  
My fingers hurt, I have never typed so much at one go in my life

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
For me (◕◡◕✿)

**Won (my friend):**  
Yes  
So make sure you go home and rest  
Otherwise my sacrifice has been in vain

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol dnt worry i will  
I actually feel better now

**Won (my friend):**  
You just needed someone to speak frankly to you  
It happens with a lot of people  
You’re gonna do great

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thanks  
Youre great at peptalks

**Won (my friend):**  
Yeah maybe I should be a life-coach?  
Except most of my advice would be “just give up, dumbass.”

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Suuuure

**Won (my friend):**  
Four ‘u’s?  
And what’s that supposed to mean?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You act all mean nd stuff  
But ure a big softie and u know it

**Won (my friend):**  
Excuse you  
I am never soft

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You should get that checked out thats not healthy

**Won (my friend):**  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay okay i get what u meant  
But come on it was right there

**Won (my friend):**  
Alright fine  
I walked right into that one  
But I am not a softie

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure you aint  
Thats why u tried so hard to calm me down  
Bc youre a tough bitch

**Won (my friend):**  
You’re my friend  
Everyone would do that for a friend

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Still  
It feels nice  
You care

**Won (my friend):**  
See above  
Of course I care

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Thank you  
Im gonna shower nd go home now

**Won (my friend):**  
Great  
Are you alone at the studio?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
Everyone else went home

**Won (my friend):**  
Is your place far?  
It's really late, you sure you'll be okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im touched (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Its a 5 min walk ill be fine

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay  
Text me again if you need anything

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I will  
Good night  


**Won (my friend):**  
Glad to see you smiling  
Good night

\--★--

**ImChangChang:**  
Hey hyung

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Hey whats up???

**ImChangChang:**  
Have you seen the most beautiful sight in this universe?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Idk dnt think so

**ImChangChang:**  
  
Now you have

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
???????  
Whos dis

**ImChangChang:**  
Not the reaction i expected  
Whatever  
I'm floating right now you can't bring me down

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
I thought u wre sick??

**ImChangChang:**  
My illness has been cured my grades are perfect my skin is clear my crops are flourishing

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Go to sleep :|


	11. The show must go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Anyway  
>  Can you take a selca right now?  
>  I want to see how you've dressed up
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Didnt rly dress up but sure  
>  But im not sending it if u dont send one back
> 
> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Right now?
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Yea right now  
>  Youre not naked or smth are you?  
>  Bc if u are i am s o not sending anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 kudos? Seriously?  
> Thank you for all the support!

**Pest** :  
I cnt make it to ur show wonnie im sorry ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It's okay, I know you have to study  
It's not a big deal anyway

**Pest:**  
Stil (´＿｀。)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It's fine, seriously  
Study hard

**Pest:**  
(＾＾)ｂ

\--★--

**Satan:**  
Hey do you want me to go to your thing?  
I'll go if you say

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Did Minhyuk put you up to this?

**Satan:**  
He whined a bit about how he couldn't go yeah  
You'll be fine by yourself?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
It's not my first show  
I will be fine

**Satan:**  
Good I got stuff to do anyway

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Really

**Satan:**  
Yes really  
Someone's sick and I promised them company

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Aww sugar daddy caught a cold?

**Satan:**  
Screw off  
I hope you trip and split your pants

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Wow thanks

\--★--

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
I'm sorry I can't make it tonight  
Look at this pic of me from before i caught this devil illness and pretend I'm in the crowd  


**Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Haha its okay  
Thanks

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Fighting!!!  


\--★--

**Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
Hyung im out here and it is i n s a n e  
I cnat waiy for ur performance  
Ure gonna kill it!!

**ShinHo hyung:**  
Thanks

**Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
Fightning hyung!!

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey

**Won (my friend):**  
Hey?  
Don't you have your performance now?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
In a few minutes  
I dont know if i can do it

**Won (my friend):**  
Then let me tell you  
You can do it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im gonna mess up  
I practiced again today and i still didnt get all the steps right  
Im gonna ruin it i know

**Won (my friend):**  
Shin Wonho  
You are not doing this to me  
And, more importantly, you are not doing this to your crew  
Think about it  
What's worse, you getting one step wrong, or not getting on stage at all?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok i think i got it  
Ill do it

**Won (my friend):**  
That's right  
And you'll do it perfectly  
I barely know you and even I know that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You do know me  
We friends

**Won (my friend):**  
I'm glad to hear that  
Are you feeling okay now?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Still a little nervous  
But better now  
Thanks (❁´◡`❁)

**Won (my friend):**  
That's what I'm here for

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess i jst needed to talk to someone?  
Joo is waiting in the audience  
Kyun is sick at home and i dont wanna bother him  
And hyunwoo is rly busy  
Are u busy?

**Won (my friend):**  
No, I'm available to be bothered  
Bother me if you need to  
It's my job

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You know  
I texted yeonjae too before u  
He still didnt reply

**Won (my friend):**  
Ah

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont know why i told you that  
Im sure hes busy

**Won (my friend):**  
I'm sure  
Anyway  
Can you take a selca right now?  
I want to see how you've dressed up

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Didnt rly dress up but sure  
But im not sending it if u dont send one back

**Won (my friend):**  
Right now?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yea right now  
Youre not naked or smth are you?  
Bc if u are i am s o not sending anything

**Won (my friend):**  
No I'm not naked  
I'm out  
I mean not at home

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Then go to the bathroom nd take it  
But we're doing an exchange this time  
Got it??

**Won (my friend):**  
Yes, got it  
But you have to promise me something

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure

**Won (my friend):**  
You won't mention a word about what I'm wearing  
Okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What  
Why what are u wearing??

**Won (my friend):**  
Already breaking the promise

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh come on  
Are u wearing something rly fugly??  
Ive seen joo’s swag outfits it cant be that bad

**Won (my friend):**  
No, no more about what I'm wearing  
Wait, swag outfits?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Some time ago joo decided to go 90s rap style  
It was  
Wow

**Won (my friend):**  
Oh good god I can imagine

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I couldnt go places with him  
I just couldnt

**Won (my friend):**  
That bad?  
Sometimes I wish my friends were less fashion-conscious  
Kihyun spends an hour deciding what to wear every morning

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah kyun is like that too  
He has a shitton of clothes  
I got a lot of clothes too but kyun could start a business

**Won (my friend):**  
I think I understand  
My wardrobe can’t fit all my clothes in anymore  
And I can't help getting more  
I’m taking home a whole set today

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Jealous  
Youre shopping rn?

**Won (my friend):**  
Not shopping, no

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Then take your selca  
I know itll take u 6 minutes so ill give u some time  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay okay  
But remember  
The promise

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure  
Im waiting (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Won (my friend):**  
Alright I've taken mine  
Send yours first

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
If u insist  


**Won (my friend):**  
Wow you look great  
There must be a thousand people waiting to see you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Won (my friend):**  
Is the rest of your crew as good-looking as you?  
Or are you just going to get on stage and outshine everyone else?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Stop it u (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Won (my friend):**  
No I'm actually kind of curious now  
Are you a whole group of visuals?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well i dont know abt all of us  
But hyunwoo is rly cute  
One sec we have a selca together from when we did backup for an idol grp  
  
Ta da

**Won (my friend):**  
Wow  
You guys must be crazy popular

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
We do okay (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay?  
I'm pretty sure Kihyun would follow you guys religiously if he saw you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Aww  
Still single??

**Won (my friend):**  
I have suspicions he's found himself a sugar daddy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wow  
I want the details on that  
But f i r s t  
Selca

**Won (my friend):**  
I had hoped you'd forgotten

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Never  
Selca  
Now

**Won (my friend):**  


**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wow

**Won (my friend):**  
The promise

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok ok  
You look good  
Really good

**Won (my friend):**  
Thanks  
Only took me four minutes to take this selca

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So u last even less than before

**Won (my friend):**  
Remind me never to send you a selca again

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No no im sorry  
You look rly rly good  
I feel kind of better seeing your face  
Is that weird??

**Won (my friend):**  
You probably just like having a face to go with my texts  
I think it's normal  
When's your performance?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Soon  
Why?

**Won (my friend):**  
I kind of have to go now  
You'll be okay by yourself?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah its okay  
I have to go warm up anyway

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay then  
I'd wish you good luck but you don't need it  
You're going to be amazing

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thanks (❁´◡`❁)  
And for replying too thank u

**Won (my friend):**  
Of course  
Have fun

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)


	12. If you were a hooker you'd be top class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won (my friend):**  
>  I am not a prostitute  
>  Not even a high class one
> 
>  **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Really?  
>  You’d make a killing  
>  Esp with ur lips
> 
>  **Won (my friend):**  
>  What is that supposed to mean?  
>  No I change my mind don’t tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I updated can you believe it?  
> Sorry for the long delay, hope you enjoy the chapter ♥

**Won (my friend):**  
Hey  
You busy right now?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nope  
Got nothing to do today after last night’s perf

 **Won (my friend):**  
Great  
Can I ask how it went?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ofc u can ask  
The rest of the guys were amazing

 **Won (my friend):**  
And you?  
I’m sure you were amazing too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I fucked up  
Right in the middle of the solo  
I jst forgot all the steps and  
Yeah

 **Won (my friend):**  
Damn

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn??? Thats all u can say??

 **Won (my friend):**  
I’m sorry  
Did the rest of the performance go alright?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah it went alright  
The boys killed it  
I had to p much freestyle the solo tho  
I mustve looked so dumb haha

 **Won (my friend):**  
For some reason I don’t believe that  
What did the guys in your crew say about your solo?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
They said i did okay  
Hyunwoo said it looked choreographed  
Idk i think he jst said that to make me feel better

 **Won (my friend):**  
Really? You think that?  
Isn’t he the best in your group?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah

 **Won (my friend):**  
And you said he choreographs too  
I think he’d know if you did badly, and since you’re a pro unit I think he’d tell you too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
I guess

 **Won (my friend):**  
Exactly  
What I think is you need to stop thinking so little of yourself  
You are a professional dancer  
It is literally impossible for you to be bad at dancing

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
When you put it like that

 **Won (my friend):**  
So tell me how you did last night

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I think i did alright  
I forgot the moves but i didnt just stand there like a statue  
So

 **Won (my friend):**  
That’s great  
It’s actually really impressive  
I’m sure I would probably end up freezing on stage if that happened to me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You a dancer?

 **Won (my friend):**  
No  
I mean, I like to dance  
But I don’t really dance on stage or anything like that

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Id like to see you dance

 **Won (my friend):**  
You shouldn’t  
You are a pro, there’s no way I’m going to embarrass myself in front of you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I have seen kyun dance  
You cant be worse  
No human being could be worse

 **Won (my friend):**  
It’s obvious you never met Kihyun

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right right   
You never told me abt him and his sugar daddy???

 **Won (my friend):**  
I don’t know for sure actually  
He’s just been acting  
Suspicious

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Like how?  
Blowing lots of money or something?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Not lots of money, but he is spending more  
And on out of character things  
He’s always been interested in clothes and things  
But a few days ago he went and bought a shitton of makeup

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Maybe he jst wanted to buy makeup?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Maybe  
I don’t know, I might be being too suspicious  
I just have a feeling

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
U know u could just ask him

 **Won (my friend):**  
Like he’d tell me  
Even last night he just said he had to keep someone company  
No name, just ‘someone’

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ahh  
Abt last night  
Why were u dressed up all pretty?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Thanks, I guess, for the pretty comment  
But I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk about that?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nuh uh  
That was only upto last night  
Now u have to tell me

 **Won (my friend):**  
I really, really would prefer not to

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Please????????  
(◕◡◕✿)

 **Won (my friend):**  
Using cute emoticons against me  
I am offended

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh come on  
U werent on a date were u?  
Did i make u ignore your date bc of my texts omg im so sorry

 **Won (my friend):**  
No, I was not on a date  
I have no interest in dating at the moment

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Then?  
Dont tell me u wear a jacket like that all the time

 **Won (my friend):**  
No, I don’t, I’m not that weird  
It was for work

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Work  
You work? Where??

 **Won (my friend):**  
No, no more questions

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You cant stop me i’ll ask until the end of time  
Where do u work?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Alright fine, keep asking  
I’m not answering

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why dont u want to tell me  
I’m not gonna stalk u lol

 **Won (my friend):**  
It’s not that  
As soon as anyone finds out what I do they immediately paint their own version of me in their heads  
And I do not want that to happen with you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well i cant promise i wont do that  
Unless you tell me  
T e l l m e

 **Won (my friend):**  
I will not

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Alright then how about this  
I’ll guess what u do  
You just tell me if its right or not  
Deal?

 **Won (my friend):**  
Since you’re not going to let this go  
Deal

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn right i wont let this go  
Okay guess no 1  
You’re a hooker

 **Won (my friend):**  
What?  
What? No I am not a hooker  
Why would you think I’m a hooker?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk the nice clothes the good makeup  
You’re pretty too you’d get a shitton of clients

 **Won (my friend):**  
I’m… flattered  
No but wait  
You associate nice clothes and good makeup with being a hooker?  
You know hooker means streetwalker, right?  
Like those people who hang out on sidewalks in bad neighborhoods waiting for johns?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right my bad  
You’re a prostitute

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh my god I am not a prostitute  
Why is your mind going to prostitute?  
I have nothing against sex work but I’m not in that field

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Because of your whole people judge me for what i do  
Who wouldnt think prostitute

 **Won (my friend):**  
Okay you might have a point there  
But I am not a prostitute

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
A shame  
You wouldve been popular

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh my god Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No joke  
You’d probably be one of those high class ones  
With your own room all filled with expensive stuff in gangnam  
Only fuck the chaebol kids  
2mil won a night  
Hey the name u gave me is making a lot of sense now

 **Won (my friend):**  
I told you that’s just half my name  
I am not a prostitute  
Not even a high class one

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Really?  
You’d make a killing  
Esp with ur lips

 **Won (my friend):**  
What is that supposed to mean?  
No I change my mind don’t tell me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Just saying  
You’d get 1mil a night just for your lips

 **Won (my friend):**  
Can we please get off the topic of how I have ideal lips for a prostitute?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh fine  
But really

 **Won (my friend):**  
Do not say it’s a shame

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What a shame

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay okay i’ll stop there  
I was gonna guess camboy 1st but u said u were outside  
Camboys have that work from home thing going on

 **Won (my friend):**  
Not. A. Sex. Worker.

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So my next guess of stripper is out too

 **Won (my friend):**  
I thought I told you I don’t dance on stage?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right right  
But still

 **Won (my friend):**  
Do NOT say it’s a shame

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What a shame

 **Won (my friend):**  
Okay I cannot deal with this anymore goodbye

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Omg dont leave me  
Just bc i dont have 2mil won

 **Won (my friend):**  
Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay that was the end of it

 **Won (my friend):**  
That’s good because I actually do have to leave you now  
Break between classes is over

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh that sucks  
Text me again later when u want i’m free the whole day today

 **Won (my friend):**  
Sure  
Use that time wisely and sleep

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No way i’ll be thinking up more guesses  
Unless u really are a high class prostitute and you’re just lying to me  
I wont go hire u won i swear  
Your lips are pretty but i dont need them on my dick

 **Won (my friend):**  
Oh my god  
Please never say that again

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hahaha  
Go you’ll be late for class  
We’ll talk again later

 **Won (my friend):**  
Alright  
See you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Hey hows u feelign?

 **ImChangChang:**  
Better thanks hyung  
I’ll prob be ok in a day or two

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Good  
So now u can tell me

 **ImChangChang:**  
About what?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Abuot the guy in that selca u sent me

 **ImChangChang:**  
What selca?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Rly? U gon play dumb wit me?

 **ImChangChang:**  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Fine  
We’ll see who comes crawlign back to who  
U messin wit the wrong man kid

 **ImChangChang:**  
The wrong man kid?  
What’s a man kid?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
The WRONG MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very, very busy in real life and will continue to be so in the future, all the way until September. I'll try and get some chapters out in the middle, but no promises  
> You can get updates on me on [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/), and I'll try and answer messages as quick as possible. Honestly I'll probably be more active on my [ASTRO sideblog](http://dream-astro.tumblr.com/) though haha  
> Thank you for reading! I'm sincerely touched by all the support, and I hope you continue to enjoy Wrong (Right) Number ♥


	13. A man's last text can't be to a chicken place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pest:**  
>  We need to get ki a bf
> 
> **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
>  But bitter single is Kihyun’s thing  
>  We can’t just take away his thing
> 
> **Pest:**  
>  We need to take away his thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam  
> I don't know shit  
> Yet I still wrote this chapter  
> Hope you enjoy it

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Hey bro  
Guess where i ws today??

**ImChangChang:**  
?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  


**ImChangChang:**  
Hyunggggggggg  
That’s the place we always go to together!!!

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Thas right  
Bt i went wiht hyunwoo hyung  
Do yuo know why??  
Hes my best bro now

**ImChangChang:**  
  
You d i d n t

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
I  d i d  
Bc bros dont hide stuff frm each othr!!  
Like the identitiy of that guy in the selca u sent me!!

**ImChangChang:**  
Bro

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Dnt u bro me  
Tell me

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ok fine  
Im going to the arcade wit hoseok hyung

**ImChangChang:**  


\--★--

**Pest:**  
U shoudlve come shoppign with me and ki today

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You know I have classes Wednesday afternoon

**Pest:**  
U can skip once!!  
I bouhgt those shoes i pickef last time  
Ki got a fcukton of lnses

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Lenses?  
Like for his camera?

**Pest:**  
No fr his eyes

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Wait, contact lenses?  
Why?  
He doesn’t even need glasses

**Pest:**  
Idk he said he thuoght he lookd good in them  
So he got like 7 pairs  
\+ sme face maskss and stuff

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Hmm  
Don’t you think Kihyun’s been acting a bit strange recently?

**Pest:**  
If u mean the lensese t ot a l ly  
But hes rihgt he looks good

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Not just the lenses  
A lot of things  
He’s been buying makeup and things like that

**Pest:**  
Tbh i get waht u mean  
Also hes on his phnoe a l l the time

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I’ve noticed  
It’s suspicious

**Pest:**  
Yeah thats waht i thuoght too  
So i stole hsi phone wehn he wasnt looking

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
That is a complete invasion of privacy  
What did you find?

**Pest:**  
Wlel u konw his lockcode is yoo seung hos bday  
Bt he has anothr lock app on hs phone now

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What?  
Since when?

**Pest:**  
How tf am i spposed to know???  
I just snoop im not a hacker r soemthing!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Okay okay  
I value your snooping skills  
Did you find anything out?

**Pest:**  
We need to get ki a bf

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
But bitter single is Kihyun’s thing  
We can’t just take away his thing

**Pest:**  
We need to take away his thing

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Why? What did you find?

**Pest:**  
I wnt to his texts  
I cuoldnt open any f thm bc of the lock  
But hs msot recentt chat ws wiht a chicken place

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
A what?

**Pest:**  
Chikcen place  
A palce where u buy freid chickne from

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You’re joking

**Pest:**  
Im not

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Seriously?  
Like what was it saved under, ‘chicken place’?

**Pest:**  
No jst chicken  
Thats it

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Maybe it’s a code for something?

**Pest:**  
Yeah  
Is a code fr chikcen place

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Were you at least able to see the most recent text?  
I mean, a preview shows up, doesn’t it?

**Pest:**  
No it dosent bc f the app

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I see  
Chicken  
Honestly it wouldn’t be too farfetched  
The only thing that comes close to Yoo Seung Ho in Kihyun’s heart is chicken

**Pest:**  
U mean his stomach

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah, sure  
So how does that translate into Kihyun needing a boyfriend?

**Pest:**  
Becausee!!!!!  
A mans latst text cnat be to a chikcne place  
Thats so sad

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It is pretty pathetic  
Yours is with Mark, I’m guessing?

**Pest:**  
Obv  
U?

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Checking  
Wonho

**Pest:**  
Ohhhh  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Don’t start on this again  
He’s just a friend

**Pest:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
And I told you he has a boyfriend

**Pest:**  
(_　_|||)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
No more emoticons Lee Minhyuk

**Pest:**  
Ok fine  
(´。＿。｀)  
No srory i couldn resist!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It’s fine  
So you really think Kihyun needs a guy?

**Pest:**  
Y e s  
Dnt worry leave it to me!!  
I wlil find the perf ec t guy fr ki  
You dnt know anyone anwyay u hermit

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Acknowledged

**Pest:**  
Jst talk up whoevr i bring up okk??  
Lik hes the hottest guy u ever seen hes funny nd smart bla bla

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Got it

**Pest:**  
(￣一*￣)b  
We’re doin ki suhc a huge favor  
He’ll thank us latr

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I have another guess

**Won (my friend):**  
What guess?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
On what u do  
Where you work

**Won (my friend):**  
You’re still on about that?  
I thought you gave up

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N e v e r  
Just took a break

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay then  
Go for it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Mafia  
You’re in the mafia

**Won (my friend):**  
Sorry, not in the mafia

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Really? You sure??

**Won (my friend):**  
Yeah, I think I’m sure

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You seem like youd be a great mafia boss tho  
Or the 2nd in command  
Looks pretty but a total killer

**Won (my friend):**  
Thanks  
I think

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre welcome  
It was a compliment

**Won (my friend):**  
You did accuse me of being a criminal

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
But a sexy one

**Won (my friend):**  
Well I’m not involved in anything illegal  
If that eliminates any of your future guesses

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I got none  
Mafia was all i had  
U ruined it

**Won (my friend):**  
I’m sorry I’m not part of a criminal organization

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What do u do then??  
Why wont u just tell me cant u see im dying

**Won (my friend):**  
I thought you liked this guessing game?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I liked it when i thought id get the answer in the 1st try!!  
Just t e l l m e

**Won (my friend):**  
Okay how about this?  
I’ll give you some hints

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
O k a y bring it won  
I can do this

**Won (my friend):**  
Alright  
My job has gotten me one or two admirers

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You told me u werent a prostitute

**Won (my friend):**  
I am NOT  
Do you want the hints or not?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I do i do

**Won (my friend):**  
Good  
It’s not a steady thing, I work only when I get offers  
And Minhyuk has a collection of pictures from my work

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
You promised u werent a prostitute or stripper

**Won (my friend):**  
God damn can you get off the ‘me as a sex worker’ guess?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
All the hints fit and u know it

**Won (my friend):**  
Alright, I acknowledge that  
But it’s a complete coincidence  
I am not a sex worker

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay….. so not a sex worker  
Not steady and ur friend has pics  
You get admirers  
Are u a celebrity of some kind??

**Won (my friend):**  
I wouldn’t say I’m famous enough to be a celebrity  
But yeah, the people at the top of the field would be considered celebrities

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You sing? Or act?  
You already said u dont dance

**Won (my friend):**  
No, I don’t sing  
Not an actor either, though I did a play for my high school that went pretty well

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not a singer  
Not an actor  
Hold up  
HOLD UP i got it  
Model  
Youre a fucking model

**Won (my friend):**  
Not a fucking one  
But yes

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
A MODEL  
Whats so wrong with that won why did u put me thru so much??  
Modeling is cool

**Won (my friend):**  
I don’t know, everyone hears model and they immediately think I’m an airhead

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
ಠ_ಠ  
Youre talking to an ulzzang over here

**Won (my friend):**  
Right sorry  
I’m sure you’ve experienced it more than me

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Atleast ur a lit student  
That sounds cool and smart  
I never even went to uni imagine how that sounds

**Won (my friend):**  
That sounds even better?  
That sounds like you found what you wanted to do and pursued it  
And that you’re good enough at it that you don’t need a useless degree

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess  
Thanks u always know just what to say  
You beautiful model

**Won (my friend):**  
Please don’t

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Do u have pics from your shoots and stuff??  
I want to see

**Won (my friend):**  
I think I have a few in my phone  
Minhyuk likes to send them to me occasionally  
Ah I think this is a recent one  


**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** :  
Won  
Wow dude u look amazing

**Won (my friend):**  
Thank you  
The photographer was really good

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And you!!  
You were incredible too w o w

**Won (my friend):**  
Thanks, I know

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I have a famous friend  
Cool

**Won (my friend):**  
I told you, I’m not famous  
I just do a little modeling for some local brands  
You’re definitely more famous than me

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Maybe  
But youre a model  
Thats pretty cool

**Won (my friend):**  
I guess it is pretty cool  
Honestly I think your job as a dancer is cooler  
You were booked for another event, right?  
Tell me about it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Dont get me started abt this new routine hyunwoo’s got planned  
Ill literally never stop

**Won (my friend):**  
You know I don’t mind that  
Get started

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Hyungwon picture is from CeCi, and was scanned by [Summer Snow](https://twitter.com/SUMMERSNOWx115)  
> As said before, updates will be slow, sorry


	14. A dream guy (Animorphs is real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  Bitter single Kihyun emerges
> 
> **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  A wild hyungwon appears  
>  Kihyun uses go fuck off to your catfish boyfriend
> 
> **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  I’m sorry, was that a Pokemon reference?
> 
> **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  Apparently it’s not super effective

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
  
Before we set out fr the arcade

**ImChangChang:**  
Seriously dude?? You went with hoseok hyung??  
The pic on the side of the claw machine scares him

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wel who else ws i gonns go wiht then??

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
Im sorry i can't tell u

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Then whyd u show me the selca in d 1st place???

**ImChangChang:**  
Yeah that was a mistake  
I was too excited

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ovr 1 selca??

**ImChangChang:**  
Well it was a good selca hyung

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
But ure stlil not gnns tell me abt it  
Got u  
Time 2 go hang wiht jackson

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung pls stop  
This is ridiculous

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Only u cn make me stpp  
If u tell me rihgt now

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Still hloding out huh  
We gnna buy fishcakes

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyyyuuunnnggg

\--★--

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Did you get the track we're working with

**Hoseokkie:**  
Oh yeah i got it  
Ill start mixing it tomorrow morning

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok  
Can you get a basic ver done before lunch  
Maybe you should start tonight

**Hoseokkie:**  
No no i can do it!!  
Its jst won sleeps all morning + he has class so night is when i know hes not busy  
I'll jst get up a little early tmrrow (◕◡◕✿)

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ah  
I havent seen yeonjae around recently  
Is anything up with him

**Hoseokkie:**  
Ye class (´＿｀。)  
Hes rly busy with classes recently (´＿｀。)

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
All day

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah (´＿｀。)  
He said i shouldnt text him either bc hes busy

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Well  
It's not for forever  
Im sure he'll make time for you when he can

**Hoseokkie:**  
I guess

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
?

**Hoseokkie:**  
Idk sometimes i feel like he never made time for me ever  
And i miss him rn but does he even think abt me?  
Ever?  
Sorry im jst being annoying and needy

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
You aren't  
Its your life and your relationship so i don't want to butt in  
But you're not being annoying or needy

**Hoseokkie:**  
No its selfish im thinking abt me when hes so busy haha  
Hes a good guy im being unreasonable  
Hes good to me and i  
I dnt know why i thought of this in the first place

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hmm  
Is won doing ok

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah why do u ask?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
No reason  
Remember before lunch

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah of course (❁´◡`❁)

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I'm bad at talking but I'm here if you ever want to talk  
You know that right

**Hoseokkie:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

**Pest:**  
Okay were puttign our plan into action  
Operatinon: get ki laid

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Are you sure this is a good idea?

**Pest:**  
Y e s  
Ill get the gc runnign liek i alwyws do  
You think f a way to caslually brign up the chicken place  
Jst to confrim

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What?  
How am I supposed to do that?

**Pest:**  
You’ll think f soemhing  
Then i slide in wit yoo kihyun’s dream guy

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
And I talk him up  
Got it

**Pest:**  
Pretnend like u liek this guy too  
And itd kill u if ki bagged him  
Thatll get ki goign

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Ugh  
Do I have to?

**Pest:**  
I knw u got yuor wonho  
But u can pretend!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Okay, I do not have ‘my Wonho’  
But fine I can pretend

**Pest:**  
Lets do this!!!

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
  
Hlo my beutiful friends!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I thought mark’s calculus mid was done with?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
It is  
I thuoght id share the love here too  
He sent me tihs today  
  
(♥ω♥*)

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Good for you  
Enjoy your relationship somewhere else

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Bitter single Kihyun emerges

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
A wild hyungwon appears  
Kihyun uses go fuck off to your catfish boyfriend

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I’m sorry, was that a Pokemon reference?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Apparently it’s not super effective

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Aww ki its ok!!  
Youll get a bf one day too!!

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
One day  
Until then, the only person he’ll call is to order fried chicken

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Fried chicken is great  
Even people who date like fried chicken, chae

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Not the way you like it  
How many hours a day do you spend on the phone with the chicken delivery guy?  
He must be sick of your voice by now

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh screw off  
And btw you can text the big brands now or use their apps  
You don’t even need to call

\--★--

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Oh my god  
It’s true

**Pest:**  
Play cool play cool  
Im comng in wiht my dream guy

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Ok cn we stop talking abt chicken now??  
I got some news  
Kim taehyung is single now!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
And?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
And!!!  
Ki u cn make a move!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Are you kidding me?  
Kim taehyung?  
You mean the sociology weirdo?

\--★--

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What the fuck  
Kim Taehyung?

**Pest:**  
Roll wit it!!

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Yeah hes kinda wierd  
But ki cm on  
He looks liek this  


**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Okay I acknowledge that’s one good-looking guy

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
See even wonwon agrees!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yeah he’s good-looking  
Point remains  
He’s a weirdo

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
He’s not that weird

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
He wrote a 12 page paper on how aliens were hiding in society by possessing people

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I read the paper  
It was pretty well-written

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Nd wonwonnie dosent say tht abuot a lot of tihngs  
Cm on ki u should try  
I knw park jimin i cuold set u up

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yeah and i know yoongi i could set myself up  
If i wanted to  
Which i don’t

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
But ki  
  
Look  
  
L o o k  


**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I’m looking  
I’m seeing a guy who submitted a research paper on how animorphs was reality

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
To be fair he got a passing grade on that paper

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Seriously frog?  
You’d date kim taehyung?

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yeah, why not?  
He seems like fun

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
You’re crazy  
Both of you  
Now if you’ll excuse me i have more important things to do  
Like n o t date kim taehyung

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What, like go for chicken?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yeah sure sounds good

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
Hey  
How was your day?

**Hamtaro:**  
Tiring  
Got assigned a 10 page assignment

**Chicken:**  
Another one??  
But you just handed one in yesterday!

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah i know  
Sometimes i feel like all the professors are just out to get me haha

**Chicken:**  
:/  
Recharging u with energy~  


**Hamtaro:**  
Wow  
I must be going crazy i actually do feel better

**Chicken:**  
Puppy pictures are super effective!

**Hamtaro:**  
Hahaha i guess they are  
(。・ω・。)

**Chicken:**  
Emoticon alert  
Youre in a good mood

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah i am now  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Chicken:**  
Good because i actly have something to ask you  
Is it ok if i tell my honeybee hyung about you??  
You know…. Us

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah sure of course it’s okay  
Just because i don’t want to tell my friends about it doesn’t mean you have to keep it a secret too

**Chicken:**  
No i did it because it seemed fun?  
Like we’re secret spies or something  
Codenames. Secret comm. It’s cool

**Hamtaro:**  
I guess haha  
Changkyun it’s okay you can tell your hyung  
Bring him into the spy circle

**Chicken:**  
Awesome  
Thanks b  


**Hamtaro:**  
Yup I am completely crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondary couple interactions whoo~  
> Not an ARMY but I did enjoy searching up pictures of V hehe  
> Next couple of chapters will be Changki-centric! Then we move on to a typical mix of primary/secondary page-time ^^


	15. Tall, handsome, weird (even if he doesn't know it yet), nice nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MC Honey Hyung:**  
>  Omggggggg holy f uck  
>  How bad was it????
> 
> **ImChangChang:**  
>  Pretty bad  
>  I didnt delete the note where i said i was gonna be bigger than my role model  
>  Hannah montana
> 
> **MC Honey Hyung:**  
>  OH MY Gshdjaasd  
>  Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagged slow burn. 15 chapters in and the main couple are nowhere near getting together--seems slow enough to me  
> Also, if you're not a Monbebe and are just a regular person who likes chatfics: Changkyun's English name is Daniel ^^

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Hmm??? U want details on hw i went to the amusemnent park wiht jackson??

**ImChangChang:**  
Still this?  
No actually i wanted to tell you about selca guy  
Unless you wanna talk about jackson hyung

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wtf screw that  
S p i l l

**ImChangChang:**  
Ok so his name is yoo kihyun  
He’s a 3rd year undergrad studying business  
He’s also a photographer

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
A senior??  
Howd u meet him anywyay??

**ImChangChang:**  
Well  
I havent actually met him  
Not in person

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wat

**ImChangChang:**  
You know that article i wrote for that magazine?  
He read it and emailed me and it just started from there

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wait but ur article dindnt get published

**ImChangChang:**  
Yeah he works there as a photographer  
But he liked my article so much he emailed me!!

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bt why???  
What did u even write??

**ImChangChang:**  
Well  
You know how whenever i write something i write that draft ver first  
With the notes to myself and everything  
And you said i shouldnt do that because i might accidentally send it

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Omgg

**ImChangChang:**  
I sent it

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Omggggggg holy f uck  
How bad was it????

**ImChangChang:**  
Pretty bad  
I didnt delete the note where i said i was gonna be bigger than my role model  
Hannah montana

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
OH MY Gshdjaasd  
Nice

**ImChangChang:**  
But i got an email from kihyun hyung out of it so  


**MC Honey Hyung:**  
And lsot all ur pride in the proccess

**ImChangChang:**  
He calls me danny montana sometimes

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Lmfao i like him

\--★--

**Pest:**  
Opertaion: get ki laid take 2

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk seriously  
Maybe we should just give up with that

**Pest:**  
N e v er  
I fucked up the last time becuase kim taehyung is noit kis style  
We jsut need the rihgt guy

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Someone who’s Kihyun’s type  
I thought he liked the weird type though

**Pest:**  
He does!!!  
He just doesnt know it yet  
So what does ki like??

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Tall  
Handsome  
Weird (even if he doesn’t know it yet)  
And most importantly  
The nose

**Pest:**  
Oh my god ur right!!  
Ki likes guys wiht nice noses!!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
So where are you going to find a guy who’s tall and handsome and has a good nose?  
Plus he has to be single and interested in guys  
In guys like Kihyun  
This is going to be impossible

**Pest:**  
I knw SO many poeple   
I cn do this

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You know this guy actually has to like Kihyun too, right?  
That’s the hard part

**Pest:**  
Wonnie  
I am lee minhyuk  
I cn make anyoen fall fr aneyone

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You wrote the word anyone twice in one sentence and misspelled it two different ways  
How

**Pest:**  
Because i am lee minhyuk  
I cn do anythign  
Hw do u think i snagged mark??

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
He said he saw you and pursued you

**Pest:**  
Thats what he thinks

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Wow  
You’re good

**Pest:**  
Leave it to me wwonnie  
I got this

\--★--

**[T PowerPuff Boys]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
  
Selca to brihgten ur day!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wow  
How do you do it

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Look gorgeuous evry single day???

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Keep sending selcas to people who really don’t care

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I know u jst kidding ki so i’ll let it go  
Besiedes wonwonnie likes my selcas  
Rightt wonwonnie???

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes sure just don’t call me that nickname again

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonwonniiiiieeeeeeeeee

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Ugh

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Anywyayyyy

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh no

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
What? >??

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
It’s never a good sign when you start with anyway

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
ಠ_ಠ  
A n y w a y  
I got u the perfect guy ki

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh no

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
  
L o o k

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I’m sorry, who is he?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
That’s jaewhan hyung

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Yeah!!  
Hes in your singning class rihgt??  
You shuold talk to him!!

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Wow that guy’s actually pretty good-looking  
Like Kihyun would have a chance

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Excuse you  
He graduated he’s our instructor’s fav ex student  
And no i will not talk to him

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
What  
Why not???  
Whats wrogn with him????

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Nothing’s wrong with jaehwan hyung he’s great  
But i prefer being alive, thanks

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What are you talking about?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
If kim wonshik doesn’t murder me  
Jung taekwoon definitely will

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I thought you weren’t scared of anybody, Yoo Kihyun

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Have you seen the size of those guys?  
They’re both 183 cm  
Taekwoon hyung did tae kwon do and has shoulders like damn  
Wonshik is ripped and has a shitton of tattoos he’s familiar with pain  
I choose life

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why would these guys be after your blood anyway?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Jaehwan hyung  
Both of these guys put a claim on him 5 years ago

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Is he dating any of them?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
No he’s single

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Then I don’t see the problem  
You can’t claim a person, that’s ridiculous and dehumanising

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I don’t know it doesn’t sound too bad  
The feeling of belonging to a person

**[T PowerPuff Boys]** chat name has been set to **[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wtf no  
That’s not what i said

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
That’s exactly what you said though  
Good job Minhyuk

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
（´∀`）ｂ

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
No minhyuk change this  
I never said that c h a n g e this

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Muahahah im so glad i nevr shared admin rights

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
So  
Kihyun is a bottom: confirmed

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I will kick you istg frog  
Minhyuk change the chat name

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Omg wonwonnie that’s so offfensive  
Ki cn be a top and a sub at the same time

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Right, sorry Kihyun  
Kihyun is a sub: confirmed

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I will murder you slowly inch by inch  
I will make sure you can see your entire life go by  
Each and every moment in slow motion  
Minhyuk

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Nop ki  
I’’l change if u say youll talk to jaehwan

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
No i refuse

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Then the chat name stays （*＾ワ＾*）

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Thanks, Kihyun

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I hate you both

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
So you talked to your honeybee hyung?

**Chicken:**  
Yeah  
I thought he’d be upset i hid it for a while but he was cool

**Hamtaro:**  
So he’s stopped trying to make you jealous?

**Chicken:**  
Hahah yeah  
Peace is restored to the valley  
What’s up with you?

**Hamtaro:**  
My friends are still trying to set me up with guys

**Chicken:**  
Wait what  
Since when???

**Hamtaro:**  
Haha I thought I told you?  
Day before yesterday they brought up with sociology junior  
And again today  
For some reason they really want me to date?

**Chicken:**  


**Hamtaro:**  
Relax changkyun  
They’ll get bored with it in a few days anyway

**Chicken:**  
I wanna see  
The guys they want u to date  
Show m e

**Hamtaro:**  
If you insist  
I’ll send you some screenshots  
_[IMG_342]_  
_[IMG_343]_

**Chicken:**  
Oh my god  
That 2nd guy wtf hes so w o w  
You think he'd go for me?

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun

**Chicken:**  
Ok ok  
So…  
Yoo kihyun has a slave kink

**Hamtaro:**  
W H A T

**Chicken:**  
I noticed it’s your chat room name  
Yoo kihyun has a slave kink

**Hamtaro:**  
No n o NO  
They were just messing around they’re idiots like that

**Chicken:**  
Really?

**Hamtaro:**  
Y e s  
I do not haha it’s just my friends being dumbasses  
Haha

**Chicken:**  
Oh okay  
My break’s over i have to go soon  
I’ll text you again tonight okay?

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah sure, have fun at work  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Chicken:**  
Okay!!  
And  
It’s too bad about you were joking about the slave kink thing  
^^

**Hamtaro:**  
Wait what  
Changkyun  
Don’t ignore my texts i know you’re reading this  
What do you mean it’s too bad?  
What do y ou m e a n  
Changkyun  
C h angkyun  
Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Kihyun's talking about: [Taekwoon](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cyj1KFYUoAE0M1o.jpg) and [Wonshik](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f57bc09b7f5d729977c9666af3c66f80/tumblr_or28gmPExJ1s8mzdvo1_1280.jpg) #stanVIXX  
> (On a side note, their subunit VIXX LR will be having a comeback soon! Their first song [Beautiful Liar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKTaIsFkCcY) is a masterpiece)


	16. Shifting Mindsets in Seoul’s Underground (an excerpt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[look at that bomb-ass paragraph. The fck am i doing getting this fucking engineering degree i should be a writer]_

**Shifting Mindsets in Seoul’s Underground (an excerpt)**

  **_**_Im Changkyun_ ** _ **

 

Seoul has always had a unique underground music scene, one that has shaped the country’s diverse and thriving music industry. Despite artists having no affiliation to professional labels or companies, the underground and commercial scenes have existed in equilibrium. With underground artists’ infamous unspoken code of ignoring the popular trends and creating new ones of their own, the relationship has been one-sided in recent history. This was considered the norm, and accepted by both sides without question. Until recently. _[look at that bomb-ass paragraph. The fck am i doing getting this fucking engineering degree i should be a writer]_

At the end of the previous decade, the idol industry exploded. Before, idol music was considered niche, catering to girls in their teens or younger, upbeat peppy songs that were labelled vapid and empty _[lmao funny how everything that is for teen girls is called vapid and empty]_ . But as idols’ market expanded to outside the country, their influence has grown. The emergence of celebrities like G-Dragon _[who i would 100% allow to tie me to a bedpost and punch me in the face]_ slowly changed the image of an idol as a cookie-cutter airhead and into a viable option for a young singer _[or rapper but i’m trying to avoid that word because i keep missing out the second p and that’s not a fiasco i’d like to brew]_

_[also fuck all of y’all i still grind to mirotic every 3 days. It keeps the mind and soul healthy]_

As the idol industry grew, the underground scene split into two distinct camps. Among many young artists, the idea of an idol career suddenly seems inviting. Many kids enter the scene with the express idea of getting out of it. Companies releasing idol groups are more receptive to underground artists as well, and it was seen as a tradeoff--companies would give training on various skills such as dancing and acting, and in exchange receive an artist already well-versed with performance _[like jooheonnie hyung that guy is a m a c h i ne people in the 1st row get 3rd degree burns from his on fire rap]. [tbh i dont know why he doesnt just go be an idol, he deserves hordes of screaming fangirls throwing panties at him] [he’s even hot enough i mean the fuck]_

_[okay offtopic rant but seriously the w o r s t guys go off to be idols like come ON you gotta concede when you’re an uggo you just can’t. Society’s not there yet. You can’t. I totally could though look at me:_

_Too bad i dance worse than my 90 year old gran]_

_[okay i really gotta finish this before my weekly daredevil rewatch]_

In other circles, however, disdain of the commercial music scene has grown into an almost virulent hatred _[virulent is such a nice word nice going daniel you got to work it into a sentence!]._ A feeling of invasion spread among many artists, stemming from the idea that the big companies had gotten into their space and were pushing them out. Idols were already widely perceived as a joke in the scene, and were now viewed with active scorn _[which is fucking ridiculous all those losers jerk off to sistar anyway because we’ll happily consume celebs’ bodies and then turn right around to deny they were ever human beings]._

_[why am i in such a ranty mood i swore i ate only one of those burritos that make me angry because they’re so good]_

With change in mindset came a change in the music being shared. Gangster rap, once considered a relic of the 90s, has come back in full force. For many rappers feeling forced out from their spaces, it has become the ideal channel to vent frustration. Lyrics criticizing society have become increasingly commonplace, not only among rappers--who have always put a focus on current events and society in general--but among singers as well. Older, experienced artists started this trend, and many younger artists are following suit. While emotional love songs continue to hold sway, as they most likely will to the end of time, _[and thank the heavens because i need my emo shit]_ more diverse lyrics are becoming more commonplace.

On the other side of the spectrum, artists with a more commercial goal are also contributing to the diversity of songs in the scene…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fictional I know nothing about Seoul's music scene  
> Writer worry #241: trying to write a character smarter than you are


	17. E-mail correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **From:** _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
>  **To:** _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
>  **Subject:** Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine
> 
> Hello, this is Yoo Kihyun from The Moment. This is a message to let you know that your submission to the magazine was declined.

**From:** _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:** _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Hello, this is Yoo Kihyun from The Moment. This is a message to let you know that your submission to the magazine was declined. We don’t normally send e-mails like this but I wanted to tell you because I personally enjoyed your article and thought it was very unique, even if I did disagree with some of your opinions. Unfortunately it was rejected by the main editor, and there was nothing I could do.  
I hope you’ll consider writing again when we have open submissions.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: Photographs are not supposed to be included with articles unless requested

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Thank you for the e-mail. I appreciate that you took the time to let me know.  
Firstly, I would like to sincerely apologize. I have just checked my submission and realized I sent the wrong file. That was a draft version that I sent completely unintentionally. I would never send that to a publication on purpose. I am genuinely sorry that you, a professional editor, had to read that.  
Secondly, thank you for your kind words. I’m glad that you enjoyed the article. I hope that next time I can send something worth your time.  
Im Changkyun  
P.S: If I may ask, what particular opinions did you disagree with? I am simply curious. Feel free to ignore this if I am bothering you

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

It’s no trouble at all to send one e-mail. Also I did genuinely enjoy your writing, even if it might not have been the way you wanted. I am not a professional editor either, actually. I was put in charge of the article on another consideration. I'm with the magazine as a photographer.  
I was impressed by your indignation at how idols are often objectified, so this might be a little hypocritical of me. But TOP is hotter than G-Dragon.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: You're not bothering me at all. E-mail me whenever you want

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

I am glad at least someone gained some enjoyment from my embarrassing mistake. I have just looked through a recent issue of your magazine and spotted your name. I am not knowledgeable in photography, but your shots are wonderful.  
Please excuse me. T.O.P is undoubtedly handsome. However, G-Dragon has an undeniable charisma, one that draws you in. He is the premier idol of two generations for a reason. I am open for debate, but I do not expect my viewpoint to change.  
Im Changkyun  
P.S: I am really, truly sorry you had to read my personal thoughts on G-Dragon

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Thank you for the compliments. You obviously have an eye for photography if you liked my work. But in all seriousness, thank you. I'm flattered.  
Obviously G-Dragon is amazing, no argument. But in pure attractiveness, TOP wins. His features are strong, handsome and defined. He’s one of the most handsome men in the industry. He’s also very charismatic on stage himself, even with his dancing skills.  
I wait for your counterpoint.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: Don't apologize, your personal thoughts were very interesting

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Your photographs deserve the praise. It was not intended as flattery, but genuine comments.  
T.O.P certainly is a handsome man. It could be argued that he is more visually appealing than G-Dragon. For me personally, appearance is not a very large factor in attractiveness. G-Dragon has a magnetic personality. I am especially drawn in by the difference between his on-stage persona and his charm off it. The man is a werewolf, and the spotlight is his full moon.  
I hope this is a satisfactory counterpoint?  
Im Changkyun  
P.S: Are you certain it is alright for me to take up your time with a debate on the attractiveness of male idols?

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Nothing is more valuable than a genuine compliment. I'm hardly a professional right now, so I really appreciate it.  
Obviously looks aren't everything. TOP is more than a handsome face. He also has a sensitive, rather strange personality that is so different from his stage persona. He is an obviously unique person, and I think that adds to his charms.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: It is totally fine. You don't need to be so formal either

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Your photography looked professional to me. I'm going to assume the 93 in your email address refers to your birth year. Are you a student?  
You mentioned that you wanted me to be less formal. I am accepting your suggestion. You might regret this in the future.  
T.O.P is super hot, totally. But GD. The man is a monster. He wears ugly designer clothes and his hair sometimes looks like it was styled by a colorblind 4 year old. And he _still_ manages to look good. That is proof enough that he is the hottest.  
Changkyun  
P.S: If you acknowledge right now GD is hotter, I won't mock you with this later, I promise

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

93 is my birth year. I'm a very late 93, though. So now you know my age, you have to tell me yours. It's only fair.  
So GD dressing worse than TOP makes him hotter? _Sure_. TOP dresses chic and classy and makes himself even more attractive.  
But honestly his looks are second in his list of charms. The first is his voice. His voice is the hottest thing. A deep voice like that is my kryptonite. So yeah GD will always come after TOP in my book.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: Never.

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

What is this, kindergarten? You show me yours, I show you mine?  
But since you're dying of curiosity. I'm a 96 liner, early early 96. So you are in fact (much) older than me, Kihyun-ssi.  
So you like deep voices. Interesting.  
And weirdness? That's attractive to you too? You don't think _that's_ weird?  
Changkyun  
P.S: Still Team GD

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

So I'm your hyung? I would never have guessed based on your picture. Not that you look old, just older than me.  
Also what kind of fucked up kindergarten did you go to?  
Yeah, I like deep voices. If we're not talking looks, that's my #1 thing. And no, I don't think it's weird to want someone with a unique mind. It would be fun being with someone like that, I think.  
And I don't think you're in a position to talk about weirdness, Mr Wants to be Hannah Montana.  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: Team? Seriously? Don't tell me you're into Twilight too

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Yeah I tried to think of something to make the Hannah Montana thing sound better. I got nothing.  
And if we're talking looks?  
Changkyun  
P.S: Bite me I like Twilight. Edward or Jacob?

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

If we're talking looks… I like a good nose. Yeah it sounds weird but that's the truth. I don't know, I didn't even notice before. In general I like more mature, handsome faces. Not a flower boy kind of guy.  
How did we get to this topic anyway?  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: You can't be serious. Jacob, I guess

* * *

 **From:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

You're kidding me. Noses?  
You're a freak. Just check out a guy's ass like the rest of us normal people.  
(Don't mention the Hannah Montana thing again, I _know_ you're thinking about it)  
You brought it up, Mr Nose Fetish.  
Changkyun  
P.S: You crazy. Edward, obviously

* * *

 **From:**   _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**To:**   _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

It is _not_ a fetish. I find a good nose attractive, how the hell is that a fetish?  
\- Yoo Kihyun  
P.S: Edward? Serious? You want to throw down?

* * *

 **From:** _changkyun.im126@hanmail.com_  
**To:** _yookihyun93@naver.com_  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Your submitted article to The Moment Magazine

Fight me.  
This is my number: +8216957xxx  
Changkyun


	18. The self-expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won (my friend):**  
>  Rich people  
>  They flirt with any pretty face in a mile radius  
>  Which would only be mildly annoying except they expect everyone to immediately fall for their charms  
>  Their only charms being their money  
>  And the number of times I’ve been asked if I want a sugar daddy  
>  PSA: I do not want a sugar daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k kudos you're fucking kidding me  
> This is my 2nd fic to beat 1k! Check out [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071) if you want to judge my prose haha (And [Stray Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9478250), I'm finally updating it again!)  
> Thank you for all the love and support! I ♡ you all~

**Chicken:**  
Hyung  
Kihyun  
Babe

**Hamtaro:**  
I thought you had an assignment due tomorrow?  
You can’t be done already

**Chicken:**  
No  
No i’m not  
I give up

**Hamtaro:**  
Don’t be ridiculous  
This assignment is a big part of your grade

**Chicken:**  
I give up on this degree  
I give up on life  
I’m gonna join the circus

**Hamtaro:**  
No you are not  
Why would the circus even hire you??  
But that’s not the point  
You’re gonna finish this assignment and ace this course

**Chicken:**  
Why

**Hamtaro:**  
Because otherwise i will murder you

**Chicken:**  
Do it  
My ghost will thank u

**Hamtaro:**  
No  
If there’s anything i hate, it’s when people don’t fulfill their potential  
You are a smart kid dumbass you can do it

**Chicken:**  
Wow  
Thanks  
I dont know everything’s just swimming in front of my eyes  
All i see  
Phase transformations of ferritic microstructures and their physical properties

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay whatever those are  
I think you need a break

**Chicken:**  
Yes  
From life

**Hamtaro:**  
NO  
Let’s talk about what we did today  
I went out on a shoot for the magazine  
Interior of some rich guy’s house

**Chicken:**  
Did you take any selcas?

**Hamtaro:**  
You don’t want to see the house?

**Chicken:**  
Why would i wanna see a house  
I wanna see you  
So did you take any?

**Hamtaro:**  


**Chicken:**  
So you actually did murder me  
And now i’m seeing Heaven

**Hamtaro:**  
Shut up oh my God  
Why do you have to be so cheesy?

**Chicken:**  
Why do you have to be so beautiful?

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay that’s enough

**Chicken:**  
Never  
I know you took more you never take just one  
Give m e

**Hamtaro:**  
Finish your assignment first

**Chicken:**  
You serious?

**Hamtaro:**  
Completely

**Chicken:**  
Don’t text for the next 2 hours  
This bitch is going down

**Hamtaro:**  
Good luck (。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Guys  
Do u knw park jinyoung??

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
This is unexpected  
Yeah i know park jinyoung

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Who doesn’t?  
Gorgeous chaebol son with perfect grades?  
He practically came out of a drama

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Great  
So do u know if hes single???

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Do n o t tell me you’re trying to set him up with me

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Omg ki nt everythning is abt u  
Hes in mark’s calc class  
Theyve bn spendning a lot of time togehter  
‘’’Studyign’’’

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Hold on  
You’re jealous?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
N o  
I nevr get jealous i’m lee minhyuk

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Looks like you have a middle name now  
Jealous

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
shUT UP  
I jsut dnot like it

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why?  
Something like this has never bothered you before  
Lots of people literally throw themselves at Mark

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Not literally

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Not the time Satan  
Anyway, Minhyuk, why are you upset now?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Becauseeee  
Park jinyoung  
Hes liek litelerlaly perfect  
Hes smart nd rich and popular  
And he looks like taht

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wow  
This is really unexpected

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk  
You and Mark are dating and he obviously likes you a lot  
It doesn’t matter if Jinyoung is single or not  
Even if Jinyoung was madly in love with Mark  
Mark would still choose you

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Really?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Completely  
It’s not like park jinyoung is any better than you anyway  
He looks snooty and boring

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wow  
Thanks guys  
Maybe i ovrreacted a bit  
I shld proabbly go say sorry to mark

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Already yelled at him in a fit of jealousy?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Maybeeee  
Hhhh i’ll jsut send cute selcas until he forgvies me ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Dating sounds terrible

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I agree

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Horrible

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Totally

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Lmao i love u my salty single freinds

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Busy?

**Won (my friend):**  
Not busy enough  
What’s up?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
  
Just editing the track for our coming perf  
Almost done

**Won (my friend):**  
Oh that’s good  
Can I hear it when you’re done?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Of course (❁´◡`❁)  
Itll be a bit weird without the dance tho

**Won (my friend):**  
That’s fine  
It’s pretty cool that you do the rearranging for your performances  
A man of many talents

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Stop it u  
I dont do it for every perf since im not a pro  
But hyunwoo let me this time (◕◡◕✿)

**Won (my friend):**  
I’m very happy for you  
I know that looks sarcastic but I’m actually genuine

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thank u  
So  
Tell me abt your modeling

**Won (my friend):**  
That’s sudden

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No ive been curious for awhile  
Tell

**Won (my friend):**  
Well there’s not much to tell  
I’m signed with a tiny agency  
I don’t do it regularly  
What else?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Do you do runway?  
Am i friends with a runway model???

**Won (my friend):**  
Haha sometimes, I’ve never walked for a big show though  
Mostly I do shoots  
Also going to the openings of high-end boutiques  
Those are always fabulously soul-sucking

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol how?

**Won (my friend):**  
Rich people  
They flirt with any pretty face in a mile radius  
Which would only be mildly annoying except they expect everyone to immediately fall for their charms  
Their only charms being their money  
And the number of times I’ve been asked if I want a sugar daddy  
PSA: I do not want a sugar daddy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao i’m dying  
Never even thought about it??

**Won (my friend):**  
Never  
The handsome middle-aged chaebol sugar daddy is a myth  
Not one of them looks like Gong Yoo

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol wouldn’t that be a nice drama  
Pretty model meets sexy chaebol

**Won (my friend):**  
It would be a cliched drama  
It was worse when I was just starting out  
Actually it was the same, I’m just used to it now

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
When did you start out anyway??  
How young were u?

**Won (my friend):**  
Not that young  
There were a ton of models around my age, just starting out too  
I was about seventeen

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You’ve been modeling for a long time  
Wow

**Won (my friend):**  
Not that long, about six years  
Give or take

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh my fucking god  
Asdhkl i knew it  
I k n e w i t

**Won (my friend):**  
What?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I f ucking KNEW it  
Ha  
HA!

**Won (my friend):**  
What’s going on?  
Are you okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Bitch  
You slipped up  
Hahahahaha i love this omg

**Won (my friend):**  
What? What’re you talking about?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Seventeen? 6 years ago?  
Mr i'm 25 years old???

**Won (my friend):**  
Oh  
Oh my god

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
That’s r i g h t  
You exposed yourself

**Won (my friend):**  
Oh god  
I exposed myself

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So??  
You know what this means???

**Won (my friend):**  
I’m an idiot

Rename **Won (my friend)** as: **Won (my dongsaeng)**?    [Yes]   [No]

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats right  
My dongsaeng

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Please don’t

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Too late  
I rly wouldve let this go  
But u lied to me my dongsaeng  
Deceived me and broke your poor hyung’s heart

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hmmmmm???

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wonho  
Hyung

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats r i g ht  
I have never felt more a l i v e

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
And I have never more wished I was dead

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
It’s ok my cute dongsaeng  
You’ll feel better eventually (◕◡◕✿)  
When you accept that i am yes truly your hyung  
My lovely dongsaeng (◕◡◕✿)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Go fall in a hole

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hmmm???

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Go fall in a hole  
Hyung

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats r i g h t

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
Babe  
B i did it

**Hamtaro:**  
It's 3 am

**Chicken:**  
But i finished it  
The assignment  
I finished it b  
Kihyun?

**Hamtaro:**  


**Chicken:**  
Heaven


	19. One more aboard the ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  But i understand  
>  Id like nothing more than for yeonjaes face to be acquainted with my fist
> 
> **Agent Im:**  
>  Holy shiiiiit  
>  Hyunwoo hyung is mad!! He never gets mad!!  
>  Sometimes i forget he actually can
> 
> **Agent Lee:**  
>  He wsnt angry after he stood in line fr 3 hrs @ th dmv only to be turned down at d counter  
>  The man is smthng else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Minhyuk/Mark tag has now been added! Since their relationship is now taking up more word count, I thought it only fair  
> Thank you for all the love and support ♡

**[BOYS]**

**Agent Son:**  
Guys  
Did you ever find out more about hoseok’s friend won

**Agent Im:**  
We still on this?  
All i know is he’s a model

**Agent Lee:**  
Every1 knws that  
Hyung went arnd showing every1 that pic

**Agent Son:**  
Not everyone

**Agent Im:**  
No hyung literally everyone  
I think he hoped someone would recognize him

**Agent Son:**  
Not everyone  
He never showed yeonjae

**Agent Im:**  
Whoa fuck  
Really???

**Agent Lee:**  
Hw do yuo know??

**Agent Son:**  
I bumped into him recently  
I was trying to make conversation

**Agent Im:**  
Lmao ‘trying’ of course

**Agent Son:**  
Anyway won came up  
He seemed surprised hoseok was still talking to him

**Agent Lee:**  
W o w  
So hoseok hyung knows it too  
Tht won l i k e s him

**Agent Im:**  
Come on bro not this again  
We cant really be sure

**Agent Son:**  
Honestly  
I hope jooheon is right

**Agent Lee:**  
Wat

**Agent Im:**  


**Agent Lee:**  
I thuoght u were the 1 who didnt trust him???  
Now???

**Agent Son:**  
I still dont know this guys intentions  
But he seems to make hoseok happy  
And if hes genuine i think hes good for hoseok

**Agent Im:**  
Wtf huge words coming from the Dad™  
This sudden turnaround has been caused by what?

**Agent Son:**  
Hoseok asked for a solo

**Agent Im:**  


**Agent Lee:**  
No wayyyy  
Hyung nevr asks for a solo or a point part or anythning!!!  
Ever!!!

**Agent Son:**  
Yea i was curious too  
He said  
Won told him if he was good enough to be in the crew he was good enough for a solo  
And he did good last time so he deserved another shot

**Agent Lee:**  
Weve been telling him that since forever!!!

**Agent Son:**  
Well somehow won convinced him  
He still looked a bit nervous but good

**Agent Im:**  
Wow  
W o w  
Woooowww

**Agent Son:**  
Exactly  
He actually builds hoseok up and makes him feel good  
So if he does like hoseok ill be glad  
I just wish i knew more about this guy

**Agent Im:**  
Yesyesyes i ship!

**Agent Lee:**  
Ok thats supr cute nd everything  
But hoseok hyung only sees tihs guy as a friend  
He dnt like him like that

**Agent Im:**  
He could  
If we got rid of that festering cold sore of a person

**Agent Son:**  
Kyun language  
But i understand  
Id like nothing more than for yeonjaes face to be acquainted with my fist

**Agent Im:**  
Holy shiiiiit  
Hyunwoo hyung is mad!! He never gets mad!!  
Sometimes i forget he actually can

**Agent Lee:**  
He wsnt angry after he stood in line fr 3 hrs @ th dmv only to be turned down at d counter  
The man is smthng else

**Agent Son:**  
Its not a big deal  
Id only punch him once

**Agent Lee:**  
Because one punch frm u wld be enough  
To e n d him

**Agent Son:**  
No but we have to stay civil  
Hes still hoseoks boyfriend and hoseok would be very upset if we did or said anything

**Agent Lee:**  
Ok ok we wont

**Agent Son:**  
Changkyun

**Agent Im:**  
Fine  
But you cant take my shipper heart from me!!  
Wonseok 4ever ♡

**Agent Lee:**  
Hes gotten to ship names  
We all screwed

\--★--

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ki  
Ki r u there pls reply

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah i’m here  
You okay?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
No  
You knw the whole park jinyoung thingn

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I thought you got over that?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
How can i???  
Hes wiht mark all the time  
And hes sooooo perfect??  
???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk please  
Jinyoung is not that perfect

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
He cm #1 on that uni poll on who youd pay to blow in the bathroom  
#1!!!

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I know  
I voted for him too

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
See???  
Do u knw where i ranked??

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
You ranked?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
No!!! Thts the point!!  
Hes #1  
And im not evn in the rankign

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
So this is what’s making you upset again?  
This dumb ranking from forever ago?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
No!!  
Maybe  
Tbh mark shuoldve been #1  
I cnt beleive u ddnt vote fr him ki

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay i am not going to justify my thirst voting to you

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Im jsut  
Yuo know i love myself  
This isnt becaause im nt confidnent or bla bla  
Truth is jinyoung is better than me  
Its just a fact

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I dont think so  
Yeah he’s all rich and whatever

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
And smart  
And soooo goodlookingn

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Yes whatever  
You’re damn cute too and not dumb either

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Im kind of dumb ki  
You knw it

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
You’re not good at studying  
But you are not dumb  
And jinyoung is not better than you wtf

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
I lov u ki but he is  
Waht if he goes fr mark? Wht am i suppsed to do??

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Look it doesn’t matter if he goes for mark  
Mark will not go for him back because he has you  
He’s dating you because he likes you

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
But what if hes jsut dating me because he thuoght jinyoung didnt like him  
But now he knws he does

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay have you talked to mark about this?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
I did  
He said i shuoldnt worry tht he doesnt like jinyoung liek that

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Then?  
He told you directly he’s not gonna go for jinyoung

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
But  
I cnt help it i m worryingn (*ﾟдﾟ*)

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Well i can’t make you stop worrying  
I can just tell you you got nothing to worry about  
Jinyoung is n o t better than you  
You’re fun and cute and you make good jokes  
He’s a snooty boring prep school kid with a shitty sense of fashion

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Thanks ki  
I knew yuo culd make me feel better  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Of course  
You okay now?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Better  
d(^･ｪ･^)(^･ｪ･^)b  
I love you kiiiiiiiiiii

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Don’t make me regret this

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
  
Baby i miss you  
Come over tonight i’m waiting for you

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Are you drunk?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What??  
Omg  
Omg omgg no  
Fuck that wasnt meant for you

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Oh good  
I was all ready to get offended that you thought I was a stalker who knew where you lived

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No no no  
I sent it to you by accident  
A g a i n ughhh

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Let me guess  
A text for your boyfriend?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yes  
Im rly sorry

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No, it’s fine  
I’ll just disappear now so you can chat with him

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No dont  
He just texted me he cant  
Hes too busy (´ω｀。)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Ah  
With classes or…?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah classes and stuff  
Hes been rly busy for awhile now

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Around mid-semester  
I see  
That sucks for him

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Totally  
I miss him but i dont want to bother him  
Im already so clingy

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
If you’re not bothering him when he’s busy  
Then you are the exact opposite of clingy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk i wanna call him all the time  
I feel like we havent talked in forever  
I accidentally texted u bc i jst went to my most texted no without even checking  
Its always been him  
And now its you

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wow  
Well  
If you feel neglected you can just tell him  
I’m sure he’ll make time for you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i dnt want to guilt him into it

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
It’s not guilting him into it  
You are entitled to attention, don’t feel bad about asking for it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You think itll be okay?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I am sure it’ll be okay  
If I was dating someone I certainly wouldn’t mind

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre so nice won  
Youd be a great boyfriend

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No?  
Making sure the other person doesn’t feel neglected is like the base level  
Great boyfriend would mean flowers and gifts and romantic gestures  
Which I don’t think I’d be very good at

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont think any of that stuff is important  
Just being sweet and good to me is enough

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Have you ever thought that maybe  
No nevermind

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No tell me  
Maybe what?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Okay but you have to promise you won’t get angry

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Fine i promise (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Maybe what??

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Okay fuck I can’t rephrase this so it sounds better  
Maybe you should consider raising your standards  
I’m sorry please don’t be angry

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im not angry  
Actually i have thought abt it  
I think maybe i do let yeonjae get away with a lot

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Oh wow  
Can I say that I’m glad?  
You shouldn’t let anyone walk over you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im jst worried  
What if i become that naggy kind of bf?  
Always complaining abt nothing

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wonho  
You are too considerate to ever become someone like that  
Just talk to him about it, don’t feel nervous

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok i will  
Thanks won u always make me feel better

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No problem  
If you’re not busy you can tell me about how your day went  
Did you get the solo?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh yeah (❁´◡`❁)  
Hyunwoo was surprised but he looked happy too  
Thank u for convincing me

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I don’t think I convinced you  
I just helped you realize you actually did deserve one

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Still  
Thank you (❁´◡`❁)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
You’re welcome  
Now tell me about the new choreography


	20. The sunshine in this friend circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  Meh  
>  You’re alright
> 
>  **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  I’ll take it  
>  Coming from you that’s a huge compliment
> 
>  **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  You’ll take a meh?  
>  That’s so… sad
> 
>  **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  Fuck off  
>  I didn’t send this selca for you anyway, dickface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! And, as always, thank you for all the support and lovely comments ♡

**Satan:**  
Frog  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Reply fucker  
I know you're awake

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What the fuck Satan  
It's too early for your shit

 **Satan:**  
It's 11am

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Like I said, too early

 **Satan:**  
Nevermind  
I need you to text minhyuk

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What? Why?

 **Satan:**  
I think he's upset about something  
He didn't send his good morning message

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Really?  
I just checked, he didn't send me mine either

 **Satan:**  
I texted him and he seemed kind of off

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Did he say anything?  
It's not like Minhyuk to hide his problems or emotions

 **Satan:**  
He acted like he was fine  
Which just makes me more worried

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Maybe he just forgot to text?  
Or he's just in a shitty mood  
He can't be sunshine all the time

 **Satan:**  
No something seemed wrong  
I think it's the park jinyoung thing

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
He mentioned something about that?  
I knew he wasn't over it

 **Satan:**  
Just text him  
I'm in class so i can't give the attention he might need

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Don't worry, I'm on it

 **Satan:**  
Keep me posted

\--★--

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Hey  
You busy?

 **Pest:**  
Oh yuore awaske  
Knd of early fr u wonnie

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah I just got up  
You okay, Minhyuk?

 **Pest:**  
Im ok  
Why??

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
No reason  
You didn't send your daily morning message  
I missed waking up to it

 **Pest:**  
O hihi  
Srry i forgot  
Ill snend two tomrorrow

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Ah okay

\--★--

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You're right  
Something's up

 **Satan:**  
Find out what

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
It's obvious he doesn't want to say  
Minhyuk usually pours his heart out

 **Satan:**  
Which means this is serious  
Frog

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I didn't say I wouldn't try  
I just doubt I'll succeed  
Wish me luck

\--★--

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Hey, are you sure you're alright?

 **Pest:**  
Awwww u care so muchh  
I ♡ u too wonwonnnie

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I'm being serious here  
Are you okay?

 **Pest:**  
I am totally

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Really?  
Nothing happened between you and Mark?

 **Pest:**  
Why wuold u think taht??

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Just a feeling  
Did your boyfriend do anything to upset you?

 **Pest:**  
Who??

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Your boyfriend? Mark?

 **Pest:**  
I dont have a boyfriend

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk  
What happened?

 **Pest:**  
I found out im an idiot  
Who believes anything anyone tells him

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What exactly happened?  
You found out something about Mark?

 **Pest:**  
You remember park jinyoung  
And how i was so insecure about him being around mark  
And mark told me he would never be attracted to him

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah?

 **Pest:**  
Jinyoung is mark’s ex  
They dated  
For almost 2 years

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Fucking hell  
I had no idea

 **Pest:**  
Yeah me neither  
Because mark lied to me  
He made me think i was being stupid and jealous  
When i was right

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Min

 **Pest:**  
I was just wrong about trusting him

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Min  
Fuck I don’t know what to say

 **Pest:**  
I just cant believe  
I had to find out from some random friend of his  
Because even this guy knew  
But mark never told me

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Maybe because he thought you would be upset about it?

 **Pest:**  
If hed just told me before i wouldnt have been

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What did you say when you confronted him?  
Don’t pretend like you didn’t, I know you did

 **Pest:**  
I did  
He said sorry and some other bullshit idk  
I couldnt even hear him i was so angry

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Did you talk to him again afterwards?  
I just want to know where everything stands right now

 **Pest:**  
Where it stands is this  
I cant even think about talking to him  
Every time i think about it i get mad

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Okay  
I’m not very good at comforting words or things like that  
But if you need to rant or unload you got me

 **Pest:**  
Thanks wonwonnie  
You just texting is enough

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You know Kihyun is worried about you too  
He’s suffering in class right now, which is why you get me as a poor replacement

 **Pest:**  
Youre ok too  
You can tell ki about all this  
Im not really in the mood to talk about this again  
Or ever

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Alright  
You okay? Should I come over?

 **Pest:**  
No im fine  
I gt class too soon so i shuold go  
Thanku fr textng wonnnie i feel better

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I’m glad you’re feeling better  
Text any time you need me, okay?

 **Pest:**  
Ok  
I lov u

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Love you too, Pest

 **Pest:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Well  
It turns out Park Jinyoung is Mark’s ex  
They dated for 2 years and he never told Minhyuk about it

 **Satan:**  
What the f u c k  
I didn’t know that  
Did you know that?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No  
Anyway Minhyuk is damn pissed about it  
And I think it’s better not to bring it up any time soon

 **Satan:**  
Wow  
So are they officially broken up or what?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I don’t know  
Minhyuk was seriously angry  
He typed everything out in perfect spelling and no typos

 **Satan:**  
Oh fuck  
It’s that serious

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yeah  
I think Minhyuk would prefer being distracted for awhile

 **Satan:**  
So we cant talk shit about mark  
Got it

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
As much as I’d really like to go over and shake the living daylights out of that dumbass  
No, no Mark interaction, not even a mention of him  
But I really, really want to

 **Satan:**  
Frog  
It’s time we stopped being crusty old grumps  
And be the sunshine in this friend circle

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I don’t know if I can do this  
It’s not in my blood  
And it’s always been Minhyuk’s role

 **Satan:**  
We gotta fucking try  
In?

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
In

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
  
I think i look good today

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Meh  
You’re alright

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I’ll take it  
Coming from you that’s a huge compliment

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
You’ll take a meh?  
That’s so… sad

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Fuck off  
I didn’t send this selca for you anyway, dickface

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Kiiiiiiiiii  
You look so gooooooood  
!!! (✿ ♥‿♥)

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
See?  
That’s the reaction i’m here for  
Minhyuk is the only person i trust

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Aww ki i lov uu  
Bt u need a bf

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Not this again

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk’s right, Kihyun, just face it  
I have an idea  
Instead of trying to set you up let’s just go out clubbing or something  
Meet new people

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I haven’t gone out clubbing since first year  
Damn it’s been a while

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Exactly  
Even if you don’t get a lay it’ll be fun  
What do you say?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yeah sounds good  
But not because i need a lay  
Which i don’t

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Sure whatever  
Minhyuk?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Are yuo guys sure??  
U nevr go clubbign or anythning like that

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yeah, let’s do something different  
So you in or not?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Im in!!!  
I love you guys

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Not this again

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I do!!!  
(Ɔ˘⌣˘)(˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ C)

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Deleting that emoticon from my mind  
But yeah sure whatever

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	21. What you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Joo gets drunk and cries on ppl kyun does weird shit  
>  Hyunwoo has to take care of them ( ´･ω･)
> 
> **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
>  Wait  
>  Define weird shit
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  You can never guess what he'll do next  
>  Last time he secretly replaced all the vodka w water  
>  Then sold the vodka himself
> 
> **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
>  That's actually quite smart  
>  Half drunk people would pay a lot to get fully drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our soft and lovely cupcake ♡  
>  ~~I didn't even write him into this chapter wow I suck~~

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Busy?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Not tonight  
Thankfully

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youve been pretty busy the past couple of nights

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Oh yes  
Going out with Kihyun and Minhyuk

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Any special reason???

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Not exactly  
Minhyuk is going through some stuff  
We're trying to distract him

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh ( ´･ω･)  
Serious stuff?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
We'll see  
I'm certain it's serious, but Kihyun is just as certain it's not permanent  
And unfortunately we have a 50:50 record  
So it's still up in the air

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Whatever it is i hope it ends soon

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Me too  
Though I also hope I'm right  
I think it would be better if it were permanent

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sounds scary  
Where u guys been going?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Ugh bars and clubs  
Places like that  
I'm getting war flashbacks

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure lol  
You dont like clubbing??  
Dont tell me its bc u hate the music or dancing  
Bc then this friendship is in danger

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
It's not the music or dancing  
I actually like those  
It's the people  
So. Many. People

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok ill allow that  
You cant be a hermit all the time won

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I don't want to be a hermit  
Just some space to breathe would be nice  
But oh no, Minhyuk insists on going to the most packed places  
I'm sure I cracked my ribs last night

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao thats not that easy

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Which should tell you the state of that club

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And your friends?? Rib injuries fr all of u??

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Minhyuk is some kind of deity  
He gets through a packed room in 3 seconds flat  
And he actually likes it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And kihyun?  
Hes like u isnt he?? Grump

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Satan likes clubbing  
Can you believe it? He l i k e s it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
W o w  
That doesnt sound like him

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
He changes completely when he lets go  
It's almost scary

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And u never let go won??

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
B o r i n g

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
This is my ‘let go’ state, Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nooooo  
Thats so sad

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wow thanks

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No but won!!  
You dont go and get wasted sometimes??  
Ive been to campus parties what do u do there won??

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I make sure everyone gets home safely afterwards

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nooooo  
Youre only young once!!!

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Which is why I don't want to lose it in a drunken haze  
I'm guessing you're a party type?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Fuck yeah  
U gotta let go sometimes  
Parties are fun dont b hyunwoo ಠ_ಠ

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Why, what does he do?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He takes care of the kids  
Joo gets drunk and cries on ppl kyun does weird shit  
Hyunwoo has to take care of them ( ´･ω･)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wait  
Define weird shit

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You can never guess what he'll do next  
Last time he secretly replaced all the vodka w water  
Then sold the vodka himself

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
That's actually quite smart  
Half drunk people would pay a lot to get fully drunk

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
One shot cost a slap on the ass

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wait, what?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He slaps u you get a shot  
It ws fucking insane

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I can imagine

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Totally  
My ass was red by morning

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Okay that was a completely unneeded piece of information  
Kihyun would've beaten the shit out of him  
A drunk Kihyun is a violent Kihyun

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao they should never meet then

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
For your friend's safety, absolutely

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
But wbu?  
What kind of drunk are you??

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I was hoping you wouldn’t ask  
Embarrassing  
I get loud and emotional and it's awful  
Which is one of the reasons I avoid alcohol

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol seriously??  
I'd l o v e to see that

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Believe me, you wouldn't  
And you? What kind of drunk are you?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Slutty  
Grinding on everyone and everythin  
So even worse than u lol

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
And yet you still go out and drink like that?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I see your judgy face through the phone  
I like having fun  
And yeonjae is usually w me so no problem (◕◡◕✿)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Ah yes the boyfriend  
Are things better with him?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yes (❁´◡`❁)  
Thank u for your advice it rly helped

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Glad to see you're happier than before

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
We went out last night  
1st time in a while  
It ws great

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Nice

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
We went to my fav cafe  
Had coffee and cake and went on a walk  
It ws perfect

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Great  
I actually have some homework I have to catch up on

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh ok  
We'll talk later

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Yeah sure  
See you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
B still doing your essay?

**Hamtaro:**  
Ugh yeah  
I should never have agreed to go out last night  
I still have 3 pages left

**Chicken:**  
Your pup friend still sad? :(

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah  
He's holding up well though  
Unlike me and this fucking essay

**Chicken:**  
You want 2 take a break?

**Hamtaro:**  
That sounds good  
My brain is fried  
Send me one of those pics that cheer me up

**Chicken:**  


**Hamtaro:**  
Wait no  
I meant one of those puppy pics fuck

**Chicken:**  
Same thing  
Not cheered up??? Don’t like???

**Hamtaro:**  
Well  
Not exactly cheered up maybe  
But okay fine i like

**Chicken:**  
:^)

**Hamtaro:**  
I'm ignoring that smiley

**Chicken:**  
:^) :^)  
You like it

**Hamtaro:**  
Do not

**Chicken:**  
Do not???  
Hmm???

**Hamtaro:**  
I will smack you

**Chicken:**  
Ooh kinky

**Hamtaro:**  
Oh my God you little shit  
That is n o t what I meant and you know it

**Chicken:**  
I know everything about you  
I know what you like you want  
  
Look at my long and straight nose  
You know what else is long and straight??

**Hamtaro:**  
Your road to Hell  
I'm going back to my essay

**Chicken:**  
Sure babe ;)  
Babe  
B  
You can't ignore me like this b  
B  
B  
I hate you : <  
B  
Good luck on the essay  


**Hamtaro:**  
(。・ω・。)

**Chicken:**  
I KNEW IT  
You do want me

**Hamtaro:**  
Blocked

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Are either of you here?  
I have a question

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Im alwyas here fr u wonwonnie

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Ask away

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
So someone I know is dating someone I absolutely hate  
But I can’t tell them directly their boyfriend is a complete piece of shit  
Because then they’d get upset

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
You don’t say

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Not now Satan  
So how do I gently let them know?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wonwonnie  
U cant  
Its jst impossbible

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I have to agree with minhyuk here  
Unless you’re really really close with this person  
Like much closer than the boyfriend

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
They rationalize everything that asshole does and I hate it  
So there’s no way to break it to them?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Nop  
If theyre making excsuses fr the bf then they kinda already knw  
Smthings u gotta figure out by yourslef

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Well that fucking sucks  
They’ll be hurt when they do

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Theyll b hurt anywyay wonnie  
Nohting u cn do

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Who is this person anyway?  
Is this some kind of hidden message about us  
Like you don’t like something and now you’re making up a story about a fake friend

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What? No  
Although you should really come clean about your sugar daddy

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I do not have a sugar daddy wtf

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Sure ki  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Why is everyone i know like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promoting Gikwang's solo [What You Like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXehnpL6R6Q) is my mission in life


	22. Can't hold on to things that already left me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Heyy  
>  Nope not busy anymore  
>  Whats up?
> 
>  **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
>  Nothing really  
>  Nothing important, at least
> 
>  **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Then why did u text out of the blue??  
>  Its morning won  
>  Youre n e v e r awake at this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did this chapter take so long

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Hey  
Free right now?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sorry im kind of busy  
Cant rly talk rn

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Sure, it's okay  
We'll talk later then

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay thanks won

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Hey  
Sorry but can i skip practice today?

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
You already have the routine down so its no problem  
Are you ok  
Did you get sick or injured

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Im fine!!!  
Just got a bit of a headache  
I’ll be okay if i sleep some

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok if you say so  
But if youre really not fine you tell me

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Okay lol i will  
I’ll see u tomorrow

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok  
Get better soon

\--★--

 **Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
Hyuuuung  
I heard u wre feelning bad  
U ok nw?? :/

 **ShinHo hyung:**  
Its okay  
Im feeling a lot better

 **Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
We wnted to go out fr bbq  
Me kyunnie hyunwoo hyung nd jihyun noona  
Wanna come??

 **ShinHo hyung:**  
Sorry i dont think im well enough for that  
Maybe another time

 **Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
U sure? :/  
I heard u got a headache is it reall bad??

 **ShinHo hyung:**  
Ill be okay by tomorrow dont worry  
Go and have fun

 **Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
Ok hyung  
But u cn call me if u need anythning

 **ShinHo hyung:**  
Okay jooheonnie

 **Joo(´・(oo)・｀):**  
Get better soon!!

\--★--

 **Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Hyung  
Hyung  
Hyung

 **Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Damn kyun im here  
Whats up?

 **Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
You're sick?  
Why didn't u tell me

 **Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
I'm fine lol  
Just a headache ill be okay  
Enjoy your bbq

 **Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Its not the same without you  
Sure you're okay??

 **Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Just eat your meat kid  
Stop worrying about me

 **Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Okay okay  
Call if you need me

 **Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
All you guys are the same lol  
I will

**Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  


\--★--

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Hey  
Still busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Heyy  
Nope not busy anymore  
Whats up?

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Nothing really  
Nothing important, at least

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Then why did u text out of the blue??  
Its morning won  
Youre n e v e r awake at this time

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I am awake  
Occasionally  
I just wanted to talk to you?  
You were busy yesterday and I didn't want to bother you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sweet  
Dont worry im not busy anymore

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Oh good  
So, what's up with you?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk nothing much  
Me and yeonjae broke up  
Won?  
U there?

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Yeah I am  
I'm just  
Surprised  
I'm sorry to hear that

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No youre not  
You hated him

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Okay fine that's true  
But I'm still sorry, because I know you must be hurt  
Can I ask what happened?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I wanted to surprise him at his dorm  
I knew hed been studying a lot so i went with cupcakes and coffee and stuff  
He was making out with some guy on his bed  
Won?

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Give me a minute  
I'm still trying to process  
He was cheating?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
It turned out he wasnt studying so much after all  
Haha

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
He was dating you  
You  
And he was cheating?  
He was cheating on y o u?  
You?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yup  
Tbh i shouldve realized earlier

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No what the fuck  
What kind of moronic fucker  
I would've kicked his head in

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Maybe i shouldve  
I just ran out of there  
I didnt want to hear his bullshit excuses  
He called me later  
Said some stuff  
And so its over

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
What did he say  
What did that lowlife piece of shit say

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont rly want to get into it  
I didnt even tell any of my other friends  
Just u

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked  
How are you? Right now?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im okay  
Cried a lot yesterday  
I feel kind of empty  
Idk it doesnt hurt as much now

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Are you alone?  
You should tell one of your friends, someone should be with you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I told one of my friends

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Not me  
I don't like the thought of you being alone when you're so down  
Please tell someone, someone who can comfort you in person  
Hyunwoo is your best friend, right? I'm sure he'd help you feel better

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk im just so  
Ashamed

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
What  
Why would you be ashamed? You did nothing wrong

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I shouldve known  
All my friends hated him  
They all told me i deserved better  
But i defended him and stuck with him like an idiot  
All those days he said he was busy studying  
I believed him  
Everything is so obvious now

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Hey  
Don't be ashamed that you trusted him  
He should be ashamed he broke that trust  
You are a good, kind person and you don't deserve to be hurt like this

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I really did trust him  
It just sucks

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Yeah, it does  
I'm sorry I don't know what to say to make it suck less

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its okay  
Just talking to u i feel better now

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I'm glad to hear that  
But I still hope you tell one of your close friends too  
I don't want to pressure you but I think it would be better for you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I’ll tell hyunwoo today at practice  
He already knows something's up  
Im jst worried he'll punch yeonjae when he sees him

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Can't say I'd disapprove

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hyunwoo is rly strong  
He could break bones

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Excellent

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Of course I don't condone violence  
But that’s because my limp noodle body wouldn't cause much damage anyway

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol your limp noodle body is fine for your job  
I have to head out to the studio rn

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
It's fine, we'll talk later

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Thank you  
I feel a bit better now

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I'm glad  
Text me anytime if you need anything, okay?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Everyone says that to me lol

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Because we all mean it  
Take care of yourself, Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Highlight's [Can Be Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZkGjxy-fz0), an awesome song which I will endlessly promote


	23. You mess with my friend, you mess with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  I saw yeonjae walking by  
>  And i wanted to punch him real bad  
>  But then i thought no i cant punch him in public
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  In public
> 
>  **Agent Son:**  
>  So i punched the wall
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  D a m n  
>  Angry dad bear unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I forgot when I updated this ^^;;  
> Thank you for your patience! This chapter is a little longer than most, hope it makes up for it  
>  ~~I love friendship don't mind me~~

**[BOYS]** chat name has been set to **[How to Get Away With Murder]**

 **Agent Im:**  
Ideas  
Give me ideas

 **Agent Lee:**  
Lemme guess what dis is abt

 **Agent Im:**  
That guy  
I can’t even call him a guy  
He doesn’t deserve to be called a guy

 **Agent Lee:**  
No murder pls kyunnie  
Gotta wactch out fr my immortal soul

 **Agent Im:**  
Hyung you’re a literal angel your immortal soul can take one murder  
So i got info from a friend that dumping at sea is best  
But we gotta take up boating for at least 1-2 months beforehand  
Otherwise it looks suspicious if we suddenly hire a boat

 **Agent Lee:**  
Damn  
Wht kind of serial killler friend u gt kyun???

 **Agent Im:**  
He’s not a serial killer hyung!!

 **Agent Son:**  
Sorry guys no murder for me  
Injured my hand

 **Agent Im:**  
Bad?  
What happened?

 **Agent Son:**  
Not bad ill be fine  
I punched a wall

 **Agent Im:**  
You did WHAT

 **Agent Son:**  
I saw yeonjae walking by  
And i wanted to punch him real bad  
But then i thought no i cant punch him in public

 **Agent Lee:**  
In public

 **Agent Son:**  
So i punched the wall

 **Agent Im:**  
D a m n  
Angry dad bear unleashed

 **Agent Lee:**  
Are u sure yuore not hurt bad hyung?? :/

 **Agent Son:**  
Im fine  
It was one of those hollow types made of board or something  
If it had been brick id have broken something

 **Agent Im:**  
Fuck angry hyunwoo hyung is terrifying  
Im curled up in my blanket and shaking

 **Agent Lee:**  
I knw rihght??  
I pray i nevr make him that mad

 **Agent Son:**  
Dont worry you never could  
I adore you

 **Agent Im:**  
Awwwwww you love us  
That’s gay tho hyung im telling jihyun noona

 **Agent Son:**  
That was only directed at jooheon  
Watch yourself im changkyun

 **Agent Im:**  
Fuck fuck fuck  
I know you were only kidding but i was genuinely scared

 **Agent Son:**  
Was i  
Only kidding

 **Agent Im:**  
Welp hiding under my blanket

\--★--

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Hey  
Busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nope  
Talk to me

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
So  
You holding up alright?  
Since that happened

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You mean since i found out my ex boyfriend was cheating on me

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I didn’t want to say it in so many words  
But yes  
You okay?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk  
I ran into yeonjae today  
We talked some

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Oh  
Can I ask what you talked about?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He was saying sorry and shit like that  
I told him i couldn’t forgive him for cheating

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I’m actually really glad to hear that  
Don’t let him try and guilt you into taking him back

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah dw about that  
He got kind of pissed  
And then said that i deserved to get cheated on

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
What

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He said i didn’t treat him right  
Thats why he was going around fucking other people  
Bc of me  
That he deserved better than me

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
What  
WHAT  
WHAT DID THAT OVERGROWN SACK OF SHIT SAY

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Whoa calm down  
Are you okay??

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
No  
I am not okay  
I need a moment

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey its okay  
I didnt cry or anything i jst walked away

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Where does he live

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won no lol

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I’m just curious

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No pls dont  
My friends around me are already threatening to murder him  
Its kind of annoying  
I overheard kyun talk abt dumping him in the ocean

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
That’s not a bad idea  
I could ask Kihyun, he has plenty of ideas on body disposal

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok i am gonna stop the current convo  
And ask what the fuck??

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
He was really into murder/mystery novels in high school  
He stopped reading them when he started accurately predicting the killer in every book  
And had tips on their methods on murder and body disposal

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok thank fuck that was a normal reason

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
So I’ve learned that dumping at sea is the best option  
But I have to take up sailing or fishing for a few months before  
That way it won’t look suspicious when I hire a boat

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
IF u hire a boat

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Same difference

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won please dont freak out abt this  
I wouldnt have told u if i knew u were gonna freak out

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Okay, not freaking out

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No more swearing murder  
Promise

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I promise  
No more swearing murder

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thank u  
I rly dont wanna think about it  
Tell me stuff abt you

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Well alright  
Considering dyeing my hair dark again

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh cool  
The color now is good too tho

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Yeah but I’m getting a little bored of it  
I think I’ll go back to black, or a really dark brown

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre gonna look great (❁´◡`❁)  
Make sure u send pics when u do!!

 **Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Of course  
That’s what you’re here for

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Have you ever been so angry at someone  
So angry  
That if they were in front of you you wouldn’t hesitate to crush their throat with your bare hands?

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wtf no

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Yeah  
What happnened wonwonnie??

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
The friend with the boyfriend, the one who deserved better  
Said asshole boyfriend was cheating on them

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wow tahts terrible

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
This boyfriend is now claiming it was my friend’s fault

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
That he cheated??

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes  
And I want nothing more than to find this fucker and kick him in the face

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wait  
‘Find’ him?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I’ve never actually met him  
He should be grateful for that

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Lmao what’re you going to do with your noodly body anyway?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Don’t underestimate me shortie

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Its true ki  
Wonwonnie cn b reallly scary soemtimes  
He once got so angry he slept fr 23 hrs strahght  
I thuoght he ws dead

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Great idea frog go sleep on the guy

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Ugh I should’ve known better than to talk to you guys  
I’m out of here

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Gonna go sleep aren’t you?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Lolol hes nt replyign bc its true

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Fuck you guys

\--★--

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Hey min  
You there

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
I am!! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Wht is it ki???

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I was curious about something you said in the group chat  
That you were angry enough to murder someone once  
You never told me about that

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ohhhh that  
Yeah u remmeber woojin sunbae??

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah of course  
That guy from our high school  
I had a crush on him haha

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Yeah u did  
You asked him out and he rejected u  
He said  
And i remember this exactly  
Im gay but i still have standards

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Fuck  
I didn’t know you knew all that

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Yeah wonnie was there he told me  
He also told me u went and cried in the bathroom after

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I did not

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Yeah sure ki  
Anyway i was really pissed after that  
I couldve killed him in 1 second  
But then i thought maybe woojin needed to learn some stuff

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Oh my God minhyuk  
What did you do

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Nothing  
Did u know you butchers sell goat heads really cheap?

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Oh fuck

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
I bought one it cost pretty much nothing  
I snuck into his house put it on his bed  
Slapped some red paint on the walls w my hands  
And wrote on one wall w the paint  
Be nice to others and ill be nice to you  
(＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Holy fuck  
M i n h y u k  
Is this why woojin sunbae missed 2 weeks of school after?

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Hw ws i supposed to knw hed have a mental breakdown???  
He shuoldve been nice  
(＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay those cute emojis are disturbing as fuck  
You are a twisted mind lee minhyuk

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Thank u ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Actually thank you  
I’m touched really  
I can’t believe you never told me  
I’m not upset about it though  
I mean there’s stuff we don’t tell each other, right? That’s okay

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Why ki are yuo hiding somethning frm me???

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
No no of course not  
Just saying  
Thanks min

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	24. The self-expose 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  Kihyun  
>  What the fuck
> 
> **Satan:**  
>  What?
> 
> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  I know I’m attractive and all  
>  But please, control yourself
> 
> **Satan:**  
>  What are you talking about?  
>  Oh  
>  Fuck  
>  Oh fuck no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our sunshine prince ♡  
>  ~~Haha again he's not in even in this chapter damn I suck~~
> 
> Long chapter! Longest one so far ^^

**Hamtaro:**  
B  
Are you there?  
I’m bored

**Chicken:**  
I’m in class right now

**Hamtaro:**  
Oh okay  
I’ll text back later

**Chicken:**  
Hell no  
Save me from this torture

**Hamtaro:**  
Don’t be stupid  
Pay attention in class  
I’ll text later

**Chicken:**  
No babe don’t go  
If you go i swear i’ll walk right out of this class

**Hamtaro:**  
You can’t be serious

**Chicken:**  
As serious winnie the pooh about honey

**Hamtaro:**  
What  
Why would you use that comparison

**Chicken:**  
So you’d know how serious i am

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun  
Seriously  
Fucking winnie the pooh?

**Chicken:**  
Ooh kihyun  
I didn’t know you were into that

**Hamtaro:**  
Oh my God

**Chicken:**  
I’m not really into the whole furry thing  
But for you i’ll make an exception

**Hamtaro:**  
S h u t  u p  
Or i am gone

**Chicken:**  
No wait i’m sorry  
Stopping  
Tell me what you’re doing

**Hamtaro:**  
I’m at work  
Waiting for the editor to come in so we can discuss the shots i took

**Chicken:**  
So you’re alone?

**Hamtaro:**  
Why am i wary about answering that

**Chicken:**  
Just tell me b  
You’re alone?

**Hamtaro:**  
Yes

**Chicken:**  
Send me a selca

**Hamtaro:**  
Are you kidding?  
What if my boss walks in and sees me?

**Chicken:**  
I just want a normal selca  
You can send a special one if you like :^)  
But later i don’t want to pop a boner in class

**Hamtaro:**  
Why is it every time i talk to you i get a headache?

**Chicken:**  
Because that’s how much you adore me :)

**Hamtaro:**  
Somehow i doubt that

**Chicken:**  
Come on b please  
I’ll even pay attention in class after  
Just one  
It only takes you 10 seconds to take a perfect one

**Hamtaro:**  
Are you flattering me?

**Chicken:**  
Is it flattery if it’s true?

**Hamtaro:**  
Damn i admit that was good  
Okay one sec

**Chicken:**  
:)

**Hamtaro:**  


**Chicken:**  
Thank you  
I regret this deeply  
How am i supposed to concentrate now?

**Hamtaro:**  
  
Have fun in class!

**Chicken:**  
Now that’s just cruel

**Hamtaro:**  
The editor will be here soon so i have to go anyway  
Text me later

**Chicken:**  
Yes~  
<3

**Hamtaro:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

\--★--

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyuuuuung  
Bro  
Man tell me youre here

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Im here  
I thouhgt you had a class nw??

**ImChangChang:**  
I do  
But hyung  
This is important

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
What happnd??

**ImChangChang:**  
Look  


**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Pls dnt tell me u texted me jst to show me this

**ImChangChang:**  
He’s too gorgeous  
T o o much

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Great fr u bro

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung please  
Let me brag a bit  
Just 2 minutes

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
2 mins

**ImChangChang:**  
Look at him  
I mean w o w  
Like i’m trying to look away  
I can’t even  
I keep forgetting what i’m typing

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Okay kyun  
Why dont u tell the hyungs or soemone??  
So that im not the only one gettign these  
Every d a y

**ImChangChang:**  
Kihyun isnt telling his friends  
So i thought i wouldn’t either  
Just to match :)

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
But why??  
Why wont he tell  
Bro pls u scream abt him at least once a nighht  
Spare me

**ImChangChang:**  
Idk exactly why  
Apparently his friends would give him shit about it  
And what do you mean spare you??  
I bless you

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
At 2am???

**ImChangChang:**  
Late night blessings

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
I want to talk about that party Minhyuk wants to go to  
Text me when you’re free

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
  
Class done~  
Still busy at work??  
Text me when you’re free

\--★--

**Satan:**  
Fucking hell you look amazing  
If you were in front of me right now i’d be on you in a second  
Yeah just done with work ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
What the fuck

**Satan:**  
What?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I know I’m attractive and all  
But please, control yourself

**Satan:**  
What are you talking about?  
Oh  
Fuck  
Oh fuck no

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You have some redeeming qualities  
But seriously not my type  
I’m not really into satanic hamsters

**Satan:**  
No fuck wait  
That wasn’t meant for you  
Ignore that

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Is that so?  
Who was it meant for then?

**Satan:**  
Nobody  
Nothing just pretend like that never happened  
You wanted to talk about that party?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh no, you’re not getting out of this  
Who was that text meant for?  
Who would you, and I quote, be on in a second?

**Satan:**  
Frog  
Do not

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No  
I’m not letting this go  
Kihyun  
You’re ignoring my texts  
I know you’re still reading them, reply Kihyun  
Kihyun  
Fine, I’m sending screenshots to Minhyuk

**Satan:**  
No wait  
Fuck i’m such an idiot

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Well?

**Satan:**  
Okay  
So there is  
A guy  
Who  
I occasionally  
Text

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I fucking knew it  
You do have a sugar daddy

**Satan:**  
No shut up  
Oh my God  
He is not my sugar daddy  
He’s just a guy i haven’t met in person and we text  
That’s it

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Then why didn’t you tell us about him?  
Me or Minhyuk?

**Satan:**  
Because  
I was going to  
But then the whole thing with mark went down and i don’t know  
I thought maybe it would upset minhyuk so i just shut up about it

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I see  
What’s his name? What does he do?

**Satan:**  
No  
I’m not telling you  
You’ll try and dig up more stuff about him and I’m not having that

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
You know me too well  
But come on, how do you know this guy is being honest with you?  
What if he’s catfishing you or something?

**Satan:**  
He’s not

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
How do you know that?

**Satan:**  
I do  
He’s not  
He actually sent the first picture of himself to me accidentally

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What  
How?

**Satan:**  
He sent it to the magazine, it’s how we met  
A long story

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Which you don’t want to share

**Satan:**  
You’re right so can we please drop this?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
First I have two questions  
Answer them and I’ll drop it  
But you have to be completely honest  
Promise on Yoo Seung Ho

**Satan:**  
What kind of questions

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Important ones  
Just promise you’ll answer

**Satan:**  
Fine alright  
I promise

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay, first  
Does he send you expensive gifts in return for attention or pictures?

**Satan:**  
Fucking hell frog  
He is n o t my sugar daddy  
I’m pretty sure i have more money than him anyway

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Alright  
Do you send him expensive gifts in return for attention or pictures?

**Satan:**  
Do you want me to murder you?  
No one sends any expensive gifts  
He is not a sugar baby i am not a sugar daddy  
There is no sugar in this relationship

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Relationship, huh?

**Satan:**  
Don’t  
Second question?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I’m going to be straight with this one  
Did you send him nudes?

**Satan:**  
What why would you ask that

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
Did you send him nudes?

**Satan:**  
I don’t see why i have to answer that

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Jesus Christ  
You did  
Fucking hell you can’t be serious

**Satan:**  
I didn’t say that

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You didn’t deny it

**Satan:**  
Why are you so hung up over this

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I shouldn’t even have to explain why  
Come on

**Satan:**  
Assuming i did  
Which i’m not saying i did  
It’s nothing to worry about  
He’s not going to share them with anyone

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Wow  
You really trust him, enough to actually send naked pictures of yourself

**Satan:**  
I’m not saying i did

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yeah, sure you didn’t  
I have to say, I’m intrigued  
Who is this person that turned you from demonic hamster into a regular hamster?

**Satan:**  
Hyungwon seriously  
Shut up

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Cute emoticons, really?  
How adorable

**Satan:**  
I will see you tomorrow  
And i will punch your teeth in  
I answered your questions so you’re going to shut up about this now  
Forever

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Fine, you’ve bought my silence  
For now  
You can’t expect to keep this between the two of us forever

**Satan:**  
Not forever  
Just a while  
You can’t tell minhyuk about this he will freak out

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I won’t  
But you really should tell him  
The longer you take, the more hurt he’ll be when he does find out  
You know he hates when we keep things from him

**Satan:**  
I know i know  
And i will tell him  
Me, not you so keep your mouth shut

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay  
As promised, I’m disappearing  
I’ll let you get back to your not-sugar-daddy boyfriend  
You cute little lovestruck hamster

**Satan:**  
The next time i see you in person you are dead chae hyungwon


	25. However the wind blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
>  So how did he ruin it
> 
> **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
>  He gave me a drink  
>  With cucumber in it  
>  C u c u m b e r
> 
> **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
>  Ah yes Minhyuk and his vendetta against cucumbers  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from [Dramarama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1afdZk0qcI) by Monsta X, which is why it's so dramatic haha

**[quadrilateral]**

**Dance Ho:**  
Ok i cant even wait for you guys  
How was i tonight??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyuuung  
You were awesome!!!  


**Father (not Son):**  
You did well hoseok  
I told you you shouldve taken a solo part earlier

**Dance Ho:**  
It was really good?  
Thank you (◕◡◕✿)

**Father (not Son):**  
It was very good

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Everyone was freaking out  
You were amazing!!

**Dance Ho:**  
Aww (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Jooheon get your ass over here and compliment me

**Joo Piglet:**  
Ffs hyung i ws in the bathroom  
You killed it  
This girl nxt 2 me legit fiainted

**Dance Ho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Really??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Really really  
And i’m not just saying that because you could crush me with your huge arms

**Father (not Son):**  
Im glad you finally took a solo  
I have ideas for pair symmetry next routine  
You can be opposite me

**Dance Ho:**  
Im not that good yet lol  
But yeah sure maybe soon in the future

**KkuKkungIm:**  
I am screaming  
I never thought i’d see this day  
Hoseok hyung! Confident in his dancing!!  
Tears in my eyes? More likely than you think

**Dance Ho:**  
Hehe its not that big a deal

**Joo Piglet:**  
It is to us hyung  
I told alll my underground frinds to wacth the perf  
They all said it ws awesom

**Dance Ho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
You know i suddenly remember  
The few times yeonjae came to see me dance he never brought his friends  
I always wondered why  
If he was embarrassed of me or something

**Father (not Son):**  
Can we not bring up that guy now  
You mention him and i want to punch his face

**Dance Ho:**  
Omg hyunwoo no  
Youd probably break his face

**Joo Piglet:**  
Thas the point

**Dance Ho:**  
No no punching!!  
If anyone punches yeonjae its me  
Okay??

**Father (not Son):**  
Sounds fair  
Fine

**Dance Ho:**  
Good (❁´◡`❁)  
Kyun u here?

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Yeah

**Joo Piglet:**  
Yuo got quiet all f a sudden  
Usually youd b the 1st one callign fr murder

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Sorry got distracted  
Yeah?

**Dance Ho:**  
Lets go out for drinks tomorrow  
My treat

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Free drinks?  
I’m in

**Joo Piglet:**  
Sounds good hyung

**Father (not Son):**  
Sure

**Dance Ho:**  
Great (❁´◡`❁)  
I love u guys

\--★--

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
So how did it go?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
How did what go?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Don’t play dumb  
Your performance was last night, wasn’t it?  
How did your solo part go?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh that  
It went perfect!!!  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Congratulations  
I knew it would, but I still thought I should ask

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You dont know that  
I couldve fucked up big time

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I highly doubt that  
You are an incredible dancer, after all

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You havent even seen me dance lol

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Wonho  
You are part of a professional dance crew  
And you are diligent and work hard  
Of course you are a good dancer

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well  
When you say it like that (◕◡◕✿)

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Exactly  
So do you have any other performances planned?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not yet  
Won i had a question  
No nvm  
Its nothing

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I still want to know  
Ask me and I’ll decide if it’s nothing

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ok  
Do you think i depend on you too much?  
Its a dumb question

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Certainly a surprising question  
Why would you think that?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i was just thinking abt it  
I never wouldve taken the solo if you hadnt convinced me  
All of my other friends have been telling me to for ages  
And idk  
Is it weird or too much?

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
I don’t think so  
I think you valued having an outside opinion, and that’s what convinced you  
I am your friend too, but I’m not really like your other friends, am I?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
No youre not

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Because we’ve never met, it’s always going to be a bit different  
So you can’t really compare using the same standards

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess  
That makes sense

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
So, no, I don’t think you depend on me too much  
And I think you shouldn’t worry about that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right  
See? You always know what to say to make me feel better

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
That’s because of my own natural talents  
Nothing to do with you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol sure  
Still  
Thanks  
For everything

**Won (my dongsaeng):**  
Always

Save **Won (my dongsaeng)** as **Won♡**?   [Yes]   [ No]

Save **Won (my dongsaeng)** as **Won (。・ω・。)**?   [ Yes]   [No]

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I cnt beleive u guys didnt come wiht me to jonghyuns party  
・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk we knew literally no one else that was going  
It wasn’t too bad without us, was it?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Nah it ws ok  
I guess

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
That doesn’t sound good  
What happened?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Nothing rly  
There ws this cute guy flirting wiht me  
Really cute and he seemd fun

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Sounds alright so far

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
So how did he ruin it

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
He gave me a drink  
With cucumber in it  
C u c u m b e r

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Ah yes Minhyuk and his vendetta against cucumbers  
Cute guy didn’t know about that though, did he?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
He did!!! I told him!!  
He stil tried to sneak me 1 to ‘’chnage my mind’’!!  
I almst threw up ((ヾ(≧皿≦；)ノ＿))

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh  
Poor bastard didn’t know how much you truly hate cucumbers

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Mark would nevr do that  
E v e r

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh shit  
It’s happening  
What now?

**Satan:**  
Play cool  
And don’t talk about him

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh  
So i’m guessing that’s where things ended with the cute guy?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
He keeps texting me  
I dont even open the messages  
I know ill reply if i do

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
He’s still talking about him  
Now?

**Satan:**  
Fuck i don’t know  
He’s not making typos anymore  
It’s that serious

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Damn it  
One day I will skin that bastard

**Satan:**  
I think minhyuk would murder you first

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You can’t be serious  
Mark hurt Minhyuk a lot

**Satan:**  
I know  
But look at what he’s writing in the group chat

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Im looking at the unopened messages right now  
And i really really want to open them  
Hes sent me at least 2 every day since we broke up  
1 in the morning at the same time i used to send him good morning texts  
Every day  
He sent another gift to my dorm room  
This is the 5th one  
Perfume this time  
Gucci

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Im staring at it right now  
I saw the ad for it once weeks ago  
And i told him it seemed cool  
He remembered

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Minhyuk are you okay?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I know hes sorry  
He always bought me stuff he said hes not good with words  
But he wrote me so many messages

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Do you want us to come over?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Please

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I’ll be there in 5 minutes  
Kihyun?

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Already on my way

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
Sorry for disappearing  
Puppy was going through some stuff

**Chicken:**  
You don't have to apologize, no worries  
Is he okay?

**Hamtaro:**  
He’ll be fine i’m sure  
Actually  
I have news

**Chicken:**  
News?  
Good news?

**Hamtaro:**  
Um

**Chicken:**  
You found out you have a long lost brother?

**Hamtaro:**  
What no

**Chicken:**  
Oh  
Sister?

**Hamtaro:**  
No haha  
No long lost siblings  
One of my friends found out about us

**Chicken:**  
Oh  
Okay  
Who?

**Hamtaro:**  
The frog  
Damn that bastard

**Chicken:**  
Really b  
Is it that bad if he knows?

**Hamtaro:**  
It’s better than puppy knowing, true  
Frog won’t be so loud about it

**Chicken:**  
You’re really against anyone knowing about me

**Hamtaro:**  
It’s because they’ll make such a big deal about it  
I’ll literally never hear the end of it

**Chicken:**  
Oh okay

**Hamtaro:**  
I’m sorry but i have to go now  
I’m still at puppy’s place and he’ll wonder why i’m taking so long in the bathroom haha  
I’ll text later, okay?

**Chicken:**  
Sure

**Hamtaro:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: ♫♪[Dramarama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1afdZk0qcI)


	26. Pour out your soul at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  I feel the same abt my friends  
>  Id murder anyone who tried to hurt them
> 
> **Won (。・ω・。):**  
>  Really?  
>  You don’t seem the murdering type
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  How do u know that???  
>  Im totally a murdering type
> 
> **Won (。・ω・。):**  
>  That fucker cheated on you and then had the nerve to blame you  
>  And you didn’t murder him  
>  You’re too sweet for this world

**Hamtaro:**  
B  
Are you busy?

**Chicken:**  
For you, never

**Hamtaro:**  
Can’t you ever give a straight yes or no

**Chicken:**  
Straight? I think we both know the answer to that

**Hamtaro:**  
Oh my God  
That was actually a good one i can’t even be mad

**Chicken:**  
Because you can never be mad at me  
;)

**Hamtaro:**  
You know i had a selca all ready to show you  
Now i’m reconsidering

**Chicken:**  
No wait  
No more winky smileys  
Okay?

**Hamtaro:**  


**Chicken:**  
Fuck  
Giving up winkies was worth it

**Hamtaro:**  
I’m glad  
I took this one just to show you

**Chicken:**  
Ahhhhhhh  
Wait so you take selcas for other people too???

**Hamtaro:**  
You brat  
That is not what i meant and you know it

**Chicken:**  
You know  
I can’t know everything you mean  
You have to actually tell me

**Hamtaro:**  
Uh okay  
Are you upset about something?

**Chicken:**  
Why  
Should i be?

**Hamtaro:**  
You tell me

**Chicken:**  
Okay  
Why don’t you want your friends to know about me?

**Hamtaro:**  
I told you  
They’re little shits they’d make fun of me

**Chicken:**  
I get it  
You’re embarrassed by me

**Hamtaro:**  
What  
No  
No of course not

**Chicken:**  
Then?  
Why would they make fun of you  
Unless it’s because of me

**Hamtaro:**  
No no it’s not

**Chicken:**  
Then why?

**Hamtaro:**  
Look it’s a complicated story  
But i’m not fucking embarrassed by you

**Chicken:**  
Yeah sure  
Thanks kihyun

**Hamtaro:**  
No  
Changkyun  
Babe please wait  
Kyun?  
Kyun come on  
Fuck

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Won

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Yes?  
Wonho?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing really  
Just bored

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Fortunate for you then that I’m also free  
Any new developments in your life?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
None  
Maybe thats why im so bored lol

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
No new performances planned?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing big  
Hyunwoo keeps asking me to pair with him  
Im good but not that good haha

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wow I’m actually happy to hear that  
Not that you don’t think you’re that good, of course  
I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you say you were a good dancer?  
I’m glad you’re finally accepting your skill

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(◕◡◕✿)  
Thanks  
It might be bc of you actually  
You convinced me

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
What can I say?  
I have talents

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah lots of them  
Hows the modeling going??

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Good enough  
But apparently blond touches are no longer ‘in’  
So I’m moving up my dyeing appointment

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What noooo  
You look so good with the blond  
You cant do this to me  
Or yourself i guess

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I thought you were the one who said I’d look great with darker hair?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well  
Okay  
But not so soon (´ω｀。)

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Sorry, no rescheduling  
Minhyuk will be taking me  
He loves salons and it’ll be a good distraction

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ex troubles?

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Yes  
He wants that bastard back  
Even though he knows he’ll regret it later  
And that bastard is not helping  
Sending messages every day and a shitton of expensive presents too

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well  
Wait what did the ex do again?

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
He lied  
And he hurt Minhyuk

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I can see youre damn protective of him

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Yes  
Because he’s bright and cheery and tough and scary  
But we should still protect him, because he’d do the same for us  
I’m his friend

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Honestly im so touched  
I feel the same abt my friends  
Id murder anyone who tried to hurt them

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Really?  
You don’t seem the murdering type

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
How do u know that???  
Im totally a murdering type

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
That fucker cheated on you and then had the nerve to blame you  
And you didn’t murder him  
You’re too sweet for this world

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Bc it was me maybe  
If he did it to any of my friends i wouldve

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
You should have  
You should have flayed him and then dismembered him

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okayyyy we gonna stop there  
You sound like kyun so we’re gonna change the subject  
Your h a i r  
(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wonho please  
It’s not like I’m shaving it off

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
But it wont be blond  
Selca won  
Give me

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
What, right now?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yes  
One last day come on  
No give me all your selcas  
All of the blonde ones a l l of them

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
All? Are you crazy?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay fine not all  
Just give me already damn it

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Alright alright  
One minute

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hurry im dying

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
  
  
  
Enough?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im in pain  
Thank u

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
You’re welcome?  
It’s not a big deal, seriously

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
For u maybe  
Make sure u take a selca right after u dye it  
I need to grieve

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
It’s just hair

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
J u s t hair???  
Wow  
Now i kinda wanna murder u

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
  
Sorry that one took a while to send  
Murder me? That’s kind of harsh

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No nvm  
Everythings cool  
I gtg now i promised hyunwoo id look through some tracks

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
So you used me and are now abandoning me?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
NO omg  
No no never

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I was kidding, Wonho  
It’s fine, you can work on your music, I’ll work on my assignment  
Okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay  
We’ll talk later

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Of course

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo  
Theres something wrong with me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Which thing specifically

**Hoseokkie:**  
Im being serious here  
I cant be alone

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I know that  
Or do you mean right now  
Im not busy i can come over

**Hoseokkie:**  
No no im fine  
I mean its not that bad

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok then  
What happened

**Hoseokkie:**  
I cant be alone  
I just realized it  
I cant live without a relationship  
I need to date or i die

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok  
Where is this coming from

**Hoseokkie:**  
Ive barely been single  
And i knw i shouldnt be dating anyone now at least not for a while  
But

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
?

**Hoseokkie:**  
Im getting a crush on a friend  
And i know its bc im single and i cant handle it i k n o w  
But i cant help it ugh

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Which friend

**Hoseokkie:**  
Does that matter???

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
It matters  
If its me or jooheonnie or kyunnie

**Hoseokkie:**  
Omg no its not  
Yuck u guys are like my brothers

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Then who is it

**Hoseokkie:**  
Not a mutual friend  
It doesnt matter bc i know i dont rly like him  
That would be weird

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Is he straight

**Hoseokkie:**  
Omg hyunwoo it doesnt matter who it is!!!  
I jst need to get over this  
Stupid crush for no reason

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I actually think youre right  
You shouldnt jump into a new relationship  
Not so soon  
And especially not while yeonjae is alive

**Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo pls

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Kyun has a great idea for getting rid of a body  
We wont involve jooheonnie dont worry

**Hoseokkie:**  
Why are you all the same  
And why does it make me so happy

\--★--

**ImChangChang:**  
I confronted him  
About why he won’t tell his friends about us  
And now i want to cry and throw up

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Its 3am  
U msgd him rihgt nw??

**ImChangChang:**  
No  
Like 6 hours ago

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
And u still want to cry

**ImChangChang:**  
Yes

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ok im coming over

**ImChangChang:**  
Wait  
One sec  
He’s messaging me right now  
Oh  
Fuck

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
I hope to God you’re sleeping right now  
Okay so it’s like this  
I’m sure you noticed by now but i’m not really awesome  
Like yes i’m not ugly or dumb or anything  
But i’m not like an ulzzang or a model  
I’m just me  
I don’t get dates  
Ever  
I haven’t dated in God knows how long  
At least it never went to a second date anyway  
Okay enough embarrassing myself  
So  
I don’t get guys  
Especially not guys like you  
You know  
And i apparently got you just by coincidence??  
Frog already thinks you’re catfishing or just playing with me  
He doesn’t say it outright but i can tell  
But how the fuck am i supposed to convince him  
I haven’t shown him any pictures of you  
But when puppy finds out they’ll squeeze it out of me  
And then they’ll never believe me  
And if they do  
Fuck  
I have always talked shit about online and long distance relationships  
Stuff like that  
I am always the first one screaming catfish  
I’m supposed to be the crusty grandpa in the friend circle  
I don’t do cute or sweet  
I am not soft  
But you  
You made me like this  
You damn brat that i’ve never even seen in person  
It’s like you climbed into me and changed me from the inside out  
See? Old me would never say something cringeworthy like that  
Fuck you im changkyun  
It’s 3am and i’m making a complete ass of myself because of you  
And i’m doing this willingly  
Fuck  
Okay i’m done  
I know you put your phone on silent when you go to sleep so  
Okay  
Good morning?  
Fuck no goodbye i can’t

**Chicken:**  
Kihyun

**Hamtaro:**  
You’re  
Awake oh fuck  
Oh fuck no  
Fuck f uck

**Chicken:**  
Please stop swearing  
You’re ruining the moment

**Hamtaro:**  
The moment where i look like a complete fucking idiot  
Right sorry

**Chicken:**  
Don’t apologize  
I’m sorry  
I didn’t know

**Hamtaro:**  
Because i didn’t tell you how would you know?  
I fucked up

**Chicken:**  
Shhh it’s okay  
Thank you

**Hamtaro:**  
For what? Waking you up at 3am?

**Chicken:**  
For being you

**Hamtaro:**  
I  
I don’t know what to say

**Chicken:**  
That’s okay too  
So  
You feel like i’ve been inside you, huh?

**Hamtaro:**  
Im fucking changkyun  
You brat  
Why did i message you anyway

**Chicken:**  
Because you adore me

**Hamtaro:**  
…  
Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MONSTA X GOT THEIR FIRST WIN NOBODY FUCKING TOUCH ME  
> i'm still sensitive


	27. Fun size snickers bar, not a pepero stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Satan:**  
>  Fuck  
>  I lied to him about some stuff okay?  
>  I can’t meet him because then he’d  
>  Know
> 
>  **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  Kihyun  
>  Did you send him pictures of me or Minhyuk saying it was you?  
>  Are you the catfish?
> 
>  **Satan:**  
>  Oh my God sHUT UP  
>  No one is a catfish for fuck’s sake  
>  I’m not ugly enough for that anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday to our hamster angel!  
>  ~~I was at uni for like 25+ hours over the last two days, okay?~~

**Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo  
I have decided

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
?

 **Hoseokkie:**  
I am gonna be completely natural  
That stupid crush!!!  
Gone!!!

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Already

 **Hoseokkie:**  
No it will be!!!  
Bc i know why  
So i can stop it  
I will be strong

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ok  
I have faith

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Why does it sound like you dont have faith

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
No i do  
You can do it

 **Hoseokkie:**  
I can do it!!!

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Soooo

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Oh no

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
You dont even konw what im goign to say!!

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
But i know it will be terrible

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
（￣^￣）  
Soooooooooooooo  
Youre comning to jacksons party wiht me rihgt???

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
From the fact that you just sent me fuckton of knife emojis in a private message  
Yeah i guess i am

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
You’re going to Jackson’s party?  
Jackson Wang, very close friend of Mark’s?  
That Jackson?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Yeah  
All my freinds are going so

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I wasn’t until you sent all the knife emojis

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
All my f u n friends are goign

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Is this a good idea?  
You know Mark will be there

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I cant let him stop me frm going places!!  
I want to go  
I wont not go bc mark will be there  
You coming?

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes, since you're set on it

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Great ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
We gotta show off wonwonnies new hair!!  
And ki cn come too

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Wow  
Thanks

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
I’ve been wondering

 **Satan:**  
Oh no

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh shut up  
You haven’t met your cutesy-emoticon-receiving-boyfriend-you’d-be-on-in-a-second yet, have you?

 **Satan:**  
Oh my God shut up

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Have you?  
Answer the question

 **Satan:**  
No i haven’t  
Don’t ask me why

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Why?

 **Satan:**  
I jUST SAID

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Why, Kihyun?  
Does he live outside the city? The country?

 **Satan:**  
No  
No he’s living in seoul

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Then?  
Afraid he won’t live up to the expectations?

 **Satan:**  
NO

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
That was vehement

 **Satan:**  
Because i know what you’re insinuating  
Cut that out  
Now

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Alright alright  
Then why won’t you meet him?

 **Satan:**  
Why do you care so much

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Because  
And this surprises me as well  
I am your friend

 **Satan:**  
Fuck  
I lied to him about some stuff okay?  
I can’t meet him because then he’d  
Know

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
Did you send him pictures of me or Minhyuk saying it was you?  
Are you the catfish?

 **Satan:**  
Oh my God sHUT UP  
No one is a catfish for fuck’s sake  
I’m not ugly enough for that anyway

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
True  
Plus you sent him nudes so

 **Satan:**  
I did not say that

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yeah sure  
So?  
What was the lie?

 **Satan:**  
I  
Fuck  
Why am i even telling you this  
I told him i was 184cm

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh Kihyun  
That’s so sad

 **Satan:**  
S hut up

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You don’t want him to know you added a full 15 cm to your height  
So you’ll never meet him in real life, ever  
Tragic

 **Satan:**  
It’s not 15cm fuck off  
It’s just  
A little stretch

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
A 15 cm stretch

 **Satan:**  
S h u t  u p  
Right after i said it i regretted it  
I almost sent a text saying it was just a joke  
But then the bastard texted back with his own height  
182

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
So if you do meet in real life you’ll need to bring a step-stool  
I’m sorry, give me a moment to cackle in peace

 **Satan:**  
I will skin you alive chae hyungwon

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I’m sorry Kihyun but wearing my skin will not magically make you my height  
Damn, did you have to lie that much?  
I’m not even 184cm and I’m actually a model

 **Satan:**  
I just  
I didn’t think he’d believe me

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Unfortunately, he does  
You have no other option but to tell the truth  
It’s either that or avoid him forever  
Which will cause misunderstandings that will ruin your relationship

 **Satan:**  
I know  
Fuck

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Things were much easier when it was just the Yoo Seung Ho poster, huh?  
It’s still there, you know, if things go south

 **Satan:**  
Fuck off

\--★--

 **ImChangChang:**  
I’m so lucky  
Soooo lucky

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
This is abt ur texty bf isnt it

 **ImChangChang:**  
Hyung you are psychic  
This is indeed about kihyun

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Its liek 1am  
U get crazy emnotional after u finish ur assingments nd stuff

 **ImChangChang:**  
I’m just so lucky hyung  
I told him what bothered me  
And he told me the truth and made me feel better  
He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed  ><  
He’s just cute all the time  
He should be small and cute not tall like a ladder :[

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Uh ok  
How tall is he??

 **ImChangChang:**  
184cm

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Damn  
Thats tall

 **ImChangChang:**  
Yeah ikr  
I panicked when he told me and said i was 182 haha

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wtf kyunnie  
Ure lik 172  
Did u tell him d truth later??

 **ImChangChang:**  
Nooooo  
I was embarrassed lol  
Plus itll be a cute surprise when we finally meet  
And he sees i’m a fun size snickers bar and not a pepero stick

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
U compare urself 2 candy nw???

 **ImChangChang:**  
Everyone can be compared to a candy  
Like you  
You’re a mars bar  
You’re solid but your insides are sweet sticky goo

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Uh  
Thx

 **ImChangChang:**  
Hyunwoo hyung is obv kit kat  
Sweet crunchy reliable a classic  
Hoseok hyung is a cadbury cream egg  
Hes fucking sin but a softie inside

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
U really thuoght abt this  
And yuor kihyun??

 **ImChangChang:**  
Idk yet  
But he’s the best candy  
The best  
He makes my heart feel like a cadbury egg

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro maybe u shuold sleep  
Its almst 1:30

 **ImChangChang:**  
Maybe  
I’m seriously craving cadbury eggs rn  
Like pregnant person level craving

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro  
Sleep

\--★--

 **Won (。・ω・。):**  
I know you’re probably busy right now but you did ask for it so  
  
The dye job went pretty well, I think

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo  
I am a failure

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What did he do

 **Hoseokkie:**  
He d y e d  h i s  h a i r  
Life is cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Been busy with other projects, and I ended up neglecting this  
> (and just when we're _finally_ getting to some plot development haha)


	28. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Im:**  
>  Ugh hyung  
>  Being all cute and domestic its so gross
> 
> **Agent Son:**  
>  Jealous  
>  ?
> 
> **Agent Im:**  
>  …  
>  Maybe

**[quadrilateral]**

**Joo Piglet:**  
Guyss  
Yall busy sat night??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
What’s on saturday night??

**Joo Piglet:**  
Jacksons hostiing a party  
Im goign wanna come??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Depends  
Who else is going??

**Joo Piglet:**  
You need other ppl??  
Im going that shld b enough

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Idk hyung  
I’d only know u there though that’s kinda awkward

**Joo Piglet:**  
Tru itll mostly b jacksons uni freinds  
Still

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Maybe  
Hyungs? You going??

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
Is anything up with hoseok hyung?  
He was online but didnt reply

**Agent Lee:**  
Idk i havent seen him today  
U think smthng happend??

**Agent Son:**  
Hoseok is not in a good mood  
He bumped into yeonjae earlier

**Agent Im:**  
And did you punch that slug’s teeth in?

**Agent Son:**  
I wasnt there  
Unfortunately  
I talked to hoseok over the phone and he told me

**Agent Lee:**  
But is hoseok hyung rly upset??  
Shld 1 of us go see him??

**Agent Son:**  
I dont think its that bad  
He just seemed a little down

**Agent Im:**  
Do you know what the slug said to him?

**Agent Son:**  
No he didnt say  
He said hed be ok but just in case  
Ill check on him after im done with jihyuns grocery shopping

**Agent Im:**  
Ugh hyung  
Being all cute and domestic its so gross

**Agent Son:**  
Jealous  
?

**Agent Im:**  
…  
Maybe

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Please tell me you arent busy

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Not when you start a conversation like that  
Did something happen?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
Maybe  
Okay yes  
I talked to yeonjae today

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
What did he say

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont know why i didnt just walk away  
I shouldve pretended like he wasnt there  
Fuck im such an idiot

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
No, Wonho, you are not an idiot  
Do you want to tell me what he said?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
Im sorry i rly dont  
I shouldnt even have texted u fuck im sorry

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
No if you’re upset then I’m glad you texted  
I’ll try and help if I can  
Unload on me

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk fuck it was my fault  
I provoked him  
I couldnt help it he was walking around with some other guy  
A lready  
Like we werent together for months  
He was just

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
What an asshole  
I’m sorry

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He never cared abt me  
At all  
His new guy actually looked kind of like me  
He obv has a type of fucktoy he likes  
Haha

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Don’t  
Do not call yourself that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats all he saw me as

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
That doesn’t matter  
You deserve so much better than that  
You deserved better than that trash

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I said that to him  
Today i couldnt take it and told him that straight  
And he just laughed  
He said it was the opposite  
That i wasnt good enough thats why he had to find another guy

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
He said  
What

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And i started crying in front of him  
Bc how could he just say that to me  
After we were togehter fr so long and i cared so much  
So muchh and he jst  
Didnt

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And i gave so much of myslef to him  
So much f my time and my heart and evreything  
And i can never get taht back  
Bc i gave it away and he jsut threw it in the trash  
Thats all i wsa to him  
Trash

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I’m so sorry  
I don’t know what to say to make it better

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You dont have to say anything  
Just  
Be here

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I always will be  
Are you alone? Maybe you should call one of your friends

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won pls  
I dont want to look at anyoen rn  
Just let me cry alone

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Fuck  
You’re crying?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Maybe

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I really don’t like the idea of you being alone  
I’m sure your friends will come over if you call  
Please don’t sit alone and cry

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im not sittign  
Yuore rihgt its nice being horzontal

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wonho please  
The thought of you being alone is breaking my heart  
Wonho?  
Are you still here?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I am  
Thank s won  
For being here

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Always  
Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Actually  
Cn i send u some of my selcas??

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Your selcas?  
Why?  
I’m not saying no, I’d just like to know the reasoning

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I sent so many to him  
Lookign at them is making me feel sick i need to delete them  
But i dont want him to be the only one to have them  
He shuoldnt be i hate the thought of it  
That only he’ll have taht part of me i cant let him  
Please  
Just some of them please

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Of course  
Send as many as you want to  
I’d never mind seeing them

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thank u  
I  
Thanks

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Like I said, always  
Now send your pictures

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
  
  
  
_[IMG_697]_  


**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Um  
Okay I’ll just delete that one in the middle

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What why  
Am i ugly in that one wihch one

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wonho  
Scroll up

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
Fuck  
F u ck  
I sent u a nude  
A  n ude  
That was an accidnent oh fuck im so sorry

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
I realized that  
It’s okay, I deleted it without too long a glance  
We’ll just pretend you never sent it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I am so useless  
Im such a fuckup  
I jsut sent u a pic of my dick  
Is anythning even right wiht me

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Don’t be so hard on yourself  
It was a mistake, those happen  
Forget about it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
No i do this all th e time  
I cant do anything rihgt  
What the fuck why am i like this

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Wonho  
Calm down

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
How many ppl have seen my dick nw  
He ws right im such a slut

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
No  
Stop that  
You are not, and you will not say that again

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He ws rihgt  
I jsut sent a dick pic to some guy  
I nevr even met before  
Whose name i dont even knw  
Im fucked up  
This is why i cant stay in a relationshipp  
It ws me it wsa my fault

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Hyungwon

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What  
Whos that

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Me  
I am Hyungwon  
Chae Hyungwon, actually

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wh  
Why are u telling me all of a sudden?

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
You accidentally sent a picture to your friend, Chae Hyungwon  
Not some guy whose name you don’t know

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
Won  
Im sorry  
Yuore not some guy im so sorry

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Don’t apologize, there’s nothing you should be sorry for  
Don’t feel obligated to tell me your real name either  
I told you because I wanted to  
You can tell me when you decide

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
I mean  
Hyungwon

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Yes?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thank u  
For being with me  
For not ignoring me when i texted u after i swore at u  
Just thank you

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
You’re welcome  
Do you feel any better?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
Im not crying anymore

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
That’s good  
Are you sure there’s nothing I can do though?  
I can put the peanut butter jar on a high shelf and video Kihyun trying to reach it  
That always makes me feel better

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Kyun was right  
Tall people are from the devil

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
No argument here

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol  
No im okay  
I will be  
I think i need to sleep a bit

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
That’s a good idea  
Sleep always makes things better  
Text me if you need me when you wake up, okay?  
I’m not busy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Thanks won

**Won (。・ω・。):**  
Always

Save **Won (。・ω・。)** as **Hyungwon (my friend)** ?    [Yes]   [No]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so sappy damn
> 
> (obligatory promotion of my new fic [Lavender Jade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12831972))


	29. The night of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hoseokkie:**  
>  Will i never learn how to control my stupid mouth fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Wanted to have a chapter of Lavender Jade up first, but it was impossible  
> Hope you enjoy this!

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
So  
Does anyone know a guy named Yeonjae?  
Just asking

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Yeonjae? Or youngjae?  
I know a youngjae

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
I konw 2 youngjaes  
Theres yoo youngjae im jaebum’s freind

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
And choi youngjae im jaebum’s special friend  
God help you if you mix them up

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Is tru  
I made a joke abuot jaebum ahvning special fun w yoo  
And the next day choi gave me a look that amlost killed me  
I thuoght hed gut me it ws terrirfyingn

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Okay, first, I said Yeonjae, not Youngjae  
And also, Im Jaebum is dating Choi Youngjae?  
I didn’t know that

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Not officially  
And they try to act casual and all  
But it’s so obvious it’s cute

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Aww kiiii  
Dnt worry yuoll find somoene too!!!

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Thanks min

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Yes, Kihyun, I’m sure you’ll find someone  
Soon  
Someone you can send cute emoticons to  
And imagine jumping because they look so hot

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Frog  
I will strangle you with your own intestines

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Not today ki we hv to go to jacksons party frist!!  
But wonnie whos yeonjae??

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
A guy that will be dead  
If I can ever find him

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
But who the fuck is he

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
That ex of a friend  
The piece of shit who is now blaming him for the cheating

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
A him????  
Yeonjae is a boys name too Σ(゜゜)

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Who is this friend frog  
I was not aware you had non-straight friends except us

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Bc wonnwonnie is nevr aware of them lol

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
You are not aware of a lot of things, Kihyun  
Like just how many cute emoticons you can send to your boyfriend you’d be on in a second  
In the future, of course

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
I have to get ready for jackson’s party

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Oh Kihyun, it’s just too easy sometimes

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼:**  
Wtf is goign on (๑•﹏•)⋆* ⁑⋆*

\--★--

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Kiiiiiii  
U comng 2 the party wiht me???

******Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
For the last fucking time  
Yes i am

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

\--★--

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
U sure u dont wanna go???  
Itll b fun

**ImChangChang:**  
Yeah hyung sorry  
I just don’t know anyone else that’ll be going

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Dont say sorry its ok  
Ill jst have fun without u

**ImChangChang:**  
Lol okay hyung have fun ^^

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
B  
Are you already at your party?

**Hamtaro:**  
Nope  
Just about to head out

**Chicken:**  
Oh cool  
You must look amazing

**Hamtaro:**  
Are you asking for a selca?

**Chicken:**  
No  
Maybe  
Okay i can’t lie yes

**Hamtaro:**  
Ask nicely then

**Chicken:**  
So thats your kink  
I knew it

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun

**Chicken:**  
Fortunately that’s my kink too  
Please send me a selca babe

**Hamtaro:**  
Hold up  
T h a t is your kink?  
You’re fucking with me

**Chicken:**  
Kihyun the selca come onnnn

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay okay  
  
Happy?

**Chicken:**  
Brb ascending to heaven  
Or descending to hell  
You look fucking hot

**Hamtaro:**  
Haha thanks ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Chicken:**  
I wish i had you in front of me right now  
Or i could be with you tonight  
I look at the pictures you send me when i’m alone you know

**Hamtaro:**  
S t o p  
I am in a cab

**Chicken:**  
Another kink???

**Hamtaro:**  
No  
Im changkyun i will skin you alive

**Chicken:**  
Wow you’re into some weird shit kihyun

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun

**Chicken:**  
Okay fine  
Have fun babe  
And i know a shitton of people will be flirting with you but remember me

**Hamtaro:**  
Thanks b  
And of course ill remember you how could i forget?

**Chicken:**  
Good because i’ll be thinking of you all night

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
You at that party of yours yet?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Just got here  
It’s packed  
This kid is too popular  
He’s got friends from his high school, his rapper buddies, everyone

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha okay i’ll leave you to it then  
Have fun!!!

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
No I’m here don’t leave just yet  
Kihyun and Minhyuk have gone to talk to some people about Overwatch  
I’d prefer your company anyway

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Kyun is getting into that game too  
I just stare at the hot characters haha

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
I can’t stand watching them play  
They have sessions in Minhyuk’s dorm and I make sure to avoid them  
The screaming is unbearable

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Both of them are screamers???  
For some reason i’m not surprised about minhyuk  
But kihyun too?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
He has a very loud voice  
So when he does scream it is insane  
He rarely screams but when he does it’s terrible

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha i’m the same i think

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
You can’t be as bad as him, so don’t worry about it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
So  
You dressed up?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Ah yes  
Of course, can’t go to a party in sweatpants and a hoodie

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youd still look great

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Really?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Just show me how u look already

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
If you insist  


\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
I regret existing

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What is this about

**Hoseokkie:**  
Nothing  
I’m just a masochist i think

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You look awesome  
Youre such a model damn

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Thank you?  
This is mostly Kihyun’s credit, really  
He’s a master with makeup  
I even stole a pair of his unused lenses

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its not just the makeup or lenses  
Its you

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Will i never learn how to control my stupid mouth fuck

\--★--

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Wow thank you  
Means a lot, coming from the ulzzang king

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre welcome  
Okay so i have to go  
Do something  
Enjoy your party (❁´◡`❁)

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Thanks  
I might end up texting you later if I’m bored, don’t hate me

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Omg i could never  
Text whenever u want i’ll be here  
Okay i have to go haha  
See u

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay  
See you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Why am i such a idiot??  
Why hyunwoo??  
Why????

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
This is about your crush

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yes  
Damn it  
Okay i am gonna get over this  
Be firm!!!  
From right this minute!!!

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
From right now  
?

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay maybe after i stare at that selca for 6 more hours  
But then!!!

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay then  
Good luck hoseok


	30. Incoming Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Incoming call from:_ **_Hyungwon (my friend)_ ** _..._

_Incoming call from:_ **_Hyungwon (my friend)_ ** _..._

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

 

“Uh… hello?”

“Wonho! Hey hey Wonho hey it’s me!”

“You—Hyungwon? Are you okay? Did something happen?”

“What? No! No no no! Wait, I mean yes! Something happened! I called you!”

“Hyungwon, are… are you _drunk_?”

“No! Oh my God Wonho why would you ask that? I’m never drunk! Never and especially not now!”

“So you _are_ drunk. Cool.”

“I only had one drink, I swear. One. And then one. And then Kihyun left and so I grabbed his too. And then one and…”

“And one more?”

“Yeah! That’s it. Just one.”

“Okay. From the sound of it you’re still at your party. I think you should call Kihyun or Minhyuk or somebody and have them take you home.”

“What? No! It’s still so early.”

“You’re drunk, dude. Get home before you embarrass yourself or something. At least you called me and not some random number.”

“Like you texted me?”

“What the—you’re drunk and still roasting me.”

“And doing it good.”

“... maybe. Look, can you hang up and go home already? And it’s not early. I only picked up because I thought something serious happened. You never call me.”

“Yeah. I wonder why.”

“Why we don’t call each other?”

“Yeah.”

“We… we just don’t. Where are your friends? Are you alone over there?”

“Your voice is pretty.”

“I—um. Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

“You—you have a nice voice too.”

“I’m glad I called you. Your voice is great.”

“That’s the reason you called me? Wait, why am I even asking you that? You’re drunk. You have no reason.”

“Wait, no, I have a reason. An important one. One I really really need to tell you.”

“And it couldn’t wait until you were sober?”

“No! I have been thinking this forever, I have to say it now!”

“Just text me when you’re sober, seriously. Find Kihyun and go home.”

“Stop. Listen. I am going to say it.”

“Won come on—”

“You’re beautiful.”

“You need—wait, what?”

“You are beautiful. So, so beautiful. One of the most beautiful people I’ve ever known.”

“Won...”

“Not just your face. Everything about you. Your heart and mind and… and everything.”

“You’re drunk—”

“Sometimes I can’t even believe you exist, on this Earth, with me. Just… living. Wherever you are. Being you.”

“...”

“And I hate that you get hurt. I hate it. You shouldn’t be hurt, ever. You should only be happy, always, that’s what you deserve. I want to think of you smiling all the time. That bastard—”

“Won—”

“—if I ever find him I’ll kill him. That piece of shit never deserved someone like you. You should’ve never gotten hurt like that. Never—”

“Stop, you’re totally drunk—”

“—and you never deserved that. You should be with someone who’ll protect you, who’ll take care of you and make you happy because that’s what you deserve. The best. You’re the best. The only bad thing about you is that you don’t believe me. You’re perfect.”

“I… okay, you are seriously drunk right now. You won’t even remember any of this in the morning. Which I guess is better…”

“What? Don’t say that! I will totally remember!”

“ _Sure_. Look, let’s just… I don’t know… oh, fuck, Won…”

“Shit, Wonho, did I upset you? No no I’m sorry—”

“No, Won, you did the exact fucking opposite. What am I supposed to do now?”

“Uh… hey, wait, I’m at a party! You could come!”

“ _No_! I… uh… that doesn’t sound like a good idea. I think I’ll… we should hang up.”

“What? No! Did I make you angry? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

“No Won, it’s not that. You’re completely drunk and I’m… dumb.”

“Is it about the picture you sent me? I told you I deleted it, I did, honest.”

“Oh, my God. No it isn’t, but thanks for reminding me of the most embarrassing moment of my life—”

“I swear I only looked for a minute! Less than a minute. Or maybe more. I don’t remember. But then I did delete it, like I said.”

“You— _what_?”

“What?”

“What did you just say? You… _what_?”

“I told you—hey, it’s Seokjin-hyung! Seokjin-hyung! Over here!”

“No, wait, Won, what did you just say? You weren’t freaked out or—?”

“Seokjin-hyung! Sorry Wonho I have to go, Seokjin-hyung is here! Hey, hyung!”

“No, Won—”

 

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Have you listened Highlight's [Calling You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7sn_pYPkgw)? Not exactly relevant, but I like to promote ^^


	31. What happened last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  My head  
>  It hurts so bad
> 
>  **Satan:**  
>  Not enough for you to not text though
> 
>  **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  Shut up  
>  I can’t handle sounds which is why I’m not calling  
>  But I need answers  
>  What the hell happened last night?  
>  Why do I have a black eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter  
> Happy holidays to everyone!

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
Fuck  
Tell me you’re alive

 **Satan:**  
I am  
I’m surprised you are actually

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
My head  
It hurts so bad

 **Satan:**  
Not enough for you to not text though

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Shut up  
I can’t handle sounds which is why I’m not calling  
But I need answers  
What the hell happened last night?  
Why do I have a black eye?

 **Satan:**  
You got shit drunk  
And embarrassed the fuck out of yourself

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yeah I got that  
I never get drunk without embarrassing myself  
Fuck I’m such an idiot

 **Satan:**  
Seconded

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Shut up  
Just give me the details

 **Satan:**  
With pleasure  
Minhyuk and i left you for 3 minutes  
Because the person we’d been waiting all night for finally came

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Some Overwatch guy

 **Satan:**  
Not just some overwatch guy you ignorant toad  
He’s the 7th ranked hanzo in the world  
The w o r l d

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay okay  
And then?

 **Satan:**  
We came back and you were drunk  
Yelling at random people  
You almost molested seokjin hyung

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh fuck

 **Satan:**  
Relax i’m exaggerating  
You were just thirsty for hugs  
Fortunately seokjin hyung was cool about it like he is  
But then you fucker went for park jimin

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh my god  
I made a grab at Park Jimin?  
I guess I should be thankful Min Yoongi didn’t straight-up murder me

 **Satan:**  
Ha like you’d be alive if you touched jimin  
We grabbed you before you could grab him and took you outside

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
So Yoongi didn’t give me this black eye?

 **Satan:**  
Oh no  
Im jaebum socked you it was fucking hilarious

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What? Jaebum?  
Why?  
What did I do to him?

 **Satan:**  
Actually it was kind of his fault  
We went out and you started yelling at the sky about this guy named yeonjae  
How he was a bastard a total piece of shit  
I was impressed by your range of insults honestly

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yelling?  
Oh god how many people heard me?

 **Satan:**  
Well jaebum heard  
But he thought you said youngjae  
So he punched you right in the face  
He was fucking pissed  
Btw you owe minhyuk your life  
He risked his ass to get in there and tell jb he made a mistake  
I’m pretty sure you would’ve been dead otherwise

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
And you?  
What were you doing during all this?

 **Satan:**  
Laughing my head off  
Yoo youngjae was there too he also found it hilarious  
Choi looked horny af and dragged jb away  
So i don’t think jb will hold anything against you

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Against me?  
I did nothing wrong!  
He’s the one who assaulted me!

 **Satan:**  
Well to be fair he thought you were insulting his boyfriend

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
And afterwards?  
I continued my embarrassing tirade?

 **Satan:**  
No you were out cold  
I called a cab and took you home  
You fucker ruined my night

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I was knocked out Kihyun  
Save some sympathy for me  
What about Minhyuk? When did he leave?

 **Satan:**  
I  
Don’t know

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What  
Kihyun you monumental fool

 **Satan:**  
Oh come on  
Minhyuk isn’t a kid  
He never lets himself get drunk to that point  
Unlike someone

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun you dumbass  
The only reason we went is to make sure he didn’t do something stupid

 **Satan:**  
Speak for yourself  
I wanted to dress up for once

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You absolute twat

 **Satan:**  
Wow  
Kind of ungrateful considering i towed your slenderman ass home

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Thank you  
Twat

 **Satan:**  
Asshole

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Minhyuk  
Minhyuk  
Lee Minhyuk  
Where the fuck are you?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Omg wonwonnie  
I missed one good mornign msg please  
I hd a late nihgt

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
It’s not for a good morning message

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Good morning minhyuk

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Aww ki ‧⁺( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ◡ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )⁺‧

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Moving on from Kihyun’s obvious attempts at usurping my position as most beloved friend  
I wanted to thank you Minhyuk  
I heard you helped me out last night and I appreciate it

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Aww wonwonnie  
Yuore welxome (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
So  
What happened with you last night?  
After Kihyun and I left

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Nothign rly  
I ran into mark

\--★--

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I knew it  
I k n e w this would happen  
Damn it Kihyun

 **Satan:**  
You shouldn’t have gotten drunk then dumbass

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
…  
Okay yes fine

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
What happened?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
I saw him across the room  
He ws talkiign to some poeple idk  
So he sees me nd starts walkling ovr  
And im playign it cool jst sipping my drink

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Alone?  
I left you with jung daehyun

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Jung Daehyun?  
The boy can’t find his way out of the dorms alone  
And he’s lived in them for two years

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Not important!!!!!  
Anwyay  
He walks ovr  
Says i look hot  
Which yes tru (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay can we move onto the actual plot?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
R ude  
So im all ‘i knw’  
And then he says how much he missed me  
How he was a huge idiot  
He didnt want me to hate him  
Bc the thign with him and jinyoung ended badly  
As if i could hate him for that!!!

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
And? What did you say?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Omg ki i love u but intrerrupt me 1 more time

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Okay okay  
Continue

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
So im acting all chic  
And i say  
Im thinkign of throwing this drink in yuor face  
Bc he came up to me rihgt in frnt of erveryone!!!  
Pulling tihs shit  
And u knw waht mark hates the most

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
That Thai kid Bambam

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
N O  
He hates being embarrassed

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Oh yeah that too

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
So he looks me rihght in the eye  
And says  
If it means youll take me back  
And then  
T h en  
He dumps his drink over his own head  
In front!!! Of evreyoen!!!

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Holy shit

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
I see  
Where are you now, Minhyuk?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
In bed o((*^▽^*))o

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
And Mark?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
Next to me

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Why am I not surprised

 **YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
You gotta admit frog  
After that anyone would be game over

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
I hd to take him home to wash his hair wonnie  
I cuoldnt leave him there wiht beer on his head!!!

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
And that’s all you did? Wash his hair?

 **▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼::**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Again, not surprised

\--★--

 **Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun  
Would you dump a glass of beer on your head if it meant you wouldn’t lose me?

 **Chicken:**  
A glass of beer?  
For you i’d dump a shark tank on my head

 **Hamtaro:**  
A yes would’ve been enough

 **Chicken:**  
Not for me

 **Hamtaro:**  
…  
Good answer

\--★--

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
You shouldve cm 2 the party kyun  
It ws awesum!!!

 **ImChangChang:**  
Glad to see you had fun

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Yeah i did  
I jst wish i couldve stayed longer  
I had 2 take tht loser gunhee home  
Jackson said later sm dude gt drunk af and started yellign liek a crazy person

 **ImChangChang:**  
That mustve been funny af haha

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Yeah  
Oh i saw a dude tht looked kind of like ur texty bf

 **ImChangChang:**  
What  
Kihyun? You saw him?  
Oh my God he told me he went to a party last night too  
It was jackson hyung’s oh my God  
Fuck i’m such an idiot i should’ve gone with you f u c k

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Relax  
It wasnt him just a similiar looking guy  
It ws jst a glimpse bt he ws wayyy too short  
Like ur height

 **ImChangChang:**  
Oh okay  
It would’ve sucked if i missed him like that haha

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Thats too k drama lmao  
Dw nothign liek that

 **ImChangChang:**  
Thank goodness

\--★--

 **Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Hey  
Are you busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not right now  
What’s up?

 **Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay so I noticed I called you last night  
In my terrible drunkenness  
I literally cannot be controlled when I’m drunk  
Please tell me I didn’t say anything too embarrassing  
Wonho?  
You there?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh yeah sorry was doing something  
No you didnt say anything too bad

 **Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Really?  
I talked to you for awhile though  
I really didn’t embarrass myself completely?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
You bitched a bit abt your friends and the party  
Thats it  
I have to go rn sorry

 **Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Sure, it’s fine  
I’m just glad I didn’t make a total fool of myself to you  
We’ll talk later

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Im a fucking coward

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Ready to talk about it yet

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Give me some time  
I need to punch myself in the face first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys  
> I literally named Hoseok's ex just for this chapter  
> From the beginning I've been dreaming of finally writing this scene out  
> We made it


	32. Catfish and amphibians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Satan:**  
>  I’m all for you becoming a lovesick amphibian  
>  But please not for a catfish
> 
> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  For the last time  
>  Not. A. Catfish.
> 
> **Satan:**  
>  Aww you like him so much you’re deluding yourself!  
>  Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of 2017!  
> Happy new year to everybody! I hope 2018 treats you all well ♡

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay  
Tell me

**Hoseokkie:**  
What???  
About what?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Everything  
Your crush  
Why you spent all day sighing and being sad

**Hoseokkie:**  
Oh  
That

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I was going to be patient but i cant anymore  
So tell me

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay fine  
So  
The guy i like

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Won

**Hoseokkie:**  
Wtfff hyunwoo  
How do u know??

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Its obvious  
I didnt see you on your phone at all today  
Usually you text him all the time  
Also the freaking out about a selca  
You only do that over him

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay fine  
Yes its won  
I like him

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
So what happened  
Did you tell him

**Hoseokkie:**  
No  
The opposite kind of??  
He got drunk and called me  
And said some stuff

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What kind of stuff

**Hoseokkie:**  
Stuff  
Like im beautiful and shit  
I deserve the best  
And im perfect the only bad thing abt me is i dont believe that  
Ahhhhhh  
Fuck that was so hard to type out

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay  
So you think he likes you

**Hoseokkie:**  
N o  
Maybe  
Idk

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What did you say to him  
Is that why youre not texting him  
You feel embarrassed

**Hoseokkie:**  
I dont know  
He doesnt remember anything from that night  
And i didnt remind him so  
Fuck hyunwoo what if he d o e s like me?? Then what??

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Why  
I thought you liked him  
Youve been screaming about him long enough

**Hoseokkie:**  
Bc i dont want to date him  
I know what will happen if i do  
We’ll break up and then i’ll lose one of my best friends  
And i dont want to lose him

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
You dont know that you will hoseok  
Things like this you got to take a risk

**Hoseokkie:**  
I cant  
I wont  
Also what if he doesnt like me?? Thats even worse  
Then he’ll know i like him and everything will be weird

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
Platonic friends dont drunk call and say youre perfect and beautiful

**Hoseokkie:**  
Thats just it  
Yeonjae

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What  
What about that human

**Hoseokkie:**  
You know after i confronted him he called me and said some stuff

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Yes and you didnt tell me what he said

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah  
Bc he accused me of cheating on him first  
With won

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What

**Hoseokkie:**  
He thought we’d be been flirting by text and stuff  
And i ws hooking up with him too  
And i know the 2nd one is wrong bc i never even met him  
But  
What if he ws right about the first one?  
What if i rly was flirting with won but i never realized??  
I did this i led him on and now he likes me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
He knew you had a boyfriend though  
I dont think you led him on

**Hoseokkie:**  
I dont knowww  
Fuck  
I dont want to lose him but i cant date someone rn  
I know i shouldnt  
Ahhhhh  
I hate this

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay i think i sort of understand  
You cant keep avoiding him  
Hell realize soon and then youll lose him anyway

**Hoseokkie:**  
I know i kn o w  
If i ignore it the problem will go away  
Right??

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I think we both know the answer to that

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yes?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay hyunwoo damn it  
Ill talk to him abt it

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Thats the right decision  
Im proud of you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Eventually

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok

\--★--

**Pest:**  
Wonwonnie  
Yuore nt mad at me are yuo???

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What?  
Why would I be mad at you?

**Pest:**  
Becaues i konw you didnt want me to take mark back  
But i did

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I will admit I was against it  
But only because I’m worried he’ll hurt you again

**Pest:**  
Im a grownup wonnie  
I can take care of myself

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I know  
It’s your decision, and I’ll support you  
So of course I’m not mad at you  
I just hope you’re not mad at me for discouraging you

**Pest:**  
Nooooo nevr!!!  
Youre my wonnie ～～(つˆДˆ)つﾉ >｡☆)ﾉ  
Im so glad yuo arnent mad at me  
Bc i have news

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Oh? Tell

**Pest:**  
I fuond out ki’s lock code  
Im gnonna break into his phoen

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Wow  
How did you manage to do it?

**Pest:**  
It ws aftr our overwacth sesssion

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You guys play that game way too much  
It’s gotten even worse after that damn party

**Pest:**  
Becauese we gt him to play wiht us!!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Your 7th ranked Hanzo?  
Whatever that means?

**Pest:**  
Yes!!!  
Anywyay  
So he unlcocked it wihout realizign i ws watching him  
Its 0126 btw  
Do yuo know waht that means? I cnt guess

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Me neither  
So you’re gonna snoop on his phone

**Pest:**  
Yes!!  
After our nxt overwatch nihgt  
Yuo wanna cme??

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Spend two hours listening to you two screaming?

**Pest:**  
Were 3 nw actulally

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Even worse  
No thanks

**Pest:**  
Ok then  
Ill tell you waht i find!!!  
Eeep im so xcited!!  
A mystery solved

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah I can’t wait to hear what he’s hiding

**Pest:**  
(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun  
Yoo Kihyun  
You satanic hamster

**Satan:**  
I’m here frog  
What is it?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
It’s about your text boyfriend

**Satan:**  
Hey that reminds me  
Where’s your text boyfriend?  
The catfish

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
For the last fucking time  
He’s not a catfish  
And he’s not my boyfriend either

**Satan:**  
You know i’ve been thinking

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Unusual

**Satan:**  
Oh shut up  
That friend of yours  
The one who that yeonjae guy cheated on?  
The one you got all drunk over and angrily yelled at the sky for

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun

**Satan:**  
No no hyungwon  
I was just thinking  
Which person would you get that worked up over?  
Enough that you’d get so angry and swear murder  
And then go and get drunk because you’re so upset  
I saw you staring at your phone after we left you for a min earlier in the night  
You seemed so down, hyungwon  
Ahh the pain of a broken heart

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay now that is just bullshit  
Are you trying to insinuate that I like Wonho?

**Satan:**  
Oh yeah ‘wonho’  
I’m all for you becoming a lovesick amphibian  
But please not for a catfish

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
For the last time  
Not. A. Catfish.

**Satan:**  
Aww you like him so much you’re deluding yourself!  
Cute

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You know what?  
I texted you actually looking out for you  
I was going to warn you, can you believe that?  
Now I see that was a mistake

**Satan:**  
What  
Warn me about what?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh nothing Kihyun  
Enjoy your time texting with your boyfriend  
Send all your cutesy emoticons and love-filled messages  
Wait no  
Maybe you should sext him Kihyun  
Send filthy pictures and everything  
That’s a terrific idea

**Satan:**  
What the fuck  
Are you sane right now?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh I’m fine  
Have fun, Kihyun

**Satan:**  
Okay that’s kind of scary  
What were you going to warn me about?  
Hyungwon?  
Hyungwon  
Frog  
What the fuck was all that about

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Hey  
You’ve been kind of busy over the last couple of days  
Your schedule’s cleared up now?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh yeah  
Just getting some steps down

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
You got another performance?  
Congratulations

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
So

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
So?  
Are you there?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah i am  
So  
I was wondering

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Wonho?  
Are you sure you’re not busy?  
We can talk later if you are

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N o  
I was wondering  
Do you  
Hyungwon

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Yes?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hyungwon  
Is there someone you  
Like  
Like romantically?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
That’s a sudden question

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Fuck im sorry you dont have to answer

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
No no it’s fine  
I was just a bit surprised why you want to know all of a sudden

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Just  
Idk just

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay  
No, I don’t have someone I like romantically

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Oh  
Okay

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Why?  
Please don’t tell me you want to set me up with someone  
It took forever to get Minhyuk off my back with that  
I really am single by choice

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah yeah  
You dont have to worry about that  
I wont try and set you up with someone  
Haha

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
That’s good  
So why did you ask?  
Is there someone you’re interested in?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N O  
No haha just curious

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Alright  
So tell me about your new routine  
Are you finally getting a center place?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay i’ll tell u all about it  
Just wait one sec

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental rambling time  
> 2017 has been, without a doubt, the most difficult year of my life. I always try to stay positive, but things have been difficult in my personal life, and that is a fact. But I always knew, no matter how bad things got, I had this.  
> This story. This fandom. Your interest and support. And that has been a great source of strength to me, knowing that I could come here, and let go of all my worries, at least for awhile.  
> I hope I can give back to all of you as much as you have given to me. It won't be easy, I know, but I'll try.  
> Thank you for your readership, your support. I hope 2018 is a good year for all of you.


	33. The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chicken:**  
>  You shouldn’t be just behind a camera  
>  You should be in front of it  
>  A model
> 
> **Hamtaro:**  
>  Haha modeling?  
>  With my height?
> 
> **Chicken:**  
>  W h a t  
>  184cm is perfect for a model b
> 
> **Hamtaro:**  
>  Yeah haha  
>  Just kidding  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Brace yourself  
> There is a video linked in the middle of this chapter. I highly suggest you click it

**Chicken:**  
B  
Is your shoot done?

**Hamtaro:**  
Just ended awhile ago  
Industrial side of seoul  
We were taking shots in a storage container park  


**Chicken:**  
Wow  
I love art

**Hamtaro:**  
Stop it (〃 ω 〃)

**Chicken:**  
Never  
Museum quality art  
It’s good we’re not in the same place  
That ‘don’t touch the artwork’ thing would drive me insane

**Hamtaro:**  
Will you ever quit being cheesy?

**Chicken:**  
I’m really serious  
You shouldn’t be just behind a camera  
You should be in front of it  
A model

**Hamtaro:**  
Haha modeling?  
With my height?

**Chicken:**  
W h a t  
184cm is perfect for a model b

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah haha  
Just kidding  
I’m not really into modeling? It doesn’t sound that fun  
But i’d like to shoot you

**Chicken:**  
Damn babe i didn’t know i was that annoying

**Hamtaro:**  
Not like that ಠ_ಠ  
I want to take pictures of you  
You’ve got the perfect look

**Chicken:**  
  
Ikr

**Hamtaro:**  
I’m not kidding dumbass  
I think you’d be a great subject  
I almost wish i could spot you in the streets one day to snap a candid

**Chicken:**  
21 years of life  
And i finally made it  
I got a stalker

**Hamtaro:**  
I didn’t mean it like that!

**Chicken:**  
Are you spying on me right now?  
Give me a sec  
I’ll put on sistar’s alone and start stripping

**Hamtaro:**  
N o

**Chicken:**  
There goes  
One sock

**Hamtaro:**  
Must you be like this

**Chicken:**  
I think we both know the answer to that  
Oooh  
I am now completely  
Barefoot

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay time to leave

**Chicken:**  
No b don’t  
I’ll take my hat off next ;)

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
I am?? Such an idiot???  
Why did i think he liked me???  
Hes probably straight  
My stupid gay ass  
Thinking any nice words means he likes me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
Its 1am please

**Hoseokkie:**  
He never said he liked guys  
Why did i think he liked guys???  
Bc he was nice to me???  
Idiot

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
Sleep

**Hoseokkie:**  
I dont even like him  
Not like that  
I jst like him  
Like a friend  
Not like like

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay i cant even read the word like anymore  
Stop thinking about this  
Go to sleep

**Hoseokkie:**  
Its okay its okay its fine  
Nothing happened  
Im jst so glad i didnt confess or anything  
Not that theres anything to confess

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Yes  
Because you dont like him like that  
Will you go to sleep now  
Because if jihyun wakes up i will never forgive you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay okay  
But aww you guys are so cute (❁´◡`❁)  
Couple goals seriously  
If i wanted to be in a couple

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Shes stirring hoseok

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay bye goodnight

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
  
Since i have the perfect look

**Hamtaro:**  
You do  
♡´･ᴗ･`♡

**Chicken:**  
I am a great subject  
Wait no  
Now you sound like my king  
And i’m your faithful subject  
And you’ll send me to war one day where i’ll end up killing my brother but i’ll never know because he’ll wear a helm and everyone will hide it from me to spare me

**Hamtaro:**  
You’re reading that series again  
Even after you texted me crying at 2am because of it

**Chicken:**  
Well u know it turned out that character wasn’t dead  
He’s just wandering alone now insane

**Hamtaro:**  
His boyfriend didn’t find him yet?

**Chicken:**  
No :(

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay make sure you send updates on that  
I have to go check up on the photos

**Chicken:**  
Wait  
Send me another pic of yourself from today

**Hamtaro:**  
Another one? Why?

**Chicken:**  
I can’t put that one as lockscreen  
Come on

**Hamtaro:**  
Fine  
  
Happy?

**Chicken:**  
The happiest  
Okay you can go now

**Hamtaro:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

**Chicken:**  
Fucking cute a n d hot  
Damn

\--★--

**Jooheonnie:**  
Hyung  
I have a q  
Busy??

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Not at the moment  
Whats up

**Jooheonnie:**  
Ok jst imagine  
Hypohthetically  
I like a girl

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Who  
Hypothetically

**Jooheonnie:**  
Some1 in 1 of my classes  
Hypohtetically  
Nd i think she mihgt like me too  
But shes so nice nd cute wit every1 so i cant be sure  
What shud i do??

**SonHyun hyung:**  
You want to confess to her

**Jooheonnie:**  
Ye  
Bt what if i read it wrong nd she dont like me like that???  
She smiles @ me but she smiles a lot 2 every1

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Why must all of you be like this

**Jooheonnie:**  
Huh???

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Joo  
Ask her out  
Whats the worst that could happen

**Jooheonnie:**  
She culd reject me!!!  
And then things get awk

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Or she says yes  
Theres a chance of that too

**Jooheonnie:**  
I guess

**SonHyun hyung:**  
You cant know for sure unless you try  
You gotta take the risk  
Is it worth it  
Do you like her enough

**Jooheonnie:**  
U know what hyung  
You right  
Tomrw ill talk to her!!!  
Even if she does reject me and nevr talk to me again its bettr than always wondering

**SonHyun hyung:**  
I think so too  
And come on youre you  
Im 100% sure she does like you  
Who wouldnt

**Jooheonnie:**  
Aww hyuuuung  
I lov u dad

**SonHyun hyung:**  
I love you too  
But for the last time im not your dad

**Jooheonnie:**  
Daddy ;)))

**SonHyun hyung:**  
Jooheon

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
B  
I found a video of us

**Chicken:**  
What??? Where???

**Hamtaro:**  
[[VID_302]](http://thebestoftumbling.com/post/166217810152/benevolentsocialplanner-threatlevelmidknight)

**Chicken:**  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Kihyun wtf you cant just d o that!!!!

**Hamtaro:**  
Are you okay?

**Chicken:**  
No  
No i am n o t okay i’m  
My hearteu  
Thas so cute asdjkl i can’t believe  
You’re incredible you know that??

**Hamtaro:**  
I just thought i’d send something cute for once  
Glad to see i did it right

**Chicken:**  
Right????  
You shot me right in the heart  
You’re a murderer a n d a stalker  
I can’t believe i associate with a person like you

**Hamtaro:**  
Well you’d better get used to it  
I hope my shooting skills carry over  
Heading over to the puppy’s dorm right now

**Chicken:**  
For your overwatch session?  
Have fun  


**Hamtaro:**  
(。・ω・。)

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]**

**[Yoo kihyun has a slave kink]** chat name has been set to **[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble:**  
Minhyuk  
Come on

**YooHamsterBubbleBubble** ’s nickname has been changed to: **The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors**

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min please  
I said i was sorry

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼**  
Sorry  
Sorry?  
S O R R Y??

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Okay what the hell is going on?

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼**  
Ki  
Has a boYFR I EN D  
Which he never told us about!!!  
A boyfriend!!!

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min please don’t be like that  
I knew you’d freak out that’s why i thought i’d tell you later  
But i was gonna tell you

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼**  
Oh?  
When???  
When u got married????

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
They can’t do that in Korea though

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼**  
Wait  
Wonnie  
Did u know??  
Did you????  
Were you both hiding this from me????

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
No Minhyuk of course not  
I’d never do that

\--★--

**Satan:**  
You fucking snake

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I did try to warn you

**Satan:**  
Go fall in a sewer

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min i told you i was sorry  
Please don’t freak out about it

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼**  
I shouldn’t ‘’freak out’’???  
How’s this for ur answer

**▼・ᴥ・▼Minmoong▼・ᴥ・▼** ’s nickname has been changed to: **No**

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min

**No:**  
No you betrayed me!!!  
You didnt share juicy relationship secrets wit me!!!  
Im nt gonna stop freaking out!!!  
Bc you deserve it you t r a i t or

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
He’s right, Kihyun  
You know how much Minhyuk cares about our relationships  
You finally got a guy and you hide him?  
That’s too much

\--★--

**Satan:**  
I will kick your ass frog don’t try me

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**No:**  
You were being cute with him!!!  
Sending emoticons and everything you fucking traitor  
And you!!!!!! Never told me!!!!!

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Wow  
Kihyun, sending cute emoticons?  
Unbelievable

**No:**  
Wonnie you understand right??

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Absolutely  
Honestly I’m just stunned  
Kihyun actually managed to snag a guy? Astounding

**No:**  
And hes super cute too  
We couldve squeed over him together  
But that fucking ass

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min please you already screamed at me enough  
And i already told you why i didnt tell you

**No:**  
And i told you you suck  
Because you do  
Sucky kihyun

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
I’m sorry

**No:**  
Yeah look at my u/n

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Minhyuk

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆:**  
Kihyun I suggest you lay low for awhile  
Just until Minhyuk is out of his shouting mood  
You can beg for forgiveness after that  
Because you definitely should be begging  
He feels betrayed, and for good reason

**No:**  
Oh wonwonnie only u understand

**Won☆wonwon☆☆wonwon☆☆** ’s nickname has been changed to: **Most beloved friend**

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kick my ass if you can Kihyun  
It’s still worth it

**Satan:**  
Fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you watched the link  
> I came across it on tumblr and _immediately_ thought of Kihyun and Changkyun. It always makes me smile, it's just too sweet


	34. An evil mastermind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Satan:**  
>  You fucking ass  
>  You betrayed him too by not telling him you slimy little snake
> 
> **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
>  Hiss hiss motherfucker
> 
> **Satan:**  
>  Did you just  
>  Go fall in a hole

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**No:**  
Wonwonnieeeeeee  
Lets go out todyay  
We cn go shoppign!!!

**Most beloved friend:**  
Today?  
I have an afternoon class  
I thought you knew that

**No:**  
Oh that sucks (´∩｀。)

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
I’m free today

**No:**  
I only invited 1 person  
Traitor

**Most beloved friend:**  
Oh so you definitely knew that I have a class

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Min

**No:**  
^

\--★--

**Satan:**  
Frog  
Help me out

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What is it, oh traitor?  
Regret betraying Minhyuk so coldly?

**Satan:**  
It wasn’t a betrayal

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
That’s not how Minhyuk sees it

**Satan:**  
Okay fine yes  
I’m a fucking traitor and i betrayed minhyuk  
Now help me

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No no, Kihyun  
What’s the magic word?

**Satan:**  
You fucking ass  
You betrayed him too by not telling him you slimy little snake

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Hiss hiss motherfucker

**Satan:**  
Did you just  
Go fall in a hole

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You don’t want my help anymore?

**Satan:**  
You  
You fucker  
Yes i do want your help

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Then?

**Satan:**  
You know i could just tell minhyuk that you already knew  
And you hid it from him too  
Then we’ll both be traitors together

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
And Minhyuk would be without both his closest friends

**Satan:**  
Fuck this  
Help me damn it  
Please

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Good job Kihyun, I knew you would get there eventually  
Okay I’ll talk to him

**Satan:**  
What? That’s it?  
You don’t even give me a guarantee?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
If you wanted a guarantee you shouldn’t have betrayed him

**Satan:**  
I hate you

\--★--

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk

**Pest:**  
Yes my msot loved friedn??

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Cut that out  
Kihyun isn’t reading this over my shoulder

**Pest:**  
Oh ok  
Wats up?

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
When are you going to get over Kihyun’s little secret?

**Pest:**  
It wsant a little sercret!!!  
It ws a big ass one  
Bicth had a bf adn nevr told me!!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Because you freak out about stuff like this?

**Pest:**  
I dont!!!  
Ok mabye i do  
Bt tihs ws frwak out worthy!!!  
Ki hs a boyfreind!!!  
A damn cute one too

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Wait  
You've seen him?  
What does he look like?

**Pest:**  
Cute  
Bt kinda matuer lookning wiht a good nose  
Jsut kis type

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I see  
Okay but come on Minhyuk  
You know Kihyun’s sorry  
He really does regret hurting you

**Pest:**  
I knw  
Honeslty  
Im nt taht mad anymore  
But this is my one chance to emotionlally blakcmail him  
And im nt gonna let it go

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You  
You really are an evil mastermind

**Pest:**  
☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Its fr ki he’ll be glad in the end yuoll see  
Ive been tryign to get him to do thsi since forevr

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
What exactly are you planning?  
You're not going to make him get an eyebrow piercing are you?

**Pest:**  
Nooo omg tahts too permnanent  
But he wuold look damn hot wiht one  
No i gt soemthing good planned  
But u cant tell ki!!!

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I wouldn't dream of it

**Pest:**  
(＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Jesus Minhyuk I told you I wouldn't  
No need to threaten me

**Pest:**  
Jsut makign sure (＝⌒▽⌒＝)  
I lov u wonnie (＝⌒▽⌒＝)

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Okay I'm just going to flee now

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Hamster

**Satan:**  
You talked to minhyuk?  
What did he say?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
He's really pissed  
You'll have to pull out all the stops to get him to forgive you

**Satan:**  
That bad?

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Really bad

**Satan:**  
Fuck  
Thanks anyway frog

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No problem

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
Your puppy friend still mad?

**Hamtaro:**  
Yeah  
I fucked up

**Chicken:**  
It's okay babe i'm sure things will go back to normal  


**Hamtaro:**  
Thanks b  
Oh by the way you know you can tell all your friends right?  
About us  
I mean i never minded if you did  
But both my closest friends know now anyway so  
You don’t have to think about matching with me

**Chicken:**  
Oh yeah  
Maybe i’ll go brag right now

**Hamtaro:**  
Haha brag? Seriously?

**Chicken:**  
Kihyun  
I'm with the cutest, funniest, smartest, most beautiful person on earth  
Like hell i’m not gonna brag

**Hamtaro:**  
Stop it （˶′◡‵˶）

**Chicken:**  
You know i can't  
Not when it comes to you

**Hamtaro:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

\--★--

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Hey  
You busy?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nope not now  
Anything up?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
I don't know, anything up with you?  
You've been kind of distant lately  
Is everything okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im fine dont worry  
Jst been busy

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
You sure?  
That asshole didn't bother you again, did he?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeonjae?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
That's what I said  
The asshole

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao no he didnt  
Ive been busy  
Hyunwoo wants me to pick up choreographing too  
So ive been working on that  
Its fun

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Oh wow  
You're going to choreograph too?  
Just how many talents are you planning on grabbing, Shin Wonho?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What u talking about

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
You dance professionally  
You edit and arrange the music for your performances  
And now you choreograph too?  
Leave some for the rest of us

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Stop it u (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Try to make sure your workload doesn't get too heavy though  
You practice like crazy in the days leading up to a performance

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i dont  
I practice a lot but not like crazy

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
You've messaged me past 1am from the practice room  
I'd call that practicing like crazy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No we all do that sometimes  
Its part of performing

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Well personally I don't like it  
Going home so late at night  
You could get mugged  
Or catch a cold

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao did u compare getting mugged to catching a cold???

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
It's not a competition, Wonho  
Both are bad

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol  
Ok mom i’ll start going home earlier

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Did you just call me mom?  
Have I seriously just become the Mom Friend here?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well u did nag enough for it

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
This is completely new for me  
I have never been the Mom Friend before  
Ever  
In my life  
It’s like Kihyun’s fixed position

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol its not that big a deal  
Oh btw whats up with him?  
And his not a sugar daddy bf?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Oh yes  
We’ve just crossed the climax  
Things have gotten messy

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Things always do  
After a climax

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Why am I not surprised you turned it into that?  
Anyway  
Minhyuk’s found out about Kihyun’s little boyfriend  
And now he’s going to use it to emotionally blackmail Kihyun into doing god knows what

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn  
Your friend minhyuk is scary  
No offense

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
None taken  
I think he’d be flattered honestly

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So  
Kihyun and minhyuk both have people theyre dating  
You feel left out?

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Not really  
I’m single by choice  
I think I’ll only be interested in dating when I find someone I really like

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Thats cool

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Besides, I think whoever I’d date would be very disappointed

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What  
Whatre u talking about youre great

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Thanks  
But I don’t think I’d be very attentive?  
Literally all I do is sleep all day  
And text my friends and you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha  
Youd be a great boyfriend hyungwon  
I mean  
Im guessing  
One sec

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Im trying to get over him  
But hes not!!! Making it easy!!!  
He said he texts his friends and me  
Meaning im not a friend  
What does this mean???

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hi hoseok  
It’s me jihyun  
Hyunwoo is a bit busy right now

**Hoseokkie:**  
Asdkjhkl  
Noona im sorry  
Sorry i’ll disappear now sorry

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Thanks hoseok


	35. Don't fall for every cute guy you see on the net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Hold up  
>  Wonwonnie???
> 
> **Hyungwon (my friend):**  
>  Really?  
>  That’s what you notice?
> 
> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Hell yeah  
>  Wonwonnie  
>  Thats such a cute name aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our lovely unique maknae  
> Long chapter! Brace yourself

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
Come to the gc

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ok  
Post sumthing and i will

**ImChangChang:**  
I am gonna!!!  
Just wanna make sure you don’t miss it :D

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ok lmao i wont

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyungs  
Hyungs  
All of you

**Dance Ho:**  
Hold up  
Kyunnie getting the gc going???  
Whats up my baby??

**Father (not Son):**  
Is everything ok

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Everything is fine  
I just wanted all of you here  
I got something to say

**Joo Piglet:**  
Then spill already damn

**KkuKkungIm:**  


**Dance Ho:**  
Okay  
Am i supposed to know him or???

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Now you are  
That’s my man

**Father (not Son):**  
Changkyun  
Are you stalking people online again

**KkuKkungIm:**  
N o  
He really is  
His name’s yoo kihyun and he’s a photographer

**Dance Ho:**  
And you found his pics online okay  
Kyun you cant just fall for every cute guy you see on the net

**KkuKkungIm:**  
N O  
Honey hyung tell them

**Joo Piglet:**  
Ok bro  
Ck man u gotta stop crushing on random ppl’s pics

**KkuKkungIm:**  
H y u ng  
You know the truth!!!

**Joo Piglet:**  
Bro its kind of sad  
And also kind of creepy

**Father (not Son):**  
Jooheons right

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Nooooo i know hiiiim  
He sent me that selca!!! Personally!!!  
Look  
  
  
  
He sent me all of these!!!

**Joo Piglet:**  
Wow  
This is getting rly sad  
Stalking a guy’s profile to mine fr pics  
This is a new low bro

**Dance Ho:**  
Kyun its okay to be single  
I learned that recently myself  
You dont have to make up a fake bf  
Youre super cute im sure youll find someone soon

**Father (not Son):**  
Hoseoks right  
You just have to be patient  
And put yourself out there a bit more instead of being online all day

**Joo Piglet:**  
The hyungs are right kyun  
Youll get a bf soon!!

**KkuKkungIm:**  
I  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

\--★--

**ImChangChang:**  
I hate you

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Lmaoo im laughing so hard i think im gonna cry

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**No:**  
  
Tihs pic came out so good!!!

**Most beloved friend:**  
Yeah we looked pretty good  
I told you that jacket suited you

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Wait  
When did you guys take this?  
Those are new clothes

**Most beloved friend:**  
Yesterday  
Some guy was throwing a rave at a warehouse  
So we put on our new clothes and went

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
What? A rave?  
That doesn’t sound like your kind of thing frog

**Most beloved friend:**  
Well Mark had to take his friend Jackson somewhere  
And I couldn’t let Minhyuk go alone, could I?

**No:**  
Becuase i have 1 best freind ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

**Most beloved friend:**  
Yes yes you told me that enough times last night when you were drunk

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
I see

\--★--

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
I think he fell for it

**Pest:**  
The rave thign ws kind of weird thuogh

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
That’s what made it believable  
I can’t believe you roped me into this  
I even took out my new clothes for your scheme  
Went and posed for pictures in the middle of fucking nowhere

**Pest:**  
And i lov u for it wonwonnie (*・ｰ(‘ー’*)  
Yuoll see itll be worth it

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
You really think he’ll come begging for your forgiveness?  
Just because of one selca

**Pest:**  
Yeah im sure of it  
Wait wait wiat  
Jackpot

\--★--

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Min  
I know i did wrong  
I know and i said i’m sorry  
Come on  
Forgive me already please

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ki

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Holy fuck you replied  
Okay sorry talk

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
It really hurt  
You knew this kind of thing means a lot to me  
But u still hid it  
Its like you just didnt care

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Min no i do care  
I’m so sorry  
I’ll do anything to make it up to you

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Welllll  
Are yuo free rihgt now??  
Fr the next 3 or 4 huors

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Yeah my classes are done for the day  
You want to meet?

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Come to hte front of my dorm buildning  
We need to talk  
#1 you have to tell me evrerything

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Over three hours?  
It’s not that big a story min

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
No well be doign somehthing else too  
Jsut come

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay i’ll be there  
Thank you minhyuk

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

**Pest:**  
It w o rk e d  
Ki wuold sell his soul for me nw

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Wow you really are the devil Lee Minhyuk

**Pest:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay  
I am in serious fear for Kihyun’s sanity

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol what happened?  
The thing with minhyuk??

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Yup  
Minhyuk has gotten Kihyun to bend to his will  
I have no idea what he’s going to make him do under the pretext of earning forgiveness

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Come on it cant be that bad  
Hes not the devil lol

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Minhyuk can be very extreme  
It won’t be anything dangerous, I know  
But I still feel weird  
I’m an accomplice

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What did u do hyungwon

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay I’ll just let you see for yourself  
_[IMG_164]_  
_[IMG_165]_  
_[IMG_166]_

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hold up  
Wonwonnie???

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Really?  
That’s what you notice?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hell yeah  
Wonwonnie  
Thats such a cute name aww

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Okay can we skip over that?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Noooo  
Wonwonnie its so cute  
And it suits you too

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
What  
How? How does it suit me?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well your name is hyungwon for one  
And idk it fits

**Hyungwon (my friend):**  
Can we just drop this embarrassing nickname?  
Just pretend like you never heard it

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay

Save **Hyungwon (my friend)** as **Wonwonnie**?    [Yes]   [No]

**Wonwonnie:**  
So you’re putting it completely out of your mind?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Totally

**Wonwonnie:**  
Alright  
Now let’s get back to the matter at hand  
Minhyuk and his manipulative ways

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay okay  
But come on  
You said you were going to a rave  
And kihyun believed it???

**Wonwonnie:**  
Well he was already kind of pathetic at that point

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn he really wants minhyuk to love him again

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah  
It’s so sad

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao sure

**Wonwonnie:**  
What?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youd totally be the same and u know it

**Wonwonnie:**  
No I wouldn’t  
I have more pride than that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats what you think  
Youre whipped for your friends  
Its really cute

**Wonwonnie:**  
And again with the cute

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Just admit it you are cute  
I know cute and im saying youre cute  
Wonwonnie

**Wonwonnie:**  
Okay I will admit it if you never call me that again

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Aww (´ω｀。)  
Okay fine deal

**Wonwonnie:**  
I am cute

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
!!!  
Screenshot saved

**Wonwonnie:**  
How did I know this would happen

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
Babe

**Chicken:**  
Hey b  
How did things go with your pup friend?  
Everything okay now?

**Hamtaro:**  
You think i’m hot right?

**Chicken:**  
That was sudden?  
But yeah of course babe  
You’re super hot

**Hamtaro:**  
You really think so right?  
No matter what  
I’m hot right?

**Chicken:**  
Ooh fishing for compliments?  
Yeah babe you’re really hot  
One of the hottest guys i’ve ever seen

**Hamtaro:**  
Right right  
I’m sexy  
I am a sexy man  
You think so right  
Right  
I am sexy to you  
No matter what

**Chicken:**  
Okay now you’re kind of scaring me  
Yes kihyun you’re fucking sexy  
You always will be to me  
Did something happen?

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun  
Minhyuk betrayed me

**Chicken:**  
Minhyuk?  
Your puppy friend?

**Hamtaro:**  
Yes that fucking bastard betrayed me  
He  
Remember i’m sexy to you

**Chicken:**  
Yeah of course  
Kihyun what happened?  
Are you okay?

**Hamtaro:**  


**Chicken:**  
A

**Hamtaro:**  
Remember what you said!!  
I’m sexy no matter what!!!  
I’m hot and sexy  
Right  
Right changkyun

**Chicken:**  
Dsfk  
Yes  
Yes  
I just  
One sec

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyungs  
I wanna say sorry for pretending that guy was my boyfriend or something  
It wasn’t true  
And i’ll never share pics of him again  
Ever  
Only i will ever see them

**Dance Ho:**  
Uh kyunnie  
Are you okay?

**KkuKkungIm:**  
I am fine  
None of you are ever looking at him again  
Ever  
Be happy with your own relationships or whatever  
But don’t even glance in his direction

**Joo Piglet:**  
Uh  
Ok

\--★--

**Hamtaro:**  
Changkyun?  
Are you okay?

**Chicken:**  
No  
I will never be okay again ever in my life  
So  
Where does your friend minhyuk live?

**Hamtaro:**  
What? Min?  
Why

**Chicken:**  
I wanna give him flowers  
And the keys to my apartment and everything i own  
And my soul


	36. Nobody likes chibiusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Fuck you seriously  
> You even made me dye it the color of the worst sailor  
> Fucking chibiusa  
> She had a goddamn father complex  
> Annoying little brat  
> You couldn’t make me dye it dark green or turquoise or blue  
> N o  
> Now i have to live looking like fucking chibiusa  
> No one fucking likes chibiusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included the line  
> I'm sorry 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [@IM_yourstar](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar)

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]**

**[Yoo kihyun is a fucking traitor]** chat name has been set to **[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Minhyuk please

**No:**  
!!!!!  
Ki u look good jsut admit it!!!

**No** ’s nickname has been changed to: **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿)**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You shuold thank me ki

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors:**  
Thank you?  
Because of you i look like i jumped out of some fucking magical girl anime  
Why the fuck should i t h a n k you?

**Most beloved friend:**  
Hey that actually makes sense  
Sailor Kihyun

**The biggest traitor in the history of all traitorous traitors** ’s nickname has been changed to: **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫***

**Most beloved friend:**  
Nice going Minhyuk

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I hate both of you

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Oh oops befrore i forget

**Most beloved friend** ’s nickname has been changed to: **Wonwonnie♡**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Well it was good while it lasted

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck you seriously  
You even made me dye it the color of the worst sailor  
Fucking chibiusa  
She had a goddamn father complex  
Annoying little brat  
You couldn’t make me dye it dark green or turquoise or blue  
N o  
Now i have to live looking like fucking chibiusa  
No one fucking likes chibiusa

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wow Kihyun  
You have very strong feelings about an anime that ended in the 90s

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shut the fuck up sailor moon was an international treasure

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
I want to argue for the sake of being petty  
But I really can’t deny that fact  
I’m still kind of attracted to Sailor Mars

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
It ws venus for me  
o((*^▽^*))o

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Because you literally are minako minhyuk  
Fuck even your names are similar

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)⊃━━✫⌒*･ﾟ✲

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I liked makoto  
Badass chick who could cook and bake too

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
And her iconic rose earrings  
The girl knew style

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
But i have to walk around looking like fucking chibi moon  
Fuck my life

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
I feel like since he’s dyed his hair Kihyun has become exponentially angrier

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck yeah i’m angry  
I'm starting to think minhyuk wasn’t even really mad at me  
This was just a plot to get me to dye my hair that little snake

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiiiii  
How cn yuo think i wsant angry????  
You hid a boyrfriend from me!!!  
Oh btw does he like the new hair?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Yes of course  
That wasn’t a surprise and not what i’m angry about

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yeah becuase you look good!!!

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
As much as it pains me to admit  
You actually don’t look bad

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Yeah i know  
I just look so fucking  
Cute

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Worried your text boyfriend won’t find you sexy?  
He’s not replying  
Oh my god that actually is what he’s worried about

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
N o

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Awwww ki yeah yuore cute but youre also sexy  
When u push yuor hair back  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What the fuck minhyuk don’t send me that face

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
You should send him nudes, Kihyun  
Unless you dyed a l l your hair pink

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I hate both of you

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**Joo Piglet:**  
Ok so  
I asked out ahri and she said yes!!!

**Dance Ho:**  
Aww joo congrats  
Im happy for you (❁´◡`❁)

**Father (not Son):**  
See  
You were right to take the risk  
Im proud of you

**Joo Piglet:**  
:)

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh really hyung?  
A real girl or someone you saw online?

**Joo Piglet:**  
Shes in my classical music class  
So id say shes real lmao

**KkuKkungIm:**  
If you insist

\--★--

**[Kyuns texty bf]**

**ShinHo hyung** has been added to the chat

**SonHyun hyung** has been added to the chat

**ShinHo hyung** ’s nickname has been set to: **Seokkie hyung**

**SonHyun** 's nickname has been set to: **Hyunnie hyung**

**Heonnie:**  
Ok r both of u here?

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
Damn it joo  
Another secret groupchat

**Seokkie hyung:**  
Wait a n o t h e r secret gc?  
Whats the other one?

**Heonnie:**  
Nthng  
So u guys probly saw kyun was kind of pissy abt my news of ahri

**Seokkie hyung:**  
Yeah i noticed  
Congrats again btw

**Heonnie:**  
Thx  
Anwyay  
Its bcz u remmember that dude? The 1 kyun put up pics of?

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
The cute brunet  
Yeah

**Heonnie:**  
Yeah  
He actually i s kyuns man

**Seokkie hyung:**  
What???  
Since when???

**Heonnie:**  
Idk sm time ago  
They nevr meet they only text

**Seokkie hyung:**  
I didnt know that  
Why didnt he tell me wtf

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
Well  
He did try

**Seokkie hyung:**  
Oh  
Right

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
So why are you telling us the truth now jooheon  
And why in this secret other chat

**Heonnie:**  
Becuase its fucking hilarious when he gets so riled up  
Byt he pretnends he doesnt care  
And i want u hyungs to enjoy it too

**Seokkie hyung:**  
Wow  
Jooheon  
You are the best dongsaeng

**Heonnie:**  
:)

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**Dance Ho:**  
Lol jooheon doesnt need to make up a fake date

**Father (not Son):**  
Its okay changkyun youll find someone too

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Ahahaha  
Yeah

\--★--

**Chicken:**  
B  
Selca  
Please

**Hamtaro:**  
Another one?

**Chicken:**  
Yes  
Please  
Come on don’t deny a man in his time of need

**Hamtaro:**  
Haha what need?

**Chicken:**  
The need to see you  
Kihyun

**Hamtaro:**  
Okay okay  
  
Happy?

**Chicken:**  
You have no idea  
It suits you so much b i can hardly believe it  
You look like a prince  
Prince bubblegum

**Hamtaro:**  
Thank you?

**Chicken:**  
I fucking love princess bubblegum  
This is like  
I’m in heaven

Save **Hamtaro** as **Prince bubblegum**?    [Yes]   [No]

**Prince bubblegum:**  
So who are you then  
Marceline?

**Chicken:**  
Damn straight  
Whoops i mean damn gay

**Prince bubblegum:**  
God how are you this fucking perfect

**Chicken:**  
You liked that?  
Me perfect? And what about you?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah i liked that  
I like everything about you  
I almost wish i could stop wanting you but i can’t

Save **Chicken** as **My vampire king**?    [Yes]   [No]

**My vampire king:**  
I’m glad you can’t  
I think i’m addicted to you

**Prince bubblegum:**  
That’s alright  
I’m yours whenever and however you want me

**My vampire king:**  
Fuck  
You’re in your room? Your roommate out?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah why

**My vampire king:**  
I’m gonna call you

**Prince bubblegum:**  
What the fuck  
Right now?

**My vampire king:**  
Yes  
Whenever and however i want you, right?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Shit  
Changkyun

**My vampire king:**  
That’s right baby keep my name on your lips

_Incoming call from **My vampire king** … _

\--★--

**Wonwonnie:**  
I'm going to ask you a question that will define our relationship moving forward

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Ooh should i be worried?  
Im listening

**Wonwonnie:**  
Who was your favorite Sailor Soldier?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Like from sailor moon?  
The one i wanted to be or the one i wanted to bang?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Both

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I wanted to be neptune  
Uranus is the one i wanted to bang

**Wonwonnie:**  
That's why you wanted to be Michiru?  
So you could get with Haruka?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao won u remember all their japanese names too

**Wonwonnie:**  
Of course  
Sailor Moon isn't something you just forget

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol tru  
Not only bc of that  
Neptune was so calm and classy and collected  
I was even more of a mess when i was younger lol

**Wonwonnie:**  
Personally?  
I think you suit Usagi

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha yeah im kind of an airhead

**Wonwonnie:**  
I was thinking more about you being the moon princess inside

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What

**Wonwonnie:**  
Oh come on don't tell me you forgot that  
Usagi is Serenity too, remember?  
All perfect beauty and enchantment and strength  
Even though she thought she was dumb and useless  
She was always more than that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
Thanks  
Really

**Wonwonnie:**  
You're welcome  
Now moving on from the magical school girl discussion

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No wait  
Who was your favorite?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Rei  
Sailor Mars  
She was fire but calm and cleansing, an interesting contrast  
I like a seamless mix of opposites

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn  
Thats so lit student lol  
So  
I pass the test?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yes  
Just saying you watched Sailor Moon was a pass  
Unless you said you liked Chibiusa, then I would've blocked you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Chibi moon wasnt that bad  
She ws pretty cute imo

**Wonwonnie:**  
Wow  
Blocked

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No no wait  
I shipped mars and venus  
Thats gotta count for something

**Wonwonnie:**  
Fine  
Unblocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon is an international treasure I will fight you if I have to (⋆❛ᴗ❛⋆)⊃━━✫⌒*･ﾟ✲  
> (I like Ami and Hotaru)


	37. Rainbow ensemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hoseokkie:**  
>  Hyunwoo  
>  Help me
> 
> **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
>  What did won do now
> 
> **Hoseokkie:**  
>  How do u know its abt him?
> 
> **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
>  I can feel your whine in the text  
>  Its about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1000 days with Monsta X! Have an early chapter as a celebration (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> I know I've been going overboard with the changki lately, so have a full chapter of hyungwonho ♡

**Wonwonnie:**  
Okay so I'll be late tonight  
I'm going to Kihyun and Minhyuk’s Overwatch session

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure thats fine i can polish up the choreo then  
But i thought u couldnt take their screaming?

**Wonwonnie:**  
I'm not going to stay there, that would be impossible  
I just want to see their gaming buddy's reaction to Kihyun’s pink hair  
Apparently there’s a good chance Kihyun’s going to get roasted and I can’t miss that

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn  
I still cant believe he got him to dye his hair pink  
Minhyuk is a genius

**Wonwonnie:**  
No argument on that one  
I'm just a little disappointed how good it looks on him  
He doesn't look funny  
At all  
I'm sad

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol send me a selca with him when u can  
I wanna see what kind of dude can pull off pastel pink hair

**Wonwonnie:**  
Satanic hamsters, apparently  
I'd probably look ridiculous

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont think so?  
I think u could pull it off

**Wonwonnie:**  
Thank you  
But I'm not taking the chance  
I'll stick to black, thanks

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah black suits u a lot  
Hows it looking now?

**Wonwonnie:**  
  
Pretty good, I think

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I think so too  
Haha  
So  
Ive been thinking of going blond  
You think itd suit me?  


**Wonwonnie:**  
You look like that, Wonho  
What color wouldn't?  
I'm sure you could pull off pink too

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeeeah ill maybe just go with blond

**Wonwonnie:**  
It seems I'll have to get Minhyuk to use his skills on you  
I could get everyone I know to turn into anime characters  
One by one, I'll collect a rainbow ensemble  
Until I have every shade

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Worlds greatest villain mastermind

**Wonwonnie:**  
You know it

\--★--

**Shin hoseok ❁:**  
Noona  
Hi  
Are you busy?

**Jihyun noonaʕ✿•ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Oh hello hoseok  
No I'm not busy  
Anything up?

**Shin hoseok ❁:**  
No no  
I just wanted to text hyunwoo  
If that was okay?

**Jihyun noonaʕ✿•ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Are  
Are you asking my permission?

**Shin hoseok ❁:**  
Yes

**Jihyun noonaʕ✿•ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Haha you don't have to do that  
But try and not text him too late at night?  
He tries to help everyone but he needs to rest too

**Shin hoseok ❁:**  
Okay noona  
Have a good day

**Jihyun noonaʕ✿•ᴥ•ʔ:**  
You too hoseok ^^

\--★--

**Hoseokkie:**  
Hyunwoo  
Help me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What did won do now

**Hoseokkie:**  
How do u know its abt him?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I can feel your whine in the text  
Its about him

**Hoseokkie:**  
Okay yes youre right  
Its won  
I know he said he doesnt like me  
But it kind of feels like hes flirting?  
Like idk look at this  
_[IMG_435]_  
Right???

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
Hear me out  
I think you should confess

**Hoseokkie:**  
W h a t  
Are u insane???  
Why would i confess???  
So i can make everything weird???  
So he stops talking to me period???  
H o w is confessing a good idea???  
I asked him if he liked anyone and he said no!!!  
He doesnt like anyone!!  
Which means he sure as hell doesnt like me!!!

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Have you thought maybe he lied  
That hes afraid of ruining your friendship  
Like you are

**Hoseokkie:**  
I  
I didnt consider that

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Well i think you should  
Because to me your messages dont look totally innocent  
It cant all be accidental

**Hoseokkie:**  
I  
Guess  
But what if im wrong  
What if he doesnt like me and i ruin everything by telling him???  
Then ill lose him as a friend too  
Fuck why is this so hard

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Yes its a risk  
You have to decide if its worth it  
I know you dont want to lose your friend  
But hoseok  
Are you okay with just being friends

**Hoseokkie:**  
I  
I think ill think about it  
Thanks hyunwoo

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Dont thank me yet  
We dont know what will happen

**Hoseokkie:**  
No you stupid bear thank you  
For listening to my freaking out and trying to help  
Youre a great friend  
The best friend

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Careful there hoseok  
Dont want you to end up falling for me too

**Hoseokkie:**  
Lmao you dont have to worry about that  
I know youre taken  
I choose life thanks

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Why are you guys so scared of jihyun  
Shes really sweet and caring

**Hoseokkie:**  
She is  
But she would fight a mountain bear for you  
And shed probably win too  
So ill choose pining over a guy ive never met and who might be straight

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hes not straight  
Just go for it hoseok  
I dont think youll regret it

**Hoseokkie:**  
Thank u for the advice hyunwoo  
I love u (/^.^(^.^*) >

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
♡

\--★--

**Wonwonnie:**  
Hey  
Awake?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah yeah ofc

**Wonwonnie:**  
Great  
I just got back from Overwatch

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its pretty late though  
I thought u were only gonna be there for a few minutes  
Did anything happen?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Oh yes  
I was rediscovering my bisexuality  
Wonho?  
Are you still there or did you fall asleep?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im  
W h a t

**Wonwonnie:**  
What?  
Are you okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You n e v e r  t o l d  m e  t h a t  
You never said!!!!  
You were bi!!!!

**Wonwonnie:**  
I didn’t?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You absolute bastard  
You didnt!!!  
I wouldve remembered if u did  
What the actual fuck

**Wonwonnie:**  
Are you okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nooooo  
Oh my goooooodddddddddd

**Wonwonnie:**  
Okay, I don’t see why this is such a big deal?  
I generally don’t open conversations with my sexuality  
I didn’t realize I never mentioned it  
I’m sorry, I never knew how much it meant to you

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
Dont say sorry  
Im just surprised  
Haha  
U know im bi too

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah you mentioned it online  
Minhyuk told me  
He’s kind of a fan of yours

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha  
Okay  
So  
You were saying?  
Before i freaked out

**Wonwonnie:**  
Right  
So let me tell you from the beginning  
You know that Kihyun and Minhyuk found someone to play with, right?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah their 7th ranked something

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah they gush over him and his skills nonstop  
So I finally met him tonight  
We went over to his apartment, the three of us  
I knocked on the door because Minhyuk was busy trying to wrestle the hat off Kihyun’s head  
And  
Holy shit

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What???

**Wonwonnie:**  
He’s stunning  
Drop-dead gorgeous  
I think I gaped at him for a full minute, completely speechless

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Wow

**Wonwonnie:**  
And then he smiled and  
Oh my god  
Dimples  
The dimples fuck I thought I was going to drown

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha  
That great?

**Wonwonnie:**  
You have no idea  
He’s fucking savage too  
He asked Kihyun why he’d taken up My Little Pony cosplay  
This was after he’d laughed for a solid three minutes  
I sincerely thank Minhyuk for giving me the opportunity to hear his laugh

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha  
He sounds great

**Wonwonnie:**  
He is  
He’s actually awesome at the game too  
I understood enough to see he was absolutely demolishing everyone he went up against  
He’s literally ranked seventh in the world

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wow  
Thats really cool

**Wonwonnie:**  
I know right?  
Thank you spirits for Overwatch  
And for Kihyun’s secret boyfriend and Minhyuk’s conniving nature  
And of course for Lee Hongbin

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats his name?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yes  
I even managed to score his number  
Granted he gave it to me in a friendly way  
But still  
It’s a step

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im happy for u  
So  
Its late  
I think ill go to sleep now

**Wonwonnie:**  
Oh yeah sure  
Sorry if I bothered you with all that  
I just couldn’t help myself

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No its fine  
Goodnight

**Wonwonnie:**  
Goodnight  
We’ll talk tomorrow

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Sure


	38. One's an ulzzang the other's a model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  What are those heart eyes  
>  Stop that
> 
> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Yeah Minhyuk  
>  Only Kihyun is allowed to send heart eyes at him
> 
> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  That’s right
> 
> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  He  
>  Agreed with me  
>  Who are you and what have you done with Yoo Kihyun?

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hey  
I liked your finishing touches to the choreo today  
Good job

**Hoseokkie:**  
Thank u (❁´◡`❁)

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
But i also wanted to ask  
Are you okay  
You seemed kind of out of it

**Hoseokkie:**  
Im fine!!!  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
What happened

**Hoseokkie:**  
Ahhhhh  
How do u always know???  
Okay im not fine  
I found out last night that won is bi

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Oh  
See i told you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah hes bi  
Bc he has a crush on a guy  
A guy who is not me

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
He  
What  
That cant be true  
Youve shown me some of your conversations with him  
He cant like another guy

**Hoseokkie:**  
Well he told me directly so  
Haha  
Its good i never did confess right???

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok im sorry  
I really was sure he liked you

**Hoseokkie:**  
Well he doesnt so  
Thats that  
Haha  
Ill just go do something

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Are you okay  
Do you want me to come over

**Hoseokkie:**  
Ill be fine!!!  
Dont worry about me i just need to mope a bit haha  
Im serious dont worry too much

**Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Okay  
♡

**Hoseokkie:**  
(/^.^(^.^*) >

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
So  
You guys follow Hongbin on SNS right?  
Does he have one separate from his gaming or not?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Why frog?  
Since when are you interested in social media

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
!!!  
Wonwonnie l i k e s him!!!!!

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
What?  
No I don’t  
I’m just curious  
If he lives gaming or if he has other interests

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yea  
Interests like screwing u

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
N o  
Ugh  
I regret asking

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Damn frog  
You d o like him  
Oh wow this is beautiful  
You never tell us when you have a crush  
You never tell anyone

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yuo gotta cacth him at the right momnent  
Like wehn it hits him the first time  
Then he freaks out its so cute o((*^▽^*))o

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Stop  
I don’t like him

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Suuuuuuure

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I’m not exactly surprised  
Because yeah i’ve seen hongbin  
But frog  
What about your catfish boyfriend?

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Firstly, he’s not a catfish  
His name is Wonho  
Secondly, he’s not my boyfriend  
He got out of a bad relationship and he has no interest in dating anyone

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww  
Wonwonnie im sorry (´。＿。｀)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I always wondered why frog and the catfish never got together  
There was actually a solid reason  
Hey hyungwon i’m sorry

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
N o  
I don’t like him  
I don’t like Hongbin or anyone  
Most importantly I hate both of you

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
But wonnie yuor standrards are too high  
Shin wonho and hongbin are both pretty much celrbrities

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
If that actually is shin wonho  
He’s just frog’s text boyfriend to me

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Speaking of  
How is yours, Kihyun?  
Your text boyfriend, as you so eloquently put it

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
He’s great thanks for asking  
Now moving back to fake wonho

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiiiiiiiiii

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Oh no

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You nevr shared pics wiht us!!!!!  
I wanna see himmmm

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You already did  
When you went through my texts  
Which was a total invasion of privacy by the way

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜  
Kiiiiiiii  
Ki  
Ki cm on  
Kiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Why, Kihyun?  
Is he hideous?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shut the fuck up  
He’s better than any of you losers

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Then?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fine  
One sec

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww he has so many pics of him he cnat choose!!!

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
  
Happy?

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Not really  
He’s disappointingly good-looking  
Damn it, everything turns out good for you Kihyun

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
(✿ ♥‿♥)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What are those heart eyes  
Stop that

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Yeah Minhyuk  
Only Kihyun is allowed to send heart eyes at him

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
That’s right

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
He  
Agreed with me  
Who are you and what have you done with Yoo Kihyun?

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Awwwwww  
Ki that is sooooooooooooo cute

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Please  
You saw him that’s it  
Everyone acknowledges he’s beautiful  
End

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Damn  
Yoo Kihyun is whipped

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww thats so cute!!!!  
Hes suprr cute too!!!!

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
He’s not even denying being whipped  
Damn it, you’ve taken the joy out of the best thing in life  
Making Kihyun suffer

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Writhe in jealousy wonwonnie  
  
:)

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Fuck  
This day is nothing but disappointments

\--★--

**Prince bubblegum:**  
It’s unanimous  
You’re gorgeous

**My vampire king:**  
  
I mean i know  
But where is this coming from so suddenly?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
My friends were bugging me for pictures of you  
So yeah i shared some  
And everyone agrees  
You’re stunning

**My vampire king:**  
Stop it u  >//<  
Did i tell you nobody believed i actually knew you?  
They all thought you were too goodlooking for me  
Honestly #same

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Haha you flatter too much (〃 ω 〃)

**My vampire king:**  
Is it flattery if it’s true?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay that’s enough cheese  
Alright maybe not enough (〃 ω 〃)  
Honestly i’m not so used to this kind of stuff  
And not from a guy like you  
So  
Okay that got weird i’ll stop

**My vampire king:**  
No what???  
That can’t be true  
You’re gorgeous  
And i’m not even being biased here

**Prince bubblegum:**  
(〃 ω 〃)  
I guess it’s because i’m used to being with guys even better than me?  
Like my two best friends, the ones i go everywhere with  
One is an ulzzang the other is literally a model

**My vampire king:**  
So??  
I’m sure you’re still better than either of them  
You could be an ulzzang too really  
My rabbit hyung is an ulzzang so i know

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Thank you b

**My vampire king:**  
You don’t believe me  


**Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun i of course trust your opinion  
You like me after all  
But this is the puppy who is an ulzzang  


**My vampire king:**  
He’s cute but you’re better : < 

**Prince bubblegum:**  
（˶′◡‵˶）  
And this is the model  


**My vampire king:**  
Still not as cute as you  
Wait  
He looks familiar  
Like reaaallllllll familiar

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Maybe you saw him in a magazine or something?  
He does look a bit like pepe the frog haha

**My vampire king:**  
He  
Auerowopsdg

**Prince bubblegum:**  
You okay?

**My vampire king:**  
Babe  
B a b e  
Holy shiitttttt

**Prince bubblegum:**  
What’s wrong?  
Changkyun?

**My vampire king:**  
K i hy u n  
I know him  
That’s won  
It’s won!!!!!!!!!

**Prince bubblegum:**  
What?

**My vampire king:**  
We  
We have a mutual friend  
Do you know shin wonho? The ulzzang?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah of course  
Wait  
N o  
NO

**My vampire king:**  
Yeah  
He’s my rabbit hyung  
  
From when we went on vacation last year

**Prince bubblegum:**  
No i believe you  
I  
Fuck  
Fuck he wasn’t a catfish  
He wasn’t a fucking catfish which means that frog was talking to the real shin wonho and  
F u c k

**My vampire king:**  
Are you okay?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
N o  
I have been making fun of him a l l this time  
And fake shin wonho wasn’t a fake what the fuck  
Fuck  
He’ll never let this go

**My vampire king:**  
So you won’t tell him?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
No way in fucking hell  
Fuck  
You want to tell your rabbit hyung

**My vampire king:**  
Y e s

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah sure of course you can  
But that goddamn frog can’t find out  
Let me keep my dignity intact just a bit longer

**My vampire king:**  
Yeah sure  
But  
Ahhhh isn’t this so cool!!!

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh yes  
Wonderful


	39. No more secret groupchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Shin:**  
>  What the hell is this gc for??
> 
> **Agent Lee:**  
>  We talked shit abt yeonjae in here  
> Planned som murder  
> Thas all
> 
> **Agent Shin:**  
>  Oh  
> Alright  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We crossed 50k words! Pretty impressive for a chatfic, huh?  
>  ~~Or annoying, I guess, depends on how you look at it~~  
>  Thank you for your patience haha Onwards to the chapter!

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Okay everyone  
I feel like we’re all hiding stuff from each other  
No more  
We spilling everything today

**Joo Piglet:**  
Uh  
Ok  
Im not hiding anything tho

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyungs??

**Dance Ho:**  
Okay  
But first i want in on your secret gc  
I know you guys have one dont even think of lying

**KkuKkungIm:**  
What how do you know that??

**Dance Ho:**  
Doesnt matter  
Add me

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Fine

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung** has been added to the chat

**Muscle Rabbit Hyung** ’s nickname has been set to: **Agent Shin**

**Agent Im:**  
Happy?

**Agent Shin:**  
What the hell is this gc for??

**Agent Lee:**  
We talked shit abt yeonjae in here  
Planned som murder  
Thas all

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh  
Alright  
You dont have another secret gc around do you?

**Agent Lee:**  
No lmao this is it

**Agent Shin:**  
Good  
No more secret groupchats

**Agent Im:**  
O k a y  
We all here?  
Hyunwoo hyung?

**Agent Son:**  
Yes  
Although i have no secrets to spill i support this

**Agent Lee:**  
You mean bcz u have no secrets

**Agent Son:**  
Maybe

**Agent Im:**  
Okay folks give me your attention  
I go first  
So you remember that guy i shared pics of

**Agent Son:**  
That guy youre dating by text

**Agent Im:**  
You  
You know that???  
You believed me??

**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah lol  
Joo told us u were telling the truth in another secret gc

**Agent Im:**  
  
Heonnie hyung you

**Agent Lee:**  
:)

**Agent Shin:**  
Congrats kyun btw  
Hes cute

**Agent Im:**  
Right???  
He’s not just cute he’s so smart and funny  
Like he’s witty but he also gets flustered? But then teases me the next moment  
And he’s so kind and caring and texts to make sure i don’t skip breakfast  
Sometimes i can’t believe he happened to me  
You know?  
Like m e i’m actually this lucky

**Agent Shin:**  
Awwwwww  
This is so cute omg  
I wouldve had this lovestruck puppy sooner if it wasnt for jooheons plot  
Lee jooheon damn you

**Agent Lee:**  
:(

**Agent Son:**  
Changkyun im happy for you  
You must like him a lot  
How did you meet

**Agent Im:**  
Thatttt  
I j u s t figured it out  
But first  
Hoseok hyung how is won hyung?

**Agent Lee:**  
? since wehn do u call won hyung?

**Agent Shin:**  
Ah  
Yeah  
I guess since we’re spilling everything  
Things with won are not good haha

**Agent Lee:**  
What happned?? :/

**Agent Shin:**  
So  
I realized i liked him  
And then i found out hes bi

**Agent Im:**  
!!!!  
I knew it!!!!!!  
I told u all!!!!!!!  
2won my heart  


**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah kyun you can stop that  
He likes another guy

**Agent Im:**  
He  
W h a t  
One sec

\--★--

**My vampire king:**  
Babe

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes hi

**My vampire king:**  
Okay so does won hyung like someone?  
What’s his name?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
What?  
That’s a sudden question

**My vampire king:**  
No i mean  
He told my hyung he likes a guy  
And i’m trying to convince hyung that you and won actually are friends  
So if i could have the guy’s name to convince him

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh  
I feel kind of bad telling you since frog never tells anyone when he has a crush  
But since he’s already told your hyung  
The guy’s name is lee hongbin

**My vampire king:**  
I can’t believe this

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Why?  
What’s wrong babe?

**My vampire king:**  
Nothing  
Thank you kihyun  <3  
I have to go

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Sure it’s okay  
We’ll talk later  
(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
How could he like another guy!!!  
I can’t believe this

**Agent Shin:**  
Haha yeah ikr  
And i actually thought he mightve liked me

**Agent Lee:**  
Damn  
That sucks hyung im sorry :[

**Agent Im:**  
No i  r e f u s e to believe this  
What the actual

**Agent Shin:**  
Kyun its okay its not his fault he doesnt like me  
I guess i read the signals wrong

**Agent Son:**  
If you did so did i  
It really did seem like he liked you

**Agent Im:**  
Fucking hell  
Who is this hongbin dude anyway

**Agent Shin:**  
Wait  
How do you know his crush’s name???

**Agent Im:**  
Ah  
Well i kinda ruined the surprise  
You know my perfect precious too good for this earth man?  
He’s friends with won hyung

**Agent Shin:**  
He w h a t

**Agent Im:**  
Yeah  
He’s one of won’s best friends actually

**Agent Shin:**  
He has like 2 friends  
Wait  
W a i t  
Did your perfect precious man dye his hair recently??

**Agent Im:**  
Yeah  
  
Ain’t he beautiful

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh my gooooddddddd  
Youre the sugar daddy bf  
Wtf wtf wtf

**Agent Son:**  
Alright now im lost  
Since when was changkyun a sugar daddy

**Agent Lee:**  
Since when did kyun have the cash to be a sugar daddy lmao

**Agent Shin:**  
No noooooo  
Hyungwon’s friend kihyun was texting and being all hush hush abt it  
And he thought maybe kihyun had a sugar daddy or something  
But it was changkyun oh my god it was k y u n

**Agent Im:**  
Yeah  
Surprise  


**Agent Lee:**  
What kind of k drama plot

**Agent Shin:**  
I cant fucking believe this  
Kyun is dating hyungwon’s satan hamster

**Agent Im:**  
That’s kind of rude

**Agent Shin:**  
Right sorry  
Thats how won described him to me so

**Agent Son:**  
So wons real name is hyungwon then

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh  
Yeah that just slipped out sorry

**Agent Son:**  
Did you tell him your real name yet

**Agent Shin:**  
Uh  
No  
I dont think he was planning on telling me either  
He told me to distract me i think

**Agent Lee:**  
From what?

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh u know  
That yeonjae shit that went down  
He helped me through that a lot  
When he wasnt threatening to kill him

**Agent Im:**  
He’s the ideal man!!!  
I can’t let this lee hongbin guy have him i’m sorry i cannot  
Hyung  
Give me permission

**Agent Shin:**  
For what???

**Agent Im:**  
I will tell kihyun about your feelings for won hyung  
And we’ll work together and get him for you

**Agent Shin:**  
Dont you dare changkyun  
Youre not telling anyone or plotting or whatever  
Hyungwon doesnt like me  
Ill just be his friend its okay

**Agent Son:**  
Hoseok are you sure about this

**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah i am

**Agent Im:**  
Hyuuuuuuung  
At least let me tell kihyun  
Maybe won hyung did like you  
Or he still does and he’s pretending or something i don’t know

**Agent Shin:**  
Kyun no  
I was just fooling myself  
He really likes this hongbin guy  
I hope things work out with him

**Agent Im:**  
I can’t believe you oh my God  
Hoseok hyung you have disappointed me

**Agent Shin:**  
Sorry kyun  
Im not changing my mind

**Agent Im:**  
Aargh  
Fine whatever  
Do whatever you want  
Don’t let your friends help you get a good guy you deserve and really want  
Whatever  
I don’t care

**Agent Lee:**  
So  
Kihyun looks pretty good w pink hair

**Agent Im:**  
Don’t even fucking glance at him jooheon hyung  
Back off

**Agent Lee:**  
Backing off  
And going to hide under a blanket


	40. A 100% straight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  I don’t see what’s wrong with putting a little effort into my appearance  
>  You obviously can’t relate
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Fuck off i look great  
>  I look great even having pink hair  
>  You admitted it too
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Begrudgingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ~~late~~ birthday to our precious bunny ♡

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
I still cannot believe hoseok hyung is being like this  
I am dismayed  
No i am disgusted

 **Agent Shin:**  
You do remember you added me to this chat?

 **Agent Im:**  
Yeah of course  
No point in bitching where you can’t see it

 **Agent Shin:**  
I think im being mature about this  
Hyungwon likes hongbin not me  
Why would i scheme to try and win him over???

 **Agent Im:**  
It’s not a scheme  
It’s just  
A plan  
Damn it i can’t get info on this hongbin guy without telling kihyun  
Let me tell kihyun

 **Agent Shin:**  
No you dont kyun  
Im serious

 **Agent Im:**  
I know  
Curse you shin hoseok and your body of a greek god

 **Agent Shin:**  
What does my body have to do with it???

 **Agent Im:**  
I can’t even tell him secretly  
Because i know one punch from you  
I’m a goner

 **Agent Lee:**  
Lmao our 2 hyungs r like the 1 punch men

 **Agent Son:**  
Were not that strong

 **Agent Im:**  
You literally punched a hole through a wall

 **Agent Son:**  
Point taken

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun is a cotton candy prince]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Hey  
You guys don’t mind if I tag along to your Overwatch game again tonight?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Wait  
Again?  
This is like the second time you’re asking to come

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Omggg wonnie reallly likes hongbin!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
What? No  
I just want to watch you guys play  
It was kind of interesting last time

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Nooooo  
Yuo wanna wacth hongbin tahts what you wan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
No  
Whatever I’ll be going  
Same time as your last session, right?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
How much you wanna bet frog will be there with a full face of makeup  
And in his tightest skinny jeans  
Again

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I don’t see what’s wrong with putting a little effort into my appearance  
You obviously can’t relate

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck off i look great  
I look great even having pink hair  
You admitted it too

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Begrudgingly

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww bt wonnie what abuot wonho? ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜  
Yuore jsut gonna give up on him?

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I don’t like Wonho  
I don’t now and I never did

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Suuuuuuuure

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Could’ve fooled me  
You spend half your day texting him or thinking about texting him

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You don’t know that  
And no I don’t

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Sure

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
This is strange, Kihyun  
The topic of Wonho came up and you didn’t call him a catfish  
Having a change of mind?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Maybe  
I thought about it and it might be possible

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Really?  
All of a sudden you think Wonho might actually be Shin Wonho?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Yeah  
You never know

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
This has nothing to do with your text boyfriend?  
And the fact that you also seemed to meet him by chance?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiiiiii

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Oh no

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You nevr told us how yuo met!!!  
Tellllll ussssss

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
There’s nothing to tell  
He sent an article to the magazine  
I thought it was very interesting and emailed him

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Cuuuuute  
It was fate ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wait  
I vaguely remember you telling me about this, a long time ago

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Don’t bother remembering it’s nothing important  
I have to go  
See you all later

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
That was a hasty exit  
I wonder what’s up with him

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Maybe he got a text frm his bf who konws  
But wonwonnie  
Yuo really dnot like wonho?  
I shipped yuo guys ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Okay, first, Minhyuk, what did I tell you about ‘shipping’ me with people?  
And second, I told you, Wonho isn’t interested in dating  
He got out of a bad relationship and wants to be single  
Which doesn’t matter anyway because I don’t like him

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
(╯︵╰,)

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
No more sad emoticons  
I’m serious

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Okay  
(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)  
No taht was the last one i prormise!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Okay I’ll let that one go  
But I wonder why Kihyun suddenly fled  
I’d squeeze it out of him if I gave more of a shit

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Ha like you could

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh Kihyun, I knew you were lurking  
Like the sad hamster you are

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck off

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I love my friends  
But they can be so fucking irritating sometimes

 **My vampire king:**  
I understand how you feel

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Busy?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I have a few minutes  
Anything up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not really just bored  
How u been?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Pretty good, I guess  
Nothing new

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing new??? What abt that hongbin guy???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh right  
Sorry about that  
I never tell anyone when I like someone so I got a bit excited  
Won’t happen again

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why are you apologizing lol  
I literally buried you in all my yeonjae shit  
Whenever i was mad at him i went straight to u  
I vented all the time to you  
Shit i really did talk about him a lot

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No, it’s fine, I didn’t mind  
Okay no that was a lie  
I hated him with a burning passion

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well me too now so  
But anyway  
You can tell me anything you want  
About that guy or anything

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Really?  
I think I’d just annoy you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No come on  
We’re friends right??  
Its what friends do

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Well if you insist

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Sometimes i wonder why i do the things i do to myself

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Actually I’m kind of glad  
I had a question to ask you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay go ahead

 **Wonwonnie:**  
  
Are the contacts too much?  
Like too over-the-top?

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
I regret my dumb ass

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Depends  
Where u going? Anywhere special?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Ah that’s the embarrassing part  
I’m going to Overwatch

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N o  
Sorry i mean  
You wore these for that guy???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yes I wore them for that guy  
I’m not really good at flirting or making a move  
And by that I mean I’m absolutely shit at it  
So I’m just trying to catch his attention  
So far it’s not working

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats impossible  
How can you not catch his attention like that???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Thanks  
Well I didn’t wear them the last time I went  
That time I went like this  
  
But he still didn’t seem to realize  
Not only that I was making an effort, but that I went only for him

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hes straight  
A 100% straight  
Theres no other reason won  
Thats the only thing that makes sense  
Fuck even a straight guy should be looking at you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You’re too kind  
But according to Minhyuk he had a crush on Kim Wonshik some time ago?  
And I know of Wonshik, he is a male

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Then hes blind or something idk  
Youre gorgeous

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Thank you  
Hopefully Hongbin will think so too  
Sorry I have to go now, can’t be late

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah sure  
Text me later  
I wanna know if the contacts work on him

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Alright, expect a status report soon

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Haha make sure you send it

\--★--

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Some people are so dumb  
Like how blind can a guy be???

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
What happened with won now

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Nothing  
Just thinking aloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: [From Zero (Inst.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTleCg4rTok)  
>  ~~I will never get over this~~
> 
> Fun fact, this is the sixth member's birthday this fic has seen! The only one left is Shownu's in June, but I'm sure you all would spike my head if I dragged this on for that long ~~and you would be perfectly justified~~
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and patience ♡


	41. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Shin:**  
>  Some people  
>  So stupid
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  Are you talking about yourself?  
>  Then i agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals and project are _finally done_. Have this chapter after a long while  
>  Long chapter! Brace yourself

**Wonwonnie:**  
Well you wanted a status report  
It didn’t work

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
W h a t  
Is he blind or something???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No he noticed the contacts  
I think he did, he glanced a second time and squinted a bit  
And then he played Overwatch for the rest of the night

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Wow  
That was it???? T h a t???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Tell me about it  
Very disappointing  
I’m going to sleep it off now

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im just??? He really didnt say anything???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Nope, some new something came out and they were all excited about it  
Kihyun and Minhyuk have such a good in with him  
Damn it

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Maybe hes just not worth the effort

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No I’ll get him  
Just after I sleep  
Sleep always makes me better

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh okay  
Goodnight then

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Good night

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Some people  
So stupid

 **Agent Im:**  
Are you talking about yourself?  
Then i agree

 **Agent Shin:**  
N o  
Tho yeah ill admit ive been pretty dumb sometimes

 **Agent Im:**  
Like right now

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
Girl who flirted with me two days ago at work came back today  
Said she liked my hair  
  
I went like this btw so i'm not really surprised

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Is she stalking you?  
How did she know you had work today?

 **My vampire king:**  
B it’s not that serious  
My coworker says she comes in pretty regularly  
I was just showing off

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh  
Alright then  
Well you do have great hair

 **My vampire king:**  
Haha thanks  
I looked good though right?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You looked alright

 **My vampire king:**  
Kihyun  
Can’t you just compliment me?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I did  
You have nice hair

 **My vampire king:**  
:(  
You used to be so sweet to me showering me with love and affection  
Am i too old for you now?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Love and affection? Doesn’t sound like me  
And also that was creepy oh my God changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
:(  
I’m sad

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Aww babe don’t i was only joking  
I’m sorry

 **My vampire king:**  
Okay i’ll forgive you if you send me a selca

**Prince bubblegum:**   


**My vampire king:**  
You’re so!!!  
Beautiful!!!  
My eyes they’ve been blessed

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Well that was easy

 **My vampire king:**  
I’m an easy man  
But only for you

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Well that’s a relief  
You know if you start flirting back with that girl i’ll have to show up and kick your ass right?  
I’ll kick hers too if i have to i don’t hold back

 **My vampire king:**  
I wouldn’t mind that  
If you showed up i mean

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh  
You look incredible in that selca by the way  
Eye meltingly good

 **My vampire king:**  
Thank u  
I wasn’t exaggerating when i said you’re beautiful  
The pink looks so good on you  
I need to thank minhyuk hyung

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes you really like the pink and minhyuk is a manipulating genius

 **My vampire king:**  
B i’m serious  
Can i have minhyuk hyung’s number?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Wait  
Really? You wanna talk to minhyuk?

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah  
Can you ask him if i can have it?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah of course if you’re sure  
But are you?  
He’s weird

 **My vampire king:**  
We should both know by now i have no problem with weird

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I mean he’ll be really enthusiastic and over the top  
R e a l l y  
And he might threaten you too

 **My vampire king:**  
I like him already  
You don’t think he’ll refuse?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Never  
Not minhyuk  
But i’m really not sure about this he’s so  
Hyper

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe  
Can you ask him now?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I guess I’m an easy man too  
But only for you

\--★--

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk  
I need to ask you something

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Of cuorse ki

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay so  
Someone wants to talk to you

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Oooooooh  
Did yuo tell them i have a bf???

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
He’s not interested in you for fuck’s sake  
At least i hope not  
Then i’d have to kick your ass too

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
( ✧Д✧)  
Its yuor boyfie!!!

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Please don’t call him that  
But yeah it’s kyun

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
!!!  
I wanna talk to him!!!

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I’ll give him your number then  
Min  
You gotta promise me something

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Waht is it ki??

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
You won’t say anything weird about me right?  
Like no embarrassing me  
Please?

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Omg ki of course i wont!!!

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
And you won’t scare him right?

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
No promises

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I’m going to regret this

\--★--

 **+82-1-695-7xxx:**  
Hi  
This is minhyuk right?

 **+82-1-340-5xxx:**  
Yup  
Youre kihyuns guy???

 **+82-1-695-7xxx:**  
Haha yeah  
Changkyun  
Nice to meet you  
Wait i mean talk to you  
Since we’re not face to face it’s not really meeting  
Right?  
Or is it?

Save **+82-1-695-7xxx** as: **Kihyuns bf**? [ Yes] [No]

 **+82-1-340-5xxx:**  
Omg yuore so cute!!!  
Dont feel nervuous i wont bite  
im taken (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Save **+82-1-340-5xxx** as: **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung**? [ Yes] [No]

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
You can tell i’m nervous huh

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Yeah but its so cute omg  
I can see why ki is totally head ovr heels for you

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Thanks  
Wait kihyun said that? Like from his own mouth or

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
No but its supr ovbious  
I alwyas know when you text becuase he goes all smiley  
Is cute

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Oh  
I’m  
Wow

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Yeah he likes u a lot  
You hold a lot of his happiness  
I hope you know that  
You could really hurt him

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I would never hurt him  
Never

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Good  
If youre a dick to him ill make sure you no longer have one  
o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I won’t ever i promise  
And not only because you’re scaring the shit out of me  
I would rather throw myself in a shark tank than hurt him

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Good  
Ill hold you to that

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Okay  
Wait you have access to shark tanks?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Im lee minhyuk  
I have acccess to evreything

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Wow that’s cool  
You’re actually really cool  
I actually wanted to thank you  
For kihyun’s hair it’s so beautiful

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Ok i make peace wiht you  
Becaues yes!!! He looks so good rihgt???

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
He looks perfect  
He did before too of course  
But he looks so  
Ethereal now

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Im a genius

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
You are

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Finally appreiciation  
Feels good  
Btw tihs me  
  
Now send me one of you

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Since you asked  
  
Wait no wrong one  


 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Eep of cuorse ki likes you youre jsut his type  
You keep puppy pics on yuor phone??

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
You know it  
  
Four folders full for different occasions

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Hmm  
Yuore okay changkyun

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Oh my God thank you

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
You wnated to imrpress me???

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
So much

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Hehe (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
To show you hw muhc i like you im givign you a gift

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Oh wow thanks  
A good gift?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
You deicde  


 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I  
Asfdglsldf  
He!!!!!!!!

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Yuore welxcome (◕ᴗ◕✿)

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
I love minhyuk hyung

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I was afraid of this

\--★--

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hey  
It’s me, Hyungwon  
You play with Minhyuk and Kihyun? I’m their friend

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
Oh hey hyungwon  
What’s up?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Nothing really  
I was wondering

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
You awake over there?  
Or you were just wondering in general?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
No sorry something caught my attention  
I was wondering if you were free

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
Occasionally

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Haha  
I was actually wondering if you could teach me how to play Overwatch  
If you’re ever free I mean  
It’s okay if you don’t

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
You wanna learn overwatch?  
You could ask minhyuk or the my little pony u know

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Haha yeah  
I wanted to surprise them that’s why  
So  
Could you?  
I know you have a tight schedule so you don’t have to if you don’t want to

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
I’m not a celebrity hahaha  
I’ll see if i can make time and get back to you okay?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Yeah of course  
Thanks Hongbin

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
Np

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You’re good at human interactions

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao i hope so  
Something happened?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Could you tell me if it did?  
_[IMG_174]_  
_[IMG_175]_  
Did I fuck that up? He didn’t seem very enthusiastic  
Or is he really just busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre gonna learn overwatch for him???  
You said that game was boring!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
It’s the only thing he likes, Wonho  
I have to try

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why isnt he freaking out  
He should be jumping at the chance to spend time alone w you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Fuck I hope so  
This better work I can’t think of anything else  
Maybe he’s realized? And he just doesn’t like me?  
He can’t think of a way to let me down gently?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N o w a y  
That is impossible  
N o

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Then?  
I thought I was being obvious enough with my dressing up and the looks I give  
He can’t be that oblivious

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
He  
One sec

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Okay  
I cant take this anymore  
People need to appreciate what theyve got  
If you dont you dont deserve them  
Bc he should be with someone who appreciates him  
Changkyun

 **Agent Im:**  
Hyung?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Im in

 **Agent Im:**  
F i n a l l y


	42. Shin wonho likes the frog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Yoo** has been made an admin
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  Waht??  
>  You nevr made any of us admin!!
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  There’s a basic beauty level you gotta cross to be made admin
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  :|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself! Long chapter  
>  ~~(why am I saying this more and more nowadays)~~

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
Okay  
This is the deal  
Don’t embarrass me i will never forgive you

 **Agent Lee:**  
Huh?  
Wat is this abt??

 **Agent Im:**  
I asked kihyun and he agreed  
So i’m adding him to this chat  
And i am begging you guys please  
No embarrassing stories or anything please

 **Agent Lee:**  
Aww dont worry bro  
We wont :)

\--★--

**[Kyuns texty bf]**

**Heonnie:**  
So r we gna embarass kyun or nah

 **Hyunnie hyung:**  
Hmm  
He seems serious so i vote no

 **Seokkie hyung:**  
Me too  
Hes so cute rn though ack

 **Heonnie:**  
Yea i agree ws just chekcing  
But we will embarrass him later tho?

 **Seokkie hyung:**  
Oh yeah of course

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
Okay i’m trusting you guys  
Hyungs?

 **Agent Son:**  
Here  
We will behave

 **Agent Shin:**  
Omg kyun just add him already!!!  
I wanna talk to him (≧∇≦)/

 **Agent Im:**  
Okay

 **Prince bubblegum** has been added to the chat

 **Prince bubblegum** ’s nickname has been set to: **Agent Yoo**

 **Agent Im:**  
Okay so  
This is kihyun

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Hi

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hey  
Im jooheon  
Im liek a year and a half older than kyun so  
Cn i call u hyung?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Of course  
Changkyun’s told me a lot about you  
You sound like a great guy

 **Agent Lee:**  
Aww thx

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Don’t get any ideas jooheon hyung

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Asjsdl i wont!!!

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Son:**  
Im son hyunwoo  
One of changkyuns close hyungs  
Nice to meet you

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You too  
Changkyun talks about you guys so much  
I almost don’t feel like this is our first meeting haha

 **Agent Shin:**  
Aww thats so sweet  
Im hoseok btw  
Though you might know me as wonho

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Nice to finally meet you  
I feel like i’ve known you longer than i have changkyun

 **Agent Shin:**  
Kind of yeah lol

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
How  
Are you so cool and calm and???  
If i wasn’t already head over heels for you  
Damn

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Thanks  
Going okay so far?

 **My vampire king:**  
Yes wow you’re so cool

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙

\--★--

**[How to Get Away With Murder]**

**Agent Im:**  
Okay let’s get started on the mission  
Wait one sec

 **How to Get Away With Murder** chat name has been set to: **The Headquarters**

 **Agent Yoo** has been made an admin

 **Agent Lee:**  
Waht??  
You nevr made any of us admin!!

 **Agent Im:**  
There’s a basic beauty level you gotta cross to be made admin

 **Agent Lee:**  
:|

 **Agent Im:**  
Okay mission details!!  
Hoseok hyung if you would

 **Agent Shin:**  
Okay so  
Fuck this is embarrassing  
So  
You know hyungwon

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I do

 **Agent Shin:**  
So  
Yeah

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yes?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Yeah

 **Agent Lee:**  
Ok i cant take this anymore  
Hoseok hyung likes him

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He  
What?

 **Agent Son:**  
Hoseok likes your friend hyungwon  
Not platonically

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He  
What  
W h a t  
Shin wonho likes hyungwon?  
He l i k e s hyungwon?  
The real fucking internet celebrity likes fucking hyungwon?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Well he nevr got a chance to fuck him so

 **Agent Shin:**  
Oh my god jooheon no

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He  
You  
Tell me the truth  
You like him? You like the frog?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Uh  
Yeah

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You  
Absolute fucking traitor

 **Agent Shin:**  
Uh

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe  
You okay?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay?  
OKAY?  
AM I OKAY?  
YOU DIDN’T TELL ME SHIN WONHO LIKED THE FROG

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah that’s why i added you to the chat  
Come on it’s not so surprising is it?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Shin wonho  
T h e shin wonho  
Likes hyungwon  
He fucking likes the frog  
Not only did he have the audacity to be real  
He likes him? He l i k e s him??

 **My vampire king:**  
B please  
Can you calm down a bit?  
Yeah hoseok hyung’s a bit famous but it’s not such a big deal

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
A big deal?  
It’s shin fucking wonho  
Minhyuk and i thirsted over his pictures together  
And now you’re telling me he likes hyungwon?

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah?  
Wait you and minhyuk hyung did what?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
We  
Nothing  
Okay i’m calm now  
Just got a shock sorry

 **My vampire king:**  
So we can go back to the gc and you’ll act like a normal person?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes yes i’m fine

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**Dance Ho:**  
Omg kyun did i do something to make your boyfriend mad?  
Is he really protective of won or something?  
Im really sorry i shouldve said it better

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
No hyung it’s okay  
Kihyun was a bit stressed from something else  
He just got surprised  
He’s fine now

 **Dance Ho:**  
Oh okay  
You sure he’s not mad?

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
He’s not angry don’t worry

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Yoo:**  
Right  
Sorry about that little outburst  
The news caught me by surprise

 **Agent Im:**  
So let’s all pretend that kihyun never freaked out about hoseok hyung liking someone

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Someone being my friend  
That’s what freaked me out

 **Agent Im:**  
Sure

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Sure?  
And what kind of sure is that supposed to be?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Uh

 **Agent Im:**  
Oh don’t mom me

 **Agent Shin:**  
You guys know this is a gc?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Mom you? That’s what you think i do?

 **Agent Im:**  
Isn’t it?  
You treat me like a kid and you know it

 **Agent Lee:**  
Uh there r other ppl here

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No i do not

 **Agent Im:**  
Sure

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Another sure?

 **Agent Son:**  
Hey  
Hello  
Please stop  
This is a groupchat  
Emphasis on the group part

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Sorry  
Sorry i literally forgot  
It won’t happen again

 **Agent Im:**  
Yeah sorry we’re putting that away  
And we’ll talk about the reason kihyun is even here

 **Agent Shin:**  
Right  
So i like won yeah  
And i want to? Idk get him

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Alright  
Did you tell him that?

 **Agent Shin:**  
What no ofc not  
Because u know  
Hongbin

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh yes frog’s new crush  
Well it’s one sided right  
So it’s not like all hope’s lost  
Fuck i hope it stays one sided  
Can you imagine if hongbin actually likes hyungwon back  
How fucking lucky can one bastard be

 **Agent Son:**  
Who is this hongbin anyway  
Is he really great enough to intimidate hoseok

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Well  
Depends  
I play overwatch with him  
I told you about him changkyun

 **Agent Im:**  
Wait  
He’s the 7th ranked hanzo???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yeah  
Also he looks  
Pretty fucking good

 **Agent Lee:**  
But hoseok hyung is,,, hoseok hyung

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Hongbin could be a celebrity too is all i’ll say  
Honestly i would’ve been surprised if none of us fell for him  
And minhyuk is crazy about his boyfriend and i have changkyun so

 **Agent Im:**  
Aww  
Babe

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Stop that there’s people here

 **Agent Son:**  
Didnt keep you from arguing three minutes ago

 **Agent Shin:**  
See???  
Hongbin is so amazing???  
What do i do

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Maybe you should tell hyungwon?  
We talked about you a few days ago and he said you weren’t interested in a relationship with anyone  
Oh wait maybe i shouldn’t have admitted we gossip about you

 **Agent Shin:**  
No lol im flattered (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
What did you say about me???  
If i can ask

 **Agent Yoo:**  
We figured he was crushing on hongbin  
And minhyuk and i were surprised because we were sure he liked you

 **Agent Shin:**  
He  
What???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He denied it but he denies everything  
But if i were you i’d give it a go  
Even if you don’t tell him straight you could just say you’re looking to date again  
See if he’s still so into hongbin after that

 **Agent Shin:**  
But are you sure??? That he  
Likes me???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I’m pretty sure he did at least at one point  
So yeah i’d be optimistic

 **Agent Shin:**  
Wow  
So  
I should really just??? Go for it???  
And you think he’ll say yes???  
Just forget mr 7th ranked dimples???

 **Agent Son:**  
You gotta take a risk sometimes hoseok

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I could try and find out just how into hongbin he is  
But yeah just go for it

 **Agent Shin:**  
I  
Thanks kihyun  
I think i’ll try

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You’re welcome  
Glad i could help

 **Agent Lee:**  
So  
Changkyun is so scared of teletubbies he cries whnever he sees 1

 **Agent Im:**  
Oh my God jooheon hyung i will murder you


	43. Obvious to everyone (except him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
>  Dnot worry wonwonnie it was a long time ago  
>  Yuo can still bag bean
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Stop that  
>  I'm not bagging anybody
> 
>  **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
>  Suure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Please stop saying bagging  
>  It sounds like hyungwon wants to kill him and carry his body away

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Min

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Beb?

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I wanna see how much hyungwon really likes hongbin  
Help me out in the groupchat

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Of cuorse  
But why?

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay so i know someone who likes him  
Hyungwon i mean

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ahhhhh  
Whoooooooooo????????

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Just someone

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Fine  
And yuo think wonwonnie wuold be bettrr wiht him??

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Honestly yeah  
But i’ll make my final judgment after seeing how serious the frog is about this crush

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
( ✧Д✧)  
Ok ki im in

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Thanks i knew i could count on you

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
But ill need gossip on yuor freind who likes wonnie

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
He’s not actually a friend  
He’s a friend of a not actually a friend

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Oh ki you konw ill squeeze it out of you evnetually

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun is a cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Guess who came by singing class today  
Jaehwan hyung

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Alright  
Do we know him?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Minhyuk tried to get me to hit on him or something i don’t know  
He’s the one with the big sexy nose

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Kihyun and his nose fetish

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
S t op it’s not a fetish

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Suuure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Anwyay anythning interesting happen?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I asked him if wonshik was still moping after him  
And the answer is yes

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww hes been after him fr ages  
He msut really like him

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
This is the same Wonshik Hongbin once liked, right?  
How did they not get together?  
He was that into Jaehwan?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Well bean nevr told  
But i heard frm yoo youngjae whos friends wiht kim himchan whos freinds with jung taekwoon taht it ws really ovbious  
To evreyone except wonshik

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Damn min you got connections

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh one of those blank clueless types  
I get the charm, but still

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Dnot worry wonwonnie it was a long time ago  
Yuo can still bag bean

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Stop that  
I'm not bagging anybody

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Suure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Please stop saying bagging  
It sounds like hyungwon wants to kill him and carry his body away

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
It's more likely than me actually wanting to date him

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Suuuuuure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Didnt get very worked up ovr wonshik not liking bean bakc  
I wxpected an outbrust on hw he was a dumbass

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Me too  
Though i guess i shouldn't have been too surprised  
Thanks for the backup by the way

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Of course  
Remmber to share the gossip wiht me latr!!

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
B i’ve been thinking  
About what happened in the groupchat with your friends

 **My vampire king:**  
Jooheon hyung was l y i n g  
I don't cry when i see a teletubby  
Okay fine yes but not every time

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
No not about that  
Teletubbies are monstrosities i understand you  
I just feel kind of weird talking about hyungwon?  
Like i’m a double agent or something

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with  
I can take you out of the chat if you want?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
It's okay it's just a weird feeling  
And i really do think hyungwon would be happier with your hoseok hyung  
I adore you but i wouldn't support this if i wasn't sure of that  
He is my friend

 **My vampire king:**  
I know  
You're the best kihyun  
I wish i could have you next to me right now  
I would kiss you all over

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Also  
I hope you're not upset about my freak out in the chat  
I'm sorry for how it looked i was surprised  
And hyungwon and i have this thing  
We compete over everything and make fun of each other  
It's a stupid thing but we just do it

 **My vampire king:**  
Oh  
No it's okay i get it

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Honestly it doesn't matter if he starts dating shin wonho or anybody  
I have you so i’m still winning

 **My vampire king:**  
Aww kihyun  
No one's winning more than me b

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡  
Do you really cry when you see a teletubby

 **My vampire king:**  
N o oh my God he was exaggerating  
I’m a tough guy

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Really  
I thought it would be kinda cute  
I could protect you

 **My vampire king:**  
Well  
I have been known to shed a tear or two

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
It’s okay babe i’ll protect you from any teletubby that comes near you

 **My vampire king:**  
My hero  


 **Prince bubblegum:**  
But if that giant floating baby head in the sun comes down then i’m out

 **My vampire king:**  
My realistic hero

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hoseok hyung kihyun says to get off your ass and make a move  
And jooheon hyung kihyun agrees that teletubbies are freaky so ha

 **Dance Ho:**  
Okay  
Im gonna do it

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Hes gonna do it!!!

 **Dance Ho:**  
Im gonna drop hints

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Damn it hyung

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Busy?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh hey  
Nope not busy right now  
What's up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing much  
Just at home working on some music  


 **Wonwonnie:**  
It's been awhile since your last selca  
I was starting to wonder where they all went

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I was hoarding them (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Even from me?  
You wound me Shin Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I wound you???  
You never share selcas with me  
This selca relationship isnt a one way street

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Well that’s not fair  
It’s easy for you to take good ones

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I cant believe u would say that  
When you look like you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
And you look like you?  
You could make a career out of taking good pictures

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
You literally made a career out of taking good pics

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay fine I can’t refute that  
One sec

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im giving you six minutes

 **Wonwonnie:**  
  
Satisfied? I put in contacts for this

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Very (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
You know won ive been thinking

 **Wonwonnie:**  
About?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Myself  
I think im ready to start dating again

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh  
I have to say I’m surprised  
After that asshole I thought you’d take awhile to open up to the idea of dating again

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah me too  
But idk i feel ready  
For the right person ofc  
Someone i feel i can trust

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Ah  
I’m glad to hear you’re willing to give dating another chance so soon  
I hope you find someone right for you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Me too

 **Wonwonnie:**  
So

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Actually i think i already did  
No wait you go first

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No I had nothing to say  
You found someone you’re interested in?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
I dont know if they like me back tho

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Who wouldn’t?  
You’re you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thank you hyungwon  
I really hope he does like me  
Because im literally going crazy over him

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I hope it works out for you  
You really do deserve to be happy  
Okay that was maybe a little too serious

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
Not it wasnt won i  
Thank you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You’re welcome  
Okay so I have to go now  
We’ll talk later?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah (❁´◡`❁)

\--★--

 **Dimples (don’t fuck this up Chae):**  
Hey so i’ll be free wednesday night  
If you wanna meet up to game?  
Let me know when you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Actual honest-to-god plot movement?


	44. Episode 13 of a really frustrating drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prince bubblegum:**  
>  Aw b i’m sorry  
>  Just think of the money
> 
> **My vampire king:**  
>  The only thing that keeps me going  
>  In the end we’re all subbing to the dom that is capitalism
> 
> **Prince bubblegum:**  
>  Not exactly what i was going to say  
>  But yes okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of the city for awhile, so unfortunately this will be the last update until May. I hope this chapter can tide you over until then!  
> As always, thank you for your love, support, and patience ♡

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Okay so i told him and he didnt??? React???  
What does it mean???

**Agent Son:**  
What do you mean you told him  
Tell me specifically

**Agent Shin:**  
I told him i was ready to start dating again  
And that i liked someone  
And he just said he hopes it works out and???  
That was it???

**Agent Son:**  
Maybe you shouldve said it more directly

**Agent Shin:**  
N o  
What if he rejected me???

**Agent Lee:**  
Why do i even watch dramas anymore when i have hoseok hyung lol

**Agent Im:**  
He didn’t seem bitter or anything?

**Agent Shin:**  
I dont think so  
Its not that easy to tell by text u know

**Agent Yoo:**  
When did you tell him exactly?

**Agent Shin:**  
Sunday  
And since then hes been normal

**Agent Yoo:**  
Normal?

**Agent Shin:**  
Idk he didnt talk abt it again  
And i didnt bring it up either

**Agent Yoo:**  
Sunday?  
Hmm

**Agent Son:**  
?

**Agent Yoo:**  
The frog’s been acting kind of strange recently  
He looks  
Stressed

**Agent Shin:**  
Stressed?

**Agent Yoo:**  
Yeah kind of uneasy  
So maybe he’s acting normal to you  
But he’s not feeling normal

**Agent Shin:**  
But why???  
If hes not feeling normal why doesnt he just tell me i  
Aaahh

**Agent Im:**  
Well why don’t you just tell him?

**Agent Shin:**  
Because!!!  
What if im reading it wrong and he rejects me?

**Agent Yoo:**  
Then he’ll reject you eventually?  
I don’t understand why you’re dragging this out

**Agent Lee:**  
Kihyun hyung  
U gotta go wiht it  
This is ep 13  
Its 1 of those reallly frurstrating dramas whre the main couple doesnt get togehter until last ep

**Agent Shin:**  
Lee jooheon stop making my life a romcom drama ffs

**Agent Lee:**  
Its not a romcom hyung

**Agent Im:**  
Yeah i’m not seeing much of the comedy rn

**Agent Shin:**  
Shut up  
Won is funnier than any of you

**Agent Yoo:**  
Say it with me now kids  
Whipped

**Agent Im:**  
Whipped

**Agent Lee:**  
Whipped

**Agent Son:**  
Whipped

**Agent Shin:**  
You too hyunwoo???  
I hate u all

\--★--

**My vampire king:**  
Babe  
I’m bored

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Don’t you have work now?

**My vampire king:**  
Yeah  
That’s why i’m bored

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Slow day?

**My vampire king:**  
The slowest  
What’re you doing?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Nothing really  
I finished reading up for a quiz so i’m just laying around

**My vampire king:**  
Ahh i’m so jealous  


**Prince bubblegum:**  
Aw b i’m sorry  
Just think of the money

**My vampire king:**  
The only thing that keeps me going  
In the end we’re all subbing to the dom that is capitalism

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Not exactly what i was going to say  
But yes okay

**My vampire king:**  
If you came through these doors right now  
I’d be willing to work for the next 47 hours

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Haha 47 hours?

**My vampire king:**  
At a stretch  
You’d only need to be here 5 minutes it would be enough

**Prince bubblegum:**  
You can’t work 47 hours  
You’d collapse

**My vampire king:**  
It would be worth it

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Go back to work you idiot  
I’ll text you after you’re done okay?

**My vampire king:**  
You better

**Prince bubblegum:**  
I will (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

\--★--

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro  
U ok?

**ImChangChang:**  
I’m fine hyung  
Why?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
You dont seem fine

**ImChangChang:**  
What do you mean?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Soonyoung texted me saiyng youve been staring @ ur phone 15 mins now

**ImChangChang:**  
Asdjhdskfl  
I’ll kill that gossipy rabbit

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
No kyun  
I also noticed yuove been kinda off  
Is evreything ok?

**ImChangChang:**  
Everything’s fine hyung  
Just tired of work

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Did kihyun hyung do smthn?

**ImChangChang:**  
What? No

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Changkyun

**ImChangChang:**  
He didn’t do anything  
It’s me  
I can’t  
Hyung i’m so scared

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Whatre u scared of?  
What happned?

**ImChangChang:**  
Nothing  
I just  
You know we’ve known each other a long time  
Me and kihyun  
And i like him so much

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
I know

**ImChangChang:**  
It’s just  
Every time i bring up us finally meeting in person  
He changes the subject or just straight up stops talking  
And i don’t know what to do  
I wanna be with him so much

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyun  
Yuore worried kihyun hyung doesnt wnna meet up with u?  
Im sure thats not it  
Mabye hes not avoiding it on purpose or smthn  
Just tell him youre feeling insecure abt it

**ImChangChang:**  
No that’s not it  
Not totally  
I’m scared i’m his in between guy

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
His what?

**ImChangChang:**  
His in between guy  
Like he just wanted to kinda date someone  
And i’m here and so eager  
But when someone better comes along then he’ll leave me

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyun

**ImChangChang:**  
And i guess i should want that?  
That he’s with the best guy  
But i hate even the thought of it  
Am i being selfish because i hope he never meets a better guy?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Changkyun stop that  
Why do u think youre his inbetween guy or whatevr?  
Youre the best why wuold he want someone else?  
Did he say anythng like that?

**ImChangChang:**  
No he didn’t  
It’s just so obvious to me like  
He could get anyone he wanted  
He’s so amazing hyung  
And why else would he not wanna meet me?  
He doesn’t want to make it too serious

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
There culd b all sorts of reasons he doesnt wanna meet u right nw  
Yuo shud jst ask him kyun

**ImChangChang:**  
No  
What if i’m right and he leaves me?  
I can’t do it hyung i won’t  
I’d rather just stay like this as long as we can

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
You really dont wanna lose him

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
I’m in love with him

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Youre at work rihgt?

**ImChangChang:**  
Yeah

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Ok my class is ovr in 15 min  
Im coming

**ImChangChang:**  
Please

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey

**Wonwonnie:**  
Hey?  
Anything up?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Not really  
Just wanted to talk

**Wonwonnie:**  
Oh well then  
Hello

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hello lol  
Been well?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Me? Just fine  
How about you?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Good  
Ive been good  
Just thinking abt that guy

**Wonwonnie:**  
That guy? The one you like?  
Made any headway with him?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I dont know  
Its all vague  
But im trying  
Hes my friend you know? So i dont wanna do anything that will put him off

**Wonwonnie:**  
Ah  
That’s a tricky position  
There’s always a risk you’ll end up losing your friend if it doesn’t work out

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah but im willing to go for it  
Anyway  
Whatre you up to rn?  
  
Im just chilling at home

**Wonwonnie:**  
Wonho  
I’m at Hongbin’s apartment

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You  
What?

**Wonwonnie:**  
I asked him to teach me Overwatch  
He agreed  
So I’m here

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Okay  
So

**Wonwonnie:**  
I have to go now, sorry

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
Okay  
Sure  
We’ll talk later

**Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools'!  
> You guys can expect another update in a week (because I actually will be out of the city until then haha)


	45. You ever imagined it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **KkuKkungIm:**  
>  You're the main character  
> This is just your big climax arc
> 
>  **Joo Piglet:**  
>  Idk this pining thing is rly 2nd lead tho
> 
>  **KkuKkungIm:**  
>  Jooheon hyung  
> Shut up
> 
>  **Joo Piglet:**  
>  Jst sayying
> 
>  **KkuKkungIm:**  
>  Say it somewhere else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3k kudos! When I started _Wrong (Right) Number_ I had no idea it would ever get this popular. I am so honoured by all your love and support. Thank you for staying with me through it all! I hope to repay you with better writing, in both this fic as well as my others ♡  
>  Without further ado, let's get on to the chapter!

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyung  
Updates

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Did we get to ep 14 yet??

 **Dance Ho:**  
Maybe  
I dont know if im the hero in this story

 **Father (not Son):**  
What do you mean  
What happened

 **Dance Ho:**  
Won is getting somewhere with that hongbin guy  
I think im the second lead here

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
L i e s  
You're the main character  
This is just your big climax arc

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Idk this pining thing is rly 2nd lead tho

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Jooheon hyung  
Shut up

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Jst sayying

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Say it somewhere else

 **Father (not Son):**  
How do you know that hoseok  
Changkyuns kihyun is sure won likes you

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Hehe my kihyun  


**Joo Piglet:**  
Ew

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Jooheon hyung  
Shut up

 **Dance Ho:**  
He was at hongbin’s place last night

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Damn  
Mabye it ws jsut a 1 night stand?

 **Dance Ho:**  
Not for that you perv  
He was learning overwatch from him  
It was won’s plot to spend time together

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Oh  
Good plot

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Wait  
Won hyung learned overwatch from the 7th rank hanzo???  
Wow he's so lucky asdhfgllhkl

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Changkyun  
Shut up

 **Dance Ho:**  
Should i still keep going for him?  
What if he rly likes hongbin?

 **Father (not Son):**  
Well they just played a game together  
It doesnt mean anything

 **Dance Ho:**  
Idk im not so sure abt this anymore  
Maybe i should just give up

 **Father (not Son):**  
I say give it one last try  
Directly  
I dont think youll be happy just being his friend hoseok

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Kyun cant u ask ur kihyun abuot won hyung’s gaming session?

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Kihyun feels kind of weird spilling all about won hyung  
So i don't really wanna ask him too much  
I will if hoseok hyung wants me to though

 **Dance Ho:**  
No kyun its okay  
Won is pretty private abt this kind of thing anyway

 **Father (not Son):**  
So are you going to try again

 **Dance Ho:**  
Maybe  
I dont know  
I dont want to lose him but youre right  
I cant be just friends with him

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Don't worry hyung  
Won hyung will forget all about mr 7th ranked hanzo as soon as he learns you like him

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Yea yuore bettr than that dude  
U and won hyung will end up together  
Trust me

 **Father (not Son):**  
And no matter what happens  
You have us

 **Dance Ho:**  
Thanks guys  
I love you

**KkuKkungIm:**   


\--★--

 **Pest:**  
Wonwonnie  
Good morning （*＾ワ＾*）ﾉ⌒♡*:･。

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Morning Minhyuk  
Sorry I ignored your text last night  
I was a little busy

 **Pest:**  
Anythning happen?

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Not really

 **Pest:**  
Wonnie  
Yuo ignore me and say nohting happned???  
Tell me

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It was nothing Minhyuk, really

 **Pest:**  
Wonnie  
You wnna try tihs wiht me?  
Ok ill play  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Okay okay  
Jesus why are you so terrifying?  
I was at Hongbin’s

 **Pest:**  
!!!  
Doing waht?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Stop with that emoticon  
We played Overwatch  
That's it

 **Pest:**  
Really????

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yes

 **Pest:**  
1  
2  
3

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
S t o p  
Alright I might've  
Maybe  
Perhaps said  
I very possibly maybe slightly am interested in him

 **Pest:**  
Ashlhtiklghkl  
Wonwonnie!!!!!  
What did he say?????

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
He was really surprised  
He and Wonshik would've made a good pair  
Fortunately it appears I like the whole clueless thing

 **Pest:**  
And?????  
Spillll

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
He said he'd think about it  
That really was it don't start counting at me again

 **Pest:**  
Ok i beleive yuo  
Wowow  
Yuo and bean wuold look great togehter  
Total visuals

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Thanks  
Here's hoping it works out

 **Pest:**  
But you know shin wonho is a total visaul too

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Yes, and?

 **Pest:**  
Nothign  
Ill go get raedy fr class now  
See you

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
See you, Min

\--★--

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Changkyunnie  
Good morning!!!

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Good morning hyung!  
Sorry for the late reply i was sleeping haha

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Its ok （*＾＾*)  
Ki said you wake up late so im not surprirsed

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I’m glad you don't mind  
So  
Kihyun talks about me?  
Like a lot or?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
He does!!  
Not as muhc as i do abuot mark but he does

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Oh  
Okay i was just curious

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Hes a shy lil bean yuo konw  
So its actulaly a lot  
Compraratively

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Oh okay  
Yeah i just wanted to know  
Thanks hyung

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
You konw kihyun is mabye nt the best at bieng lovey

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
No he is he’s perfect

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Tahts good  
But if anythning is bohtering you you shuold tell him  
He likes you a lot

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I know hyung  
Thank you for the morning message  
I have to get ready for class now

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Ok well talk latr

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Okay hyung  


\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Busy?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Nope not right now  
What’s up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Nothing much  
How about you? Hows things with hongbin?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Going alright, I guess  
I feel it might work out

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Cool  
You really want to date him huh

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah I think so  
He’s a little awkward but I think we’d go well together

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Thats nice  
I like to do that sometimes u know  
Like imagine going on dates with someone

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah, I’ve done that too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
Ive actually imagined dating you too  
How we’d be like together  
I actually thought  
Maybe  
We would be good together  
Yeah  
So  
You ever imagined it?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You never thought abt it or

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No  
No you don’t get it  
You never fucking got it  
All this time  
While you were with that miserable excuse of a garbage bag  
While you complained and gushed over him to me  
While you got hurt and healed  
While you saw me as nothing more than a friend  
It was the only thing I ever thought about

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
I never knew

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I know you didn’t  
I never told you  
Because you were taken  
And then you were hurting  
And I didn’t want to take advantage of our friendship  
You opened up to me so much because I was your friend and I didn’t want to abuse that  
You wanted me to be your friend, so I was going to be your friend

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You shouldve told me  
Fuck hyungwon why didnt you tell me

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Because I was okay with it  
I was so close to accepting it  
But now  
Now when I’m finally getting over you  
Finally  
Now is when you want to talk about dating and being more than friends?  
No  
No you don’t get to just bring it up like it’s nothing

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Its not nothing  
Its not nothing to me  
I like you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yes  
As soon as you realized I like Hongbin

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
N o  
No thats not it at all  
Im not saying this bc im afraid of losing you to him  
Actually wait i am but not like that  
I do like you hyungwon really  
Please say something

 **Wonwonnie:**  
My head hurts  
I’m going to sleep  
I think it would be better if you didn’t text me later

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hyungwon  
Can we talk please  
Please  
Hyungwon?  
Hyungwon


	46. Until the last moment, we only thought of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dance Ho:**  
>  Fuck im so fucking selfish
> 
>  **KkuKkungIm:**  
>  No you aren't oh my God hyung  
>  How is confessing your feelings being selfish?  
>  He's being a jerk by making you feel guilty
> 
>  **Dance Ho:**  
>  I am guilty kyun  
>  I used him as a replacement boyfriend when yeonjae was being shitty  
>  And i didnt even realize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reactions on the last chapter! Hopefully this one doesn't disappoint ^^

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Yoo:**  
Hoseok ssi  
What did you do to the frog?  
He's being distant  
Ignoring messages in the chat  
Making excuses to avoid me and min  
So what did you say to him  
What did you fucking say  
Hoseok ssi  
Hoseok ssi

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe  
Stop

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
What is going on b  
Hyungwon is fucking upset about something  
And i’m sure your hoseok hyung is the cause  
So what the fuck happened

 **My vampire king:**  
Hoseok hyung confessed to him  
And hyungwon hyung kinda confessed back?  
But then it all went to shit  
Okay i’ll just show you the screenshots hyung sent me  
_[IMG_289]_  
_[IMG_290]_

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I see

 **My vampire king:**  
Right?  
He's being totally out of line

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Who

 **My vampire king:**  
What do you mean who???  
Hyungwon hyung  
Ignoring hoseok hyung when he didn't do anything wrong

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Hey hyungwon didn't do anything out of line  
I was there through this whole thing  
Your hyung literally dumped all his relationship shit on him and it hurt him a lot  
And that's just how much he showed me  
It must've been killing him inside

 **My vampire king:**  
Well how was hoseok hyung supposed to know that???  
Won hyung never told him

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Why would he tell him when he had a boyfriend  
And then he thought he was still trying to get over the breakup  
How was he supposed to know hoseok liked him  
And only as soon as hyungwon started liking someone else

 **My vampire king:**  
Not as soon as oh my God  
He liked him before that he just never said!!!

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
The timing is suspect  
If hyungwon never liked hongbin maybe hoseok never would've liked him back  
Is hyungwon supposed to stay single just to be friends with him

 **My vampire king:**  
What?  
You are being such a dumbass right now  
Hoseok hyung didn't hurt him on purpose  
Unlike what won hyung is doing right now

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
He's taking time for himself?  
Maybe the entire situation doesn't fucking revolve around hoseok  
Also since when do you think you can fucking call me that

 **My vampire king:**  
Don't pull your mom voice bullshit on me  
I'm right this time and you know it  
Won hyung is being an ass right now and so are you kihyun

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Im Changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
What? Are you gonna ground me?  
Fine i’m grounded

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You are being a child

 **My vampire king:**  
Bye kihyun

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You're just gonna go off in a tantrum?  
Fine  
Good fucking riddance

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
I hate kihyun  
Nobody talk about him for the next six years

 **Joo Piglet:**  
What happnd?

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
He was defending won hyung!!!  
Saying he was right to just ignore hoseok hyung’s messages like that!!!  
When hoseok hyung did nothing wrong

 **Dance Ho:**  
Changkyun  
Please dont tell me you fought because of me

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
We fought because he was being shitty  
Not because of you

 **Father (not Son):**  
Hyungwon is his friend changkyun  
Of course hes going to see things from his view

 **Dance Ho:**  
Hes right kyun  
Won didnt do anything wrong  
I just dumped it on him at the worst time  
Im an idiot

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Hyung no

 **Dance Ho:**  
No joo ive been thinking about it  
I talked abt yeonjae all the time to him  
Legit every day  
I complained and gushed and everything  
For weeks months  
And he listened every time  
He even tried to help fuck he gave me advice

 **Father (not Son):**  
He was your friend hoseok  
Its what friends do

 **Dance Ho:**  
Then why couldnt i do the same for him and hongbin?  
Why did i instead try to win him over or whatever fuck  
Fuck im so fucking selfish

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
No you aren't oh my God hyung  
How is confessing your feelings being selfish?  
He's being a jerk by making you feel guilty

 **Dance Ho:**  
I am guilty kyun  
I used him as a replacement boyfriend when yeonjae was being shitty  
And i didnt even realize

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Wtf no yuo didnt

 **Dance Ho:**  
I really did  
I texted about my day every night  
I sent him cute selcas so he'd say nice things abt me  
Bc he was sweet and made me feel beautiful and amazing  
And all this time i made him feel like shit

 **Father (not Son):**  
Thats not your fault  
You didnt know

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Hyung is right!!!  
How wuold you know? Won nevr told u

 **Dance Ho:**  
Bc even then he was thinking about me

 **Father (not Son):**  
Hoseok  
Stop punishing yourself  
Its not your fault or his  
It just turned out bad

 **Dance Ho:**  
I dont know  
I think i’ll just be alone rn  
Im fine dw i just need to be  
Okay?

 **Father (not Son):**  
If you really want to

 **Dance Ho:**  
I do  
I’ll talk to u guys later

\--★--

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Kyunnie~~  
Hw is my favoirite dongsaeng??

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Hi hyung  
Not so good actually

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Oh no what happnened??  
Who do i need to kill

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Kihyun  
No it's not actually about him  
You remember i told you about my hyung hoseok?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
And taht guy he likes?? The one hes been texting??  
It dindnt turn out okay???

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
No just the opposite  
Turns out the guy did like him all this time  
He'd been hiding it since forever because  
I told you about hyung’s shitface ex?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
In very greusome detail

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Yeah he thought hyung was still hurting because of the breakup

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
But what abuot the guys new crush??

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I don't know  
But it seems hyungwon hyung really does like hoseok hyung

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
H  
Waiiiittttt  
Hyungwon??????

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I  
Oops

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Wait  
W a i t  
Is your hoseok hyung sHIN WONHO??????

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Um  
Yeah

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Oh my goooooodddddd  
Shin wonho likes hyungwonnnnnn

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Huh you and kihyun had the same reaction

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Kihyun knows??????  
And that little bitch never told me!!!!!!  
Im gonna kill him

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Please don't

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Wait wait w a i t  
Shin wonho really really likes wonnie??

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Yeah he does  
But you know  
Hongbin

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Damn  
And wonnie confessed to bean too

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
He did w h a t???

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Oops  
Yeah he did  
Bean said hed think abuot it  
But taht wsa before wonnie gt all wierd recently  
Im geussing thats wehn shin wonho confessed

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Yeah  
I really don't know how it's gonna turn out hyung  
Hoseok hyung is really hurting

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Dont worry kyun  
Im sure things will work out fr the best

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I hope so

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wonho  
Hey

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You replied  
Wait i mean  
Hey

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I wanted to apologize for ignoring your messages like that  
I got kind of emotional haha  
I saw you dropping hints but I didn’t really believe it so when you told me clearly  
Kinda freaked out

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No dont apologize to me  
It is my fault  
I used you to vent abt yeonjae without even thinking about how u felt  
Im so sorry

 **Wonwonnie:**  
There’s nothing to be sorry about  
We should’ve talked about all this before  
I just never found the right time to bring it up I guess

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I guess  
I really do like you you know  
And not just because theres hongbin all of a sudden  
I dont know how it happened but u became really important to me  
And im sorry im too weak  
I couldnt just support your crush

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Ah  
I guess I should tell you then  
I confessed to Hongbin

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh

 **Wonwonnie:**  
This was before all this happened by the way  
He said he’d think about it  
Well we talked today  
He agreed

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Oh okay you  
Okay  
So  
What are you gonna do?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I don’t know  
He’s an amazing guy

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
I thought you liked me

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I’m just so  
I don’t know  
Tired?  
I’ve been hung up on you for so long  
I just need some time to think it over

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Okay  
So what should i do?  
Should i give you space or

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I think that would be better  
It’s not because of you Wonho it’s just me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No no its okay  
I get it  
Its okay won take the time you need

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Thank you Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from iKon's [Apology](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blSCDrx0CDA), a legit masterpiece of a song


	47. The sixth agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Lee:**  
>  Hes our dad
> 
>  **Agent Min:**  
>  Daddy is r i g h t
> 
>  **Agent Yoo:**  
>  Minhyuk no
> 
>  **Agent Son:**  
>  Im sorry only jihyun can call me that
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  Did he just
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  Noooooo

**My vampire king:**  
Babe  
I’m so sorry  
I was so stupid please don’t hate me please

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun it’s okay  
I’m sorry for being like that to you too  
I understand you were thinking about your friend  
Just like i was thinking about mine

 **My vampire king:**  
Still i’m sorry i shouldn’t have said that  
Hoseok hyung wasn’t even angry at hyungwon hyung

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
B please it’s fine  
I actually thought it was sweet how much you care  
And i could never hate you

 **My vampire king:**  
I’m  
Thanks  
So we’re okay?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes changkyun we’re okay

 **My vampire king:**  
Oh my God i’m so glad

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙  
But b i have a question  
Do you really think i mom you

 **My vampire king:**  
Wellll  
You do kinda  
Baby me  
But i like it i swear it’s really sweet

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
What  
How do i baby you

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe  
You nagged me until i promised to drink ginseng tea every night  
And you make me take pics of the empty packet as proof

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Ginseng is good for you you little shit  
You should be grateful

 **My vampire king:**  
I am kihyun  
So much  


**Prince bubblegum:**  
Well  
Good  
(๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

\--★--

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hoseok  
How you been

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Doing alright

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
So  
Did won text you again

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Nope  
Im not surprised  
He needs some time

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Youre handling this surprisingly well

 **Hoseokkie:**  
What you expected me to call u and cry every night lol

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Maybe

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Lmao im fine hyunwoo  
Tbh im  
Idk im confident

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
That won will pick you

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
I have to admit  
Im kind of surprised

 **Hoseokkie:**  
I know me too  
Ive never been confident abt anything like this before  
Its bc of him

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Won

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Yeah  
Like he always told me that im amazing  
And that anyone would be lucky to have me  
Plus he did drunk call to tell me im beautiful so  
Yeah  
Hes gonna pick me

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Wow  
Im glad youre confident hoseok  
I am too  
Hes going to pick you

 **Hoseokkie:**  
He is!!!  
But i kinda wish i knew more abt this hongbin guy  
The way kihyun talks about him makes him sound great  
And he did catch hyungwon’s attention too  
I dont wanna ask kihyun tho it makes me look desperate

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Hmm  
Okay im on it

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Lmao really???  
You???

 **Hyunwooʕ •ᴥ•ʔ:**  
Yes hoseok me  
Dont doubt my skills

 **Hoseokkie:**  
Okay lol get on it agent son

\--★--

 **Dad Bear:**  
Changkyun  
Did everything work out with kihyun

 **Changkyunnie:**  
Yes hyung everything is fine  
Nothing was really wrong i guess

 **Dad Bear:**  
Ok good  
I want you to find out about that hongbin guy  
But without asking kihyun

 **Changkyunnie:**  
Wait  
Is this a mission???

 **Dad Bear:**  
Yes

 **Changkyunnie:**  
Yes sir boss!  


\--★--

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Kyunnie  
How yuo been??

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I’ve been good hyung ^^  
Is anything up?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Kyun  
I need to meet shin wonho  
Like rihgt now

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Is this the only reason you messaged me???

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Yes

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
I’m hurt  
No but hyung how am i supposed to do that?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
I dont konw yuore the brains of this opreation  
Plan some hangout  
Yuo bring some friedns ki brings some  
I get to meet you too o((*^▽^*))o

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Um  
I’ve never actually met kihyun  
In person

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
W h a t  
Really??? I thuoght ki was lyign to me  
Whyyyy

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Kihyun didn’t tell you why?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
No why???

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
No reason  
We just haven’t  
Anyway so the mutual hangout plan is kinda a bust

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
But i’m in a groupchat with hoseok hyung and kihyun  
And some of my other friends  
I can add you maybe?

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
Yes kyunnie omg please

 **Kihyuns bf:**  
Okay hyung ^^

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Youre the best dongsaeng o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Save **Kihyuns bf** as **Kyunnie（｡ >‿‿<｡ ）** ?   [Yes]   [No]

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
Babe  
Don’t hate me

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Babe i already told you i could never

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Minhyuk (puppy) hyung** has been added to the chat

 **Minhyuk (puppy) hyung** ’s nickname has been set to: **Agent Min**

 **Agent Im:**  
Hey everyone  
This is minhyuk hyung

 **Agent Min:**  
Hi!!! ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Im changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
Am i grounded?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh hi minhyuk  
Its been awhile

 **Agent Min:**  
Asdfdjgkl yea

 **Agent Lee:**  
Uh hi

 **Agent Min:**  
Okay i introduce myslef first  
Im lee minhyuk  
Im a freind of hyungwon and kihyuns  
  
This me  
Now evreyone go one by oen

 **Agent Shin:**  
Okay ill go first!!!  
Im shin hoseok tho u might know me as shin wonho  
This is me  


 **Agent Min:**  
Ahhhh my eyes theyre blessed

 **Agent Shin:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
Guys?

 **Agent Son:**  
This is sudden but alright  
My name is son hyunwoo  
  
Sorry for the picture im not good at selcas

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hes our dad

 **Agent Min:**  
Daddy is r i g h t

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Minhyuk no

 **Agent Son:**  
Im sorry only jihyun can call me that

 **Agent Im:**  
Did he just

 **Agent Lee:**  
Noooooo

 **Agent Shin:**  
Lmao hyunwoo  
Jihyun is his girlfriend minhyuk

 **Agent Min:**  
Ohhh  
Lucky girl

 **Agent Lee:**  
So forgetting that evr happned  
Im lee jooheon  


**Agent Min:**  
(✿ ♥‿♥)  
Cute buttercup dumpling im screamign

 **Agent Lee:**  
Thank you hyung  
Can i call you hyung??

 **Agent Min:**  
Of courseeee  
So whos left???  
Kiki???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No

 **Agent Min:**  
Whatev bitch i dont wnat you anwyay  
Kikis man???

 **Agent Im:**  
Hehe  
I’m im changkyun, kiki’s man  


**Agent Min:**  
I love how cute poeple jsut gather  
Like me and wonwonnie

 **Agent Yoo:**  
And me

 **Agent Min:**  
You dnot show yuor face  
So automatically youre ugly

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Fine  
I’m yoo kihyun  


**Agent Im:**  
My hearteu

 **Agent Yoo:**  
So we’ve all introduced ourselves  
I honestly have no idea why you’re even in this chat minhyuk

 **Agent Min:**  
Becuase  
Look we got so many friends in common  
Yuo and wonnnie and kyun  
I think itd be nice if we all becaem friedns

 **Agent Yoo:**  
When you say it like that it sounds normal

 **Agent Min:**  
Becuase it is!!!  
Were all gonna be great friends  
Youll see  
Ill make sure of it

 **Agent Shin:**  
That sounds almost like a threat

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh hoseok ssi  
It is a threat

 **Agent Min:**  
(＝⌒▽⌒＝)

\--★--

 **Pest:**  
Wonwonnieeee  
You nevr gave updates on you and bean!!!

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Ah yes  
That  
I don’t know where I’m going with that

 **Pest:**  
But he agreed so???

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
It’s complicated  
I can’t really type it all out

 **Pest:**  
Shuold i come over???

 **Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
If you want

 **Pest:**  
Oh wonnie  
On my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you all a break from the constant pain haha  
> Please consider checking out VIXX's [Scentist MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MctZLEYlU4s)! It's an absolute work of art, with a mature, sexy concept, sharp choreography and absolutely gorgeous styling; 10/10 recommend. Also Hongbin has blue hair in it and I'm slightly overwhelmed


	48. One drink for gossip, two for a social security number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Yoo:**  
>  Wait  
>  Are you stalking bean
> 
> **Agent Im:**  
>  Not irl  
>  So it doesn’t really count does it?  
>  And it’s for hoseok hyung
> 
> **Agent Shin:**  
>  I wish i was never born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm just a weak fangirl

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Okay hyungs i completed my mission  
I have a verified shitton on info on this hongbin guy

**Dance Ho:**  
Wait  
What???

**KkuKkungIm:**  
The mission to find out stuff about won hyung’s supposed crush without asking kihyun  
I did it  


**Father (not Son):**  
Changkyun  
That was a secret mission

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh  
Oops

**Joo Piglet:**  
Bro did u stalk him??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
What no  
Not in person  
So anyway

**Joo Piglet:**  
Thas still kinda creepy

**Father (not Son):**  
You didnt do anything too excessive right

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh my God hyung of course not  
A n y w a y  
Let me show off my awesome detectoring skills

**Joo Piglet:**  
Lol ok lets see

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Right so hongbin’s full name is lee hongbin  
There’s tons of info about him online  
Everyone in the overwatch scene knows him  
He's the 7th ranked hanzo!!! In the world!!!  
And he's a uni student with a part time job!!!  
How does he get the time???  
He’s a genius

**Dance Ho:**  
Changkyun  
This is great and all but can u get to the important part???

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh right right  
He’s apparently kinda awkward  
And not good at taking compliments  
Kind of like you hyung

**Dance Ho:**  
Just show me what he looks like omg

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Fine  
He goes to cons and stuff so there's lots of pics  
  
That's him

**Dance Ho:**  
Oh my godddd

**Father (not Son):**  
Well

**Joo Piglet:**  
Hes ok  
I mean hoseok hyung is bettr

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh yeah totally  
Better selca game too

**Father (not Son):**  
Much better

**Dance Ho:**  
Okay thanks i appreciate it guys  
But damn that guy looks good  
Lets jst be honest

**Joo Piglet:**  
Ok imo as a straight dude yeah i agree

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Yeah you should see his other pics  
  
I like this one a lot

**Dance Ho:**  
Wait  
Whats that in the corner??? Top right???

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Oh that's the fansite logo

**Dance Ho:**  
The w h a t

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Fansite logo  
You know how fansites watermark photos

**Dance Ho:**  
I know kyun  
He has fansites  
He has fansites???  
He has f a n s i t e s

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Yeah lots of people are into overwatch

**Dance Ho:**  
Oh god how do i compete with that  
Fansites kyun  
He's literally a celebrity

**Father (not Son):**  
Thats kind of overestimating  
Im sure he just has one or two stalkers  
So do you hoseok

**Dance Ho:**  
I guess

**KkuKkungIm:**  
His stalkers got mad photography skills though  
  
  


**Joo Piglet:**  
Whos the dude in the last pic??

**KkuKkungIm:**  
I don't know  
The caption just said hongbin oppa brought a friend to a con

**Dance Ho:**  
Hongbin o p p a

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Yeah his fansites are mostly girls  
Weird

**Joo Piglet:**  
Have u seen his face???  
Its not taht weird

**Dance Ho:**  
But who is the guy?  
I need to know kyun i need to

**KkuKkungIm:**  
Okay no problem

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Im:**  
  
You guys know this guy with hongbin?

**Agent Shin:**  
Oh my god changkyun why

**Agent Yoo:**  
Wait  
Are you stalking bean

**Agent Im:**  
Not irl  
So it doesn’t really count does it?  
And it’s for hoseok hyung

**Agent Shin:**  
I wish i was never born

**Agent Yoo:**  
Babe it’s still a bit much

**Agent Min:**  
Asgshdfskl kihyun callign changkyun babe  
Im gonna cry

**Agent Yoo:**  
Oh right  
I forgot you’re in this fucking chat too

**Agent Lee:**  
Ok but do u guys know the dude???

**Agent Yoo:**  
Oh yeah i know him  
That’s wonshik he’s friends with bean

**Agent Shin:**  
Wait won told me abt him  
Isnt he the one hongbin had a crush on?

**Agent Im:**  
They’re so cute together ack  
Why don’t they just date  ><

**Agent Min:**  
Yeah i ship tehm too  
I stil have hope theyll get toghether (๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵)و

**Agent Yoo:**  
What why  
Wonshik has been after jaehwan hyung for ages  
And i think jaehwan hyung might finally be reciprocating

**Agent Min:**  
Ki noooooo  
Jaehwan hyung is gnnna get wiht taht frehsman kid

**Agent Yoo:**  
Which freshman kid  
Do you mean the tall one with the huge hands and big nose

**Agent Im:**  
Wait  
What tall guy with a big nose?

**Agent Yoo:**  
Nothing  
I mean nobody  
I don’t know him

**Agent Min:**  
Totallly   
Ki nevr talks abuot how his phone looks mini in his huge ass hands ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
He also nevre said he wnats to maesure how thick his thihghs are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\--★--

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk  
Shut up

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

**My vampire king:**  
Babe

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Don’t listen to min he’s just trying to be funny  
I’ll tell you all about it later okay

**My vampire king:**  
You owe me cute selcas yoo kihyun

**Prince bubblegum:**  
I will give you as many as you want b (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Lee:**  
Okk how did we start takling abuot his lovelife??  
Hw do u know so much hyung??

**Agent Min:**  
Jsut get 1 dirnk in jung taekwoon  
2 and hell tell yuo his social secruity numbr

**Agent Son:**  
The time tested technique of getting people drunk for gossip

**Agent Min:**  
Poelple spill so muchh wehn drunk  
Its so much fun  
Lmao hyungwon is the wosrst

**Agent Yoo:**  
It’s fucking annoying  
He gets so emotional

**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah i know

**Agent Min:**  
How???

**Agent Shin:**  
He called me once when drunk  
He was at a party with you guys actually

**Agent Min:**  
He  
Lmaooooooo  
Wonho hyung do yuo haev an ex named yeonjae???

**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah why?

**Agent Yoo:**  
Hoseok ssi  
Our lovely frog got punched because of you

**Agent Shin:**  
What???  
Oh my god what happened  
What did i do???

**Agent Yoo:**  
It’s not your fault don’t worry  
It’s a long story  
I have to tell you where hyungwon can see us for max effect

**Agent Im:**  
I wanna hear too

**Agent Yoo:**  
I’ll tell you tonight okay

**Agent Im:**  
Okay  


**Agent Min:**  
Yall are so cuuuute toghether (●♡∀♡)  
I alwyas thuoght kis body wsa too smol fr love

\--★--

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk  
Shut up

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Huh??? Why???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Just please

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Uhhhhhh okay

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Lee:**  
Lolol dnot worry kyun doesnt have that prblem

**Agent Yoo:**  
Let’s move on

**Agent Son:**  
I agree  
How long has it been since youve talked to won hoseok

**Agent Shin:**  
Awhile  
I didnt think itd take this long haha

**Agent Yoo:**  
He has a lot of thoughts

**Agent Im:**  
Won hyung talked about it with you?

**Agent Min:**  
Yeah wiht both of us  
Sorry buit we aint spillign

**Agent Shin:**  
No no i would never ask you to!!!  
Youre good friends

**Agent Yoo:**  
That we are

**Agent Min:**  
Whihc is why we hope wonwonnie gets wit yuo

**Agent Shin:**  
Wow  
Thanks guys it means a lot (❁´◡`❁)

**Agent Min:**  
Asdhjsfkl shin wonho sent me a cute emoticon  
・:*:・(●´Д｀●)・:*:・

**Agent Yoo:**  
Minhyuk please

\--★--

**Kyunnie（｡ >‿‿<｡ ）:**  
Hyung can i ask you a question?

**Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Of cousre ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

**Kyunnie（｡ >‿‿<｡ ）:**  
How tall are you?

**Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
Pretty tall (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Kyunnie（｡ >‿‿<｡ ）:**  
Pretty tall???  
You must be huge hyung!  
You call kihyun smol and a lil bean and he’s 184 cm!

**Minhyuk (puppy) hyung:**  
He  
1 sec

\--★--

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Yoo kihyun  
Why did yuo tell our kyunnie yuore a giant???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Fuck  
It was supposed to be a joke but i just never  
Told him it was

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Omg kiki  
Is tihs why you wnot meet him??? Becuase you lied abuot your heihght???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
What no  
Honestly i think he’ll be happy when he sees i’m actually short  
He’s talked about how he wishes i was small so

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Then???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I don’t know  
I just want our first meeting to be  
Perfect  
He’s special min  
He deserves it  
I need the right moment to make sure everything is perfect

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Hw long are yuo gonna put it off ki???  
Hes gonna get the worng idea

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
No he’d tell me if he had a problem  
I guess he’s also waiting for the right moment

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
But wehn i s the rihgt momnent??

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
When i can sleep off these bags and look decent

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
So never

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Fuck i hate you

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Hey  
We all free tonight?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Depends

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
I talked to Hongbin

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Gossip??? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I’m on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures courtesy of [Avalon Bean](https://twitter.com/AVALON_BEAN), [Milk Rabbit](https://twitter.com/MilkRabbit_0524), and [Love Seek, Love Sick!](http://twitter.com/kimwonsik_net)
> 
> Also hi it's [LikeSatellites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeSatellites)' birthday and if you haven't yet, go check out her stuff, she's incredible. Happy birthday ily ♡


	49. Two out of four (indecision and insecurity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Hyungwon  
>  You indecisive fuck  
>  Let me help you out  
>  Pick shin wonho
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  So you’re on Wonho’s side too?  
>  Until recently you were convinced he was a catfish
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Well i changed my mind  
>  Come on  
>  He’s crazy about you and you fit well together
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  What?  
>  How do you know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter and ended up having to split it in half. So the next one should be out relatively soon!

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
So  
Hongbin texted me again

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Waht did he say???

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Nothing  
He sent me Overwatch memes

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shit  
That’s like peak bean attraction level

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I know  
I’m kind of surprised  
He took some time agreeing and I thought he wasn’t really into me  
But now he’s super enthusiastic about it  
And I feel horrible because I can’t give him a direct answer  
I am such an ass

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Well

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiiii

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Okay fine  
You’re just thinking it through frog  
Better than jumping in and then backing out

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I guess  
Still feel like shit  
Hongbin’s great  
And I want to text Wonho so badly  
But it wouldn’t be fair if I did that, would it?  
Radio silence all this time and then I text only to say I still haven’t decided

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You’re really taking your sweet time huh  
Just choose one you fucker

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
No!!!!  
Choose shin wonho!!!  
Hes perfcet fr you wonnnie!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
And you’re not just saying that because you’re a fan of his?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Im a fan of bean too

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I still can’t fucking believe  
Both hongbin and shin fucking wonho like hyungwon  
What the ever loving fuck

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I have charms, Kihyun  
Right now I almost wish I didn’t

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Hyungwon  
You indecisive fuck  
Let me help you out  
Pick shin wonho

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
So you’re on Wonho’s side too?  
Until recently you were convinced he was a catfish

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Well i changed my mind  
Come on  
He’s crazy about you and you fit well together

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
What?  
How do you know that?

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Kiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Sorry fuck i forgot  
I got this

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Because you texted each other all day  
I’ve seen the shit you sent each other too  
Selcas and compliments and stuff

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yuore so cute toghether!!!  
I ship u

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
But that’s just it  
You know he had a boyfriend

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
That peice of shit yeonjae

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
The piece of shit, yes  
How do you know his name?

\--★--

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Min control yourself

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Sorry but yuo konw how muchh kyunnie hates him  
Heonnie too  
Its contagiuos

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I know  
Wait you talk with jooheon too

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Of cuorse  
He is my favuorite boy

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
And not changkyun  
Fine i see how it is

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Assdhfkl dnot be petty

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yuo told us he wsa yuor friends ex  
Who else cuold it be???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What about shin wonho and his ex?

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Even when he was dating we did all that  
Like  
What changed?  
He didn’t like me then, so why does he now?  
What if he doesn’t really?  
He just thinks he does because he doesn’t want to lose me to Hongbin?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wonnie  
Tehn he really deosnt wanna lose you  
Becuase hes been waitign for awhile  
Most poeple wuoldve gotten sick of it by nw

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Maybe it just took him some time to realize  
It happens

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Maybe  
I don’t know  
Don’t ever let this leave this godforsaken group chat  
But I’m scared I’ll pick Wonho and he’ll realize I’m not worth it

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Skdhksdfsdfkl  
Im o h my ea wy

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
What?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
He’s running over to your place hyungwon  
To give you cuddles

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Y es

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh good god  
I regret

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
So you see i didn’t really like that guy  
I just have a type i like and he ticked all the boxes  
A physical thing

 **My vampire king:**  
Hmm  
So you’re saying you just thirsted over him?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Do you have to put it like that  
But yes

 **My vampire king:**  
So b what is your physical type?  
Tell me exactly

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
It’s you

 **My vampire king:**  
  
No babe i’m serious

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
So am i  
Tall handsome nice nose and big hands  
That’s you

 **My vampire king:**  
Okay let’s imagine you had to pick only 2 out of those  
Purely hypothetically  
Which 2 would you let go?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Fuck how can you make me choose

 **My vampire king:**  
Personally i think the tall and big hands isn’t a big deal  
Handsome and nice nose is more important

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Haha really  
I can’t choose  
But now you see why i was all about sanghyuk right  
He’s literally all four

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Aww b don’t be upset  
You’re all four too right  
And sweet and lovely and funny too  
That’s seven

 **My vampire king:**  
Right  
I am  
I’m the best

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
That’s why you got the best

 **My vampire king:**  
Haha yeah

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Babe are you okay  
You seem a little out of it

 **My vampire king:**  
I’m fine don’t worry

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Are you sure

 **My vampire king:**  
Yes mom oh my God

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
And again the mom thing  
Look at me i’m too cute to be a parent  


**My vampire king:**  
You’re too cute to exist  
You’re a cgi aren’t you???  
Some sort of ai

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Maybe  
If i didn’t know myself i’d think i was too good to be true

 **My vampire king:**  
I would too  
I have to go b i have to read up for a test

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Is it soon  
You never mentioned it before

 **My vampire king:**  
Sorry must’ve forgot  
Pretty soon  
I’ll text later okay?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay  
Good luck with your studying (๑°꒵°๑)･*♡

\--★--

 **ImChangChang:**  
He’s gonna leave me  
He’ll realize what a loser i am and he’s gonna leave me  
I can’t hold on hyung please help

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyun bro calm down  
What happned?  
Did kihyun hyung say smthng?

 **ImChangChang:**  
I lied to him he’s going to hate me  
I can’t i can’t i can’t

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Changkyun  
Stop  
Talk  
Tell me what happened

 **ImChangChang:**  
You know he’s tall  
And i told him i’m tall too  
He was just talking about how much he likes tall guys  
But i’m not tall  
I’m short and a liar  
I don’t deserve him i never did

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro  
Shut up  
What u talking abt? So what if u lied a bit??  
Hes not gonna dump u bcz of that  
He likes u fr u

 **ImChangChang:**  
I’m so glad he never saw me in person  
He’d probably dump me right then  
I would  
Like have you seen me i’m so ugly

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Okay im coming ovr to whoop ur ass  
Yuore not ugly nd u know it

 **ImChangChang:**  
Compared to kihyun i am

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyun  
Shut up  
Jst stop nd breathe  
Youre not ugly

 **ImChangChang:**  
I know i know i’m just being  
I just don’t want to lose him  
I’m so in love with him i can’t be without him

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Did u tell him that?

 **ImChangChang:**  
What?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
That u love him

 **ImChangChang:**  
Are you absolutely fucking crazy?  
Why would i do that?  
I was already insecure and annoying before  
I don’t want to be crazy and clingy too  
If i tell him how much i need him he’ll get rid of me for sure

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro u cant keep doing this  
U gotta talk to him

 **ImChangChang:**  
I will  
Hyung promise me you won’t say anything to him  
Promise

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Chill i wont  
But u have to kyun  
I cant let u be sad liek this

 **ImChangChang:**  
I know  
You know i love you too right?

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Yeah lol i know  
Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have no self control so I've just started _another_ slow burn fic. It's titled [A Match Made In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558883) and has office dynamics, bad matchmaking, everything including a sort-of angel who is just done 24/7. Even if you don't stan VIXX, consider giving it a try--I personally like it a lot so far. I just had to have Hongbin as a main character, I couldn't resist
> 
> Also I made a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star) if anyone wants to yell at me on that. As always, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar) too


	50. I know that name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Wait hold up  
>  You know Kihyun’s boyfriend?
> 
>  **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
>  Yea he wnated to thank me for kis hair ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
>  Im evn friends wit his freinds ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  And neither of you bothered to tell me about this?
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Well you had your own shit  
>  K drama love triangle shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to Monsta X! It's been a beautiful three years together, here's to many more

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Hi

 **My vampire king:**  
Hey

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
How was your day  
Did that girl who has a crush on you come in today

 **My vampire king:**  
Nope  
Today was pretty normal

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay  
Hey is anything up

 **My vampire king:**  
No?  
Why haha

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Your mood seems kind of low  
Nothing happened?

 **My vampire king:**  
No i’m just a bit tired

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Hmm me too b  
It was a long day today  
I miss the sound of your voice

_Incoming call from: **Prince bubblegum**..._

_Ringing..._

_Call ended_

**My vampire king:**  
B i can’t talk right now  
I’m in a class

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
It’s saturday afternoon

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah it’s a make up class  
Sorry i have to go  
We’ll talk later

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
We’ll  
Alright

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What does it mean when someone says they have a class on saturday  
A class they never mentioned before

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
It appears Kihyun has been ditched

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shut your fucking mouth

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
That was strangely defensive  
Did something happen?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No  
I don’t know maybe

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Is tihs abuot your boyfie???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I feel like he’s hiding something  
He’s lying to me i can feel it  
And he seems so sad sometimes  
I ask him but he just says he’s okay  
I don’t know what to do

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Damn  
I was going to make fun of you but you seem serious

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aww my babie  
Shuold i ask him???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No don’t bother min i don’t think he’ll tell you

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wait hold up  
You know Kihyun’s boyfriend?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yea he wnated to thank me for kis hair ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ  
Im evn friends wit his freinds ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
And neither of you bothered to tell me about this?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Well you had your own shit  
K drama love triangle shit

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
And?  
Wow I feel so left out

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You can talk to changkyun later when he’s okay

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wait  
Changkyun?  
I know that name

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Asdhjlkl

 **Kiki♡♡♡:**  
Abort abort

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Really  
Maybe you met him at a modeling show or something

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
No I didn’t  
I never met him he’s  
He’s Wonho’s friend

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wwwooowwwww really???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
That’s a coincidence

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
No I don’t think it is?  
You said he sent an article to your shitty magazine right?  
I told Wonho you needed articles  
He must’ve told his friends

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Wow  
I guess i should thank him?  
Damn

\--★--

 **Kiki♡♡♡:**  
Do you think he fell for it

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wait  
Did you know?  
Did both of you know about this?

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Nooooooo

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Don’t be dumb  
Why would we hide it if we did

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Kihyun  
Be honest with me  
Have you talked to Wonho?  
Is this why you no longer think he’s a catfish?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What why would i talk with him

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Can you answer me?  
Minhyuk?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
?

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Have you talked to Wonho?  
Recently, through Changkyun?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Lmaooo why wuold you thnik that???

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Minhyuk  
Minhyuk you didn’t answer  
Minhyuk if you don’t reply then I will know the truth  
Minhyuk  
Kihyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Yeah?

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You’ve been talking with Wonho?  
Why wouldn’t you tell me?  
This is why you’re so set on me dating him? Both of you?  
He convinced you?  
That’s why you’re trying to make me pick him?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Asdklkl noooo  
Yes okay we talked  
But he didnt convnice us like that  
We jsut like him hes nice

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
What?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
He’s a nice fucking dude hyungwon  
Yeah we’re kind of friends

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Friends  
I’m going to ask you guys something and I’m really hoping you won’t lie to me  
Have you been talking about me?  
Well?  
No answer?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You’re our common friend  
So yeah sometimes we talk about you no big deal

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
If it’s ‘no big deal’ then why did it take you so long to answer?

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Asdhjgl ki waht do we do  
Hes so angry

 **Kiki♡♡♡:**  
We stay calm  
We explain

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Hes nevr angry at me kihyun i cnat take this

 **Kiki♡♡♡:**  
Well i can so just don’t look too guilty  
We didn’t do anything wrong

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Because you seem to be getting really worked up about this  
Seriously frog it's nothing  
Obviously i would eventually talk to changkyun’s friends  
It's just one of them turned out to be shin wonho

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Maybe I'm getting worked up because neither of you told me about this  
Not once  
You were purposefully trying to hide this from me  
Why?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Well you weren't really on speaking terms with him  
Plus you had that whole hongbin or wonho thing going on  
We didn't want to confuse you even more

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
So instead you tried to influence me without telling me you were friends with Wonho

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Nooo its not like that  
We wre just giving you advice  
We rrally think youd be better wijt him

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Minhyuk  
Do you know Wonho’s real name?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Huh???

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wonho’s real name  
Do you know it?  
Minhyuk?  
Kihyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Hyungwon

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Do you know his real name, Kihyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Changkyun told me before we knew he and you were  
Yeah  
He didn't tell me himself so it's not like that

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
So both you and Minhyuk know  
Everyone knows everything  
Except me apparently

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No listen it's not like that  
It just turned out like that no one was trying to deceive you  
We're not acting as his agents or something  
Hyungwon  
Hey  
Hyungwon  
Fuck

\--★--

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Mabye we did do somethning wrong

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Hey

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey hi  
I mean hello  
Whats up?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Well  
Okay I'm going to get directly to the point  
Have you been talking to my friends?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
Wait lol kihyun only told u now?  
Yeah the dude hes texting is not a sugar daddy  
Its changkyun and hes super broke lmao  
He also added minhyuk to our gc

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No  
Kihyun did not tell me  
Neither did Minhyuk  
For some reason they were purposefully hiding it from me

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh  
Sorry i didnt know that

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Yoo:**  
Hoseok ssi  
Frog just found we’ve been talking so if he texts you  
For the love of everything holy don’t reply

 **Agent Shin:**  
You couldnt text this 3 mins ago

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Fuck

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Shit won i really didnt know  
Im really sorry i wasnt trying to deceive you or anything  
I thought they told you after some time  
I know kihyun didnt want to tell you bc he was embarrassed

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Because now he knows you are not in fact a catfish?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I see  
One more question  
Have you been receiving updates? On me and what I do?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Uh  
Kinda  
They didnt rly give details just that youre okay and stuff  
Please dont hate me i was in the dark and desperate  
Im really sorry

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I don’t hate you  
I could never  
Honestly I was all ready to tear into you  
But you didn’t do anything wrong  
It’s those two  
They’re scheming and I don’t like it

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im so glad youre not mad omg  
Should i ask kyun to kick them out of the chat?  
Wait i dont think hed agree nvm

 **Wonwonnie:**  
It’s alright  
I’ll think of something

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Are you gonna out devil lee minhyuk???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I’ll damn well try

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol good luck  
So  
Howve you been?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Good  
You?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Good  
Okay haha this is awkward ill jst disappear  
Thanks for the text bye

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wait  
You don’t have to  
Disappear, I mean  
If you want we could  
Talk?  
If you want

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yes  
Yes i want  
I dont even care i texted back in 3 sec lets talk

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I’m glad  
I’m also glad you don’t hate me for not texting all this time

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I could never  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Thank you  
Just one thing  
Let’s not tell those two plotting aunties, okay?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao you got it

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Waht did he say???

 **Agent Shin:**  
He hates everyone and everything  
But mostly you two

 **Agent Min:**  
Noooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to get even more dramatic at the end, but then I reconsidered Hyungwon's reaction, and thought this was more true to character


	51. A taste of his own medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  Is this about hyungwon again
> 
> **Agent Min:**  
>  Yes ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜
> 
> **Agent Son:**  
>  Maybe you should just let him be for awhile  
>  He seems like the kind of guy who just needs some time
> 
> **Agent Min:**  
>  He nevr hates me  
>  Its okay fr ki becuase he hates ki all the time  
>  But not me ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3500 kudos??? I never imagined, ever, I would hit such a number with one of my fics. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Why deos he hate me  
Whyyy

**Agent Lee:**  
Hyung its been liek 2 days  
Chill

**Agent Min:**  
He didnt reply to my good mornign message  
He hates me ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Agent Son:**  
Is this about hyungwon again

**Agent Min:**  
Yes ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**Agent Son:**  
Maybe you should just let him be for awhile  
He seems like the kind of guy who just needs some time

**Agent Min:**  
He nevr hates me  
Its okay fr ki becuase he hates ki all the time  
But not me ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

**Agent Lee:**  
He doesnt hate u  
Hes jst pissed hyung its ok  
He'll get ovr it soon dont worry

**Agent Min:**  
But did we even do anythning taht wrong???  
Im jsut ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Agent Shin:**  
Hey minhyuk its okay  
Im sure won is just being all moody by himself  
Itll blow over and everything will get back to normal

**Agent Min:**  
Oh wonho hyung  
Thanks

**Agent Lee:**  
I jsut said!!! The same thign!!!

**Agent Min:**  
Yes heonnie i luv u too  
Yuore not mad at me are yuo my honey bun vanilla muffin???

**Agent Lee:**  
Your wat

**Agent Son:**  
Honey bun vanilla muffin  
Keep up jooheon

**Agent Lee:**  
I cant believe  
Hyunwoo hyung

**Agent Son:**  
Well are you or arent you

**Agent Shin:**  
Yeah honey bun vanilla muffin  
Answer the question

**Agent Lee:**  
Hoseok hyung!!!

**Agent Min:**  
Heonnie???

**Agent Lee:**  
…  
Im not mad at u

**Agent Min:**  
ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey  
Whats up?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Hey  
Nothing much  
My revenge plot is going smoothly

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I cant believe youre still on this lol  
Minhyuk is moping in the gc

**Wonwonnie:**  
Good  
He should get a taste of his own medicine  
Pulling his emotional blackmail plots on us all the time  
Did I ever tell you why I dyed my hair blond in the first place?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao dont tell me  
Minhyuk

**Wonwonnie:**  
You got it in one  
He was apparently very upset I didn't tell him as soon as I got this big modeling gig  
Apparently

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Damn lee minhyuk really is a genius  
And kihyun???

**Wonwonnie:**  
He deserves it too  
How could he not tell us about his boyfriend?  
That's a big thing to hide from your best friends

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well to be fair you didnt tell them you liked me

**Wonwonnie:**  
That  
Is different  
If we got together I would have told them  
Kihyun literally went and made a boyfriend  
As friends we deserve that kind of good tea

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lol true  
Stuff like your thing with hongbin  
How is that going btw

**Wonwonnie:**  
Wonho

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What??? Im just asking  
As a friend

**Wonwonnie:**  
Like I said  
If anything gets confirmed, I would say at once

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Okay then  
Ill be waiting  
Just as a friend for good tea

**Wonwonnie:**  
And I will tell you  
Now moving on  
Catch me up on everything going on in your life  
Any new developments? Performances?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Had a few stages  
Nothing major  
Tbh everything feels boring without you  
Wait fuck was that weird???  
Okay forget i said that

**Wonwonnie:**  
As if  
Now tell me more about how I bring color to your life

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why did i even want to text you in the first place

\--★--

**+82-1-122-9xxx:**  
Hey jooheon  
It's me kihyun  
I got your number from minhyuk i hope you don't mind

**Lee Joohoney:**  
Oh hi hyung

Save **+82-1-122-9xxx** as **Yoo kihyung** ?  [ Yes]   [No]

**Lee Joohoney:**  
Whats up?

**Yoo kihyung:**  
I don't know  
Is changkyun okay

**Lee Joohoney:**  
Kyun??? Why???

**Yoo kihyung:**  
He seems kind of  
Not fine  
I don't know i ask him about it and he says he's alright  
But i can tell he's not  
Did anything happen

**Lee Joohoney:**  
If kyun says hes ok i think u shud believe him

**Yoo kihyung:**  
I can't  
I'm kind of removed from him you know  
Like i only know what he tells me  
And i know he's hiding something

**Lee Joohoney:**  
You could fix that u know  
The distance thing

**Yoo kihyung:**  
I’m waiting for the perfect moment  
Is that what's bothering him  
Me

**Lee Joohoney:**  
Im not gonna say anythng  
Its between u and kyun  
But i hope u know hes kind of senstive  
Lik he tries 2 hide it but he feels a lot  
And he has styff with insecurity

**Yoo kihyung:**  
I know  
I would never hurt him

**Lee Joohoney:**  
I know youd try  
But let me jst b the scary best friend looking out fr his bro

**Yoo kihyung:**  
Jooheon i love you but you're like the opposite of scary  
If teletubbies had an opposite version it would be you

**Lee Joohoney:**  
Hyung!!

**Yoo kihyung:**  
But i feel you looking out for changkyun  
And i’m really glad he has a friend like you  
Thank you

\--★--

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Babe  
  
Hi

**My vampire king:**  
B please  
You have to warn me  
My eyeballs almost popped out of my head

**Prince bubblegum:**  
A good popping out

**My vampire king:**  
The best  
You're so beautiful

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Thank you ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙  
So are you you know  
I'm really lucky i found you

**My vampire king:**  
Hehe i know

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Good  
I'm not kidding  
And you know i really do think you're beautiful  
Not just how you look  
Even if you looked like an orc or something  
I really wouldn't care

**My vampire king:**  
Aww babe i'm  


**Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh come on now  
I didn't get all sappy for a dog pic  
Send me a selca b

**My vampire king:**  
So that's all you want from me???  
Haha sorry but i'm kinda occupied right now

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun  
Don't tell me you're texting me from the bathroom

**My vampire king:**  
Omg no no no  
You said i shouldn't so i won't  
How could you doubt me like that???

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Then i don't see how you're too occupied to send a selca  
Come on snap one you look gorgeous in them all anyway

**My vampire king:**  
Kihyun  >///<

**Prince bubblegum:**  
What you know i’m right  
I wanna see you babe please

**My vampire king:**  
B i really can't right now  
I'll send you one later i promise  
Okay?

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay i’ll hold you to that  
If you don't i will find you and eat your head

**My vampire king:**  
Ooh kinky

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun no

\--★--

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I don't know what to do  
I'm showering him with affection because i know he can get insecure  
And i want him to be happy  
But he just keeps pulling away  
Something's wrong but he won't tell me what  
I think it’s my fault  
What should i do

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ifhm runbfbinf ti cvom hug yuo

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Are you  
Running to come hug me

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Yeas

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Okay  
I'm in my apartment

\--★--

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Bro  
I need u 2 talk 2 kihyun hyung

**ImChangChang:**  
Uhh i talked to him today??  
He sent me a selca and even wanted one from me  
But i was bareface so i’ll send it later hehe

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
No  
I mean abt all ur issues  
U gotta talk nd work it out

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung i’m fine  
Why are you suddenly bringing this up?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kihyun hyung txted me

**ImChangChang:**  
What?  
Kihyun texted you?  
Why? Why would he text you?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Dont get jealous bcz of me please  
You alrdy know  
He ws asking abt u  
If u were ok or if smthng happend  
Hes worried

**ImChangChang:**  
What did you tell him?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Nothing  
Im ur bro aint i  
But you shud talk 2 him kyun

**ImChangChang:**  
I will  
Don't worry hyung i’m fine

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
No youre not and evrybody is gonna realize soon  
Kihyun hyung already knows sometihngs bothering u  
The more u keep it in the worse its gonna get

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
I’m fine  
Can we stop talking about this?  
I told you i’m fine

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Changkyun

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
You  
Ugh  
Im comnig ovr dont try 2 stop me


	52. Don't be a lump (you have 15 minutes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **My vampire king:**  
>  I’m a lump in my room i think i melted into my mattress  
>  You don’t wanna see how i look right now
> 
>  **Prince bubblegum:**  
>  Oh come on  
>  I’m sure you look adorable
> 
>  **My vampire king:**  
>  I haven’t moved since i woke up in the morning
> 
>  **Prince bubblegum:**  
>  It’s 3pm
> 
>  **My vampire king:**  
>  I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who voted on my twitter poll. [These are the results](https://twitter.com/IM_yourstar/status/1002185235503529984)!. So expect the next chapter in a few days ^^

**My vampire king:**  
  
Hi

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Finally ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

 **My vampire king:**  
The quality content you were waiting for

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Actually yeah  
You look incredible

 **My vampire king:**  
Hehe thank you  
I took this yesterday actually  
I’m a lump in my room i think i melted into my mattress  
You don’t wanna see how i look right now

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh come on  
I’m sure you look adorable

 **My vampire king:**  
I haven’t moved since i woke up in the morning

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
It’s 3pm

 **My vampire king:**  
I know

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay that’s it get up  
Jog around do some jumping jacks or something  
My man is not gonna be half mattress

 **My vampire king:**  
You called me your man  


**Prince bubblegum:**  
Why what would you like better  
Being my baby

 **My vampire king:**  
No oh my God kihyun stop  
I will seriously screech

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Good  
Be on the receiving end once in a while

 **My vampire king:**  
Please  
My roommate is here and he already thinks i’m crazy

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Tell hanbin i said hi  
And also that i agree with him

 **My vampire king:**  
I can’t believe it  
Betrayed

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Well  
What did he say

 **My vampire king:**  
He said hey  
And  
Oh fucking hell give me a sec i’ll kill him

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Are you going to get out of your bed to do it  
In that case he’s done well

 **My vampire king:**  
No i threw a book at him  
He dodged it

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
And you said you were good at bowling

 **My vampire king:**  
That is something totally different!

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay okay  
What did he say

 **My vampire king:**  
That if he ever met you he’d tell you i shower once a week  
Which is not true by the way  
I am as fresh and clean as a baby’s bottom

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You know what comes out of there don’t you

 **My vampire king:**  
Wow  
Betrayal upon betrayal  
Hgl

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
What  
What happened

 **My vampire king:**  
That bastard  
He threw the book back at me

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Did you manage to dodge

 **My vampire king:**  
…  
No

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay that’s it  
Get up  
Get out of bed and go shower

 **My vampire king:**  
No i wanna roll around here and talk to you

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I will still be here when you get back  
Did you even eat anything today

 **My vampire king:**  
I found half a can of pringles under the bed  
Ate it

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I see  
And when did you eat the other half

 **My vampire king:**  
Uhh  
One sec  
Oh shit hanbin doesn’t remember either

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun  
You get up right now  
Go shower and change and eat something

 **My vampire king:**  
And what if i don’t??

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Im changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
Okay okay i’m going  
You’ll still be here right?? You said you would

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes i’ll still be here  
I’ll clean up my desk while i wait so don’t worry about me

 **My vampire king:**  
People do that???  
Just clean their desks???

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You told me yourself you keep all your stuff neat  
So why exactly are you pretending you don’t

 **My vampire king:**  
The Aesthetic™  
Can’t be a stressed uni student with a clean room

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Is that why you roll around in bed until 3pm  
For the aesthetic

 **My vampire king:**  
No that’s for the lazy

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Are you still horizontal right now

 **My vampire king:**  
No no omg i’m up i’m up  
This is gonna be a world record shower  
I’ll be back in 1 minute

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay i’m here (。・ω・。)

 **My vampire king:**  
I’m back  
That was fast huh??

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes very  
I take really quick showers too  
I don’t think i’ve ever taken one longer than a minute and a half

 **My vampire king:**  
What??? You don’t know how awesome it is to waste water??  
No but why b  
Is it because you can’t fit under the shower head or something

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
What

 **My vampire king:**  
You know because you’re so tall

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Oh  
No  
No not because of that haha  
Just  
It seems like a waste of time and water

 **My vampire king:**  
You care about the environment too!

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah  
So you don’t fit under the shower head

 **My vampire king:**  
No i do  
I can  
Hey  
Let’s say  
Hypothetically

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Hypothetically

 **My vampire king:**  
I wasn’t actually  
That tall  
Like maybe i was instead kinda short  
Would you still think i’m hot?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
How short

 **My vampire king:**  
Not t h a t short  
Okay pretty short  
Like maybe 173cm

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
That’s not short at all  
That’s like average height b  
Seriously  
It may seem like you’re short because your friends are tall  
But it’s just average

 **My vampire king:**  
Okay  
So i’m average height instead of being like freakishly tall  
Would you still like me?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Is this even a question  
Of course  
Babe you could be 150cm and i wouldn’t care  
I think i actually might like it

 **My vampire king:**  
You  
What???

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah i could pick you up and carry you around  
That would be fun

 **My vampire king:**  
You really wouldn’t care? If i was short?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Really  
Honestly i don’t think there’s anything at this point that would make me stop liking you

 **My vampire king:**  
Um  
Wow  
Okay

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Why  
You don’t feel the same

 **My vampire king:**  
NO why would you even say that??  
You know i don’t care  
I kinda hope you’re secretly short

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah i know ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙  
So yeah it’d be fine if you were tiny

 **My vampire king:**  
But the height difference would be grotesque  
People would think i’m your son

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
What why would they think you’re my son

 **My vampire king:**  
Because you know  
You mom me

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Not enough for people to think you’re my son what the fuck

 **My vampire king:**  
And also i’d tell everybody i was

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You  
Why  
Why changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
Just  
It’d piss you off so bad

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Of course it would  
Why wouldn’t it piss me off  
You are my boyfriend why would you tell people you are my son  
Do you think i look old enough to be your fucking father

 **My vampire king:**  
You’re pissed off already aren’t you?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You just insinuated i look old!

 **My vampire king:**  
Oooh an exclamation mark  
I’m hitting dangerous waters now

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You’re enjoying this

 **My vampire king:**  
Maybe

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Why

 **My vampire king:**  
Sorry babe it’s just who i am  
I love you so i’ll annoy you it’s kind of my brand

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You  
What

 **My vampire king:**  
What?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Do you really mean that

 **My vampire king:**  
Mean what?  
That i annoy you on purpose? Because yes

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun  
Scroll up

 **My vampire king:**  
I  
Oh  
Wait

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Do you really mean that  
You love me

 **My vampire king:**  
It’s just a thing i say sometimes

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
You never said it to me before

 **My vampire king:**  
I haven’t?  
Haha i say it to everyone it’s nothing haha  
Okay so i showered like you wanted me to now i should look for food right?  
Kihyun?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Send me your location

 **My vampire king:**  
What?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Your location  
Send me a screenshot

 **My vampire king:**  
Why?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Im changkyun

 **My vampire king:**  
_[IMG_236]_  
There you happy?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Do you know the park in front of shinsei university

 **My vampire king:**  
Yeah it’s like 10 minutes away

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Be there in 15

 **My vampire king:**  
Wait what  
Be where?

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
At the park  
In 15 minutes

 **My vampire king:**  
What  
What do you mean

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Changkyun  
Go to the park  
In 15 minutes i will be there

 **My vampire king:**  
You  
Oh my God

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Yes  
15 minutes b don’t be late

 **My vampire king:**  
Kihyun i asdlewrlkl  
I can’t be there in 15 minutes it takes me 10 minutes to even get there

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Me too  
I’ll be waiting

 **My vampire king:**  
Kihyun  
Kihyun i can’t  
Babe  
Fuck


	53. ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun was fucking nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?

Changkyun was fucking nervous.

He gripped his thighs, trying to ground himself. He was sitting on a bench. He was at the park in front of Shinsei University. And he was waiting for Kihyun.

His phone felt heavy in his pocket, and he fought the urge to take it out. He knew what would happen if he did. He would catch a glimpse of his reflection, his resolve would crumble, and he run away and go back to his dorm room.

Changkyun knew he looked horrible. His hair was still damp from the shower, an uncombed mess of black on his head. He’d barely had enough time to change, so he’d thrown on the first set of clothes he’d found, which turned out to be a pair of old black jeans, a white t-shirt with some cringy print on the front, and a red flannel shirt. His sneakers were flat. He was the shortest, most disheveled he’d ever been.

And that wasn’t even the worst. Changkyun hadn’t had the time to put on any makeup. The rough grooves in his cheeks, his acne scars, everything he had always carefully covered up or airbrushed away before showing Kihyun—they were all out in the open now, screaming for attention.

Changkyun was glad he hadn’t had anything to eat before. He was sure he would’ve thrown up by now.

How long had he been waiting? It felt like hours now. Where was Kihyun? Should Changkyun call him, check up on him? Maybe he was sitting somewhere on the other side of the park.

_Or he realized he doesn’t want to see me and went back home._

_Or he saw me and realized this was all a mistake._

Yup, Changkyun definitely would've thrown up by now.

He sat where he was, trying not to freak out. His skin felt tight on his body. His gut twisted every direction, and his cheeks burned just from the gentle breeze. It was getting impossible to bear. Changkyun was just about to give up, be a coward and go home and curl up in his bed, when he saw it.

A flash of pink.

Without thinking he stood up. There were a few people coming down the path, obscuring his view, but he was sure of it. Pink. Pink hair. Kihyun.

A young couple holding hands walked off the path, and Changkyun saw him. His breath caught.

Kihyun looked gorgeous. His hair looked even softer and warmer in the afternoon sun, falling over his forehead. Even from the distance Changkyun could pick out every detail of his beautiful face. The way he looked at his phone as he walked, the little tilt in his chin, the way he caught his lower lip with his teeth. He was stunning.

Suddenly, without warning, Kihyun looked up and right at Changkyun.

He stopped walking. Changkyun froze where he was. Neither of them moved.

And then the biggest smile appeared on Kihyun’s face.

Changkyun started walking, and Kihyun did the same. But then Changkyun couldn't wait anymore and broke into a run, throwing himself into Kihyun’s arms.

He was warm. He felt good. Everything felt good.

Reluctantly Changkyun let go, and he pulled away enough to look at Kihyun’s face, arms still around his waist. Kihyun was still smiling, beaming like another sun, and he cupped Changkyun’s face in his hands.

“Hi,” he said softly.

Changkyun felt like his heart would burst. “Hey,” he said.

Kihyun didn't respond, just held Changkyun and looked at him. He ran his thumbs over the scars, and Changkyun would have pulled away if it wasn't for the way he was looking at him, like he was wonderful and stunning just as he was.

He took the chance to study Kihyun’s face. He looked different from the selcas and video chats. He wasn't wearing any makeup. None of the eyeliner and eyeshadow he always wore, and it made him look younger, more innocent. It didn't matter. He still looked amazing, maybe even more than when he was made up. With the makeup he looked like a star out of reach. Like this, he was just a beautiful man, and Changkyun was holding him.

His eyes were spellbinding. They held Changkyun’s own and—

Wait. His eyes.

His eyes that were level with Changkyun’s own.

Which meant they were the same height.

Which meant—

Changkyun grabbed Kihyun by the collar of his jacket and exploded, “You're not tall!”

Kihyun started, like he'd been pulled out of a daze, and then he blushed bright red. “Well, neither are you!” he said, flustered.

“Why didn't you tell me?” demanded Changkyun, ignoring that. “Why did you just let me think you were some—some bamboo pole?”

“Why did _you_ say you were tall?” demanded Kihyun back.

“I only said I was tall because you did!”

“I was kidding! I didn't know you'd believe me!”

“Well I did and got self-conscious so this is your fault!”

Kihyun had no answer to that. He opened his mouth, narrowed his eyes as he thought about something, and then closed it again without a single word.

“I can't believe you,” said Changkyun, shaking his collar, but he wasn't very angry. He actually wasn't angry at all. He mostly felt a huge, unbelievable amount of relief.

Kihyun didn't care he was short. And Kihyun was a fun-size candy too. It was like all his wishes had come true.

“Look, I don't think it's a big deal,” said Kihyun, but he looked embarrassed as fuck. His ears were burning red. “Do you think it's a big deal? So we're both average-sized. It's fine.”

_Average-sized._ “Yeah, it's fine,” said Changkyun with a chuckle, smiling at Kihyun. Kihyun relaxed and smiled back.

They stood like that a few seconds, just looking at each other, until Kihyun asked, “Did you really mean that? What you texted me?”

Changkyun swallowed. He knew exactly what Kihyun was referring to. Just a few minutes ago, if he'd been asked the same thing, he would've lied. He would've laughed it off as a joke, or nothing serious. But that was before he had Kihyun standing in front of him, hands on his face.

He nodded.

Kihyun took a deep breath. Then he said, “Let's go,” and grabbed hold of Changkyun’s hand and started pulling him.

Stunned, Changkyun let himself be led, enjoying the warmth in his gut from Kihyun’s hand around his. “Where are we going?” he asked.

“Mart,” said Kihyun, leading the two of them out of the park.

It was sudden and made no sense, and Changkyun grinned and asked no more questions. He took the opportunity to look over Kihyun again. He was wearing light skinny jeans, a gray and white striped t-shirt with a light baby blue jacket on top. He looked clean-cut and dandy and so, so pretty. Changkyun was pretty sure he'd remember this forever.

Soon they reached the front of a small mart, and Kihyun pulled them in without even stopping for a cart or basket. They walked down an aisle until they reached the back of the store, where all the frozen goods and drinks were kept. The mart was pretty empty in the middle of a Wednesday afternoon, and the two of them were the only ones back there.

“Okay, I'll bite,” said Changkyun, when Kihyun finally let go of his hand and started looking around. “What are we here to buy? Lunch? It's late but I'm down.”

Kihyun turned around and faced him, his face serious. “Changkyun,” he said. “I love you too.”

It was so unexpected Changkyun felt his lips part automatically. He saw Kihyun’s eyes flick downward.

He wasn't sure if Kihyun made the move, or he did, or if they met in the middle. He just knew that one moment he was looking at Kihyun, and the next he was kissing him.

His lips were soft and warm and gentle. He smelled beautiful, light and clean. He smelled like pink.

Changkyun slid a hand up to Kihyun’s nape, buried his fingers in his soft, soft hair. He gripped his jacket in the other, keeping him close. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun by the waistband of his jeans, jerking him closer. Changkyun gasped in surprise, and Kihyun took the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth.

He tasted better than anything Changkyun had ever expected. He relaxed as Kihyun’s hand came up to support his head, the other resting at his waist. Kihyun was so fucking good at kissing. Changkyun could've spent the rest of his life kissing him with no regrets. Everything felt amazing. Kihyun felt amazing.

“Can the couple by the frozen goods _please_ stop making out?”

They both jumped away in surprise. Changkyun looked around, mortified and trying to catch his breath, but there was no one there. He finally caught sight of the security camera in the corner, and felt even more like dying. Someone had been watching them make out this entire time.

Kihyun saw the camera too, and took out his phone. He typed something out, and then walked over to the camera and held his phone screen up to it.

“That's cute, bro, but if my boss sees he's gonna freak out,” a voice came over the store's speakers. “So please stop. Or, like, buy something.”

Kihyun laughed. Changkyun wanted to listen to it on loop. “Well, you heard him,” he said, walking back to Changkyun. “Pick up some snacks, babe, and let's go.”

As Kihyun grabbed a frozen yogurt from the refrigerator, Changkyun craned his neck and caught a glimpse of his phone screen. There was one line written in the notes app.

> This is my boyfriend and i’m meeting him in person for the first time

Changkyun was sure this love thing would end up killing him, the way it made his heart pound like this.

“Don't want anything?” asked Kihyun, tucking snacks under his left arm. “This is your last chance. I won't get you anything later, no matter how many times you ask.”

He said that, but Changkyun noticed he'd already picked up two of every item. He shook his head.

“Okay then,” said Kihyun with a smile. He reached out for Changkyun with his free hand. “Let's go.”

Changkyun was about to ask where, when he stopped. He realized he didn't care. He really didn't care where they went, as long as it was the two of them.

He took Kihyun’s hand and let him lead them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chapter name because I couldn't think of one and it seems more striking like this.  
> Thank you all for indulging my changki heart. No more changki angst! Rejoice!  
> Also thank you all for always supporting Wrong (Right) Number ♡


	54. Stop with that face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  What
> 
> **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  What is that face for  
>  Cut that out

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Good mornign ki!!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Hey good morning ^^  
Isn’t it such a nice day hyung the weather is perfect i love it

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Ki???  
Are you callign me hyung???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
No  
Ignore that  
I was half asleep  
Morning minhyuk

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Uhh good morning  
You sure yuore okay???

**Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
I’m fine  
I have to get ready for class  
See you later

**Lee Minpuppy:**  
Okay see you latr!!!

\--★--

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Won  
Won  
Won  
Hyungwon  
Dont tell me youre still sleeping omg  
This is urgent!!!

**Wonwonnie:**  
I'm here  
What happened?  
Are you okay?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im fine  
You up?

**Wonwonnie:**  
I am now  
So what's so urgent?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youll never guess what happened

**Wonwonnie:**  
Do you want me to or are you just gonna tell me anyway

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So kyun forgot one of his books

**Wonwonnie:**  
You're just going to tell me I see

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I have a spare key to his place so he asked me to get it  
So i picked it up and dropped it off at his uni  
I just saw him and  
Guess what he was wearing

**Wonwonnie:**  
What?

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
A turtleneck

**Wonwonnie:**  
It's too warm for a turtleneck

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Exactly!!!  
Theres only one reason someone would wear one in this weather

**Wonwonnie:**  
So they did

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
They did

**Wonwonnie:**  
That little bastard  
He never tells me anything  
He's just gonna go and meet up with his boyfriend and not tell me?  
How dare he

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well kyun didnt tell me either  
But he did turn bright red when he saw i noticed lol that was fun

**Wonwonnie:**  
I wonder if he told Minhyuk  
He probably did  
That little snake I’m gonna kill him

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I thought you were supposed to be mad at him?  
Werent you ignoring him and minhyuk

**Wonwonnie:**  
Oh  
Right  
Still

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Right lol  
Anyway i gotta go tell hyunwoo so we can embarrass the hell out of kyun  
Youre going back to sleep?

**Wonwonnie:**  
Like hell

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao i thought so

\--★--

**Pest:**  
Morning wonwonnie ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Minhyuk

**Pest:**  
Asdhsgl you relpied!!!  
No wiat i  
Yea wonnnie??

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Guess what I heard

**Pest:**  
Gossipp???

**Wonnie ♡♡♡:**  
Apparently  
Kihyun and his boyfriend met up in person  
And they did the nasty

**Pest:**  
They  
W H A T

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun the cotton candy prince]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
YOO KIHYUNNNN

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Uh hey  
Min you okay

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
NO I AM NOT  
HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS???

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
About what  
What is going on  
Are you okay what happened

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Calm down Minhyuk  
And let Kihyun know how he’s betrayed you  
Again

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What the fuck frog  
You made up with minhyuk

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Not exactly  
But this is for the greater good

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What greater good

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
The greater good of telling me you are a b e tr a y e r  
How cuold you meet up wiht changkyun and not tell me???

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Oh  
Yeah it just happened all of a sudden  
If i planned it i would’ve told you

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Spill the details hamster

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Since when are you so interested in my love life  
I thought you hated me and min

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
But I’m still here for tea  
Spill

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Spillllll

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Okay fine  
So yeah i just decided to text him to show up somewhere  
And he did and we hung out  
It was nice

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Nice???  
I need more detiails tahn that!!!

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
We went to a mart and bought some snacks  
Then we went back to my apartment and watched stuff together  
We made dinner together and ate

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Tahts so cuteeee  
(*°∀°)=3

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
What was it like?  
Finally meeting him in person

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
It was  
Really nice  
Like there were so many things about him i didn't know  
Not stuff he ever hid from me just normal stuff  
Like he tilts his head when he wants something  
And he has such an intense gaze  
When he doesn't wanna get up he goes boneless  
He says grace before he eats anything

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Anythning huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What is that face for  
Cut that out

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Did he say grace befrore he ate you out? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What the f u c k  
Where the fuck did that come from

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Kihyun  
I have information from a source  
You and your lovely boyfriend banged last night

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Your source is fucking lying  
Changkyun and i did not

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Really???  
Not even aftr yuo had dinnner togehter???

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No  
It got late so he stayed over  
But we did not fuck  
We just talked and cuddled that's it

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Really, cuddled?  
Apparently you chewed into half his neck

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
That  
Okay so maybe we didn't j u s t cuddle  
But we didn't fuck so

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Suuuure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Minhyuk use that emoticon one more time

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
So  
Who was the top?

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
N o  
I told you we didn't do anything  
Shut up

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Suuuuuuuuure ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You are on thin fucking ice  
One more time and i will knock your teeth so far down your throat you'll need to shove your toothbrush up your ass to brush

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Speaking of taking things up the ass

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I hate both of you  
Go fall in a burning pit

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Ki im so happy fr you  
Oh before i fogret

**[Yoo kihyun is a cotton candy prince]** chat name has been changed to: **[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Oh fuck you

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Kihyun you never answered my question

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Die

\--★--

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
Hyung  
Oh my God hyung!!!

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wht happnend??

**ImChangChang:**  
Hyung  
I met up with him  
In person

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kihyun hyung????  
!!!!!!!  
Wehn?? Wat did he say???

**ImChangChang:**  
Yesterday afternoon  
Hyung he  
He's even more beautiful in real life  
Soft and pretty but handsome  
And  
And he told me he loves me too

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn  
Im screamign in class!!! Im so happy fr u bro!!!!

**ImChangChang:**  
I know me too  
I would've told you before but i'm kind of in a daze

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
So tihs isnt a secret?? Yuore gonna tell d hyungs??

**ImChangChang:**  
You can if you want to  
I don't really care how anyone finds out anything  
My heart is gonna burst

\--★--

**[Kyuns texty bf]**

**Heonnie:**  
Kyun met up with kihyun!!!

**Seokkie hyung:**  
We know!!!

**Heonnie:**  
Wat how

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
Hoseok told me he was wearing a turtleneck  
We deduced

**Heonnie:**  
Oh ok  
But!!!!!!  
Hes so happy im so happy fr him

**Seokkie hyung:**  
I know me too (❁´◡`❁)

**Hyunnie hyung:**  
So am i  
He really likes him a lot

**Heonnie:**  
Yea hes freakign out  
Ok well scream abt this latr together  
I hv 2 go nw

\--★--

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Detailsssss

**ImChangChang:**  
I'll tell you when you get out of class  
Face to face  
But hyung guess what

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Wat???

**ImChangChang:**  
He's not tall

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Huhhh???

**ImChangChang:**  
He's like my height  
Maybe a bit shorter  
So it's okay!!!  
Yes i'm short and i lied but so did he!!!

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
Holy shittt  
Ok youre in ur dorm rihgt??  
Im coming ovr u gotta tell me nw

**ImChangChang:**  
Your class?

**MC Honey Hyung:**  
I scraemed again i ws kikced out lol  
Im otw

\--★--

**My vampire king:**  
Babe i miss you

**Prince bubblegum:**  
We just saw each other in the morning

**My vampire king:**  
So you don’t miss me???

**Prince bubblegum:**  
I didn’t say that

**My vampire king:**  
I’m coming over

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Okay

**My vampire king:**  
Okay???

**Prince bubblegum:**  
Yeah okay

**My vampire king:**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be out of the city for about a week starting Sunday, so no Wrong (Right) Us updates until I'm back (formatting is impossible without a computer). Sorry and thank you for your patience!


	55. Just want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Me and changkyun are both hot so
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  And small
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  I hope you walk into a running chainsaw
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  If it’s head height you’re safe
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Poll on the next two chapters](https://twitter.com/alette_star/status/1010560345377828866) on my Twitter!  
>  You guys still have about 7 hours to vote, if you haven't done so yet

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiii  
I heard kyun caem ovr last nihgt too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
And where did you hear that  
Also cut it out with that fucking emoticon

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yoongi told jimin  
Jimin told me (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Damn it yoongi can’t go one day without spilling every little detail to jimin

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Just like you apparently can’t go one day without seeing Changkyun

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I can’t not go one day without seeing him  
I just don’t have to  
And he’s the one who wanted to come see me so fuck off

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
And the nihgt befroe??  
You dindt come back until aftr midnhgit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
One day i swear i will beat the shit out of min yoongi

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Should’ve gotten a roommate who can actually keep secrets  
Or who had a boyfriend who could

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You know i think i liked it better when you hated me

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh no Kihyun I still do  
But this is too good to miss

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wonwonnie do yuo really hate me?? (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You schemed about me, Minhyuk

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
But tahts what i do!  
Its my pesronality!

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
He’s got you there

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Remmber when we were tryign to set up ki wiht guys??  
You wre fine with taht!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
That’s because that wasn’t about me

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Kind of hypocritical of you there frog

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh like you’re any better  
Being the sweet Mom Friend asking us to share our secrets so you can give advice  
While all this time you made a secret boyfriend without telling either of us

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
That  
Is totally different

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Is it?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Okay okay  
Im conniving and you two are hypocritical bitches  
If we werent friends with each other we wouldnt have any  
All set??

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Maybe

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I take offence

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You take offence to everything  
So many nerves to hit in such a small body

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I’ll fight you overgrown flake of moss

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Try me bitch

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Ahhh evreythings back to normal （*＾＾*)  
Ooooooh but ki  
Speakning of small boidies

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Stop changkyun and i really did not fuck

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I ws actulaly gonna ask waht he said when he realzied yuore smol

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh right  
You told him you were 183 cm didn’t you?  
What happened?  
Did you actually bring a stepstool to your first meeting?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kyunnie is tall???

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Yup, like 182 cm

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Actually  
He’s not

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
He’s what

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
He’s short  
I mean medium height  
Like my height maybe a little shorter

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
So he’s short

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
M e d i u m  h e i g h t

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Cuteeeeeeeee  
Two smols datign eahcothher im (*°∀°)=3  
I thnik poeple kinda date the saem type as them  
Like me and mark are both 10s

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Hmm  
Maybe

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Sounds about right  
Me and changkyun are both hot so

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
And small

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I hope you walk into a running chainsaw

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
If it’s head height you’re safe

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck off

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
How could you not tell me Changkyun was short?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Good morning to you too

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Well?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Idk should i have told you kyun is short?  
We didnt even know him and kihyun were a thing

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Well I would’ve preferred it!  
Then I could’ve at least enjoyed Kihyun freaking out about lying about his height  
I had to find out after him!

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah lol thats how its supposed to be

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I’m still very disappointed

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Lmao of course  
Kyun looks so happy im so happy for him

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah Kihyun’s different too  
I mean he’s always been insufferable  
But before I could make fun of him and he’d actually get bothered  
It’s like he’s ascended onto a higher plane now

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
True love

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wait  
You’re not saying that sarcastically?  
You’re actually serious?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Yeah  
What you dont believe in true love?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Um

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What???  
How can you not believe in true love???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I don’t know I just think that whole soulmates shit is dumb  
Like you only get one person, one chance in your whole life

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im not talking about soulmates  
Im talking about true love  
Like real pure love that wont ever end or fade  
You really dont think it exists?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I don’t think it doesn’t exist  
I don’t know  
I’m not fully convinced either way  
I’ve never experienced it so I can’t say

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Me neither but im sure it does  
Just looking for it now

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I hope it exists  
For you  
I mean for your sake

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And not for yours?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh yeah me too  
But mainly for you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Dont worry won  
You dont have to hope  
It exists and one day youll know it for sure

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You sound certain

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I am

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Thanks Wonho

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Of course  
Always

\--★--

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Kihyun

 **Satan:**  
For the last fucking time  
We did not fuck so i can’t tell you who was the top  
And i wouldn’t anyway so fuck off

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No I didn’t want to talk about that

 **Satan:**  
Oh  
Okay what did you want to talk about

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Just wanted to know  
What did it feel like?

 **Satan:**  
What did what feel like

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
When you met him  
Changkyun  
Like when you saw him for the first time

 **Satan:**  
Why

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Shut up I don’t want to make fun of you  
I have much easier attack points anyway  
I just want to know

 **Satan:**  
It was  
I can’t explain it  
Like obviously i loved him before  
But it was different  
Like i could never be sad again  
It sounds stupid but that’s how i felt later  
At that time i couldn’t think of anything else except him  
I didn’t even realize he was short  
Even now it feels surreal  
Fucking dumbass

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Wow thanks  
I just asked you a question

 **Satan:**  
No not you  
Him he’s the dumbass  
But fucking hell i love him so much

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Okay  
Thank you

 **Satan:**  
Sure  
Now i gotta go  
Very busy don’t text me

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You’re with him right now aren’t you?

 **Satan:**  
Maybe

 **Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Jesus you’re like addicted to him

 **Satan:**  
Maybe

\--★--

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hey  
Can we meet up?

 **Dimples:**  
Sure  
Right now?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hongbin it’s like 1am

 **Dimples:**  
We’re adults hyungwon we can go out whenever we want

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
You have a curfew at midnight

 **Dimples:**  
That is because hakyeon hyung runs this apartment like a dictator  
So when do you want to meet up?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
How about tomorrow afternoon?  
If you’re free  
Maybe around 5pm at the campus gates

 **Dimples:**  
Sure  
See you then

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Okay


	56. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Stop it omg (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
>  I am not a top star
> 
>  **Wonwonnie:**  
>  And yet you’ll be appearing in a tv ad  
>  I am awed
> 
>  **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
>  Youre literally a runway model???
> 
>  **Wonwonnie:**  
>  I never said I wasn’t a top star

**Dimples:**  
Hey i’m sorry but i can’t make it today  
A friend of mine really needs me and i can’t let him down  
I’m really sorry

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
It’s okay I understand  
Something serious?

 **Dimples:**  
Yeah pretty serious i guess  
He’ll be fine he just needs me this afternoon  
You sure it’s okay?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Yeah, it’s fine  
Go be the good friend you are  
We can meet up another time

 **Dimples:**  
Yeah i am a pretty damn good friend  
Thanks you’re the best

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Well no argument here

\--★--

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Hey won guess what

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Do you really ever want me to guess?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Of course

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No you don’t

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Well youll never figure it out so let me just tell you  
We got hired to be in an ad!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wow that’s incredible  
Congratulations

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I know right???  
Its not a big brand or anything  
Its a candy company and they want some dancers  
We probably wont get closeups or anything like that  
But it still feels like a big deal

 **Wonwonnie:**  
It is a big deal  
You literally got a cf deal, Wonho  
Only top stars get those

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Stop it omg (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
I am not a top star

 **Wonwonnie:**  
And yet you’ll be appearing in a tv ad  
I am awed

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre literally a runway model???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I never said I wasn’t a top star

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
So we’re both celebrities  
Nice

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yes we are  
Now this celebrity has to go do something

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh yeah we can talk later

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Tell your crew I said congratulations

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
And me???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
And congratulations to you too

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Okay talk later!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yeah

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Okay so ive been dying to tell you guys  
We got hired to do an ad!!!

 **Agent Min:**  
Dsafklhjkl  
Wow tahts amazign!!!

 **Agent Lee:**  
Wow hyungs congrats!!

 **Agent Yoo:**  
That’s amazing  
Congratulations  
What’s the ad about

 **Agent Shin:**  
Its for a candy company  
Im so excited

 **Agent Son:**  
Me too

 **Agent Lee:**  
How long hv u been lurking??

 **Agent Son:**  
Awhile  
I knew hoseok wanted to tell you all so i was waiting

 **Agent Shin:**  
Hyunwoo!!! (/｡ >‿‿<｡(˶′◡‵˶)>

 **Agent Yoo:**  
But hyung what if they make you dress up as candy or something???  
That was changkyun

 **Agent Min:**  
So yuore toghether ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yes  
So  
Also my phone died

 **Agent Shin:**  
This is so cute omg

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yeah we have to share now  
His charger head doesn’t fit my phone

 **Agent Min:**  
Yuore sharng a phone!!!  
Cuteeeee

 **Agent Yoo:**  
How is it cute that this dumbass uses an iphone when samsung is better in every way  
Kihyun uses a poor people phone!!! #applelyfe  
Okay that’s it i am

 **Agent Lee:**  
You are???  
Dont leave us hangning!!!

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Nothing  
Please answer changkyun’s question

 **Agent Shin:**  
Uhh okay  
We’ll dress up as candy then lol

 **Agent Min:**  
Youll look supr cuteee

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yeah sure  
But what if they get chocolate bars???

 **Agent Son:**  
And if we do

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I’m just saying  
They look kinda  
Poopy  
No they don’t oh my God don’t ruin chocolate for me

 **Agent Lee:**  
The chcolate bars wuold be wrapped bro

 **Agent Yoo:**  
And if they aren’t???

 **Agent Min:**  
The company is makning the ad kyunnie  
Why wouldndnt they put thire logo on evreythning they cuold??

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh  
Yeah

 **Agent Lee:**  
Also i thnik if they were going to get poeple to dance in costumes they wuoldnt have hired pro dancers

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Right  
Okay no more questions

 **Agent Min:**  
I cnat wiat until wonwonnie hears abuot tihs!!!

 **Agent Shin:**  
I already told him

 **Agent Son:**  
Of course

 **Agent Min:**  
And did he freak out???

 **Agent Shin:**  
He was happy for me obv (❁´◡`❁)  
He seemed busy he had to go do something

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Something?

 **Agent Shin:**  
He didnt say what  
Which was kind of  
Idk he usually tells me

 **Agent Son:**  
Im sure it wasnt anything worth mentioning

 **Agent Shin:**  
I guess  
Besides im pretty much a celeb now  
Like hongbin right???

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hyung

 **Agent Shin:**  
I know i know i shouldnt worry about that guy  
But of course i do!!!  
Everyday i wonder whats up between him and won

 **Agent Min:**  
He hasnt told us anyhtining eihter (´。＿。｀)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He’s just overthinks everything like that  
Let him come to his own decision hoseok-ssi  
I have the feeling it’s coming soon  
And if he doesn’t choose you i’ll beat him up

 **Agent Shin:**  
Thanks  
Im guessing the last one was from changkyun

 **Agent Yoo:**  


**Agent Lee:**  
Kihyun hyung has cute dog pix on his phone too??

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I save the ones changkyun sends me

 **Agent Min:**  
Cuteeeeee

\--★--

 **Dimples:**  
Hey thanks for understanding why i couldn’t come today  
When do you want to meet up?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hongbin

 **Dimples:**  
Hyungwon?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Can I ask you something?

 **Dimples:**  
Sure  
What’s up?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
You couldn’t meet today because you had to help out a friend right?

 **Dimples:**  
Yeah

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Which friend was it?

 **Dimples:**  
Why?  
Sorry haha that looks defensive  
I mean like is it important?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
It might be  
It was Wonshik wasn’t it?

 **Dimples:**  
Yeah it was  
I thought you weren’t mad i bailed?  
I’m sorry but it was something really important to him  
I couldn’t leave him

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Yeah  
I think I get it  
God we’re too similar Hongbin

 **Dimples:**  
That doesn’t sound good

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
See this is why I wanted to meet  
I really didn’t want to do this by text

 **Dimples:**  
That sounds like a rejection  
Haha

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hongbin

 **Dimples:**  
Haha  
Oh yeah definitely a rejection  
 ****

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
You’re an amazing guy  
Obviously you know that, because you’re not stupid

 **Dimples:**  
I’m just not right for you  
It’s okay i know that one

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Look  
I know why you were so enthusiastic about this  
You wanted to get over your crush  
And I’m not mad, I understand completely  
But we both know  
You’re not over him

 **Dimples:**  
What who said that i don’t even like wonshik like that  
Wait  
Oh fuck i just said that  
Wow  
Sometimes i surprise myself with the extent of my own stupidity

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Oh god that was hilarious  
I’m going to take this out and look at it whenever I’m sad

 **Dimples:**  
Delete that screenshot if you want to live

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
I’ll take my chances, thanks  
If it makes you feel any better, you’re not that pathetic  
Just hold on a bit longer, he might come through

 **Dimples:**  
Thanks  
I’m sorry

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Hey it’s fine  
You’re just not over your crush  
And the truth is I’m not over mine

 **Dimples:**  
So  
Friends?

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
Yeah of course  
Now I have to do something so  
Talk later?

 **Dimples:**  
Yeah  
See you hyungwon

 **Chae hyungwon:**  
See you Hongbin

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wonho  
What are you doing right now?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Oh hey won  
Im just chilling at home  
Why?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
So you’re not busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No?  
Tell me why lol  
Do you need anything?  
Is everything okay?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Everything is fine  
Not busy?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No im not lol  
Now just tell me already!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _


	57. Pick up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _
> 
> _Ringing…_
> 
> _Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, I'm awful

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _

_Ringing…_

_Call ended_

**Wonwonnie:**  
Is everything okay?  
Why didn’t you pick up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No  
I dont want to hear it

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I’m sorry?  
Did I do something wrong?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No you didnt do anything wrong  
Its okay  
You dont have to say sorry

 **Wonwonnie:**  
What?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I mean it its fine!!!  
Im just gonna be dramatic a bit lol  
Im happy for you

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I am so confused  
What is going on?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I know what youre gonna say  
And im saying its okay  
But i just really dont wanna hear it

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You  
Don’t?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No???  
You think hearing it will make me feel better???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wait  
What am I going to say?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
You really want me to say it?  
I know won  
I was kinda dumb for actually thinking otherwise haha

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You  
Oh my god  
Oh my godhjg

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Wait I  
I need a moment  
Oh my god

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
What?  
What is it?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You  
Wait

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Im waiting

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay  
I think I’m okay now

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Alright  
So what happened?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I am going to call you again  
Please pick up

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _

_Ringing…_

_Call ended_

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Goddamnit  
This is actually important  
Please

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i wont

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I don’t want to do this by text

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
No i dont wanna hear your voice  
Its okay i mean it

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _

_Ringing…_

_Call ended_

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I said i wont

 **Wonwonnie:**  
It’s not what you think  
Just answer the call

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Then what else is it?  
Its okay i can guess what youre gonna say  
Im a great guy a good friend  
But hes literally a celebrity and he looks like that  
Im not mad i swear i get it

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _

_Ringing…_

_Call ended_

**Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I said no

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay now this is getting out of hand  
Answer  
I am serious

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Why  
Why do you want to tell me so much

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Because you’re so stupid  
You’re literally this stupid to think I would be stupid enough to choose someone over you  
And yet I still like you

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
Youre really insulting me rn???  
Wait

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Of course I guess I am pretty stupid  
So maybe this is all justified

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
W a i t  
What did you just say

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh so now you get it  
If I call you now, will you pick up?

 **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho:**  
I  
Yeah  
Okay

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie** … _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
> (The reason I've decided to split this into two is because I didn't want to mix texting and calling in one chapter. Apologies)


	58. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi.”
> 
> “Hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll need to brush your teeth after this

_Incoming call from:_ **_Wonwonnie_ ** _…_

_Ringing…_

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“So…”

“So this is what you sound like.”

“Yeah. Right, you don’t really remember the last time you called.”

“You mean when I was stupid drunk? No, I don’t.”

“Mmm, too bad.”

“So I did talk to you when I was drunk.”

“You did.”

“And I said something super embarrassing?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Great.”

“So… are you going to say something embarrassing again?”

“I… maybe.”

“I’m waiting.”

“I—god, do you have to sound so giddy?”

“Oh, my god, Won, I can’t even be happy now?”

“No it’s just—it’s distracting, okay? I’m trying to think and you’re making it really difficult.”

“Okay. I’m stopping.”

“You’re grinning even more now.”

“I’m not!”

“I can hear you! I can hear you through the phone!”

“How am I supposed to not smile? You’re—you’re _confessing_.”

“Ngh.”

“What? What was that?”

“You _giggled_.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop doing that. I can’t think when you do that.”

“Really?”

“You—why is it when I ask you to stop doing something, you just do it even more?”

“Won, come on. You’re actually confessing. To me.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“If I shut up, will you?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Shutting up.”

“Okay. Alright. So. I just wanted to say—”

“You’re so fucking cute.”

“Will you let me finish?”

“Yes, sorry. I couldn’t stop myself. Talk.”

“Alright. I… I wanted you to know—you’re giggling again.”

“I don’t know why you’re so bothered by it. Of course I’m gonna giggle.”

“Wonho, please. I told you, it makes it really hard for me to think when you do that, and I’m trying to tell you everything properly and I can’t do that if you’re giggling.”

“Why do you have to tell me everything properly?”

“What?”

“Just talk. Whatever comes up in your head. I’m listening.”

“Are you sure? I’m kinda… different in real life. From how I text. I’m not organized and my brain gets confused and trips up and… I don’t know.”

“Won. I’m listening.”

“Okay. Okay. I’m starting.”

“Start.”

“I’ve been stupid. Like, super fucking stupid. I just ignored you and left you hanging and I’m so sorry. I always wanted to protect you but I hurt you, didn’t I? Like I said, super, super fucking stupid—”

“Won, I told you. I understand.”

“No, you shouldn’t have had to wait. Not for me or anyone. I was just… I was scared. I was. I was scared you didn’t really like me, or you’d realize I wasn’t worth it—”

“Won—”

“—so I just froze. I didn’t do anything. And that was unfair, not only to you, but to Hongbin too. I’ve been horrible.”

“No, no you haven’t. It’s okay. You were deciding.”

“No, I wasn’t. It was you. It was always you.”

“…”  

“And I think maybe I always knew that, but I only really realized it yesterday. Hongbin is great. He is. But it’s different with you. Something’s different when it’s you.”

“Oh…”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m—I’m fine. Okay. Go on.”

“Okay. Yeah, so I talked with Hongbin. He gets it too. I think I really did give things with him a chance, but they just… wouldn’t. I don’t think they will with anyone else. So I just wanted to let you know… if you still want me, I want you more than anything.”

“Y-you’re so fucking stupid. Of course I s-still want y-you. Of course.”

“Are… are you _crying?_ ”

“Sh-shut up.”

“You’re crying. Oh, my god. Oh, my g—what do I do? What should I do?”

“Just shut up. I’m happy.”

“Okay. That’s good. But you’re still crying.”

“They’re good tears, oh, my god.”

“I don’t—I don’t know what to do. I’ve never handled good tears. I’ve never handled any kind of tears. I’m useless.”

“You know what? I’m not crying anymore. Good job.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Your laugh. It’s beautiful.”

“Oh, my god, stop, you’re—oh, shit.”

“What? What happened? What was that thud?”

“Nothing. My lamp fell off the dresser.”

“It fell? Just like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Not maybe because you accidentally kicked it off?”

“... No.”

“So you’re not, like, lying down on your front in bed, kicking your legs around?”

“ _No_.”

“Because that would be adorable. Just saying.”

“Well I’m not. What do you think, I’m thirteen years old?”

“I’ve stopped thinking. Like my brain has just shut down. You’re so beautiful. I’m so happy I can finally tell you that.”

“You… yeah. Thanks.”

“Always, Wonho.”

“Hoseok.”

“Hmm?”

“That—that’s my name. Hoseok. Shin Hoseok.”

“Oh. Hoseok.”

“I actually forgot I never told you my name, can you believe that? You knew literally everything about me except my name.”

“I guess. Hoseok. It’s a nice name.”

“Thank you. Yours is nice too.”

“I just wish I’d told you under better circumstances. Like how you’re telling me yours, with that laugh.”

“Oh, come on. Me accidentally sending a nude doesn’t count as a good circumstance?”

“That… I almost forgot about that.”

“Really? After you stared at it for, like, a minute?”

“I did not!”

“You told me you did when you were drunk.”

“Drunk Hyungwon is a liar.”

“Drunk Hyungwon is cute. He’s my favorite Hyungwon.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Mmm, you know they’re all my favorite. You’re my favorite.”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“I just thought I should tell you. Directly.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that was nice.”

“I kinda have to go now. Is that okay?”

“No it is not okay! Why do you have to go?”

“I’m sorry, I have to send this assignment by midnight tonight or I’m dead.”

“Fine, you can go. But only because I want you alive.”

“You like Alive Hyungwon?”

“I like them all.”

“Okay, I’ll text you later when I’m done?”

“Mm-hmm. Wait, is this, like, a secret? That we’re… us? Can I tell my friends?”

“You can tell anyone you want. Honestly, I really don’t care who knows, if the whole world knows or nobody does. As long as I have you everything’s perfect. Tell everyone you want to.”

“I really will. Really really.”

“I really don’t mind as long as I have you. I have you?”

“Always.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll text you later.”

“Make sure you do. Talk to you later, Hyungwon.”

“Of course, Hoseok.”

_Call ended_

Save **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** as **Shin Hoseok** ?   [Yes]   [ No]

Save **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** as **Hoseok** ?   [Yes]   [ No]

Save **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** as **Mine** ?   [Yes]   [ No]

Save **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** as **Stop smiling at your phone Chae** ?   [Yes]   [ No]

Save **Actual Ulzzang Shin Wonho** as **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok** ?   [ Yes]   [No]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it, folks. 58 chapters and we're here. The ship has left the harbour.
> 
> Spoiler? No more angst. All chapters here on out will be sweet, funny, or both. Of course there's some plot left (we need another non-epistolary chapter, don't we?) but the angst is over. Rejoice!
> 
> Thank you for all the support you've shown Wrong (Right) Number ♡


	59. Frogface joins the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Frogface:**  
>  I’m sorry, where am I?  
> Also, change my name or die Kihyun
> 
>  **Agent Shin:**  
>  Won
> 
>  **Frogface:**  
>  Hoseok?
> 
>  **Agent Min:**  
>  He recgnonzied him wiht one wrod im  
> ಇ(˵ಥ_ಥ˵)ಇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this chapter is so late! I hope you all like it regardless ^^

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Shin:**  
Everyone  
I have something i need to say  
Its important!!!

 **Agent Son:**  
Hoseok has an announcement  
Roll call  
Hyunwoo

 **Agent Lee:**  
Jooheon

 **Agent Min:**  
Minhyuk!!

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Kihyun  
And changkyun is reading over my shoulder so  
Changkyun

 **Agent Lee:**  
Are u guys nevr togther??  
Its lik midnihgt

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I invited him over for dinner  
He skips meals unless i make him eat  
I can’t just shirk off my responsibility like that

 **Agent Min:**  
Im sure tahts not the only thign yuore shirking off ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh my God lee minhyuk i will choke you

 **Agent Lee:**  
Why?? Tired of only choking kyun??

 **Agent Min:**  
Lmaooo nice one heonnie

 **Agent Shin:**  
Okay can we focus on whats important???  
Me

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yes i agree  
What do you want to announce hoseok-ssi

 **Agent Shin:**  
Right  
So

 **Agent Son:**  
So  
?

 **Agent Shin:**  
So  
You know hyungwon

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I’d hope so, i’ve talked to him regularly for three years

 **Agent Shin:**  
And you know me

 **Agent Lee:**  
Yeah???

 **Agent Shin:**  
So  
No maybe i shouldnt tell you yet

 **Agent Min:**  
Tell us waht???

 **Agent Shin:**  
No i shouldnt

 **Agent Son:**  
Hoseok  
Just say it already

 **Agent Shin:**  
Okay i cant wait  
Hyungwon confessed to me so now we’re together

 **Agent Lee:**  
Sadfagjkfdgskl

 **Agent Min:**  
Hyungdsfjkoafbn  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He W H A T

 **Agent Son:**  
Wow  
Congratulations im so happy for you

 **Agent Shin:**  
Hehe thanks

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No he did fucking w h a t

 **Agent Im:**  
Asdfhg hyung i’m so happy!!!  
Tears!!! On my face!!!

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hyung congrats!!!

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Chae hyungwon that

 **Agent Min:**  
Absolute

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Fucking

 **Agent Min:**  
Bitch

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Bitch  
Frog  
Show yourself

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
When i see you again youre dead!!!

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
How fucking dare you  
You didn’t even tell us you fuck

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You call us your friends!!!  
I will gut you u traitor

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
What the actual fuck  
I put my phone away for one hour to do my assignment and you’re sending me death threats?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
You elongated shitpimple  
Explain yourself

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Explain what?  
I’m confused

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Bitchhh  
You confessed to shin hoseok!!!  
You never told us!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh  
He told you already?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yes he told us!!!  
Before our supposed best friend did!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I was going to tell you  
I didn’t know Hoseok would spill everything tonight  
Though I guess in hindsight I should’ve expected it

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
How could not have fucking told us  
How long were you hiding this

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Not long  
I decided after I talked with you, Kihyun

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Dsafhgkl you betrayed me too ki???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No i didn’t know  
Why didn’t you tell me then you fucker

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Because I wanted to tell Hoseok first  
Was that so wrong?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
That was high quality tea!!!  
And you didnt tell us!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I’m sorry

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
If i wasnt so happy youd be dead!!!

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
It’s horrible but i feel the same  
I’m happy for you frog

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Thanks  
I’m happy too

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Safhfskl this is so cuteeee  
My heart is singning

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Changkyun won’t stop screaming at me  
Wait

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Chae hyungfrog** has been added to the chat

 **Chae hyungfrog** ’s nickname has been set to: **Frogface**

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Happy now

 **Agent Im:**  
Yes!!!

 **Frogface:**  
I’m sorry, where am I?  
Also, change my name or die Kihyun

 **Agent Shin:**  
Won

 **Frogface:**  
Hoseok?

 **Agent Min:**  
He recgnonzied him wiht one wrod im  
ಇ(˵ಥ_ಥ˵)ಇ

 **Agent Shin:**  
Yeah its me  
This is our groupchat  
Did you finish your assignment?

 **Frogface:**  
Yeah I got it done  
You cannot imagine the bullshit I spewed to make up the word count

 **Agent Shin:**  
Youll be fine won  
You wrote it so how bad could it be?

 **Frogface:**  
Thanks Hoseok

 **Agent Min:**  
Sdfhksakl cuteeeeeee ▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒

 **Frogface:**  
So I see Minhyuk is in this chat too  
And I’m guessing Agent Yoo is Satan

 **Agent Son:**  
If by satan you mean kihyun  
You would be right  
Hello  
Im hyunwoo

 **Frogface:**  
Oh it’s nice to finally meet you

 **Agent Son:**  
You too

 **Agent Lee:**  
Im jooheon!!!  
Did hoseok hyung evr tell u abt me or nah

 **Frogface:**  
He did  
Nice to meet you  
I’m Chae Hyungwon  
Change my username Yoo Kihyun or I swear to god

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I finally get admin rights and i’m putting them to use

 **Agent Im:**  
Lmao kihyun just threatened me not to change it either  
Sorry hyungwon hyung  
I can call you hyung?

 **Frogface:**  
Of course  
You’re Changkyun? Kihyun’s boyfriend

 **Agent Im:**  
Yea  


**Frogface:**  
Nice to finally meet you  
I’ve heard a lot about you  
I’m Hyungwon

 **Agent Im:**  
I know  
Sorry i’m very excited  
I’ve heard a lot about you too

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hoseok hyung litrally wuoldnt shut up abt u

 **Agent Shin:**  
S t o p

 **Agent Son:**  
Im just glad i dont have to receive desperate 3am texts anymore

 **Agent Shin:**  
Omg stop p l e a s e

 **Agent Son:**  
Jihyun can finally get a full nights sleep  
Thank you hyungwon

 **Agent Im:**  
Jihyun noona is hyung’s girlfriend

 **Frogface:**  
Ah okay that makes sense  
And you’re welcome?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hoseok hyungs romantic drama ws kinda ruinining her nights  
He txted hyunwoo hyung lik 5 times a night  
And at like 3 am 4am  
Alwyas abt hyungwon hyung and hw much he liked him

 **Agent Min:**  
Im dyign taht is so cuteeee

 **Agent Shin:**  
No thats not true

 **Agent Im:**  
Crying over selcas  
Analyzing his every word  
Squeeing over stuff he said

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh wow

 **Agent Shin:**  
I didnt omg stop exaggerating

 **Agent Im:**  
Jihyun noona told me you did

 **Agent Son:**  
I can confirm  
Hoseok did

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**Dance Ho:**  
Hey guys?

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Yea?

 **Dance Ho:**  
Shut your fucking mouths  
Youre making me look bad in front of hyungwon

 **Father (not Son):**  
Its all true hoseok

 **Dance Ho:**  
He doesnt have to know that!!!

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Nooo hyung it’s cute

 **Dance Ho:**  
Really???  
What is kihyun doing right now??

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Laughing that cute cringing laugh of his  
You know the one where his entire face crinkles up

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Uhh no we dont know

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
That’s right bitches you don’t  
He’s mine

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Bro i love you but ur so annoyign 

**KkuKkungIm:**  


\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Hes so whipped fr yuo its so cuuuuute  
My heart ಇ(˵ಥ_ಥ˵)ಇ

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I can’t believe you thought he didn’t really like you  
Look at him

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Exactly, have you seen him?  
And I was supposed to believe he actually liked me?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck you hongbin liked you didn’t he  
Hongbin liked you  
And so did shin wonho  
Oh fuck you

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I’d gloat but I can hardly believe it either

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Ki im gnna tell kyun yuore jealous

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Don’t you fucking dare  
I’m not jealous  
Just a bit bitter i only got one gorgeous guy who liked me  
While you went and got two

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Well if it makes you feel any better I don’t think Hongbin really liked me

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Good

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I like hongbin but hoseok hyung is the best  
Im so glad yuo pikced the right guy

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Me too

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Taht is so fcuking cute im gonna scream

 **Agent Im:**  
Right???  
Adorable

 **Agent Shin:**  
Please stop im in pain

 **Agent Lee:**  
But its true so

 **Frogface:**  
Okay I think that’s enough  
It’s late and I need my sleep

 **Agent Yoo:**  
All 13 hours of it

 **Frogface:**  
Exactly  
Change my fucking nickname

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Never

 **Agent Im:**  
Omg kihyun cackled and it was so cute

 **Frogface:**  
You genuinely find Kihyun's cackling cute?  
You are a strange man

 **Agent Son:**  
You have no idea

 **Frogface:**  
I have a feeling I’ll find out eventually  
So I’m going to sleep  
Goodnight

 **Agent Shin:**  
Goodnight won sweet dreams

 **Agent Min:**  
Cuteeeeeeeeee (*°∀°)=3

 **Frogface:**  
Oh shut up

\--★--

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You like me  
You squeed to your friends about me  
You cried over my gorgeous face  
You like me

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Stoppp

 **Wonwonnie:**  
But you do really like me?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Ughhh  
Of course

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Good

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Thats why you texted? To make sure???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Partially  
Wanted to talk to you

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
I thought you were gonna sleep

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I can sleep later

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
You

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Yes me  
You’re not sleepy?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Never!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Okay then

_Incoming call from **Wonwonnie**..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so VIXX's Leo released his first solo [Touch & Sketch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_gPdu0_bgY) and it's... well... I can't even describe it, you guys should probably check it out


	60. Yoo Seung Ho versus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Oh come on Kihyun  
>  You understand  
>  Have you ever had a boyfriend before Changkyun?
> 
>  **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Of course i have
> 
>  **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  And your Yoo Seung Ho poster doesn’t count

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I cnat believe were all datign  
At the same time  
Isnt it amazning???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Why is it such a big deal

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You konw  
Taht none of us are signle  
Becuase yuo know

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Because Kihyun?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Yeah ki

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What  
Why did you think i’d never get a boyfriend

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Becaues  
Yuo konw

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Because it’s you

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Are you insinuating i have no charms

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Oooh insiniuatning  
Big words cming out

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Oh come on Kihyun  
You understand  
Have you ever had a boyfriend before Changkyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Of course i have

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
And your Yoo Seung Ho poster doesn’t count

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fuck you i wasn’t talking about that

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Hmmm  
Do yuo still have taht postr ki?

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Of course he doesn’t  
Why would he still keep it?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Ki???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Wait  
Kihyun, do you still have that life-size Yoo Seung Ho poster you slobbered over?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
What the fuck i do not slobber over it

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You do still have the poster  
Holy shit

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I knew itttttt

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
So what if i do

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I don’t know?  
Doesn’t Changkyun say anything about it?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I don’t see what it has to do with him

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Hmmm

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Kyunnie do yuo konw abuot kis yoo seungh ho poster???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I will murder you

 **Agent Son:**  
Well good afternoon to you guys too

 **Frogface:**  
Good afternoon  
Now back to the topic at hand  
Does Changkyun know about Kihyun’s scarily big Yoo Seung Ho poster?

 **Agent Shin:**  
How big is scarily big lol

 **Frogface:**  
We’re talking life size  
Hi

 **Agent Shin:**  
Hi

 **Agent Min:**  
Asdhjsdgkjl cuteeeee  
But i cn squee latr  
Kyunnie??? Wehre are you???

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Im Changkyun  
Do not open the groupchat

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Im:**  
I’m here  
What’re we talking about?

\--★--

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I hate you

**My vampire king:**  


\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Lee:**  
Kihyun hyung has a big ass ysh poster??  
Did u know abt it?

 **Agent Im:**  
A what now

 **Frogface:**  
A life-size Yoo Seung Ho poster  
You’ve never seen it?

 **Agent Im:**  
Uhh no

 **Agent Min:**  
He usaully keeps it rolled up so taht makes snese

 **Agent Shin:**  
Wait  
Can we go back to the part where kihyun bought a lifesize yoo seung ho poster???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I didn’t buy it  
I won it  
My blood sweat and tears went into winning it like hell i’m giving it up

 **Agent Son:**  
Okay im curious  
How did you win it

 **Agent Yoo:**  
It was a lottery draw  
1 text got you 1 ticket  
I got a lot of tickets

 **Agent Son:**  
A big fan

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yes

 **Agent Lee:**  
Lolol i nevr knew this!!  
Bro any thuoghts??

 **Agent Im:**  
Yes  
What the hell kihyun?  
You’re keeping that poster like it’s something precious?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
So what if i am

 **Agent Im:**  
Yoo seung ho???  
Don’t you know lee hyun woo???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Excuse me?

 **Agent Im:**  
Lee hyun woo  >>>>>>> yoo seung ho

 **Agent Min:**  
Uh oh

 **Agent Yoo:**  
What the fuck did you just say

 **Frogface:**  
Oh no  
We’ve unleashed forces beyond our control

 **Agent Shin:**  
Yeah lol kyun is like obsessed with lee hyun woo  
He has official dvds of everything he’s ever been in

 **Agent Yoo:**  
All of the flops he’s been in you mean

 **Agent Im:**  
You take that back

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Make me bitch

 **Agent Son:**  
Hey  
No fighting in front of jooheon

 **Agent Min:**  
We gotta portect jooheon!!!

 **Agent Lee:**  
Lmao i need popcorn lolol

 **Agent Im:**  
How can you even think yoo seung ho is better???  
When hyun woo is the most gorgeous man on this planet?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Ha  
He wishes he looked like seung ho  
Confirmed world’s hottest man

 **Agent Im:**  
That’s so ridiculous i can’t even laugh

 **Frogface:**  
Wait you’re arguing over looks?  
As if you’re both not friends with Hoseok?

 **Agent Son:**  
?

 **Frogface:**  
I don’t understand?  
Like Hoseok is literally better looking than both of them

 **Agent Shin:**  
Omg won (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Agent Min:**  
I am screamingggggg  
Taht is so cuteeeeeeee (*°∀°)=3

 **Frogface:**  
No wait

 **Agent Yoo:**  
That was fucking cheesy frog

 **Agent Im:**  
I approve

 **Frogface:**  
I meant it in an unbiased way

 **Agent Shin:**  
Stoppp (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Agent Son:**  
This is adorable

 **Agent Lee:**  
Rihgt??

 **Frogface:**  
No  
I meant  
Look

 **Agent Min:**  
✖‿✖

 **Frogface:**  
Stop that

 **Agent Shin:**  
Hyungwon thinks im better looking than yoo seung ho and lee hyun woo (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Frogface:**  
You are

 **Agent Shin:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 **Frogface:**  
Objectively  
Can you all stop collectively squeeing?  
I just meant  
In an unbiased way  
Hoseok is really very good looking

 **Agent Min:**  
‘Unbaised’ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Frogface:**  
Shut up

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Taking bets on what the frog is doing right now  
Curled up is my bet

 **Agent Min:**  
Blushign liek crazy is mine

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Well obviously

 **Frogface:**  
Can you stop?  
You all have to agree Hoseok is really handsome  
He’s at least the best looking here

 **Agent Shin:**  
Noooo (●´Д｀●)

 **Agent Min:**  
You dnot konw that!!!  
You nevr saw heonnie!!!

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hyung pls

 **Agent Son:**  
Hes right though  
Have you seen our faces

 **Frogface:**  
Hoseok shared a picture of you  
And Kihyun bragged about Changkyun to us

 **Agent Im:**  
Hehe

 **Frogface:**  
So I actually know everyone’s faces except Jooheon’s

 **Agent Lee:**  
Youre not missing much

 **Agent Min:**  
Shhh yuo stupid boy  
Lets reintorduce!!!  
Im minhyuk  


**Agent Yoo:**  
Everyone knows what you look like

 **Agent Min:**  
Shhhhhhhhh  
Next???ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

 **Agent Son:**  
Alright  
  
Hyunwoo

 **Agent Im:**  
  
Changkyun

 **Agent Yoo:  
** That is half your face, idiot

 **Agent Im:  
** He already knows what i look like anyway b

 **Agent Shin:**  
  
Hoseok (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Agent Min:**  
Ki waht are you doign???  
Wheres your selca???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He already knows what i look like

 **Agent Min:**  
Kiiiiiiiiiii

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Fine  


**Agent Im:**  
Heart - > attacked

 **Agent Lee:**  
And tihs is me  


**Frogface:**  
You’re good looking Jooheon  
And of course I mean this in a totally unbiased way

 **Agent Lee:**  
Thx hyung :D

 **Agent Min:**  
Wonwonnie???

 **Frogface:**  
What?  
Okay fine  


**Agent Shin:**  
Isnt he beautiful

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He’s alright  
A little froggy

 **Agent Shin:**  
My little froggy

 **Frogface:**  
Oh my god

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Congratulations hoseok-ssi  
He’s dead

 **Agent Shin:**  
Why what did i do?

 **Agent Min:**  
Hes a very shy litttle bab

 **Frogface:**  
No

 **Agent Min:**  
Porbably blushhing his face off

 **Frogface:**  
N o

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Stop min you’re making him blush even more

 **Frogface:**  
No  
This was supposed to be pick on Kihyun time  
How did it get to this?

 **Agent Shin:**  
You ruined it by being cute won  
Its your fault

 **Agent Min:**  
I will nevr stop takling abuot this!!!

 **Frogface:**  
I hate you  
I’m going to sleep

 **Agent Shin:**  
Sleep well (❁´◡`❁)

 **Agent Im:**  
You guys are so cute i’m gonna scream  
My ship is sailing well

 **Agent Son:**  
Im happy for you two  
I mean hoseok and hyungwon not you changkyun

 **Agent Shin:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

 **Agent Lee:**  
Soooo  
Kihyun hyung did kyun tell u abt the lee hyun woo standee he keeps by his bed??

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He has a w h a t

 **Agent Im:**  
A lee hyun woo standee  
What are you gonna do about it?

 **Agent Min:**  
Sadhgsafkl heonnie

 **Agent Lee:**  
Sorry hyung this is what i live for


	61. Safe sex is fun sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Shin:**  
>  If you guys need anything dont hesitate to ask
> 
>  **Agent Yoo:**  
>  What?  
>  What the fuck are you going to do?  
>  Show up at the resort in the middle of the night with condoms and lube?
> 
>  **Agent Shin:**  
>  If i have to  
>  I actually meant if you needed tips or anything (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
>  This is mostly for kyun but you can too kihyun
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  I can't believe you call yourselves my friends

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
So  
I’m going out of seoul on friday  
Don’t ask why

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Why?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I j u s t said

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wehre are you goign ki???

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Nowhere  
There’s just this place outside seoul  
Kind of like a resort

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I think you missed the more important question, Minhyuk  
Who are you going with, Kihyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Why

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Is it Changkyun?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Aaaaaahhhhhhhh  
Realllyyyyyyy?????

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I see

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Frogface:**  
Changkyun  
Are you going out of Seoul with Kihyun on Friday?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I hate you so much

 **Agent Im:**  
Uhh

 **Agent Shin:**  
W h a t???

 **Agent Min:**  
So its trueeeee  
Asdhkldgjkl

 **Agent Son:**  
When were you going to tell us

 **Agent Im:**  
Like right now?  
I didn't know hyungwon hyung would bring it up

 **Agent Shin:**  
Where are you going???

 **Agent Im:**  
It's kind of like a resort  
You know a place with a park and pool

 **Frogface:**  
And a hotel, of course

 **Agent Min:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Shin:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Fuck there's two of them now

 **Agent Son:**  
Well  
Use protection

 **Agent Im:**  
Hyung nooo

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Please stop

 **Agent Son:**  
What i want you to be safe  
Avoid stds  
Have fun kids 

 **Agent Im:**  
Please  
I'm begging you

 **Agent Min:**  
Hes lookning out fr yuo guys!!!  
Safe sex is fun sex

 **Frogface:**  
Yeah Kihyun, you heard Minhyuk  
Safe sex is fun sex

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Die

 **Agent Shin:**  
If you guys need anything dont hesitate to ask

 **Agent Yoo:**  
What?  
What the fuck are you going to do?  
Show up at the resort in the middle of the night with condoms and lube?

 **Agent Shin:**  
If i have to  
I actually meant if you needed tips or anything (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
This is mostly for kyun but you can too kihyun

 **Agent Im:**  
I can't believe you call yourselves my friends

 **Agent Shin:**  
And i know where you can get good toys too (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Agent Son:**  
That emoticon did not suit that text

 **Agent Min:**  
I need to see hyungwons face rihgt now  
R i g ht no w

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Frogface where are you  
Did you hear?  
Hoseok hyung knows where to get good toys  
He probably has a wide collection of them

 **Frogface:**  
Kihyun  
You are one second away from returning to hell

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You deserve this and more bitch

 **Agent Shin:**  
I do have a few

 **Frogface:**  
Hoseok  
P l e a s e

 **Agent Lee:**  
Yo wtf is goign on??  
Why we talkin abt sex toys???

 **Agent Min:**  
Scroll up heonnie o((*^▽^*))o

 **Agent Lee:**  
Ok  
Whaaaaattttt  
Brooooo

 **Agent Im:**  
Bro

 **Agent Lee:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Im:**  
:)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You remember i’m here

 **Agent Im:**  
I mean :|  
Stop you guys are embarrassing kihyun

 **Frogface:**  
I don't know why he'd be embarrassed  
He's finally getting laid  
If I'd gone as long as he has I'd be shouting it from the rooftops

 **Agent Im:**  
How long is so long?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Changkyun

 **Agent Im:**  
No i don't want to know sorry

\--★--

 **My vampire king:**  
So  
How long is so long

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
I am really close to canceling this trip

 **My vampire king:**  
No no wait i’m sorry i don't wanna know

 **Prince bubblegum:**  
Right decision

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Lee:**  
Well im happy fr kyun  
Kihyun hyung looks lik a freak

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Excuse me?

 **Agent Lee:**  
U know wht i mean  
You seem like the kinky type

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I don't know how to respond to that

 **Agent Lee:**  
Well r u???

 **Agent Min:**  
Lmaooo heonnie  
Ill text yuo abuot it latr

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No you will fucking not

 **Frogface:**  
We'll finally solve the greatest mystery of all  
Will Kihyun top or bottom?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You don't even know we're going to fuck

 **Agent Shin:**  
Kihyun  
Please  
Youre going to a resort for the weekend  
What else would you be going to do lmao

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Swim

 **Agent Son:**  
Changkyun doesnt like swimming

 **Agent Yoo:**  
What

 **Agent Lee:**  
Its tru  
He almost drowned wehn he ws a kid  
He cn swim but he doesnt like it  
Sooooo

 **Agent Im:**  
It's true b

 **Agent Yoo:**  
He's going to like it

 **Agent Lee:**  
Yeah he will ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I am done with you children

 **Agent Min:**  
Ki shuold i come oevr???  
I cna help ypu pack ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Why the face

 **Agent Min:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No  
Stop  
I have to do something actually important now

 **Frogface:**  
Break out your sexy underwear

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Die

\--★--

 **Kiki ♡♡♡:**  
Min  
When can you come

 **Lee Minpuppy:**  
Rihgt now!!!

\--★--

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
Kyun  
Bro  
Hw u feeling??

 **ImChangChang:**  
Well hyung  
I'm feeling  
Aaaaaaahhhhhhh

 **MC Honey Hyung:**  
U want me 2 come ovr?  
Nvm dont answer im cming!!

\--★--

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
We didnt take it too far right?  
Kyun is freaking out in our gc about kihyun canceling

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Don't worry  
We tease Kihyun all the time, this was nothing  
I think he'd be worried if we didn't

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
So theyre all good?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Definitely  
Honestly I'm happy for him  
It's nice to see his relationship progress

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Hmm  
We should do that

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Ww  
What?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Go swimming together  
What did you think???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Nothing

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Sorry won i dont put out on the first date

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I said I thought nothing

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You know what? Kihyun’s right  
That emoticon should stop existing

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Lol youre so easy???  
I didnt know you were so easy to tease  
Its so cute

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I'm not cute

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Sure wonwonnie

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You said you'd never bring that up!

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Welll  
_[IMG_621]_

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You saved it as my contact name?  
Unbelievable  
I've been betrayed

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Its cute!!! It suits you!!!

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Betrayed

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Aww wonwonnie  
Its how i show how much you mean to me (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
What do u have as my contact name?

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Your name

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
What??? Thats it???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
What did you expect?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
Something cute???  
Or with hearts or something  
Not like im a business contact

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I didn't save you like a business contact

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok:**  
You did (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

 **Wonwonnie:**  
No wait look

Save **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok** as **Shin Hoseok♡** ?   [ Yes]   [No]

 **Wonwonnie:**  
_[IMG_345]_  
See?

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
One heart???

 **Wonwonnie:**  
I only have the one in my body, Hoseok

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
You  
Okay fine  
That was smooth

 **Wonwonnie:**  
It was?  
Wow turns out I'm not that bad at this whole romantic thing

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Only bc im gone for whatever you do

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Really?  
Please tell me you're serious because I have no idea how I'd impress you otherwise

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Yeah i am (❁´◡`❁)  
I’ll take your one heart

 **Wonwonnie:**  
You already have it

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
And you have mine  
Wonwonnie

 **Wonwonnie:**  
Oh god please no  
Please change the name

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Do i have to???  
Okay fine but only bc you asked nicely

Save **Wonwonnie** as **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥** ?   [ Yes]   [No]

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥**  
Thank you  
What is it now?

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Noo im not telling you lol

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥**  
Hoseok

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Won?

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥**  
Alright  
Fine  
But I'm choosing to believe you changed it

 **Shin Hoseok♡:**  
Of course i did (❁´◡`❁)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥**  
Okay

Save **Shin Hoseok♡** as **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡** ?   [ Yes]   [No]

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
And i still have your one heart?

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥**  
Of course

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Minhyuk voice] Safe sex!!! Is fun sex!!!


	62. The beginning of a new love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  Hey guys  
> Whats going on
> 
>  **Frogface:**  
>  Hello hyung  
> Scroll up for a very definite love story
> 
>  **Agent Min:**  
>  T w o very deifinite love stories!!!
> 
>  **Frogface:**  
>  Right, I apologize  
> 

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Hi  


**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You look squishy

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  


**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Beautiful  
Where are you going?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
We’re going to those candy people  
Theyre gonna fill us in on what they want

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Oh for the CF?  
The first day of your new life as a celebrity

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Stop ittt  
What are you doing???  
At a photoshoot??  
Bc you are literally a model???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yes, thanks for reminding me  
I’m at home  
Just got back from Kihyun’s place  
Minhyuk and I were helping him pack

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Right his resort trip with kyun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yes, the trip  
Minhyuk went to drop him off at the bus stop  
I escaped

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Escaped is a bit harsh lol

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Oh no, Hoseok  
You should’ve heard the stuff Minhyuk was saying  
His ‘tips’

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lmao what kind of tips???  
I wanna know

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Believe me, you don’t

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
You just dont wanna tell me

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Maybe

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Youre embarrassed

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
No

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Its cute (❁´◡`❁)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I am not embarrassed  
It’s just stuff you wouldn’t want to hear

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Oh baby i want to hear everything  
Won?  
You still here?

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yes I am  
Sorry about that

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Wait lol did you disappear bc i called you baby???  
Were you freaking out or something???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
No

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lmao you were  
Youre soooo cute omg

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
No  
I did not disappear because you called me that

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Really??? Then why

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I went to get a sandwich

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
A sandwich

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yes

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
If u say so (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I do say so  
Because it’s the truth  
Why would I freak out because you called me that?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
That??? Hmm???  
What did i call you???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You can scroll up and read for yourself

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Aaahhhh im dying you are so cute  
One day im gonna say it right to your face and watch you freak out in front of me (❁´◡`❁)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I won’t freak out  
I’m not freaking out

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Are you blushing?  
Please tell me youre blushing

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I am not

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Then you definitely are

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I can’t deal with you

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I know (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
I have to go  
I’ll text you after we’re done with the meeting (❁´◡`❁)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Please do  
You’ll do great at the meeting, have fun

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Baby (❁´◡`❁)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Why

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Todyay!!!  
Youll never geuss what happned!!!

 **Frogface:**  
What happened?  
Kihyun got on the bus alright?

 **Agent Min:**  
Hes fine  
Forget abuot him  
I am ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **Frogface:**  
Tell me what happened already  
.  
**Agent Min:**  
  
I met heonnie!!!!!!

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hi hyungwon hyung

 **Frogface:**  
Oh  
That’s nice

 **Agent Min:**  
Nice???? Tahts nice????  
This is the bset thign to evr happen to me!!!

 **Frogface:**  
I think maybe I shouldn’t mention this to Mark

 **Agent Min:**  
Hes so cute wonnie!!! And so soft!!!!  
Honey bun vanilla muffin ‧⁺( ᵒ̴̶̷̥́ ◡ ᵒ̴̶̷̣̥̀ )⁺‧

 **Frogface:**  
Alright  
How did you run into each other?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Minhyuk hyung came to drop off ki hyung  
And i wnt wiht kyun  
We met at d bus stop

 **Frogface:**  
So you met Changkyun too

 **Agent Min:**  
Yea hes alrihgt  
Heonnieeeeeee  
☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **Frogface:**  
You remember Kihyun’s in this chat too, right?  
You know he’s petty about this kind of thing

 **Agent Min:**  
I dnot care!!!  
Heonnie is thhe best boy!!!

 **Frogface:**  
I’m happy for you?  
I guess

 **Agent Min:**  
Oh he wnats me to tell you abuot waht happened at the bus stop

 **Frogface:**  
You’re together right now?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Yea

 **Frogface:**  
Okay  
Continue

 **Agent Min:**  
So i showed up wiht ki  
Heonnie with kyunnie  
And i obviuously hugged both heonnie adn kyunnie

 **Frogface:**  
Obviously

 **Agent Min:**  
Adn we squeed and tlaked and stuff  
And i saw real life ki and kyun intreractions

 **Frogface:**  
Interesting interactions?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Lol kinda  
They jst stood nxt 2 each other

 **Frogface:**  
And?

 **Agent Min:**  
And nohtning  
Ki jsut stood next to kyun and wiated fr me and heonnie to leave  
Tehy didnt hug or smooch or anyhting!!!

 **Frogface:**  
How boring  
That’s not good material to tease Kihyun with at all

 **Agent Min:**  
Noooooo lmaoo  
He realzied i wsa giving him a look  
And he tried to hold kyuns hand

 **Agent Lee:**  
And kyun put his hand in his pocket

 **Frogface:**  
I’m sorry what?

 **Agent Min:**  
He put his hand in his pokcet!!! Just as ki treid to hold it!!!  
He didnt reaelize what was goign on he jsut

 **Frogface:**  
Oh  
Oh my god

 **Agent Lee:**  
And then ki hyung tried 2 pretend he didnt try anythng  
But kyun saw my face nd asked what happned  
But ki hyung wouldnt tell him nd he got evn more confused

 **Agent Min:**  
Yupp  
I reallly tried not to luagh

 **Frogface:**  
But you did

 **Agent Min:**  
I didddd

 **Frogface:**  
Where is he now?  
Hey Kihyun are you reading this?

 **Agent Lee:**  
Theyre probably busy in the bus

 **Frogface:**  
Gross, that’s public transport

 **Agent Lee:**  
I dindt mean it like that smh

 **Agent Son:**  
Hey guys  
Whats going on

 **Frogface:**  
Hello hyung  
Scroll up for a very definite love story

 **Agent Min:**  
T w o very deifinite love stories!!!

 **Frogface:**  
Right, I apologize  
You guys are done with your meeting?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Yup (❁´◡`❁)  
They asked if we could do the choreo as well and we agreed

 **Frogface:**  
Oh that’s cool  
How is the ad gonna go?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Hyunwoo?

 **Agent Son:**  
Well were gonna be boring guys doing boring things  
And then someone finds the candy  
After eating it they break out into great dance moves  
In the end everyone starts dancing basically  
Tried and tested formula

 **Agent Min:**  
Taht sounds fun!!! I cnat wait to see yuo guys in it!!!

 **Frogface:**  
Are one of you gonna be the one to find the candy at the beginning?

 **Agent Son:**  
Not one of us thank god

 **Agent Shin:**  
We’re not good actors at all lol  
They hired this other dancer hyung we know for that  
Hes a good actor so we dont have to worry

 **Frogface:**  
Tell me you’re at least going to get a closeup

 **Agent Shin:**  
Maybe (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Youll have to talk to the editing people about that

 **Frogface:**  
Maybe I will

 **Agent Min:**  
Yuo guys are sooo cuteeeee

 **Agent Lee:**  
Guys pls stop he squeed aloud nd now ppl r staring

 **Frogface:**  
We didn’t even do anything that cute?

 **Agent Shin:**  
Yeah we can be much cuter  
Right baby?

 **Agent Min:**  
Adsafhgfgdsl aaaahhhhhh

 **Agent Lee:**  
Pls hyungs im begging u

 **Frogface:**  
I have to go

 **Agent Shin:**  
(◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Hello everyone what are we talking about

 **Agent Son:**  
I honestly have no idea  
Youre on the bus now

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Yup  
Changkyun just fell asleep

 **Agent Min:**  
Deos he have his head on your shuolder???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Where else would he have it  
You think i’d let him just roll off into the aisle

 **Agent Shin:**  
Im just gonna say it before minhyuk does  
Thats cute  
I wanna do that too  
But not with either of you obviously

 **Agent Lee:**  
Too late he alrdy squeed

 **Agent Son:**  
I have to agree this time  
Mainly because both kihyun and changkyun are very small

 **Agent Yoo:**  
What do you mean very

 **Agent Min:**  
Cuteee  
I miss mark ・゜(。┰ω┰。).・゜

 **Agent Lee:**  
Wait guys hes actually calling him here  
What shld i do?? Leave??

 **Agent Min:**  
N o  
I wnat both of yuo here

 **Agent Lee:**  
Wont it b awkward??

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Aren’t you two in the same place  
Why are you texting

 **Agent Min:**  
Noooo  
Also hes gonna buy icecream fr us

 **Agent Lee:**  
Ok i guess i can stay

 **Agent Shin:  
** Well that was easy

 **Agent Son:**  
In the end icecream trumps all


	63. Details and hidden messages (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Agent Son:**  
>  Yes we all know  
>  We couldve guessed anyway  
>  I dont think its a big deal were all adults here  
>  Jihyun and i have sex all the time  
>  What do you think i was doing last night
> 
>  **Agent Lee:**  
>  I am le a v i ng this chat goodbye
> 
>  **Agent Im:**  
>  Too much information i repeat to o m u c h

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Im:**  
Hey  
  
Wait no  
  
Hey guys

 **Frogface:**  
Please hold the camera steady Kihyun  
What kind of photographer are you?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I’m not taking these  


**Agent Lee:**  
Ooh nice job bro

 **Agent Son:**  
Handsfree selca  
Impressive

 **Agent Im:**  
Hehe thanks

 **Agent Min:**  
Kyunnieeee  
Nice room ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Looks liek a double bed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
And here i was thinking i’d have one moment of peace

 **Agent Shin:**  
So did you guys  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Yet?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
And the other one’s here too

 **Agent Im:**  
Hyungs please stop asking  
You’re embarrassing kihyun  
And also it’s a totally personal thing  
It’s between me and kihyun

\--★--

**[quadrilateral]**

**KkuKkungIm:**  
You guys i’m serious

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Bro

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Also  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Brooooooooo

 **Dance Ho:**  
Detailsssssss

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
When i get back to seoul  
Kihyun will kill me if he realizes i’m telling you guys

 **Dance Ho:**  
You cant leave us in suspense like this omg  
As soon as youre back in seoul got it???

 **KkuKkungIm:**  


**Father (not Son):**  
You guys stayed safe right

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyung pls stop  
And yes

 **Father (not Son):**  
Okay thats fine then  
I can wait for further details

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Lolol hyunwoo hyung too

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Did the name of this chat finally become truth?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shut up

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Kihyunnnnnnnnnnnnn

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Yes or no, bitch  
Answer already

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I said shut the fuck up  
Yes

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
KIHYUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
I’m happy for you  
Genuinely  
You needed it

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I said s h u t u p

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Dsfkasjfdsglkl  
Was it good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
No i am not sharing details  
Just  
Stop

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
If you don’t say anything we’re going to assume either you, Changkyun, or both are bad at sex  
Just saying

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Okay yes it was good

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Asfdhgsdgkjl kiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
And that’s it no more questions

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Just one more  
Who was the top?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Shut

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Hamster  
Kihyun  
Kihyun?  
No you can’t leave me hanging like this

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Oh coem on ki  
I share all detials of my nihgts wiht mark

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Details no one wants to hear

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Come on hamster  
I have no other questions  
I just need to know  
Did you top? Or was it Changkyun?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Stop

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Just tell me already  
Last question, I promise  
Kihyun?

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Yoo:**  
_[IMG_368]_  
Frog seems very invested in this topic  
I wonder why

 **Frogface:**  
How fucking dare

 **Agent Son:**  
That is a lot of interest

 **Frogface:**  
I just want to know, okay?  
Innocent curiosity

 **Agent Lee:**  
‘’Innocent’’ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Shin:**  
Baby why are you so curious  
Is there something you wanna say?

 **Frogface:**  
Oh my god  
Please stop

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You seem to have a lot of interest in other people’s sex lives hyungwon  
I wonder why

 **Frogface:**  
One day I will choke you with my bare hands

 **Agent Lee:**  
Another hidden msg???

 **Frogface:**  
No  
Not you too

 **Agent Min:**  
I cnat beleive  
Jsut aftr ki and kyun finally fcuked

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Do you have to

 **Agent Son:**  
Yes we all know  
We couldve guessed anyway  
I dont think its a big deal were all adults here  
Jihyun and i have sex all the time  
What do you think i was doing last night

 **Agent Lee:**  
I am le a v i ng this chat goodbye

 **Agent Im:**  
Too much information i repeat to o m u c h

 **Agent Shin:**  
Dont play so innocent lol  
After you and kihyun were probably screwing like 3 min ago

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Oh my God please stop

 **Agent Min:**  
Why are yuo all so embarrrassed??  
I tell you gyus waht me and mark do

 **Frogface:**  
You inflict us with details of what you and Mark do  
No one wants to know, Minhyuk

 **Agent Shin:**  
I want to know

 **Agent Min:**  
Ill text you latr ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Im:**  
Wait what does mark hyung look like?

 **Agent Min:**  
  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 **Agent Im:**  
Ooh i wanna know too  
Nevermind kihyun says i don’t wanna know

 **Frogface:**  
How did the discussion come to this

 **Agent Lee:**  
Kyun put up a pic of him in a bed

 **Frogface:**  
Ah yes  
Which takes us back to my original question

 **Agent Yoo:**  
No

 **Frogface:**  
Did you top, Kihyun?

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Stop  
Asking

 **Agent Shin:**  
Okay now im curious too

 **Agent Yoo:**  
When i get back to seoul  
I will personally disembowel all of you

 **Agent Min:**  
Will yuo be limpign bakc to seuol tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Lee minhyuk  
You’re first on the list

 **Agent Son:**  
I dont see why this is such a big deal

 **Agent Im:**  
Thank you

 **Agent Son:**  
Arent they into bdsm  
Isnt it more important whos the dom and whos the sub

 **Agent Yoo:**  
N o

 **Agent Im:**  
Hyunwoo hyung how could you do this to me

 **Agent Shin:**  
Wait are they?  
Kihyun are you???  
I mean i already know about kyun so

 **Agent Im:**  
Please

 **Agent Yoo:**  
You already know what about changkyun

 **Agent Shin:**  
Wait you dont know???

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Know what

 **Agent Shin:**  
Oh  
Nvm

 **Agent Lee:**  
I am luahging so hard im c ry i ng  
My stomahch hurtss

 **Frogface:**  
Wait know what?  
Know what?

 **Agent Min:**  
I need to konwwww

 **Frogface:**  
Hoseok  
As Hyungwon, I demand details

 **Agent Lee:**  
Ashgsdfkl ‘as hyungwon’ lmaoooo

 **Agent Min:**  
Biut waht does hoseok hyung knowww???

\--★--

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I’ll tell you later

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Thank you

\--★--

 **Kyun(/ᐠ・ᴥ・ᐟ\\):**  
Hyung  
Please

 **Muscle Rabbit Hyung:**  
Okay okay

\--★--

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Okay nevermind

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I’m sorry, what?

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Hoseok hyung plaese you cnat leave me like tihs

 **Agent Shin:**  
Sorry been sworn to secrecy

 **Frogface:**  
Don’t bother, Minhyuk  
He won’t even tell me  
And I’m Hyungwon

 **Agent Min:**  
Fine wahtevr ill jsut make heonnie tell me

 **Agent Lee:**  
Hyung pls

 **Agent Yoo:**  
Can we stop talking about this now

 **Frogface:**  
When you tell me who was the top, sure

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I don’t know why i even opened this chat  
I have better things to do  
Goodbye

 **Agent Min:**  
Are yuo gnna go bang agian??

 **Agent Yoo:**  
I said g o o d b y e

\--★--

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Okay now i wanna know  
Why do you wanna know so much whos the top?

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Because  
Well firstly, asking makes Kihyun squirm, which is my favorite thing in the world

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Wow im hurt???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Okay fine my second favorite thing in the world  
And secondly Kihyun never tells us anything about his sex life  
Ever  
He even manages to fend off Minhyuk’s interrogating  
And that is a huge accomplishment

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Minhyuk??? The guy who got you both to dye your hair??  
He cant get it out of kihyun???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Nope  
We’ve gotten him drunk  
Sleep deprived  
Stressed  
And still nothing

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Wow thats actually pretty impressive

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
It is  
Minhyuk’s failed all this time  
So if I just could  
One time  
I feel like I’d establish myself as the superior friend

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Im sorry what??  
This is all so you can be kihyuns best friend???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
What? No  
I didn’t say that

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Won you just did  
You wanna be the better friend  
That would make you kihyuns best friend

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I  
Don’t let this ever leave this chat

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lmao dont worry it wont  
I was just wondering if it was a hidden message

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
What?  
What kind of hidden message?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
You know  
A hidden message ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
No my god it is not a hidden message

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Right its actually abt you being kihyuns best friend  
You love him so much ♡

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You know what?  
It actually is a hidden message  
Yes I lied to you and I’m secretly a depraved pervert

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lmao okay whatever you say (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promo-ing Minhyuk's boyfriend: GOT7 have a new song [Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RUeTYiJCyA) out!


	64. Don't open with the rodeo thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Dance Ho:**  
>  How do i tell him i wanna meet
> 
>  **Joo Piglet:**  
>  Just be direct
> 
>  **Dance Ho:**  
>  And that i wanna ride him like a cowboy at a rodeo
> 
>  **Joo Piglet:**  
>  Okay not that direct

**[quadrilateral]**

**Dance Ho:**  
So  
Hows the sweat under that turtleneck kyun???

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Please  
I'm dying

 **Dance Ho:**  
Lol im sure you werent complaining when you got them

**KkuKkungIm:**   


**Father (not Son):**  
How are you changkyun  
You came in to seoul this morning  
You gotta be tired

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
I'm dying  
I hate class

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Its ur fault lol  
Cpuldve jst come back last night

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
I only got one weekend  
You have to understand

 **Joo Piglet:**  
We understand  
Ur a thirsty hoe

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Hyunwoo hyung did you see what he said???

 **Father (not Son):**  
Yes

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
And???

 **Father (not Son):**  
Yes

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
All you guys do is hurt me

 **Dance Ho:**  
On that note

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Of kyun being a thirsty hoe???

 **Dance Ho:**  
Yes  
Theres something ive been meaning to talk to you guys about

 **Father (not Son):**  
Ok whats up

 **Dance Ho:**  
You know won and i havent met irl yet  
And now im just wondering like  
Why???  
He never brings it up

 **Father (not Son):**  
Have you

 **Dance Ho:**  
Umm  
Not exactly  
But ive talked abt seeing him and saying stuff to him irl and he doesnt really react  
Like hes just ‘okay’ and then talks abt other stuff

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Maybe u shud talk abt this w him and not us

 **Dance Ho:**  
I dont know how to approach it without looking needy or something

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Just talk to him hyung  
I'm 100% sure he wants to meet you too

 **Dance Ho:**  
How do i tell him i wanna meet

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Just be direct

 **Dance Ho:**  
And that i wanna ride him like a cowboy at a rodeo

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Okay not that direct

 **Dance Ho:**  
What should i say???

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Maybe you shouldn't lead with the rodeo thing  
Just a suggestion

 **Dance Ho:**  
Hyunwoo???

 **Father (not Son):**  
Hmm  
I think you should just drop hints

 **Joo Piglet:**  
Lololol yea  
Wait r u serious??

 **Father (not Son):**  
Yeah  
It worked last time didnt it

 **Dance Ho:**  
Last time???  
When won confessed to some pretty boy gamer???

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Hoseok hyung calling someone else a pretty boy  
Hilarious

 **Father (not Son):**  
Well its either drop hints or tell him directly  
I think youve already decided

 **Dance Ho:**  
Well yeah  
But how???

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Copy-paste this  
Won  
I like you a lot  
Let’s meet face to face  
I wanna ride that dick till sunrise

 **Dance Ho:**  
I hate you so much

 **Father (not Son):**  
Sounds like youre projecting a little changkyun

 **KkuKkungIm:**  
Why would you say that hyung no oh my God

 **Joo Piglet:**  
I love this gc lol

\--★--

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
So  
Hamster  
Enjoying your postcoital glow?

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I will gut you

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Actually I am glad you managed to release all that pent up energy  
I hear Changkyun is getting heat stroke wearing a turtleneck

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Fucking hoseok hyung

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
He is my source, yes

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Spaeking of

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Speaking of what?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wehn are yuo adn hoseok hyung gonna  
You konw  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
You know what? Kihyun’s right

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Ooh gonna screenshot that

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
That face or kaomoji or whatever needs to die

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I need detials of whne you and hoseok hyung bang  
Pleasssseeee

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Ew

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
You cnat hold out on me  
Shin wonho!!! And oen of my best freidns will see him naked!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Why are you so nasty Jesus fuck

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wonwonnniiiiieeeee

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Chill min  
They haven’t even met yet, forget fucking

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
But tehy will evnentually!!!

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Yeah and you can torture him for details after  
Like you did me

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Stop giving him ideas

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
No

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
I dnot know why yuore being like thhis  
You know yuo spill evreything when yuore drunk anwyay

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Damn me and my big drunk mouth

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Can’t wait to see frog drunk crying over hoseok hyung’s dick

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
They will never find your body, Kihyun  
You’re small, it’d be easy to hide

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
We shuold do that!!!

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
Murder Kihyun?

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
No!!!  
Meet uip adn drink!!!

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Like right now?  
It’s 3pm

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Noooo heonnie hsa a quiz tomrorrw  
Aslo he cnat handle alchohol so it hs to be on a weeknd

 **Wonwonnie♡:**  
It’s scary how deeply you’ve inserted yourself into his life

 **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
(＝⌒▽⌒＝)

 **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Scary

\--★--

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
  
Hey

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Pretty

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Thats it???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I feel like I sound ridiculous trying to tell you how good you actually look  
So is pretty alright?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Alright (◕ᴗ◕✿)

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
How's it going with the cf choreo?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Its going good  
We only get a few seconds on tv  
But the company wants to release a long version online  
So we have 3 mins of choreo to do

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You and Hyunwoo hyung already started right?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Yup  
Its so weird to see you call him hyung lol  
U know hes my age

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I know  
Do you want me to call you hyung?  
Because that's not happening

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Yes lol weve been through this before  
When you l i e d about your age

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Well you didn't tell me your real name until months later so I think we're even

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Well

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yes?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
No comment

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Meaning I'm right

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Ughhhhh

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Ah the sweet groan of defeat

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
This is when id throw you into the air to make you shut up

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
But you can’t right now so  
Ah the sweet groan of defeat

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Won  
Actually theres something i wanna talk about

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Something good?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Uh you decide

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Okay  
What is it?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Won  
I like you a lot  
Let’s meet face to face

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Oh  
Of course

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Of course???  
Thats it???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Yeah?  
I like you too Hoseok  
I want to see you face to face

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
You do???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I’m confused  
Why wouldn’t I?

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Why didnt you bring it up before???

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I don’t know  
Honestly I was just happy talking to you  
Even if it’s only by text or over the phone or whatever  
But yeah of course I wanna meet you

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Oh  
Thats so sweet

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Did it seem like I wasn’t interested in meeting you?  
Because that’s definitely not it  
Definitely not

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Won

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Please don’t tell me you’re crying

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Omg no im not why would i be crying lol

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I don’t know  
You’re soft

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I am  
But im not crying  
(❁´◡`❁)  
So when do you wanna meet?

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
How about Saturday?  
I have classes during the week  
And I want to spend as much time with you as possible

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
(❁´◡`❁)  
Okay saturday (❁´◡`❁)  
I cant wait!!!

 **♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Me neither  
See you on Saturday

 **Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
(❁´◡`❁)


	65. Excitement and screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
>  Oh cool  
>  Have fun
> 
> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Have fun? That's it?  
>  I expected something more
> 
> **Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
>  Asrcgjjvdfjkl wonnniiiieee
> 
> **Wonwonnie♡:**  
>  Something like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! Was sick, and now I'm in the middle of finals. Hope you still enjoy this ^^

**[Yoo kihyun finally got laid]**

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Guyss  
Lwts go out on saturday!!!  
I wanna buy smoe new shoes

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Sorry, I can't  
I'm busy on Saturday

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Busy?? Doign whhat??

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
I'm going to be meeting up with someone

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Soemeone more improtant than me???

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Who are you going to be meeting up with  
Someone work related

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
No  
Sorry Minhyuk you'll have to go alone with Satan

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Frog  
Who are you meeting

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Tellllll meeeeeee  
Or ill call yuo adn scream

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Okay calm down  
It's not a big deal  
But promise you won't scream

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wonwonnnniiiiieeeee

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
I'm going to meet Hoseok

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Asfjgsfjklsafhhklsrtvhjkl  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Oh cool  
Have fun

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Have fun? That's it?  
I expected something more

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Asrcgjjvdfjkl wonnniiiieee

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Something like that

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
I can kind of relate so  
Yeah just relax and enjoy it

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Well  
Thanks

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Ashfsxbjkfeycdgh  
˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Where are you gonna meet

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
We haven't decided yet  
I don't want to plan it out too much  
Just let things happen naturally

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Kinda late for that  
But yeah that makes sense

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Adwxvghdawtvjgh

**Wonwonnie♡:**  
Minhyuk please  
Use your words

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Wonnie (இдஇ; ) im so happy (இдஇ; )

**Sailor kihyun ✫*ﾟ･ﾟ｡.★.*｡･ﾟ✫*:**  
Why are you so happy  
It's his boyfriend

**Im a genius (◕ᴗ◕✿):**  
Quiet  
Im jsut

\--★--

**[The Headquarters]**

**Agent Min:**  
Guyssss  
Did yuo hear???

**Agent Im:**  
Hoseok hyung and hyungwon hyung are gonna meet!  


**Agent Min:**  
▒▒▓█▇▅▂∩( ✧Д✧)∩▂▅▇█▓▒▒

**Agent Son:**  
Hoseok called us one by one to tell us  
Im happy for him he sounded excited

**Agent Im:**  
The couple i've been behind since day 1  
My otp

**Agent Yoo:**  
Excuse me

**Agent Lee:**  
Hey wherere they??  
Hoseok hyung?? Hyungwon hyung??

**Frogface:**  
Yes  
Everyone, please stop freaking out  
Kihyun change my nickname

**Agent Yoo:**  
Never

**Agent Im:**  
How are we supposed to not freak out?  
We've been looking forward to this for ages

**Frogface:**  
You have?

**Agent Lee:**  
U heard kyun  
Youre the otp

**Frogface:**  
Alright  
Kind of weird but alright

**Agent Yoo:**  
It's kind of a big deal

**Frogface:**  
We're just going to be meeting in person  
It's not like anything’s going to change

**Agent Yoo:**  
That's what you think  
Things change  
Believe me

**Agent Im:**  
But like a good change so don't worry about it

**Agent Shin:**  
Hey guys  
What are we talking abt?  
Oh i guess won told you guys  
(❁´◡`❁)

**Agent Min:**  
Hyunnngggg  
Im so excited fr you tdfhhjk

**Agent Shin:**  
Im excited too  
Its gonna be great

**Agent Son:**  
You didnt plan anything yet right

**Agent Shin:**  
No

**Frogface:**  
We can work out the details later  
It's late, I need to sleep  
If you're gonna keep screaming please do it somewhere I won't get notifications  
I'm talking to you, Minhyuk

**Agent Min:**  
Okayyy  
Im jsut so excited!!! Oen of my bsest friedns and shin wonho!!!!  
Ki cn yuo believr it???

**Agent Yoo:**  
Honestly i can't

**Frogface:**  
Well you finally got laid so lots of unexpected things have happened

**Agent Yoo:**  
I hate you  
Changkyun come over

**Agent Im:**  
Wait what right now?

**Agent Yoo:**  
Yes

**Agent Im:**  
Uhh  
I'm out the door give me 5 mins

**Agent Son:**  
Please this is a group chat

**Frogface:**  
Is this supposed to make me envious?  
That you're calling him over and he's already jumping up?

**Agent Shin:**  
Because its working for me  
I hate you guys

**Agent Son:**  
Youll be doing the same soon

**Agent Min:**  
Look at my bset freinds gettign good dick ಥ∀ಥ  
Finally  
I wsa tired of beign the only one gettning laid in our friedn circle

**Agent Lee:**  
Lmaooo

**Frogface:**  
Minhyuk why

**Agent Yoo:**  
Never mind i hate minhyuk more

\--★--

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
So  
I cant wait until i see your face (❁´◡`❁)

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You're still awake?  
It's late

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Youre awake too

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I was just thinking

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
About???

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Please (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Well it's the truth  
I'm just looking forward to seeing you in person  
You must be even more gorgeous

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Maybe (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
I wanna see you  
Pick you up and toss you around

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Toss me around?

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
You said youre light and skinny  
Perfect to toss

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Can you not?

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I cant promise anything  
Ill probably crush u in a hug

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
That I'm okay with  
Hugs are bearable

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Bearable???  
You dont like hugs???

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I'm sure I'll like them from you

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Hugs hyungwon  
How can you not like them???

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I don't not like them  
I'm just not as enthusiastic as Minhyuk, for example  
He's like a hug machine

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lol sounds nice

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Sure it sounds nice  
Not that nice being squished every hour

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Im gonna squish you every hour  
Every minute

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Ah that reminds me  
Where do you want to meet?

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Anywhere  
Do u wanna come to my place?

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
That's moving fast

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Lmao i didnt mean like that  
We could stay in and watch movies and order takeout

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I didn't mean it like that either  
I meant like sharing your address with a guy you've never met?

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I trust you wont stalk me lol

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
I won't  
Too much work

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
I can mean it like that if u want tho  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
What happened to not putting out on the first date?

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Bc its you i'll make an exception (◕ᴗ◕✿)

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You don't have to  
I think we should go step by step

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Yeah i agree  
So what do you wanna do?

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Let's decide when we meet  
We'll have the whole day to decide

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
Yeah (❁´◡`❁)  
Im really excited won

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Me too  
Okay now we really should sleep  
You won't be able to wake up in the morning

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
And you wont???

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
You know me, I won't be able to wake up no matter what

**Actual Angel Shin Hoseok ♡:**  
True lol  
Good night won （´・｀ ）♡

**♥*♡☆:｡.｡Wonwonnie｡.｡:☆♡*♥:**  
Good night

\--★--

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Hamster  
Ki  
Kihyun  
Kihyun this is important get off Changkyun’s dick and reply

**Satan:**  
What the fuck  
Do you know how late it is

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Please tell me I didn't interrupt something

**Satan:**  
He's sleeping  
Because it's fucking ass o'clock in the morning

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh good

**Satan:**  
So?  
What's so important

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
What did you and Changkyun do?

**Satan:**  
For the last fucking time  
I will not tell you if i top or not

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No I don't mean what you did just now  
Those are not details I want  
I mean when you first met  
Like in person

**Satan:**  
Hyungwon  
Are you nervous

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
No  
Not exactly  
Just  
Hoseok is so excited  
And I am too, obviously, I want to see him  
But what if it's  
Underwhelming?  
Like it's disappointing for him

**Satan:**  
It won't be

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You don't know that

**Satan:**  
No frog i do  
It won't be  
Because he really fucking likes you  
You literally can't disappoint him  
Changkyun told me about how he talks about you  
He said he literally turns into a heart eyes emoji when you come up  
Changkyun said that  
That boy turns heart eyes looking at a goddamn grilled cheese

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You've lost me  
Changkyun is in love with grilled cheese?

**Satan:**  
No  
Maybe  
The point is hoseok hyung likes you a lot  
You remember the whole thing with hongbin

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I do

**Satan:**  
And he still liked you and wanted to be with you more than ever

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
You know I'm different in real life compared to how I text

**Satan:**  
You're a dweeb

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Yes, whatever  
The point is I'm different  
What if it puts Hoseok off?

**Satan:**  
You're crazy if you think he won't like that even more  
Just stop worrying about it  
You'll forget all this shit when you see him  
Trust me

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
I do

**Satan:**  
Good  
Now go to fucking sleep  
I have a lump who needs cuddles

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Too much information

**Satan:**  
In a few days you'll be the same

**Chae Hyungfrog:**  
Oh god

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will have quick updates. I don't know.  
> With [Stray Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9478250) done, I'm currently writing another MX fic about the length of [Mint and Poppy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986071). It's called [Lavender Jade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12831972), and is different from most of my other fics, but I hope you'll still consider checking it out!
> 
> Thank you for all kudos, comments and feedback! As always, I don't reply (it inflates my stats and I feel that's deceitful) but I appreciate them all （´・｀ ）♡  
> I'm on [tumblr](http://alette-stars.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alette_star) if you want to talk~ I also have a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/alette_star)!


End file.
